Camp HORROR
by Life.In.Pixels
Summary: Spending her summer at a camp was ideal. However, having Draco Malfoy as her counselor was not! Because he was going to make her summer both pleasureable and completely unforgettable. But does he truly fall in love with her instead...?
1. Horrible Surprise

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny Weasley, sweet red-haired virgin decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Please enjoy my first chapter. I think this was the second fanfic I ever wrote so be kind and please review! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Horrible Surprise**

A young girl lowered her heavy backpack onto the leaf covered ground. She eyed her new surroundings, if not, a little dubiously. Beside her, Ron re-adjusted his pack with a broad grin on his face. They had arrived at their summer camp. Well…in front of it anyways.

'_Yeah,_ _you would be happy,'_ the girl thought with a little frown clearly etched onto her features as she looked over at Ron.

She crossed her arms and nearly glared at her brother. At this time, Ron decided to conveniently pay attention to his younger sister, Ginny. Seeing the frown, the angry features and a slight redness in her cheeks told him one thing: she was going to throw a tantrum.

…even though she was sixteen already….

Turning slowly away from his angry little sister, he took a step towards the camp that they had arrived at. He watched the carefully strung up banner that was fluttering meagerly in the small breeze.

He only had a moment to sigh before Ginny started pounding childishly on his back. "Not fair, not fair!" she yelled in white fury.

Ron caught her fists before she could deal any real damage to him and held them arms length away…at a safe distance. She resorted to glaring at him.

"Grow up Gin," he told her, somewhat amused at how childish to could be at the age of sixteen.

She in return glared harder at him and threatened to pound him again. "I'm _trying_ to."

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his flaring hair that was mirrored in his sister's. "Please," he pleaded, "Do we have to go through this again?"

Ginny withdrew her fists, said nothing and pouted instead.

At this moment, a woman rushed past them. "Come come," she said in an urgent strained voice. "This way, this way." Her hair was tied up tightly in a ponytail. She allowed no stray tendrils to frame her somewhat gawky looking face. The hawk-like nose that she peered down at them was definitely a wizard trademark, in this case, witch trademark.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, just the person I wanted to see!" she exclaimed with a small wry smile. "Come come; come help me with these students pouring in to the camp!"

Ron stared up at the woman that was obviously one of the teachers from Hogwarts. "P-pr-McGonagall?" he demanded in shock. Beside him, Ginny's eyes also widened. The bouncy cheerful but tired looking woman was actually Professor McGonagall?

McGonagall put one hand on her hip and frowned in disapproval. "That's _Professor_ McGonagall to you, young man," she promptly corrected him. She was wearing blue khaki shorts with an over-sized muggle t-shirt. There was no sign of any magical wands or the well-known Hogwarts cloaks.

Ginny's anger had dissipated in her apparent shock. In truth, the professor looked…well…in polite terms, _funny-looking_.

McGonagall then attempted to drag Ron over to two huge trees that marked the entrance of the camp. A huge banner stretched across the two trees read in bold and messy letters:

Camp H.

The full name of it was actually Camp Hogwarts, but whoever made the banner hadn't planned out the space permitted and had ended with just the 'H'. But McGonagall obviously thought the banner was fantastic, which led Ginny to believe that the professor had made the banner herself.

She placed herself between the two trees and smiled in a satisfied way. She then plopped down on a wooden stool and pulled out a cardboard box that she had stored behind one of the trees.

"Now, hand over your wands," McGonagall demanded as she stretched out her hand. "No one enters the camp until they've given me their wands."

Ginny reached for hers which was tucked in her back pocket and gave it to the professor without a hassle. Ron on the other hand took his time in looking for his wand. He had been reluctant in the first place to work in a muggle/non-magic camp.

"_I can see all the problems," he had said to Hermione when she first presented the idea to him on the last few days of school in Hogwarts._

"_Problems?" Hermione had asked a little curiously._

"_Of course problems!" Ron had said his face going red. "I mean," he spluttered, "Who would want to work in a muggle camp?"_

_Hermione frowned; her pose against the couch was suggesting anger. "I would," she said rather quietly._

"_Oh," Ron had managed to come up with. "Well… in that case…" he muttered. At this point, he looked towards Harry for help._

_Harry simply shrugged. "Even if I was interested, I'll be spending the summer with the Dursleys and …" he shrugged again. "You know them… it's unlikely that they'll let me go."_

_Ron gave a sigh while Harry shrugged apologetically again. Hermione however frowned again. "Harry," she said in a somewhat pity-ish voice. "Are you sure they won't let you? I mean, this counselor job at the camp is actually going to pay you Galleons."_

"_What! Galleons you say?" Ron asked immediately before Harry exclaimed. "I couldn't… especially if I was earning wizard money."_

"_Didn't you know?" Hermione asked in almost exasperation to Ron. "You earn Galleons if you agree to be counselor. And if professor McGonagall chooses you, of course." She threw a sympathetic look towards Harry._

"_What about Gin?" Harry asked._

"_Well… the age required is seventeen…and Gin is sixteen… sorry about that Gin," Hermione had said as she gave Ginny an apologetic look._

Ginny shook herself out of the memory and followed Ron into the camp. She looked back and watched as each student handed their wands to McGonagall. She wondered briefly how the professor would know which wand was whose at the end of the camp.

Once inside the camp, her sight was met with something she would have never thought of encountering upon her life. Students were rushing here and there; tents were flapping as they were being put up. But the chaos of putting up a normal tent without any magic was devastating. And the smell of burnt food filled the air. She felt a giggle rise at the thought of a passing muggle who would probably look into this camp and see all these struggling kids. They looked a spoiled lot that had never touched any hardships of life. If it was any normal kid without magic, Ginny thought they could put up a tent just fine… but the wizarding community had magic in their lives… therefore resulting in this chaos…She snickered again.

"Come on," Hermione gestured, tugging Ron away from some of his mischievous friends. "We have to show Ginny her campsite and get to the clearing before McGonagall."

Ron followed reluctantly after a strained "bye" to his friends. Ginny followed behind quietly, taking in the lush forest that surrounded them and the damp musty smell of old leaves. She walked at a slow pace behind the two that were now arguing over the responsibility of counselors. Ginny rolled her eyes at the sky.

A sign of frustration on Hermione's part stopped the argument. And they settled into an uncomfortable silence. It seemed forever until they arrived at Ginny's designated campsite area.

"There's your campsite Gin," Hermione exclaimed with a wide grin, anticipating her reaction.

It was a beautiful area. But 'area' was too ugly a word for it. The place was shaded by magnificent ancient looking trees. These trees surrounded the campsite as if making a protective fence around it. And the campers were to camp right in the middle of this fence. The light green leaves shielded the harsh rays of the summer sun, letting in only beams of warm light and nothing else. Thus making the campsite warm and not hot. It was truly beautiful.

Ginny dropped her backpack in surprise. She had never seen such a sight. After another moment of taking in the scene she turned to Hermione rather slowly. "That's gonna be my campsite?" she asked, if not somewhat incredulously.

Hermione nodded anxiously. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it!" Ginny said with a huge smile. "Thanks 'Mione! It's absolutely gorgeous."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she murmured. "I was thinking you wouldn't like it."

Ginny laughed. "Thanks." Hermione only nodded. Ron, however, did not miss the sigh of relief from Hermione.

"Er.." he began wondering how to put his outrageous question. It was evident that Ginny loved the place, yet something was nagging at him… and it had something to do with Hermione's weird attitude and anxiousness on whether his little sister liked the place or not. "Er…" he began again.

Ginny turned towards him with a slight frown. It was known that Ron was way over-protected. "Um..Ron?" she interrupted him. "There's not going to be any monsters in that area," she said, misinterpreting his hesitation. "You don't need to be so overprotected. I'm sixteen, I can protect myself."

Ron frowned back at Ginny. "What?" he spluttered out, his ears going red. "I- I wasn't going to say something like that!" Both Hermione and Ginny gave him disbelieving looks. "It's true!" he exclaimed.

Ginny looked away back to the campsite. Her campsite.

Ron plunged on. "Well…it's like this. What's with that campsite? I mean, all good things come with a price. What's the catch behind that?" He gestured towards the campsite and Ginny turned towards the pair again, her attention caught. Ron looked at Hermione who had gone extremely pale. "Is…Is it Galleons I have to pay? I mean, I don't have Galleons right now…" he added meekly.

Now Ginny was staring. The Weasleys were a poor family and Galleons didn't just come and go as they liked…

Hermione gave the brother and sister both a wide-eyed stared and suppressed the urge to laugh. Of the all absurd things Ron could think of it had to be money. "Well?" Ron probed, now totally convinced that the catch was money.

"No…" Hermione said slowly.

"There's no catch then?" Ginny asked rather innocently.

"No…" Hermione replied more slowly.

"Then what's the catch?" Ron asked frustrated and now impatient.

"The catch is…" Hermione paused and was about to continue when a shrill whistle sounded and echoed throughout the woods of the entire camp. "Oh look," Hermione sighed in relief. "McGonagall is calling all students towards the platform; she's going to make an introductory assembly. Let's go Ron, we have to be there. And you too Gin, you have to listen to it and find out who your-" she winced, "Camp counselor is." _Saved by the bell…_

Gradually all students arrived to the "platform." The Platform wasn't a platform at all. It was just another campsite area, except this campsite area was larger than most others because it was for the professors. The crowd of students from all over the forest had come to the "summoning". They stood messily in rows awaiting the instructions or the beginning sentence of McGonagall's call.

Ginny was of the few who had a clear look of everything since she had arrived early because of Hermione's pushing…verbally. And now she thanked Hermione for her "on-timeness."

Upon arriving Hermione had ushered Ron to the front where they had lined up neatly facing the crowd. Ginny guessed it was the 'camp counselor line'.

The humming and buzz of chatter was suddenly cut off when McGonagall appeared. She didn't apparate though; she walked promptly and primly in front of the crowd. Pacing up and down she gained their undivided attention. Although chatter had stopped, the occasional snicker could be heard because of McGonagall's attire.

"_Ahem_," McGonagall cleared her throat signaling silence. The silence spread over the large crowd and it became shushed. "Welcome to Camp Hogwarts," McGonagall began, twisting her hands in front of her a little nervously. It was her first time supervising a muggle camp.

"As you know, you all have enrolled into this camp…" she trailed off. It was obvious she didn't have her speech memorized to heart. "Ahem," she cleared her throat again. "Well… as I was saying. All Hogwart rules apply here except for one. There will be no magic use in this camp. If you are caught with a wand or indulged in any magical way, you will be immediately expelled from this camp. Even though we are in a remote location and away from Muggles, we cannot guarantee that a Muggle will not accidentally and suddenly stumble among us and witness … our magic. So, all magic will be banned from this camp." Now that McGonagall was more relaxed, her speech was smoother.

"There will other professors that will be wandering around the camp so do not even try to use magic forbidden." Because of the content of the speech and the hot sun that was blaring from above, the students soon became restless and chatty. Large snippets were lost in McGonagalls speech. Ginny could only catch the occasional words: Black Forest, forbidden to enter, do not attempt, dangerous, that's why, rules, obey, follow, counselors. She could only piece together some words while the others made no sense. After a while, she gave up. Letting her eyes scan through the counselors she saw that two students from each House were chosen. That meant two Gryffindors, two Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs…and lastly but not least, two Slytherins. Her sight caught the infamous pale blonde hair, the well-known smirk of Malfoy. She shuddered inwardly at the bad luck of the camp and those who were to be under his lead as camp counselor. A sudden thought hit her, what if she was one of those unlucky ones to be put under his command? She shuddered again at the thought. Her eyes trailed back to his face only to find him smirking at her. That was an even disturbing thing. She quickly looked away in time to see McGonagall pull out a huge book from somewhere.

The crowd calmed down again at the commotion. McGonagall was apparently having a lot of difficulty lugging the book in front of the crowd without magic. Professor Flitwick rushed to her aid and the two of them had the book in front of the crowd, leaving very amused students and a huffing Flitwick and McGonagall behind. Ginny stole a quick peek at Malfoy again and found his attention diverted. She sighed with relief.

"This is the Rule Book," Professor McGonagall explained once she had regained her breath. "It was written by Professor Flitwick for this camp. There are three main rules," she paused as she struggled to open the book. Once it was opened, she read, "Rule One: Do not use magic under any circumstances. And especially in front of a Muggle. All discussion about magic is to be kept to a minimum. Consequences will be issued severely if one has failed to comply." She paused here and eyed everyone from behind her glasses. The crowd kept respectably silent so she continued.

"Rule Two: Do not lie to your Camp counselors. There will be no lying or disrespecting the professors and the people who will be supervising you. Consequences will be issued severely if one has failed to comply." She paused again and instead of eyeing the students she gave Professor Flitwick a weird look. She obviously thought this was common sense and not a rule at all. Flitwick just shrugged.

"Rule Three: The most important rule. _Obey every command of your counselors no matter what._ The safety and responsibility of your safety is in your camp counselor's hands so listening to them is extremely important. Consequences will be issued severely if one has failed to comply." She slammed the book shut and pushed it into Flitwick's hands leaving him to carry it away himself.

"These rules are very important. More specific details can be found if you read the book." McGonagall's comment was met with incredulous stares. She gave them a '_what_' look. The students wouldn't want to read that book, especially if such a huge book contained only THREE rules. That left one wondering how detailed each rules was. McGonagall continued and said, "Well.. now that's over with. I will be telling you your counselor's names."

Nervous shuffling could be heard. Ginny looked around and thought, _'It's obvious the nervousness. _No one_ in their right mind wants to be under Malfoy's supervision… and_ obey every command? _That's like…_' She didn't even get to finish her thought when McGonagall read:

"…Cho Chang, Ginevra Weasley… Your camp counselor will be Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." Her life seemed to flash before her eyes in stars. She must be dreaming, having a nightmare or something. Like, what were the chances of falling under Malfoy's supervision when it was general knowledge that the Malfoys hated the Weasleys and vice versa?

Then Ginny recalled Hermione's reactions and nervousness from before. She knew that Malfoy was to be her counselor. She risked a look at Malfoy and immediately regretted it. Malfoy was giving her a much benevolent look, full and complete with the horrible smirk.

Ginny's esteem shrunk. She had come to this camp to have a relaxing holiday, not a horror. But… her train of thoughts were interrupted by a loud exclaimation.

"NO!"

Ginny looked back towards the counselors but before even seeing she already knew where the interruption had come from. Why, who other than her annoying, jerky, sometimes funny, older brother, Ron Weasley? She saw him talking furiously to Hermione who was trying to restrain him from any further outbursts. McGonagall was busy ignoring Ron and reading her list. Ginny sneaked another look at Malfoy and found his smirk even wider. Well, at least one human was having fun at this camp…

"No, I _refuse_. You hear me? **I refuse**!"

"Calm down, Mr. Weasley. I don't see why you would refuse? I don't see the problem."

"The problem," Ron answered seething with rage as he jabbed a finger at Malfoy who was standing at a distance, "IS HIM!"

"That's not very polite Mr. Weasley. I'm afraid that since you've become a counselor doesn't give you the right to –"

"The right? You're talking about rights to me?"

"Ron, just shut up!" Ginny interrupted, which earned a reproachful look from Professor McGonagall.

"I must say Ms. Weasley, that's hardly appropriate language…"

"Who cares about appropriate or inappropriate language? As long as you switch my sister from Malfoy's 'supposedly' supervision-"

"Mr. Malfoy! I don't see the prob-"

"I DO!"

At this moment Hermione took upon herself to elbow Ron in the ribs.. hard. "Shush Ron. You're being rude."

Ginny was sure Ron had an excellent comeback but was too busy getting his breath back from Hermione's attack that he didn't have time to voice his opinions.

"Now, Ms. Weasley will be under excellent care," McGonagall eyed Draco Malfoy. "I've had at least fifty recommendations of Mr. Malfoy's ability to care for young people."

"Hah!" Ginny laughed sarcastically. She couldn't help it. Fifty recommendations of "Malfoy's ability to care for young people"?

Ron nearly choked.

McGonagall continued on. "I will not be switching anyone with anyone. Any further arguments will just earn you a black mark Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy fully understands his responsibilities as a camp counselor. He will abide by rules and if anything should happen, Ms. Weasley will have our undivided attention."

"He understands his responsibilities? The prat doesn't even know the meaning of responsibility." Ron practically spluttered. "Ginny has your undivided attention if something should happen? What if it's too late! What then! What if-"

They were drawing attention and the occasional snicker from the onlookers. Ron was embarrassing them all. And Malfoy was getting the laugh.

Ginny interrupted. She couldn't stand the smirk on his stupid face anymore. "Professor McGonagall?" She asked politely before McGonagall could respond to Ron. "I believe it may be alright. Malfoy wouldn't dare try anything." She then turned her gaze to Ron and dared him to say another word.

Ron at this point, finally, also noticed the people and the infamous smirk. "Are you sure Ginny? I mean-" he whispered softly.

"I'm sure Ron. I can take care of myself. Believe me," she muttered back.

Hermione nudged Ron and whispered as well. "Just let it drop Ron. It's going nowhere. Professor McGonagall isn't going to change it. I already asked her before."

And that was that. It was settled. And her summer fate was decided as she followed after Malfoy.

* * *

A.N: Well, there's my first chapter.. rewritten and everything. Tell me what you think… was it better (for those who read my original), was it good (for those who are reading this the first time). Please do drop off an encouraging review! Thanks.

_To be Continued…_


	2. Mysterious Guys

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny Weasley, sweet red-haired virgin decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: And here is second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Mysterious Guys**

Arriving back at the campsite, following Malfoy's lead of course, Ginny found herself regretting her decision. Maybe she should've cried and made a fuss so that McGonagall would've switched her… yet… a part of her didn't want to look like a wimp.. but there was another part. A huge part of her wanted to see Malfoy in action.

Now don't think dirty, Ginny never looked at Malfoy anymore than she had to. She hardly ever thought about him and he had hardly intruded in on her life. What she meant by seeing him "in action" was simply to see how evil he could get.

She had never experienced his nastiness first-hand. Sure, there were a few rude remarks thrown at her but it hadn't really meant to target her. Malfoy's target were Harry and Ron.

All the other things she'd heard about Malfoy were all stories past down to her by Ron and Harry. She was either too young, so gullible that it wasn't even fun to have Malfoy taunt her. And somehow that made her angry. She didn't consider herself that naïve but apparently others did. Must be her appearance. The straight fire-red hair that framed an innocent looking face, completed with the huge brown doleful eyes was out to get everyone and convince everyone she was too good and too true.

Now, don't get Ginny wrong. She wasn't one of those bad girls "bad girls" but she wasn't exactly angel-good either. She was in between. But no one else considered her that.

"Hey Ginny?" a friendly yet uncertain voice stopped Ginny in her tracks. Ginny turned around and come face to face with a very pretty girl. Her long black hair was tied loosely in a ponytail and large hoop earrings framed her face. She wore a black tank top and black jeans that flared out at the ankle. Slightly taller than Ginny and also older, Cho Chang was very pretty.

"Cho," Ginny uttered in surprise.

"Hey," Cho greeted. "I wasn't sure it was you when I saw you from earlier."

Ginny grinned. Cho had become a close friend since last year. And she and Harry… well, we won't go into details. "Aren't you one of the counselors this year?" Ginny asked.

Cho made a face. "Nah, I wasn't chosen. April McLy and Ramses Lroy were chosen. You know the drill. Two people from every House."

Ginny nodded. April McLy and Ramses Lroy were top students in Ravenclaw. It was no surprise they had gotten chosen. "So are you just camping here then?" Ginny questioned as they resumed walking.

"Yeah," Cho replied sticking her hands into her jean pockets. "I have nothing else to do the entire summer so I figured 'hey why not?' and enrolled."

Ginny agreed. "Who's your counselor?"

"Eh?" Cho said then laughed. "Oh yeah. You must've been too preoccupied to pay attention."

"I'm sorry," Ginny automatically apologized, thinking she had offended Cho somehow.

Cho giggled. A very feminine giggle that rang like a silver bell. "Oh no, no need to apologize Gin. I just meant that with the stress of being Ginny Weasley and having a Malfoy as a leader no wonder you didn't notice."

Ginny felt at a loss for words.

"And besides," Cho continued, "Professor McGonagall did have a long list to read and everything under the hot sun and all." Cho took a breath from her babble. "Well, I'm in your group." She ended with a smile.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious? That's awesome!" Then she added mischievously, "I'll have someone to share the torture with."

Cho laughed. "Oh my, I believe so, yes."

They arrived without incident at the campsite. Ginny took a glance around and immediately picked out Malfoy's tent. Not that she was looking for it in the first place; it was because it stood out from the rest.

Malfoy's tent was huge. And when I mean huge, I mean _huge_. It towered over the rest of the tents like a king. -Ginny made a face at that thought- Its fabric was made out of entirely black except for the symbol of a snake across one side showing 'Slytherin' and the initials 'D.M' in gold on the other side.

Ginny took one look at the tent and diverted her attention elsewhere. It made her feel insignificant with her small hand-me-down, battered faded red tent. Cho nudged Ginny, gave her a "look", then a smile and walked to where she would set up her stuff.

Ginny was still deciding whether to pitch her tent in the far corner left or the bottom corner right when Malfoy came strolling up to her.

He had a sneer on his face as he glanced at the poor fabric in her hands. "I think you should just sleep out in the open Weasley. After all, it'd look better than that –" he seemed to search for a filthy enough word to describe Ginny's tent.

Before Ginny could think up a retort, a high pitched squeal echoed throughout the clearing. Pansy Parkinson (the other Slytherin counselor) ran up to Malfoy threw her arms around his neck and _purred._

Ginny felt herself shudder with disgust and turned away, leaving the two Slytherins deep in conversation. When she was far away enough, Ginny decided to pitch her tent against one of the ancient-looking trees.

After about ten minutes of struggling and still getting nowhere, Ginny started to realize how hard it was.

"Need help?" a voice interrupted Ginny's thoughts. Looking up, Ginny saw a boy that was a little bit older than her and extremely good-looking. He had long dyed brown hair that was tied up at the nape. He studied her with an unwavering stare.

Ginny felt herself blush under the gaze. "Um. Yeah. That would be great. Thanks."

The boy shrugged and walked over. His black t-shirt and black shorts brushed past her as he helped her with her tent. After about ten minutes on his part, the tent was good and ready.

"There ya go," he said as he dusted his hands. He turned back to her and smiled friendly at her. "How do you like it Ginny?"

"It's great. Thank-" Ginny paused suddenly. How did he know her name? She was just about to ask when once again she was interrupted.

"There you are man. I looked everywhere for you. Pansy's freakin' out." Ginny studied the newcomer. He seemed the same age as the first guy, had jet black hair that was spiked up with gel.

"Yeah, coming," the first one replied absentmindly but his gaze never left Ginny's face.

The second guy, apparently just realizing that he didn't have his friend's attention, turned around and fixed his stare on Ginny. She could almost feel him analyzing her looks.

"That red hair. You've gotta be kidding," he burst out suddenly, taking a step forward towards her. "This. Red hair!" he exclaimed incredulously as he grabbed a lock of Ginny's hair and practically waved it in front of his companion.

"Excuse me!" Ginny protested, shocked beyond any other words.

"This is red hair!" the boy kept on exclaiming in some idiotic way.

At this point, having Malfoy as counselor, having her hair waved around and having some stranger _exclaim_ that it was '_red hair'_ was just too much. Without a second thought, Ginny landed a punch right in the guy's stomach.

"I said 'excuse me'," Ginny commanded to the guy who was now doubled over on the ground. "Do you not know any manners?" She still couldn't believe that a guy that looked quite handsome was so stupid.

"Ho-" wheeze "dare" "you!" were the words that were made out from the guy on the ground as he clutched his painful abdomen.

The first guy stepping over the guy on the ground, made a bow towards Ginny. "My sincere apologizes for my friend Ginny."

Ginny was about to retort, thinking that the guy was mocking her but one look at his serious face, she bit the retort back. Her anger was draining by now.

"I will make full compensations," he continued on.

"Full _compensations_?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yes. In due time of course," the guy said with a smile, but there was some glint in his eyes…

**Who.**

**Was.**

* * *

A Big Thanks To Reviewers:

Digidestined, NINA, Rose, Yami-tenshi-of-darkness, Ashley, Madison27, Anonomousmonkeys, ashleyconnor, aya8, abbey, Arabella Minerva, Ashley.

A.N: Thank you all who had patience with me this far. I do hope you keep reviewing for me. Of course, also reading my fanfic. Hope you like it thus far.

_To be Continued…_


	3. Something Has Started

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny Weasley, sweet red-haired virgin decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: And here is third chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**War**

"Who are you and what do you want?" The question had been blurted out before Ginny could process her thoughts. She was sorry that it had sounded so rude and suspicious, but the guy in front of her, with his apologetic eyes was just too much. She could almost feel the nagging sensation that happened just before a real bad headache would come on. Why were these things happening to her? Was it just her bad luck?

"Aww, c'mon Gin. You don't remember me?" the boy responded without missing a beat. It made Ginny feel that he had rehearsed this.

"No," she replied bluntly, the suspicious feeling nagging at her stronger than ever.

"No?" the boy feigned a hurt look that was way too convincing. After staring at Ginny some more he slapped himself lightly on the head. "Of course not. Why would you remember a jerk like me? And it had been a long time since you've seen me."

Ginny mentally tried to imagine who it was. It was obviously someone she should remember, and had met in her past before. The question remained. Who?

"I went to Hogwarts. I was in Draco's year," the guy hinted while nudging his companion who was still on the floor out of the way. "One last clue. I'm Slytherin as well."

Ginny's first reaction was, 'Oh- darn, Slytherin again.' And her thought must have been portrayed on her face because the Slytherin lost his smile a little and looked at her awkwardly.

"I know what you're thinking. Slytherin right? But I'm thinking of giving myself another chance… you know, at least give me a chance to know each other better."

Ginny blushed, was she that obvious? "Sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay," the boy laughed, holding up his hands and fending off her attempted apology. "All I want is a chance."

Ginny started nodding but caught herself. "But… who are you?"

"Still haven't guessed?" he asked a little amused. Seeing the blank look he got from Ginny, he shrugged. "Guess you'll have to find out sooner or later. The name's Gregory. I was known as Goyle more." He paused. Then looked at the boy on the floor who was getting up. "And that over there is Crabbe. Vincent Crabbe."

Ginny could literary feel her jaw drop open. The two blockheaded idiots from years before had somehow transformed into two very handsome men. Her surprise must have clearly shown because Goyle started chuckling. "Oh, big surprise?"

Ginny's apologetic phrase was on the tip of her tongue just about to be uttered when she stopped herself. What was she doing? This were the two blokes that practically tripped over themselves to please Malfoy and to get food. So why would she apologize to Malfoy's underlings. Not because they were _Malfoy's_ underlings, but because they were _underlings._ Ginny found herself disliking underlings… and she couldn't find a reason why.

But looking at the cheerful optimistic looking Gregory Goyle that looked nothing like before Ginny found herself melting under his carefree-looking smile. Then she realized she was being rude by her continuous stare.

"Sorry," she apologized anyways, "I must be very rude just staring like that." Ginny diverted her look somewhere else. She was surprised to find Crabbe standing up and throwing her a look that was neither menacing but rather apologetic.

_This world just didn't cease to surprise her… what in the world could be next?_

"Goyle and Crabbe, who are you goggling at now!" a shrill voice disturbed the quiet air. Ginny immediately matched the voice to Pansy Parkinson. No one else had a voice like hers.

She turned around to see Pansy dressed in very revealing clothes that hugged her slim figure tightly. Her pink pursed lips were set into a pout and her eyes were like daggers that could kill.

Crabbe shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot like a little kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Goyle smiled meekly.

Pansy placed her well-manicured fingered hand onto her small hips and glared. "You were helping the Weaslette? What's with that smile? Take it off your face this instant blockhead!"

Although Ginny hadn't suddenly become chummy with the two blokes, she couldn't help but feeling a little anger at the way Pansy talked down to the two. "Listen-" Ginny started tosay only to be interrupted by Pansy.

"Don't you even try to seduce Gregory or Vincent. You'll regret it if you do," she threatened.

Ginny found herself rendered dumbfounded. Seduce? Goyle and Crabbe? Now that was too much of a joke. Laughter threatened to bubble out but she somehow managed to suppress it. Goyle obviously found the idea funny as well because he burst into laughter. Only to stop when he saw the death glare shot his way.

"Malfoy wants to talk to you guys," she declared in a snobby and I'm-much-more-superior-than-you tone.

The two nodded and Crabbe nudged Goyle to get a move on. The two lumbered away towards Malfoy's "tent".

"If I was you," Pansy said softly as she took a step towards Ginny, "I'd pack up and leave so fast that no one will even remember you were here."

Ginny turned her attention back to Pansy and gave her a look. "Is that a threat?"

"Threat?" Pansy laughed in an annoying way. "Slytherins don't issue _empty_ threats."

"That's doesn't answer the question at all Parkinson," Ginny replied rather coldly.

"Ah, so the little innocent Weasley has finally gotten herself an attitude eh?" Pansy said as she kept her cold eyes on Ginny. "Pack up your second-hand tent and leave. This place is not for nice little girls with their ponies and dreams of pretty flowers."

"What?"

Pansy smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder and left.

* * *

Ginny was still fuming from before. _'Little girls with their ponies and dreams of pretty flowers her ass!'_She blew out a frustrated sigh as she unpacked her clothes and other necessary things. Some dried food, canned food, some junk food, water bottles and the like.

A sudden _bonk_ came from outside. Standing up, Ginny got out of her tent to see what was up. She found Cho standing there as well with only a slightly amused look. Goyle was piling up logs with Crabbe helping him.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked. She couldn't help but let the suspicion edge into her tone.

Goyle grinned at her. "Campfire tonight," he grunted as he threw another log onto the already growing pile.

"Campfire?" Cho asked.

"Uh huh," was all Goyle said. The two girls left the two guys to work on the campfire. They were reluctant to offer help, first because they were Slytherins.

"So… have you seen His Majesty Malfoy?" Cho grinned.

Ginny shook her head. "And thank goodness. I really don't need him behind me throwing crude remarks."

"Behind you?" the infamous drawl came behind Ginny. She immediately stiffened. That voice and that drawl could never been mistaken. One of those infamous trademarks associated with Draco Malfoy.

"So?" the drawl said lazily as a beautifully manicured fingertip brushed against Ginny's arm. She felt herself frozen there holding her breath. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Cho to do something.

Cho was in shock as well. And Ginny couldn't understand why until she had forced herself to move and look into those cold grey eyes of a Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had definitely grown. He was taller than Ginny by nearly a head. His light blond hair sometimes fell over his eyes and that emotionless expression that he wore on his flawless face.

"You-" was the only word she could utter as Malfoy kept trailing his fingers along her arm. _What was wrong with her? Move, do something!_

Then Malfoy let out a chuckle that didn't really reach his eyes and took back his fingers. "Well… how nicely you've grown youngest Weasley."

Ginny felt mortified. She was gaping like an idiot at the handsome Malfoy. Shaking her head slightly, and willing her brain to function again, she took a measly step back.

"Enjoying summer, hm?"

"Y-yes. Of course!"

"Yes, I can definitely see that…" his eyes darted towards her old frayed tent. "As expected," he murmured a tint of amusement in his grey eyes.

Ginny stood up tall suddenly. No one made fun of her family's wealth. No one. "I'm enjoying it Malfoy!"

Draco smiled softly, it was more of a sneer. "Uh huh. And I told you, I can see that."

"Stop mocking me!" She stamped her foot angrily.

Draco raised an eyebrow. What was that attitude? It was a three-year old move. "Who's mocking you?" he drawled instead. "I'm simply believing you. Is that a crime now?"

Ginny pouted and crossed her arms. "Yeah. Fine. Then leave."

"Leave?" Now he was truly amused. Who did she think she was talking to? Her brothers?

Ginny stared at him with fury. No one made fun of her, or her family's wealth!

Seeing her unwavering glare, Draco shrugged. "Very well. I'll leave… and go back to my tent which-" he pointed across the little campsite, "Is right there. I'm leaving now." But he made no move.

Ginny blushed a little. She was acting like a kid, and she knew it. But she couldn't help it which frustrated her.

Cho by this time had crept away silently. She didn't want to be involved in this family feud … or whatever it was. To her, Draco and Ginny looked like such a cute couple… but she knew better than to voice her opinions. She'd be first slaughtered by a dark curse from the Malfoy family, and then talked to death by the Weasley family. _Yeah, that sounded pretty fun…_

"Stop mocking me," Ginny said exasperated.

"Mocking?" Malfoy responded. He was getting a blast out of seeing the Weasley squirm under his gaze. And to know that she threw childish tantrums.

"Yeah," Ginny stressed. "Stop mocking me. If you want to know the truth, I'm having a _blast_ at this camp. Nothing's been better!"

Malfoy smirked. "Oh yes, quite." He looked around with a feigned interest. "I can see why you can enjoy yourself. After all, you're finally able to dwell among the richer people. People like me."

Ginny felt like slapping the prat across his smooth pale face. But she held her hands stiffly to her side. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her.

"Fun," Ginny whispered huskily as she took a step towards Malfoy, bringing them face to face, "Can be taken to a whole new level." She placed her fingers on his chest and made circular motions. He seemed to be mesmerized by her and Ginny found herself smirking. _Didn't see that coming eh?_

"You're playing with fire," Malfoy replied breathlessly. Then without warning, he snapped out of it and a cruel cold emotionless mask immediately replaced the taunting, poking-fun-at-Weasley face. This face was frightening and Ginny found herself retrieving her hand from him as if hit by lightning.

Without a backwards glance she fled.

* * *

What in the world had she been doing? For a moment back there she had almost found Malfoy desirable… A Malfoy..DESIRABLE. Shaking her head slightly, she found that she had come to a small stream. Taking a backward glance, she couldn't see the campsite anymore.

Sitting near the bank, she sighed and stared at the stream that flowed northwards, softly, whispering.

Stretching her fingers and trailing them in the clear cool water, Ginny found herself thinking how that blond hair would have felt between her fingers… would it be soft..?

"God damnit!" she groaned. She splashed water on her face in hopes to rid herself of whatever evil spirit that had possessed her.

Suddenly the cracking of twigs and rustling of leaves could be heard. Ginny jumped slightly from surprise. Who was it?

"Damn leaves," the all too familiar voice cursed from behind a few bushes. Draco Malfoy stomped out from the bushes, brushing off leaves, and twigs stuck in his hair and on his clothing. "Damn it!"

Ginny felt an amused smile creep onto her face. Draco Malfoy was a spoiled prat. He probably never even had to weed the garden, look after flowers. Probably wasn't even an outdoors person. That left Ginny wondering what he was doing here.

He stopped in front of Ginny and a smirk replaced his irritated look. "Well Weaslette. When I call your family a coward I don't really mean it… but for you, coward suits you perfectly. Did you get scared?"

Ginny felt her amusement immediately being replaced with pure hatred. How dare he? Just because he was rich…

"Hmmm? Cat got your tongue?" he said, using one of those famous muggle pickup lines. "Told you not to play with fire," he murmured as he grabbed Ginny and wrenched her into his arms. "Did your 'mum' never tell about the dangers of messing around with someone who obviously indulges in the Dark Arts?"

Ginny let out an involuntarily gasp. He actually admitted it. And this could mean years in Azkaban for him. "Let me go!"

"But you were enjoying yourself. And you were the one that said fun could be taken to a whole new level. So why not start now?"

"Shut up and let me go!" Ginny cried as she tried to wrench free from his steely grasp. "Let me go. Or else I'll yell."

"Go ahead and yell Weasley. Who's going to hear you?" Malfoy sneered at her as he pulled her even closer. Without further ado, he leaned down and kissed her coldly and without remorse. "I like my woman to yell and make noise," he murmured softly into her hair.

Totally shocked by all of it, Ginny froze and absorbed the kiss. She found that she actually enjoyed it and shivered slightly at that thought. What was she doing? Suddenly snapping out of it she found that the kiss had just been a diversion, Draco Malfoy was more intent on distracting her so that he could push her into the stream.

Seeing his train of thoughts, Ginny immediately reacted without thinking. Just when Malfoy was going to shove her to send her sprawling into the water, Ginny sidestepped around him and got behind him. With an evil smile she gave Malfoy a little nudge. It took only a little nudge since Malfoy had put his entire balance into pushing Ginny but since she had avoided that,he had quickly lost his balance.

There were undignified splashes, some loud cursing as Malfoy spluttered to the surface of the water. His pale blond hair stuck to his face in little strings with glistening water droplets hanging on the ends. Ginny laughed right there and then.

"Got a little wet, didn't you?" she taunted in a mocking tone. She stayed only long enough to see the furious look cross Malfoy's features before turning around and heading back towards the campsite.

* * *

Ginny returned to the campsite to find that a campfire had already been built. She hadn't realized it had grown that late already. She chose a spot and sat down next to Cho who was busy stirring a pot full of good smelling stew.

"Where'd you go?" Cho asked without turning to look at her as she tasted a little of the stew to see if it was right.

"Uh, nowhere," Ginny responded but the image of a half-drowned Malfoy brought a smile to her lips.

Cho turned and eyed Ginny with a little amused glint in her eye. "Been having some fun I see," she giggled as she set the spoon back in the pot. "So, who was it?"

Ginny flushed. "I wasn't having any fun," she protested earnestly knowing that Cho was thinking on another track.

Cho simply shrugged but gave Ginny a "I-know" look.

Suddenly twigs snapping and cracking could be heard. Everyone froze. It sounded like a monster stomping through the forest.

…And then Draco Malfoy stomped into the clearing. His clothes and hair were both drenched and wet. Twigs and dirt stuck to his face, clothes, hair and shoes. He looked like a disaster.

"What happened?" Goyle asked suppressing a laugh.

Malfoy glared at Goyle. "Keep your smartass comments to yourself."

"What smartass comments. It was a question," Crabbe retorted as he picked up a piece of chicken.

Ginny felt shocked. Draco Malfoy's loyal followers making fun of their leader? Unthinkable.

Malfoy shot Ginny a withering look. "You're gonna pay for this," he muttered under his breath as he threw a twig that he had just dislodged from his hair at her. "No one messes with a Malfoy." And then he disappeared into his tent.

Even after he was gone, Ginny could still feel his prescence. That cold look he had given her… she couldn't forget it. It was horrible. And so cold and unforgiving. What had she gotten herself into?

And then at that moment, realization dawned. A war had begun between them…

* * *

A Big Thanks To Reviewers:

Starkyrox9191, SamiJo, Julia, NINA, Ashleyconnor, Cast meow girl, IloveDracoMalfoyannonomou, Xangelcrisisx, Zapid, Iris, Me myself and I, Crunchy and good with ket, Aya8, Willow23.

A.N: Chapter three done

_To be Continued…_


	4. Cold Hearted

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny Weasley, sweet red-haired virgin decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Another chapter up. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Cold-hearted**

She woke up from a horrible dream she had just been experiencing. Through a small indescribable hole in her tent a stream of warm sunlight was peeking through. Ginny groaned as she propped herself up on one elbow.

Checking the time on one of her muggle clocks she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She couldn't believe it was only four a.m in the morning. It felt like she had slept forever… living the nightmare forever, except she couldn't really recall what the nightmare had been about.

Slowly getting up she could feel the morning chill. Running a hand through her tousled hair she thought she definitely needed a hot bath and breakfast. But a headache was coming on and try as she might to forget yesterday she couldn't. She kept reliving the moment when she had pushed Malfoy into the clear stream.

'Speaking about clear streams,' Ginny thought as she started dressing herself, putting a thin jacket over herself to keep her warm until the sun fully rose, 'I need to wash my face…'

She lifted the flap of her old tent and walked out, stretching. She doubted anyone would be up so early in the morning. Putting a finger to her throbbing temple she made her way through the thick bushes towards the stream. Upon arriving she was immediately brightened by the cheery stream that trickled and giggled on its way downwards.

Bending down she started to wash her face only to let out a little exclamation at the chilliness of the water. Gritting her teeth slightly she splashed the water on her face and sighed contentedly. There was nothing that could rival the beauty of nature.

Drying her face on her shirt (when she realized she had forgotten to bring a towel) she sat back on her haunches and looked across from the stream. The thick forest beyond astounded her. She couldn't believe she had not seen that forest yesterday. A gloomy sort of feeling was strung around the forest and she shuddered a little when thinking of going in there.

It looked like death itself… yet she couldn't help but feel a small slight tug in her heart as if it were tugging her into the forest…

"Well well well, aren't you up early today?" a husky voice whispered from behind Ginny, scaring her out of wits as she sprang to her feet and spun around.

Goyle stood there with a friendly smile on his face. "Sorry to scare you Ginny," he apologized rather sincerely. "I didn't expect anyone to be here this early."

"Goyle," Ginny pratically spat out then immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt look briefly cross Goyle's features.

"I mean," Ginny muttered putting on a friendlier tone, "You startled me, that's all."

Goyle nodded. Then sat down by the bank. "Do you always get up so early?" he asked without looking at her.

Ginny stood there silently. She didn't know what to do. She was in a dilemma. Should she be friendly with the bloke who wasn't really a bloke anymore but might be pretending since he was Slytherin or be friendly with him because everyone deserved a chance?

She didn't get a chance to decide when Goyle once again interrupted her thoughts by standing abruptly up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Wha-" Ginny uttered totally caught off guard.

"Please give me a chance," Goyle breathed into her hair as he tightened his embrace, "Please let me know you better. Let me at least become a friend." He loosened his hold and held her at arms length; his brown eyes looked at her pleadingly.

Ginny felt herself relax. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe he did deserve a chance. Maybe… maybe…

"Please let go of me," she said instead, losing the steely tone she had used on him before. Goyle immediately let go and blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Got a little carried away…"

Ginny shrugged and looked away. Then nodded after a long moment. "I'll give you a chance Goyle."

Goyle looked at her surprised and wide-eyed. "Really? You're not lying?"

Ginny shook her head feeling a smile rise at the eagerness and happiness of him.

"Great. I mean, totally awesome," he grinned. "By the way, since we're friends now-, please call me Gregory."

Ginny turned away finding her gaze land once again upon the mysterious forest. She had merely said that she'd give him a chance. When had she said they were _already friends_? She turned around to reject him but saw the gleam of hope in his eyes and didn't have the heart to say no. She found herself nodding despite herself. She was such a sucker for people who were hopeful.

Gregory nodded back enthusiastically. "And just a word of warning," he informed her as he watched her look with interest at the woods, "That forest you keep staring at is called the Black Forest."

"The Black Forest?"

"Yeah, the name definitely suits its appearance. The whole wood over there seems to be full of mystery," Gregory replied.

Ginny nodded in agreement. Then caught Gregory staring intensely at her as if full of admiration. She blushed.

Gregory grinned. "You're so pretty when you blush…Ginny."

She found herself at a loss for words; instead she directed the conversation back to the forest. "W..Wh..What's in there anyway? I don't hear birds chirping at all."

He grimaced. "Yeah, you noticed it too? It's said to be haunted."

"Haunted?" Ginny asked a little incredulously.

Gregory nodded. "Yep. Have you heard about the Shadow Wolves? For a while they were extremely big on the _Prophet_."

Ginny shrugged. This bloke read the _Prophet_? "Not really. I heard it from my dad. He mentioned something about them. The rumor is that they attacked someone a few years back and that person disappeared from the face of earth. Not seen since, right?"

"Yeah. It's also said that they have deadly venom in their claws and teeth. One bite or scratch and you'd be died in ten steps. Well, literary speaking that is. No one has been attacked since Deathly Beauty."

"Deathly Beauty?"

"An actress from London. Witch in disguise that lived in the Muggle community as an actress. Attacked and was never seen again. She's presumed dead by now."

"And the wolves have to do with the forest because…?" Ginny asked somewhat skeptically.

"Ah, yeah. They were reported to be seen in this forest, although the sighting hasn't been confirmed yet," Gregory replied with a lifted eyebrow. "So don't go in there. Campers are forbidden to enter the Black Forest anyways."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her. She had felt suddenly chilly.

"Let's go back, shall we?" Gregory offered. "I think people might be waking up already. We can get some breakfast… unless, you need to stay for a bath or something," he added suggestively.

Ginny stiffened as she felt her cheeks heat up again. The pervert… "I'm going back as well!"

* * *

They returned back to the campsite. On the way, Gregory kept telling Ginny many jokes that seemed quite intelligent. Ginny was still reeling from the fact that Gregory Goyle had changed so much. It was like a transformation. A miracle even…

Upon reaching the campsite Ginny sensed that something was wrong. She watched quietly as people from other campsites ran here and there, yelling orders and following orders. There was no breakfast, but a Cho that was dressed as if she was going hiking.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright Ginny. I thought 'they' had gotten you as well," Cho exclaimed in a relieved sigh as she rushed up to the younger girl.

"What's going on Cho?" Ginny asked a little bewildered as a boy ran past them. "And who's 'they'?"

"Well, I don't really know who 'they' are…" she admitted meekly as she eyed Gregory for a second before continuing. "But a boy… went missing or something."

"A boy?" Gregory asked rather sharply. "Who?"

"I don't know the details," Cho answered as she clasped her hands together. "But his name was… Neville Longbottom. He was in Parkinson's group. But you know how she spent her entire time here instead of with her group… well; she ended up losing the boy in the ruckus of the first day. She had assumed that he had gone for an evening stroll."

She was interrupted suddenly as Gregory excused himself solemnly and strode towards Malfoy's looming black tent.

Cho continued after he had left, "Right now a search party has been issued. Can you believe that girl, Parkinson! She didn't notice that the boy was gone until this morning. Damn!"

Ginny suddenly felt a little faint. Neville Longbottom. A sweet boy that was her friend. Missing? She felt like a well of panic was building up.

"I gotta go Gin," Cho told her as she started away, "I'm off on the search party. Get someone else to go with you. Two a group. We're scanning the whole forest over here." She paused in her step then turned around, "Just don't go into the Black Forest that's across from the stream. See ya." And with that she turned and ran the rest of the way to her friend who was waiting, and together they set off.

Ginny wrung her hands. What was she supposed to do now? Why, oh why, did Camp Hogwarts have to be so disastrous?

"Weasley," a voice snarled from behind her. "Don't just stand there. Go join the search party. After all," the person sneered, "Isn't Longbottom your favourite?"

Ginny spun around and groaned inwardly. The last person on earth she wanted to see, Draco Malfoy.

He wore his infamous smirk. And he was about to leave with Gregory when he suddenly turned back. "On second thought," he said in a fake and thoughtful tone, "You have no one to pair up with…"

"I – I – I do so!" Ginny protested immediately. She didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"You do?" he feigned surprise. "And how might that be Weasley? You're brother? The mudblood?"

Ginny fell silent, speechless, yet fuming in a great rage. How dare he!

"Don't worry Weasley. I know _how sad_ you will become if you couldn't help in the search." He smirked down at her as he approached her, covering the distance between them. "I have the solution. Why don't you and I pair up? I'm sure we would have so much _fun_ looking for Longbottom, hm?"

Before Ginny could retort Gregory broke in. "But I thought we were going to go **togeth-"**

Malfoy cut him off efficiently with a glare. "Stop whining and go with Pansy or Crabbe instead. I have other matters."

Gregory gave Malfoy one last look, and was convinced that he wasn't going to change his mind. Looking at Ginny almost longing, he stalked away, shaking his head.

"Seems like Goyle is 'smitten' over you Weasley," Malfoy informed Ginny as he grabbed her arm with more strength than was necessary. She was sure there would be bruises there later.

"Let go, you scoundrel," Ginny cried as she tried to slap him away. "How dare you force your company on me!"

"How am I forcing my company on you?" Malfoy insisted in an amused tone. "If I was not mistaken yesterday, you were trying to force yourself on me!"

Ginny stood there speechless. The nerve!

"Well, we can't be dawdling here all day, Weasley. We have someone to save," he smirked as he tugged her towards the platform at which they had first heard the rules.

"Of course not," Ginny smiled sweetly at him as she dug her fingernails into his palm. She was going to approach the arrogant jerk in a different way.

Malfoy gritted his teeth and pretended not to be in pain from her nails. "You're ruining your manicure Weasley," he spat out.

"I have no manicure," Ginny retorted back smugly as she wrenched her arm free from his steely grasp and instead of keeping her distance, she hooked her arm in his and smiled up at him again. "And you know why? Because I'm not rich enough."

And for once Malfoy could not find an insult to that. He found even managing a smirk hard.

* * *

They arrived at the small clearing. Ginny spotted Professor McGonagall sitting behind a recently set up table writing down names of the search groups and issuing out instructions.

"Come on," Malfoy said impatiently as he pulled her into a line which she had not noticed earlier.

As the pair got to McGongall, Ginny spotted Dumbledore. Was it that serious? Apparently it was because Dumbledore wore a serious and solemn expression on his face.

"Next," McGonagall said, not looking up from her parchment.

As they neared she glanced up and made a surprised noise. "Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley? Going as a pair on the search?" She looked at Ginny to confirm that she had agreed to go with the Slytherin prince. When Ginny made no move to contradict her, she wrote down their names on the parchment.

"If you have not heard, Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor has disappeared," she informed them, "He disappeared shortly after yesterday and has not been seen since. This search party is to look for him. The Black Forest is absolutely forbidden no matter what. We will all meet back here at three p.m sharp." She looked up from her parchment. "Understand?"

"Yes, Professor," Ginny replied while Malfoy inclined his head a little in what looked like a nod of consent.

"I trust you will conduct yourself in an appropriate manner. Next."

* * *

Ginny and Malfoy walked for a long time. Each keeping their distance. Malfoy seemed to be lost in his thoughts and did not bother to taunt Ginny. She wondered what he was thinking… Sighing she looked up at the sky. How had a peaceful summer turned into a war, and a desperate search? She just hoped that Neville was okay. She didn't think she could bear it if anything serious happened to him.

Suddenly a pale arm shot out and grabbed her harshly. "Where are you going, Weasley?" an equally harsh voice demanded.

Ginny gasped in surprise. She found herself in the stream, the water already reaching up to her thighs. How had she gotten here? The more immediate question, how had she not noticed that she was already nearly halfway in water?

"What are you doing?" Malfoy repeated his question as he practically dragged her out of the water.

"I- I don't know…" she replied somewhat shaken by the weird thing. How had she not noticed the chilly water? How?

"Listen Weasley," Malfoy grit out in a frightening tone. "If you're trying to get me in trouble, forget about it. Those tactics won't work. But I'm warning you, don't you dare go into that forest. Do you hear me? Don't you dare!"

"Let go!" Ginny whimpered as his grip tightened and he started shaking her. She had never seen anyone so furious before. "You're hurting..me.."

"You don't know the real pain," he whispered as he pushed her onto the ground. His grey eyes were dark and shrouded.

"Get off me," Ginny cried in a panicky tone. "Get off me!"

He made no move to get off and was lowering his face to her neck when he was interrupted.

"GET OFF HER THIS INSTANCE DRACO MALFOY!" a shrill voice came from Ginny's right. Tears were stinging her eyes, making it hard to see. But that voice was unmistakable. It was Hermione. She felt a relieved breath rush back into her lungs and realized she had been holding it.

Ginny turned as she felt Malfoy's weight shift a little as he too looked. She saw Hermione in a furious rage. But she was nothing compared to Ginny's brother, Ron.

No words were uttered as Ron took a step forward. Red in the face he came flying towards Malfoy.

"No," Ginny muttered weakly. But it was too late. The punch landed nicely on Malfoy's pale face. And that seemed to set the whole thing off. Malfoy grew extremely mad at being punched in the face, and in no time fists were flying everywhere.

"No, stop it!" Ginny cried as she pushed herself from the ground. By this time, Hermione had gained her sense again and was also yelling for them to stop as well.

When Ginny realized that no matter how much yelling they did the two weren't going to stop, she dived into the fight.

Hermione gasped. "Ginny!"

Ron, upon seeing that his little sister was in the way of harm, halted his fists long enough to push Ginny away before furiously pounding Malfoy again.

"No, stop!" Ginny cried as she dove in again, trying to stop Ron's attacks. But her efforts only proved to allow Malfoy to punch her brother silly.

Soon Ron was pushing her harshly away to get a go at Malfoy.

Feeling threatening close to tears she found herself nearly crying in frustration when Professor Flitwick arrived. With a flick of his wand he separated the two boys immediately and efficiently.

Ron and Malfoy hung in mid-air looking extremely ridiculous as they clawed at the air trying to get back to the ground.

Slowly Flitwick lowered his wand and the two came sprawling onto the ground. Hermione immediately rushed towards Ron.

"You okay?" she whispered as she helped him up.

"Ahem," Flitwick cleared his throat as he got everyone's attention. "Ms. Granger, what's happening here? What's this all about?"

Ron stood up and dusted himself off, his ears red. "You shouldn't have gone for a teacher 'Mione," he muttered darkly.

Hermione went and stood beside Ginny while Malfoy climbed to his feet. "I think Ginny can tell us what happened, Professor. Ron and I arrived here hoping to check out this area when we saw…" she trailed off, flushing.

Ron started to splutter something but was interrupted by Ginny. "I'm sorry to trouble you, Professor," she said as she glanced at Malfoy. Malfoy was throwing all four of them very dirty looks and his face was contorted in a sneer. "But," Ginny continued as she directed her gaze back at Flitwick, "It was nothing. Nothing serious at all. We were being silly and playing a game… got too carried away, that's all."

Flitwick eyed her a little doubtfully while Ron tried to splutter out something. Hermione froze in mid-nod. "Wha..?" That wasn't the answer. The answer was _"Malfoy was hurting me. He should be kicked out from camp…"_

Ginny turned towards Professor Flitwick and smiled sweetly, "I assure you everything is fine. Everything ..is just..fine.."

Flitwick suddenly smiled as if in understanding. "Young people," he said nodding as he started to leave. "Be careful from now on," he called over his shoulder, tossing a look at Ron and something like "overprotective brother" could be heard as the short teacher disappeared through the trees.

"What was that Ginny?" Ron demanded as he had finally found his voice again after recovering from the shock.

Ginny shrugged. "There was no need to get in trouble," she explained as much to herself as to Ron and Hermione. But truth be told, she had no idea why she just did that. She felt confused. Avoiding Draco Malfoy's slightly curious stare she marched ahead of them. "Well, c'mon Malfoy. Wasn't there someone we were supposed to be looking for?" she asked without turning around.

Without waiting to see if Malfoy was following Ginny started walking without him. Ron had gone very red and was about to leap out at Malfoy again when Hermione laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Calm down, Ron," she whispered staring him in the eyes.

Ron froze in the spot and taking the opportunity, Malfoy sneered at the pair. "I think you've pissed the Weaslette off, you prat. But let me assure you," his sneer got bigger, "That I'll always be here to catch her." With that he went after Ginny…

After both Ginny and Malfoy had disappeared from sight Hermione sighed, took her hand off Ron's arm and forced a grin.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT HERMIONE!" Ron practically roared.

Hermione grimaced. "Well, it was a spell I wanted to teach you. A binding spell that can be cast without uttering a single word…"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, and it just had to be when I was trying to explain the situation to Flitwick!"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, don't you think that everything's okay if Ginny didn't tell on Malfoy herself? She's sixteen for god sake; I think she can at least handle her own safety!"

"Protect herself!" Ron pratically squeaked. "She can't! She's young!"

"She's… a year younger than you, Ron," Hermione reasoned. "The binding spell worked perfectly. After all, appreciate it. I had just mastered it without using any words. How was the effect?" Hermione grinned.

Ron snorted. "It's okay," he said in a I-don't-care-voice but his face told otherwise. "How did you do it anyway?"

"Lots of practice, but I'll teach you later. Shouldn't we be looking for Neville?"

"What, oh yeah. Got distracted." Ron stared at where his sister had been but moments before.

"She'll be okay," Hermione reassured as she gave him a little push to get moving.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Ginny and Malfoy arrived back at the place and met up with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Back," Malfoy informed them.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore smiled slightly in response. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley."

Ginny smiled at the headmaster of Hogwarts. "How d'you do today?" she asked politely.

"Fine, just fine," Dumbledore replied merrily, and then sobered up considerably. "Any clues? Any finds on the whereabouts of Mr. Longbottom?"

Both Ginny and Malfoy shook their heads.

Dumbledore sighed and turned away as a sign of dismissal.

"Keep safe," McGonagall called after them. "You will receive additional information early tomorrow morning."

Ginny returned back to the campsite feeling very weary and half-dead. She sighed drastically and tried really hard to ignore Malfoy who she could feel was staring relentlessly at her.

She wished she had never come to camp.

Sometime when they had nearly reached the camp Malfoy stomped off without even a bye. 'As expected from him,' Ginny thought unconsciously but felt a little hurt.

So it was a few minutes later that Ginny stumbled back into the little clearing that had become known as their campsite area, alone. She looked greatly disheartened and gratefully sank down onto a fallen log near the campfire that she knew was built by Gregory Goyle.

Cho took one look at her and hurried off to get something. A few moments later she returned with Gregory, a cup of hot chocolate and a bottle of deep purple liquid.

She tossed the liquid towards Goyle who caught it easily. "Help put that on Ginny's wrists," Cho told him as she gave Ginny the hot cup of chocolate.

Ginny glanced down at her wrists and was shocked to discover that her wrists were covered with ugly purple bruises.

Gregory knelt down silently beside her and unscrewed the bottle and applied it to her wrists in a soothing way. The purple liquid sizzled a little on her bruises before sinking into her skin.

"What happened Ginny?" Cho asked as she sat down beside Ginny and started to spoon out some food from the pot in the middle of the fire.

"Nothing," Ginny mumbled softly as Gregory's gentle fingers slid down her wrist again.

"Nothing!" Cho repeated unnecessary. Then she narrowed her eyes. "It's that Malfoy isn't it?"

Ginny looked at Cho. "Wha..?"

"Gregory told me. Something about you and Malfoy pairing up…" she gave a frustrated sigh. "Next time _I'll_ make sure that you're gonna go with us. The prat…" and she kept mumbling curses under her breath.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks," she whispered gratefully.

Soon Cho left to do something while throwing Gregory a meaningful look and muttered something to him that sounded like 'taking your time feeling her up eh?'

Ginny was left alone with Gregory. She was blushing furiously as his hands ran around her wrists smoothing the purple liquid onto her wrists. And slowly the bruises were disappearing and the pain was easing.

"Thank you…" Ginny whispered feeling suddenly sleepy but that was no wonder after the events of the day. And the way he touched her… she found herself wanting him to embrace her, to run her fingers through his soft brown hair…

Gregory grinned a little. "No problem." Then he sobered up. "From now on, I'm going to protect you from Malfoy."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah…"and her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep. Gregory caught her to prevent her from falling and breathed in the scent of her hair. He held her for a few moments watching the ember flames dance in the fire. The warmth radiating both from the fire and from the beauty in his arms was enough to make any man happy…

"Goodnight to you too," he whispered to her sleeping form humorously. Lifting her up effortlessly he carried her to her tent. Wrapping her up in her sleeping bag and tightly closing the flap he left for his own tent. It was getting late anyways… tomorrow would probably be a long day as well. Full of adventure…

* * *

A Big Thanks To Reviewers: Ashleyconnor, Willow23, Channy, Ash44, Susie88, Cathy1227, Glib, Evil pixie of satan, H.S, Yamitenshi, Aya8.

A.N: Chapter Four done!

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Dreadful Fever

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny Weasley, sweet red-haired virgin decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Chapter Five up. Yay, I'm making progress ya?

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Dreadful Fever**

"Ginny! God damn it woman!"

Ginny mumbled something and turned away from the source of annoyance, batting her hand to make the annoying voice go away.

"Get up!" the frustrated voice persisted without a stop. Groaning, Ginny gave up trying to sleep and got up. Blinking and rubbing her eyes she saw Cho standing in front of her with her hands on her hips and an impatient look.

"You sleep like the dead," Cho exclaimed once Ginny was fully awake.

"I was tired," Ginny mumbled as an excuse.

Cho tried to suppress a smile. "Too much excitement with Gregory last night?"

Ginny blushed furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't?" Cho feigned a surprised look. "I mean, yesterday night when I got back I found Gregory cuddling you…"

"What?" Ginny demanded. She had no recollection of yesterday night except Gregory smoothing the potion on her bruised wrists… she must have fallen asleep.

"You know…" Cho laughed a little.

Ginny blushed some more. "He.. he didn't do anything.. did he?"

Cho looked around airily. "Hm… I mean, he may have touched you here and there…"

"Cho!"

"Okay okay. He didn't do anything. Just carried you and tucked you in," she made a sleeping gesture. "I bet he wanted to jump right in next to you… but he somehow resisted and went to his own tent."

"Huh.." Ginny muttered as she started combing her hair and getting dressed. "What are you doing here anyway? You couldn't have come here early in the morning just to tell me about last night."

Cho nodded. "Yeah, we're continuing the search for Neville Longbottom today."

Ginny grimaced. "And seeing how your 'partner' wasn't really kind to you and all we decided that you should come with us today," Cho added.

"Go with you guys?"

"Yep. Minny – that's my friend – would be glad to meet you. I'm sure we'll be better off as three. After all three pairs of eyes are always better than two."

Ginny laughed. "That's a cheesy phrase," she exclaimed as she playfully hit Cho with her pillow.

Cho grinned as she blew her hair out of her face. "…Of course, I would understand if you chose to go with Gregory Goyle instead…" she trailed off glancing casually at Ginny. Too casually to be innocent.

Ginny threw up her hands in an exaggerated frustration. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Because…" Cho said slyly, "Gregory Goyle is in love with you and I think you may be falling for him."

"N-No way!"

Cho laughed. "Sure, deny it now. After all, you know the saying 'Enemies become lovers eventually'."

"There's no such saying," Ginny accused.

Cho giggled. "Maybe not… anyways, get dressed. Me and Minny will be waiting near the sign-out place where McGonagall is. We have to find poor Neville. Rumors have been buzzing ever since. One of them was him getting carried off by the Shadow Wolves." She paused then smiled again. "If you don't arrive in ten minutes we'll assume you went off with Gregory."

"I'll be there!" Ginny told Cho.

Cho merely smiled and gave her a knowing wink as she left the tent.

Throwing everything together Ginny finished dressing. Lifting the flap of her tent she left. Outside was clear, another promising day. Ginny wondered if Neville was okay. And she hoped he was.

Looking around she saw that most of the campers had already started on the search. Predicting the time she had left before Cho went on ahead without her, Ginny knew she had to hurry. She had only ten minutes.

Looking up at the clear cloudless sky Ginny sighed. A soft breeze rustled the treetops.

'How had a relaxing summer vacation turned out to be so horrible? Why did she have such bad luck as to end up with Malfoy as her counselor? Why?' Ginny glanced down at her wrists and found that the bruises had already disappeared. She made a mental note to thank Cho for the potion… and Gregory.

She glanced over at Malfoy's tent and suddenly had a feeling to set everything straight once and for all with the pale Slytherin prince. Before even thinking through it thoroughly, Ginny stomped towards the tent and reached it in a few steps.

Pausing in front of the tent she took a deep breath, she could feel herself getting angrier and angrier. The brat had no right to ruin her summer. Despite the rage she felt, the calm part of her wondered if this was a serious delayed reaction from yesterday.

"Malfoy!"

There was no answer from within the tent. Ginny stood there for a few seconds longer before lifting the tent flap and entering without permission. She gave herself hardly any time to think about what she was doing, all she thought about in her head was that she was running out of time and that Cho would leave soon assuming that she had gone with Gregory.

The tent was dark and slightly stuffy. Both the right and left sides of the tent had huge shelves. One was stacked full of books, dusty and old, while the other was full of jars filled with ingredients for potions. In the middle of the tent was a huge black cauldron, empty.

Ginny's lip curled up in a sneer. The typical Malfoy. Had to bring his whole library full of dark arts and what not even on a camping trip.

But despite her criticism she was interested. She had been an excellent potions student and the jars lining the tent were full of ingredients she had never seen or heard of before. She found herself itching to mix some of them together but stopped herself. She was here for a reason. And that was to put Malfoy in his place.

But scanning around Ginny knew that Malfoy was not in his tent.

'Well, I better get out before he comes back and sees me inside,' she thought as she started making her way out. But even before she was halfway across the tent she heard shifting noises. As if sheets were being ruffled.

Stopping in her tracks Ginny froze. So he was in here after all. She turned around and scanned the tent once again. If he was here, where was he? The tent was open and spacious; there was no way anyone could hide here.

The rustling noise came again. And it seemed to be coming from the very back of the tent. Ginny made her way there, extremely curious now. Upon closer inspection she realized that the back of the tent wasn't really the back but a black curtain that acted as a divider between the front and the back.

Reaching out to tug the curtain away – she was sure that Malfoy was behind that curtain – she paused in midair.

What if he was sleeping … not alone… but with a woman? She would be intruding on their lovemaking. Just the thought of that made her shudder and she found herself already halfway across the tent, leaving.

'What am I doing?' Ginny thought stopping in her tracks once again. 'It wasn't like her to act this cowardly.'

The other part of her mind reasoned with her, 'This isn't a cowardly act. You simply don't want to stumble upon a disturbing image.'

And then another voice joined in with the other two. 'Or is it that you don't want to see Draco Malfoy with another woman because you-'

'_Stop it_!' Ginny commanded herself silently. Taking a deep breath she returned to the back. She wasn't a coward and she most definitely wasn't falling for the prat.

Grabbing the fine material of the curtain she tugged it back, half turning her head away in fear of discovering something she didn't want to.

Silence.

Ginny turned around and looked. There lay Malfoy among rumpled sheets. His light blond hair was ruffled and seemed very soft against his green sheets. His face was as pale as ever.

"Malfoy?" Ginny whispered suddenly finding it hard to talk.

There was no reply. Was he playing a prank… or was he…? She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. He looked so very deathly pale… was he, could he be dead?

"Even though I hate you…" Ginny whispered as she neared him and kneeled down cautiously. "Malfoy, are you okay?"

There was still no reply and by now Ginny felt a cold fear grip her. Could Malfoy be really dead?

… Or was it just a prank? She couldn't get that thought out of her head. What if he was just making fun of her again?

"Malfoy?" she asked again as she shook him softly. His hair fell over his closed eyes but otherwise he did not even stir.

"Oh my -" Ginny murmured feeling ill.

Very slowly she reached out and felt for his breath. Upon feeling no breath at all she shrank back.

"No…you can't be dead," she exclaimed as she placed her palm unto his chest. "Get up, damn you!"

She was on the verge of tears when suddenly she felt the very faint rise and fall of his chest. He _was_ breathing!

Finding it easier to breathe once she had confirmed that he was indeed alive, Ginny muttered a prayer of thanks to god.

"Draco Malfoy?" she asked softly as she leaned over him, tucking a strand of hair that was getting in her way behind her ear.

And for the first time she looked closer and saw that although his complexion was extremely pale, he looked slightly flushed. Unwilling, she reached out and placed her hand on his forehead, brushing away his light blond hair.

She compared his temperature to hers and found that his was way above normal.

"You have a fever," she laughed in relief.

At least he wasn't dying! Sighing in relief she sat back on her haunches and looked at him. It wasn't serious… a fever. Just a fever. Now she had to go get McGonagall or Flitwick in here to tend to him then she could be free to go with Cho—

Cho!

With a sick feeling she realized that ten minutes had long passed. Cho would have left; she would have assumed that Ginny had gone with Gregory Goyle on the search.

She looked down at the pale and handsome face. It was all his fault. His entire fault. Ginny felt she had had enough with Malfoy. It was always Malfoy ruining this, that, and _everything_!

"Maybe I should just leave you here and let you die," Ginny told him crossly, feeling on the verge of throwing a tantrum. She unconsciously brushed away his hair that had fallen into his eyes. "I'm sure no one would even care if you left this world," she added with contempt.

But even as she said that she knew it wasn't true. First off, she didn't have the heart to just leave him there and die… not that she thought he could die from a fever… and secondly, she would care if he left this world because the knowledge that she was the one who had let him die would forever haunt her, assuming that he would die if she left him there.

Although she didn't have the heart to let anyone die, she was sure Malfoy did. What if it was her that had the fever? He would probably just walk away and leave her there suffering without getting any help. And then laughing when she died. Those thoughts themselves enraged her.

"I'm going to get you some help," she told him as she got up and stomped out of the tent in search of the teachers. As she was leaving the tent a disturbing thought occurred to her.

This forest was vast and everyone was busy moving around looking for Neville. How long would it take her to actually find McGonagall, Flitwick, or even Dumbledore? What if by the time she brought help with her he was already dead? He had been acting unnatural. Even though if one caught a fever they would still wake up when called. And Ginny was sure she had been making a heck of a lot of noise when she was in that tent…

Rushing straight back in and feeling that she was being paranoid she checked his breathing again. Yes, still there.

Almost working herself into a panic she paced the tent. 'What to do, what to do!' By the time she found an authoritive figure Malfoy might have died… if only she could mix up a potion or something…

The jars and books almost smacked her right in the face. What had she been doing? Malfoy's tent was packed with information and ingredients. Surely, in here somewhere, was a potion that could cure his fever? Surely…

Scanning the titles Ginny discovered many many dark art books until she came to the "Potion" section. She was impressed that Malfoy was at least organized.

Grabbing the first book her eyes landed on, she pulled it out of the shelf and read the title.

_The Cure to All Sicknesses, Fevers, Maladies, and Others_

_Author: Wizard Sameola_

Flipping through the old, thick pages, Ginny came upon the first sickness called 'Heavy Sickness – Leriyotucpola' _Symptoms include a runny nose and bird wings that start to appear near the temples and above the ears._

Checking to make sure that Malfoy was indeed not growing any wings of any sort Ginny flipped the page.

'The Green Sick – Gupyretuluka' _The sickness that involves the growing of extra hair in unwanted places. Hair turns a particular shade of bright bright blue._

Once again looking at Malfoy Ginny checked if his hair had turned bright blue. She didn't want to check the other "unwanted places" and just hoped that Malfoy had not caught the Green Sick.

Flipping the page, she read another one.

'Otether Fever – Ocumulyus' _Growing extra limbs. May be extra arms or legs. Even an extra nose. Skin turns a particular scaly texture. Fever soars beyond average for a few minutes then sinks to below 0 Celsius._

She checked Malfoy again. Nope, no extra limbs growing anywhere. His handsome face was unscarred.

Ginny continued to read through many many fevers, sicknesses, maladies, and 'others'. She found none that matched the description of Malfoy's fever.

She was about to give up when her eye caught the third last spell in the book.

'The Unloved Fever – Petrius Sylphic Feverie' _Warning: FATAL! This fever is extremely rare and hard to detect. The infected person cannot be awakened by any means. A slight flush of the cheeks and a high fever is all there is to the symptoms._

This was it! The one that matched the symptoms that she was seeing on Malfoy. No wonder he couldn't be woken up… it was part of the fever effects.

Skipping the rest of the lengthy description she rushed down to see the cure. The word 'fatal' kept on coming back to her as she realized how serious the situation was.

_Ingredients:_

_Sleeping Floose's Root – one_

_Floy's Petals – two_

_Soil from a dangerous place with the degree of five – half a cup_

_Water from the nearest stream – one cup full_

_Hair from the victim – two strands_

_Hair from either his lover or enemy – one strand_

_Instructions: _

_First chop up the sleeping floose roots into five pieces. Then place them in a cauldron. _

_Secondly, pour half a cup of water into the cauldron then add all the soil. _

_The color should now turn a dullish grey._

_Throw in the floy's petals. Stir clockwise five times and counterclockwise seven times._

_Color should now be pink._

_Add in the rest of the water._

_Stir some more._

_Add in lover or enemy's hair. _

_Color will change again._

_Stir ten times then throw in the victim's hair while the potion is still swirling._

_Wait for it to settle._

_Done._

_Good luck on Curing._

That was it. Staring doubtfully at these ingredients and the method in which they were made Ginny hesitated. Was this book for real? But she couldn't imagine Malfoy buying cheap and useless information.

Putting the book onto a counter she moved towards the many jars.

"Your money and pride might just save you," Ginny told Malfoy who was still lying there unconscious. Trailing her finger along the many jars she stumbled on many ingredients like floobuck powder, raw energy flow, astral life, and many more.

On the second shelf she found the Sleeping Floose's Roots and Floy's Petals right beside each other. Taking those two jars out she placed them beside the book.

Continuing her search she soon found the soil from a dangerous place with a degree of five alongside soils with degrees ranging from one to ten. She took that jar out as well.

Looking at the ingredient list, she was now missing the water, and the strands of hair. Deciding to get the water first she grabbed a cup off the tools shelf and headed outside.

"Don't die on me, Malfoy," she told him before she left and checked his temperature again. It was still high.

Running towards the stream Ginny dipped the cup into the stream and the water flowed into it, filling it to the brim.

Standing up and balancing the cup carefully she started to turn to go but she didn't know what made her pause and look at the Black Forest.

A slim graceful white dog stood on the opposite bank staring at her. The purple eyes seemed to hold intelligence beyond normal animals. It gazed at her with an eerie calculating look.

But on closer inspection Ginny realized that the dog was not a dog but a very beautiful wolf.

A Shadow Wolf!

Gasping a little as the realization hit her Ginny took a step back involuntarily.

"_He is dying…"_ the voice seemed to echo around the woods bringing it a quiet respect and grace. "_Save him Ginevra Weasley. He must not die…_" The wolf told her.

The wolf took a step forward and tilted its head to the side a bit as if considering. "_… You are not ready… and neither is he._"

Without saying anything more it leapt back into the woods without a backward glance disappeared.

"Wait!" Ginny cried out released from the frozen trance she had been in. The wolf had said that Malfoy was dying… Malfoy was dying…

Without another thought and another moment to lose, she turned and ran back towards the tent as fast as she could.

Malfoy was dying…

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers: ashleyconnor, evil pixie of satan, Xangelcrisisx, fedilia, Cathy1227, IrishSpiritOfDance, Oreo69not96, D&G 4ever, Teresaangel, Ambereyes, Coolchicka, Xxbabysparklesxx, neat-lil-lucky-angel666, ash44.

A.N: Chapter Five done!

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Given to the Devil

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny Weasley, sweet red-haired virgin decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: And here is chapter six. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Given to the Devil**

She ran and ran, panic rising like a swell on a stormy night. The words that had been uttered into her head by the Wolf she had just met echoed in her mind endlessly, as if taunting her.

_He is dying…_

_He is dying…_

Ginny didn't know how she managed to reach the tent with the cup still full of water, but she managed it. Rushing into the tent she set the cup next to all the other ingredients she had prepared before.

Without even glancing in Malfoy's direction she started dragging out the black cauldron. Following the instructions carefully, she thanked whatever powers at work here that she had been a good potions student.

Glancing at the book, she re-read the instructions. Taking the jar that contained the sleeping Floose's roots, she chopped it into five parts like the instructions said.

Throwing them into the cauldron, she reached for the cup and poured half of the water into the cauldron. She watched the chopped up roots swirl for a while, then added the soil. The musty smell of earth filled the entire tent. Like the instructions said, the potion turned a dull grey color. She sighed in relief. So far, everything was going just as the instructions said.

Taking the jar that contained the Floy's Petals, she opened it and threw in two petals. She then picked up a stick and stirred it in total of twelve times. The color changed again. This time it turned pink. A pink that made one feel they were in a room full of love. Ginny grinned slightly at the ridiculous and random thought.

She looked at the instructions while picking up the cup that contained the water. She poured it in, and stirred the entire contents slowly and thoroughly.

Glancing at the ingredients she had gathered from Malfoy's tent she realized she had used everything in the jars already. The potion should be done soon. Picking up the book, she re-read everything again, double checking. Then her eyes trailed to the line "_Add in lover or enemy's hair."_

Ginny laughed nervously. Draco Malfoy's lover? She shook her head slightly. She had no idea who was his lover. And where to find that "special" person that Malfoy was infatuated with… The book toppled out of her hands. Tears streamed down her face. She started to panic. She was having another one of her 'tantrums'. And they lasted a long time. She would start crying, or panicking, or screaming hysterically. Then she would collapse.

Her hands shook as she tried to stop the tantrum. She had started having these 'tantrums' after she had been rescued from the Chamber of Secrets. A lasting effect or curse that had remained with her after her visit and time with Tom Riddle.

"No…" she whispered. Her throat was closing up. And her lungs wouldn't take in air. "Oh, god help me!"

She couldn't believe that she was the one who would kill Draco Malfoy. Her tantrum would worsen, and she would pass out, and lose consciousness for days. And Malfoy would die because she would not make the potion in time. She started praying. She didn't want to live with the guilt and the knowledge that it was because of her that Malfoy was dead.

"No…" she whispered again, her eyes streaming with hot tears. She started losing feeling and some of her senses. The tantrum was getting worse. Ginny tried to take in gulps of air but ended up with only little drifts of them. She wheezed and coughed.

'_No! I have to fight it…can't let this tantrum ruin me… can't…can't…'_ she thought, fighting and struggling against getting her breath. Suddenly her lungs cleared, and she was breathing. Her shaking stopped. The tantrum was subsiding.

She coughed and rolled over. She had not realized she had fallen. Getting shakily to her feet, she picked up the book. "I can't give up here…" she told herself. Flipping back to the page of instructions, she set it on the desk.

She read the sentence again. _Add in lover or enemy's hair._

After reading it again, she looked at her hands. The Malfoys' had hated the Weasleys, would she be considered an enemy of Malfoy? Plucking a strand of her red hair off, she dropped it into the cauldron. It was her only bet. And she hoped it would work…

The color changed again. And Ginny started stirring, holding her breath. She wiped away her tears and took a hold of herself. She needed to do this.

After ten stirs, she staggered weakly towards Malfoy. He was still sleeping peacefully. Ginny thanked whatever gods were out there that he had not expired yet. Getting a strand of his blond hair, she walked back towards the cauldron. Slowly she was feeling better, but the side effects of the tantrum still remained…

Throwing in Malfoy's strand of hair, she looked at the book. She was done. All she had to do was to wait for the swirling potion to settle. And that would probably take ten minutes.

She sat down against the wall, leaning her head against the soft expensive fabric of the tent. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. And another. If the potion worked, she did not want Malfoy to see her pale and half dead expression.

She brushed her silky red hair out of her eyes and face, and tucked it behind her ears.

_Her first tantrum had occurred shortly after regaining consciousness in the hospital wing. Ron was there when she first had it. He had been half crazy with worry, yelling for the nurse. The nurse had come running into the room, potions and wand at the ready._

_Seeing Ginny's pale features and shaking hands, she immediately issued a sleep potion…_

_And that had been her first time having that...thing which her family now called 'tantrum'. She stayed extra days after that but the staff of the hospital could not find what was causing this 'illness'. She was released shortly after. And for a while nothing happened. Until the summer. She had panicked because she thought Ron had drowned in the lake. Ron had been fooling. But when he surfaced, he saw Ginny's frightened look and immediately took her back home. She lost consciousness again, and slept for five days without ever stirring. _

_Slowly the tantrums became less frequent. And there was a time when Ron would joke about it. He would call her 'illness' Ginny's 'tantrums'. And so it had been known like that…_

_Ginny knew her family was extremely worried about her health. But she felt fine after a few days rest. And she had hardly had any tantrums since last summer… until today…_

Ginny woke up with a start. She had not known she had been daydreaming. Getting up quickly she saw that the potion had settled already.

Searching Malfoy's shelf of supplies, she chose a fancy looking test tube. Dipping it into the cauldron, she got some of the potion. She headed towards Malfoy quickly.

He was still sleeping, and as peaceful as a baby. Ginny vowed that when he was healed, he'd owe her a lot for all the things she had to go through… that was if it worked…

She slipped her arm around the back of his head and lifted him up slightly. He grumbled something in his sleep and tried to roll over and snuggle himself with her. Ginny blushed, and pushed his face away. She raised the potion to his lips and forced it down him. He grumbled sleepily as he drank it all.

The potion worked like… magic. His flushed look disappeared and his normal pale complexion came back. He frowned in his slumber, and the innocent and carefree look he had before disappeared. It was like as if he suddenly remembered that he was a Malfoy, a Slytherin, and he had to be cold, even in slumber.

Ginny sighed softly, and let his head drop back unto his pillow. She slipped her arm away and started to get up. Suddenly and without warning his slender fingers wrapped itself around her wrists and tugged her down, hard. The sudden contact was surprising and had its effect. She fell down next to him, landing on her knees.

Ginny looked down and into the wide open eyes. They stared at her with an intensity that made her heart skip and beat too quickly.

And then he leaned over and kissed her. His fingers made their way into her hair, and his lips made blazing trails on her lips and started down her throat.

"Draco…" Ginny whispered, caught up in the moment. Surprise was etched all over her face. "…Malfoy." Then she pushed him away and wiped at her lips. She remembered who he was and the moment was lost… and yet she wanted him to kiss her again, and again.

Instead she said, "What are you doing, Malfoy?" She knew he was just playing around with her. He had wanted to start a war… and what better to do than to dishonor the Weasley's only daughter?

He took his time in answering, and even put on a confused look. His fingers pressed against his temple as if he had a throbbing headache. "What are you doing in here Weasley? Can't I have some privacy?"

Ginny got up on her feet. She couldn't stand to be around Malfoy. His attitude, his arrogance just made her want to pick fights with him. "Excuse me, you sleep like the dead. I was going to come in…" she trailed off as Malfoy seemed to break out of his sleepy trance. He got up too, his eyes burning holes into her. Holes of hatred.

"I guess it's not your fault that you came from such a poor family that they could not afford to teach you any manners!" he said as he advanced a step. "No one. I repeat, NO ONE comes in without my consent. Get out, get out right now!"

Ginny stumbled back a step from the advancing Malfoy. "I-I-" she tried to get a word in.

"Shut up! Just shut it. Your voice grates my nerves!" he retorted as he pointed at the exit.

She couldn't believe him. Ginny turned around and headed towards the exit almost at a run. The jerk! The prat! She lifted the flap and was about to dash out. Looking as if she had second thoughts she paused and turned around furiously. "You owe me so much Malfoy!" she yelled at him. "I healed that fever of yours and saved your life as well! You owe me so much, so much!" She turned and ran out, not wanting to hear what else Malfoy had to say.

"Fever?" Malfoy said, trying to keep his voice smooth and elegant, but he was seething with anger. "What fever! How dare you say such a thing!" But she was already gone.

Draco suddenly sat down as if he had lost his energy at the departure of Ginny. He staggered then sat down. His fingers trailed to his own lips where not a moment ago had been pressed against the Weasley's. Strangely he did not feel disgusted. In truth, he quite liked the taste of her.

He ran his fingers through his already messy blond hair, thinking. She had said something about a fever… he did not have a fever… but Weasley didn't seem like a lying type. He got up; he had to make some things clear with her…

Ginny ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going to go somewhere, and that somewhere was away from Malfoy. She had overcome her little 'tantrum' just to save his stupid life. What had he done to repay her for her deed? Yell at her… and do … do… do ..THAT!

She tried to forget how his body heat had been so close, and his lips had done things to her. What was she thinking?

What was she doing? She had caught herself before she walked into the river. Ginny didn't know why, but she seemed to always end up here. She backtracked quickly, getting out the shallow water. Her feet were wet, all the way up to her ankle. She touched her head. How could she not have noticed the coldness of the water? Was she ill too?

She was distracted from her train of thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She looked around; she didn't really want to talk to anyone now. Seeing a big and ancient tree, she quickly hid behind it.

Draco Malfoy came walking towards the river. His eyes scanned the area looking for Ginny. He didn't know why, but it seemed right to look for her here. But he did not see her, instead he noticed something else. Something that was quite inhuman, and which was staring at him intensely.

He spun around quickly, picking out the source of uncanniness. It came from across the river, the Black Forest.

A pair of deep purple eyes stared at him from a snow white face. And then it spoke. An eerie sound.

"

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers: ashleyconnor, rose petel, neat-lil-lucky-angel666, Darcy16, Ash44, Cathy1227, GothicButterflyGurl, D&G 4ever, Ambereyes, Ginny23448, evil pixie of satan, xangelcrisisx, I give it all to Mr. Black, Jace Quin, Madison27, Virginia Malfoy.

A.N: Another chappie re-written .

_To be Continued…_


	7. The Black Forest

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, sadly… but I do own Rex… a character that I made up. You won't see him again. No need to remember anything about him. He was there just for story purposes. D

Summary: Ginny Weasley, sweet red-haired virgin decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: And now chapter seven. Please do enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Black Forest**

"What do you want, Shadow Wolf?" Malfoy asked with a sneer. He stood on the opposite bank, apparently unperturbed that the Wolf knew his name.

The Wolf looked at him, its eyes ancient and wise. "_We do not want anything…_" it said. Its voice whispered throughout the woods on the opposite side.

"We?" Draco asked, his sneer growing wider.

The Wolf did not seem offended by Draco's growing animosity. Instead, it simply replied. "_Yes, we. We, the Shadow Wolves, live in packs. There are many others like me, Draco Malfoy…_"

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits. "How do you –" He was cut off by more rustling sounds at the far bank. Out of it, a powerfully built wolf leaped out.

The Wolf that had just arrived had glistening black fur. Its eyes were just like the white one. Ancient and full of knowledge. Without even glancing at Draco, it turned towards the white one and seemed to be communicating telepathically with the white one. The conversation, whatever it was, ended quite quickly.

"_Where is Ginevra Weasley?_" the black one asked with an emotionless tone of voice.

Draco Malfoy stared at the Wolf with distaste. "Who?"

The black Wolf turned back towards the white one. "_I told you,_" he said this time, non-telepathically. "_He doesn't even know her real _name."

The white one ignored the black one's comment. "Ginny," it explained. "Ginevra is her full name. Where is Ginny Weasley?"

Draco shrugged arrogantly. "I don't know. She goes wherever she wants. Not like I care what she does or where she is…"

The black one interrupted him. "_You don't care? You really don't care?_" Its eyes burned holes of interrogation into him. Without waiting for a reply, the black Wolf spun around; one paw lifted apparently going to leave. "_The time is not right Purical. I told you before. How could this arrogant mortal do anything? He's plainly stupid._"

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed angrily. He did not like being called stupid.

The two Wolves ignored him. The white one, named Purical said, "_But… they were chosen. The Elder would not have made a mistake, would he? And everyone is waiting. We gave them too much time… and time is running out… Black, we have to do something!_"

Black retorted. "_Hunh! I will not trust a _stupid_ mortal. The red-headed one is better, but this one, he's plainly dumb. I tell you, he'll kill us with his stupidity!_"

"HEY!" Draco exclaimed loudly. "You-"

Purical sighed, if Wolves could sigh. "_We will have to wait some more. Go back and inform the others, Black. They need to know this. We will give them some more time…_"

Black gave Purical a look as if she had gone crazy. However, he did not argue with the white wolf. The black Wolf did a leap and disappeared into the brambles.

"What was that about?" Malfoy demanded furiously. He had been called stupid in front of his face by a creature more times than he could count.

The white Wolf turned around and fixed its gaze on his face. "_I cannot tell you. But I will tell you this, we have Neville Longbottom._" Her gaze trailed away and she seemed to be looking at something behind a tree.

Malfoy ignored that. He said as calmly as he could. "I see. When will you give him back?"

The Wolf's gaze returned to linger on him. "_When the time is right…_" And with that she turned and bounded back into the Black Forest.

Draco shouted after the white Shadow Wolf. "Wait! When is the time right?"

* * *

Ginny heard everything from behind the tree. She buried her face in her hands. So the Shadow Wolves did have Neville. The creatures had shown signs of intelligence. Did that mean that Neville was safe? Or did it mean he was in more danger than they had ever imagined?

And why did the Wolf tell Malfoy they had Neville? Malfoy was a coward, a prat, a jerk who wanted to be known as a great and brave person. He was neither of those mentioned. And why were they looking for _her_?

She looked up, her pretty face set in a frown. For a moment, the information had almost sounded like a bait to lure her into that Black Forest. But the Wolf could not have possibly known she was here… could it?

She got up slowly as not to alert the still stunned Malfoy that she was there. She had already decided. She would go into that forest and save Neville herself. And if it was really a trap… she shook her head. She did not have her wand, she had nothing. But in that moment it just felt extremely important to venture into the forest to rescue Neville…

Ginny edged around the tree, trying to see if Malfoy was still there. A sudden _splash_ caught her attention immediately. She was so shocked she didn't even bother hiding anymore. It wasn't necessary anyway, because Draco Malfoy was already half way across the river, and heading for the Black Forest.

Ginny let out a faint gasp. Malfoy could not be going there to save Neville. He couldn't! Especially since it was a known fact that the Malfoy prat was stupid, and a coward. But there was no other explanation. Why other reason would Malfoy go there? But whatever he was doing, he wasn't going to go alone.

His momentarily courageous made her like him a tidbit more. She dashed after him. She was going too!

* * *

The second _splash_ sounded. Draco Malfoy spun around and saw the Weasley crossing the river as well.

"What are _you_ doing Weasley!" he yelled at her as she advanced towards him.

Ginny grinned at him. "I'm coming with you to save Neville. You are going to save Neville, right?"

Malfoy sighed frustrately. So the Weasley had heard his conversation with the Wolves… He stopped moving and turned towards her, to block her way. "No," he said, gaining control over his emotions again. The cold look slipped back on like a mask. "No, I am not going to save Longbottom. I am going to hunt down those Shadow Wolves…"

He walked towards her; she had stopped moving from surprise of his words.

"That's right Weasley. You heard me right. I am going to skin those Wolves. Do you know how much gold I would get from the fact that I discovered the Shadow Wolves, once legendary and only rumoured to exist creatures?" He was right next to her now, and he lifted his slim hand to her face.

Stroking her half wet hair out of her eyes, he smirked. "But I'm not interested in the gold… You know what I'm really interested in?"

Ginny let out a small gasp. "You wouldn't. You're just joking around. You wouldn't break the rules and risk suspension at Hogwarts just to earn money. And," she tipped her head up with a proud look. "Who says you can kill those creatures? In fact, who says you even _dare_ to get near them, hn? You're a coward!"

Malfoy took away his hand as if he had just been slapped. The girl had just put down him. He frowned. "I would. And I never really cared for Hogwarts. I'll actually be happy to be rid of that place. Just think of the reward at the end. I don't want the gold. I want the fame, the glory, and the publicity. I'll be known worldwide. How does that sound Weasley? To be known worldwide? I'll be famous and _rich_ from my family estates… unlike someone…" he trailed off.

"You.. you… you- wouldn't!"

"I would," he advanced a step closer, his grey eyes burning into hers, "And I can!" His head tipped down and he captured her lips in a kiss. One hand supporting her head, his other one wrapped around her waist. His lips explored hers, and he pressed his body against hers. She didn't return his kiss but at that moment he did not care. His fingers started trailing up her body, he could feel her under her soaked clothes. And it felt good to hold Ginny so close, it felt good to kiss her, to touch her, to hug her like he was now… And without warning he pulled away. He did not believe he had just done that again. The second time in one day. He shook his head as if trying to clear something.

Ginny stood frozen. She did not know what do now, or how to act. Malfoy had… and this time he had no excuse. No excuse at all. The first time he could have denied it all he wanted, he could even say it was because he had a fever, but this time…

His fingers seized her on the arm painfully. "Listen Weasley," he muttered, shaking her almost violently. He had snapped out of his dream-like trance. "That did not just happen! Forget about it!"

His grip hurt and she tried to wriggle out of it, but that just seemed to make him even angrier. So she gave up and nodded, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. He let go as suddenly as he had grabbed her. "Go back to the camp site," he muttered without looking at her.

By now Ginny began shivering. The water was cold, and they had been in it quite a long time. Although what had just happened had been a disaster, and had made Malfoy seem to hate her even more, she still wanted to go to the Black Forest.

"No," she replied through chattering teeth. "I'm-m, not-t g-going ba-ack without N-N-Neville!"

Malfoy looked at her, if looks could kill, she would've been died by now. "Why do you care about the loser that much? I said go back!"

But Ginny had no time to reply. At that time, she could start seeing black spots. And those dark patches of spots were all too familiar. The on-coming of a faint. "Mmhelmp-" was what she came out with as she groped around frantically for something to hold on to. She didn't doubt that Malfoy would let her drown if she fainted.

"H-hel-" she tried to say again. Her vision was fading; it was just a matter of seconds now.

Malfoy watched as she flailed around with a smirk. Whatever the Weasley was trying to pull off, it looked pretty ridiculous. And he told her so.

Then he watched as she stumbled and started to fall. She gave him a terrified look as she made a last attempt to hold onto something. Grabbing only air, she fell and went underwater.

Ginny felt the cold rush of water swarm around her. She couldn't breath, and another one of her tantrums was coming on. Trying to take in a breath of air, she gulped down water instead. She was going to die. Then a hand gripped her and dragged her up to the surface.

The hand wrapped itself around her and carried her to dry land. Malfoy then dumped her unceremoniously on the bank and left her gasping and choking on river water.

"Are you an idiot, Weasley?" he asked, pushing back his wet blond hair. "The river is not even deep at all. All you had to do was put down your feet. Put. Down. Your. Feet! Was that that hard?"

Ginny didn't reply. It was happening again. She couldn't breathe, even on land. Another oncoming attack of her tantrums. Tears poured down her face. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Maybe it was the cold lake water that had made another one of the attacks come on. Whatever it was, it was painful.

She tried to gasp in air, but failed. Her lungs were closing in again.

Malfoy gave a look of disgust at Ginny who was gasping for air on the ground. "Are you a fish? Just breathe. You're not drowning anymore!"

"Can't," Ginny gasped out. She was going to lose consciousness.

And it was at this time that Malfoy finally decided that this was no game any more. He knelt down beside her, holding her, a look of desperation on his face. "Tell me you're joking. Stop this acting!" When it didn't stop, he said, "Okay, listen to me. Do you have an immense fear to water?"

If Ginny wasn't trying so hard to breathe, she would have clubbed him. Of all things to say. She started half laughing, half dying of breath. "Can't… Stop," she gasped as the tears started to stream.

"What?" Malfoy asked, with an innocent face. "Listen to me, Weasley. Start breathing, or else I'll have to do that muggle thing. What was it called? DRC? Whatever it's called. The mouth-to-mouth breathing. Now breathe!"

Ginny giggled helplessly. Her lungs were starting to fill up with air again. "Stupid," she murmured, still half giggling. "It's called CPR."

He grinned down handsomely at her. "Really?" he asked, toying with her. His humor was good. She reached up and tugged his shirt. "And haven't you done too much mouth-to-mouth already?" She knew she was trying her luck but at that moment, lying in Malfoy's lap, it felt strangely comforting. She wanted to know how far she could push him.

He looked down at her, and for a moment everything froze. She held her breath waiting to see how he would respond to her jeer. His respond was to smirk, and then his lips were on hers again. When he let her go, he said, "I guess I haven't done that that much today." He grinned at her.

Ginny laughed. So it was a joke. Nothing to be concerned over. Malfoy could never take a liking to her. He was just playing around. Like normal boys did. Although she tried to sound as if she didn't care, she couldn't. She had started to like those hot kisses he shared with her.

"Well," Malfoy said softly as he stood up. "We've crossed the river and landed on the side of the Black Forest. Are you sure you don't want to go back, Weasley?"

Ginny smirked back at him. She had started to learn his trademark smirk. "Of course I'm sure. I'm here to save Neville. Unless you're afraid."

He turned around and sneered. "I'm not scared, not even in your dreams." He left to inspect the brambles that were grown thickly around the place. He wondered how the Shadow Wolves had managed to get through it. Was it magic perhaps?

When he returned he found that Ginny had made a fire to dry herself at. "There's no way around this thick bramble," he told her as he sat down on the sandy bank, across from her. He warmed his hands. It was nearly dawn. "The only way through is to break our way through it."

Ginny didn't say anything. He wasn't really talking to her anyway. She waited until he came to a decision.

He looked up and saw her and seemed to remember she was there. "Well, are you sure you want to go Weasley? I'm breaking at least a thousand rules by crossing that river. And going further would just break even more. Plus, I'm dragging you along," he told her.

Ginny glared at him indignantly. "Dragging me along? I can walk perfectly fine, and I'm not a burden to anyone except myself. And for the last time, I am going!"

Malfoy shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get going then." Without waiting for an answer, he got up. Walking to the edge of the brambles he chose a strong looking branch and started hacking away at the brambles.

Ginny hastened to douse the small fire she had made. If she did not hurry, she didn't doubt that Draco Malfoy would leave without her. After smoldering the fire to ashes, she hurried after him.

Malfoy had already managed to make a small pathway. Ginny followed after him, and together they entered the Black Forest…

* * *

Back at the campsite that they had left, the first clang and bangs of pans being put on fires rang out. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were making breakfast.

Suddenly Cho ran up to them. "Hey," she said breathlessly, "Have you seen Ginny?"

Gregory stopped what he was doing, and looked at Cho. "No. The last time I saw her was when she was going to sleep."

"Me too," Crabbe grunted, not even looking up.

"Why? Is she missing?" Gregory asked suddenly. "Is she not in her tent?"

"No. I went there this morning to wake her up and she wasn't there. I checked everywhere… well, as far as I'm allowed to go by myself. That new rule that was set up because Neville disappeared stops me from going to other campsites to ask…"

"Is Malfoy here?" Vincent asked as he put the pan on the fire.

"Well…" Cho trailed off. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him all morning either."

"Then they're probably together," Vincent grunted.

Cho gave him a confused look. "But why would they be together? They hate each other."

Gregory smiled at Cho as he handed Vincent an egg. "They're probably arguing over something. Like who gets to use the river water first."

"And how the other will contaminate it if they use it," Vincent added as he took the egg and fried it in the pan.

"I guess so…" Cho replied, still somewhat worried but she could imagine the two like that.

* * *

They were lost already. And Malfoy didn't want to admit it.

"Malfoy, we're lost," Ginny told him, trying to keep her patience. She had been trying to tell him in the past three hours that they had passed this place nearly ten times in a row.

"We are not lost, Weasley," he said. He looked left, then right as if expecting to see a sign that would say, 'Hey, you there! Shadow Wolves' hideout this way!'

Ginny shook her head, following him. The prat didn't want to admit it because he was high and mighty, and the high and mighty didn't get lost.

"We are so lost," she said in a sing-song voice, trying to get on his nerves.

Malfoy spun around. "We are not lost, Weasley. For the last time, we are not LOST!"

Ginny stuck out a tongue at him. "Psshhh, we are definitely lost. And you _know_ it, jerk!"

He chose to ignore that, but that took all his concentration. They passed the same place eleven times in a row now… and still counting. Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. They had been walking forever. She was hungry, tired, and thirsty. And they weren't getting anywhere.

Sure, he had broken through that weird bramble plant thing, the thing that had acted as if it was a barrier… but that did not give him the right to get both of them lost. He had no idea where they were, where the Shadow Wolves were, and where Neville was.

"I saw the white wolf before, the one called Purical," Ginny said after they had wandered around for at least another hour. They had passed the same place for the fifteenth time. She wondered how Malfoy still did not realize and recognize the same place he had passed fifteen times… he sure had an extremely bad sense of direction.

"What?" Malfoy said half-heartedly. Even he was starting to admit they were totally lost. "Hey, didn't we pass this place already?"

Ginny just managed to stop herself from hitting a tree with her head. She couldn't believe the guy was that dense, and that slow…

But she decided not to get on his nerves. "Hey, yeah. I think we did," she replied, adopting a tone of total surprise.

Malfoy turned around and smirked. "Wow, gee, you sure are slow Weasley. I realized way before you did." He laughed in an annoying way.

Ginny felt like retorting. The stupid dork. Who saw what first huh? But she was interrupted before the cutting words were out of her mouth. "So, what was that you were saying earlier?" Malfoy asked as he continued on.

She glared at him at his back and decided that the time had passed already for telling him she had noticed way before him. "I said that I've seen that Shadow Wolf before. The white one called Purical."

Malfoy spun around. "When?" he demanded.

"When I was getting those ingredients for that fever you had… at the bank…"

"I had no fever," Malfoy denied. "But what did it say to you?"

"I think it's a she," Ginny said.

"Whatever. What did 'she' say?" he asked, extremely curious.

"She said you were stupid," Ginny replied as she turned away from his stare.

"No, I'm serious. What did she say? Anything about me? Don't you think that what is happening is like it was planned? The kidnapping of Neville so you would venture into the forest…" He trailed off.

Ginny shook her head. She felt that way too but she wasn't going to admit it to him. "You're just paranoid. She said nothing about you though," she hurried on before Malfoy would find some smart remark to make. "She said... well…she said…"

"Just tell me, woman! Must you take so long?"

"She said that you were going to die if no one healed you! You were going to die!" Ginny got it all out in one breath. She felt herself blushing. Now that Malfoy was standing right there, healthy and strong, that line had sounded extremely stupid.

To her horror Malfoy burst out laughing. "Are you listening to yourself?" he laughed, trying to suppress his laughter. "Are you listening to yourself talk? You sound so…so… so cheesy!" He doubled over with laughter. "Oh, say that again! That was hilarious!"

Ginny stomped her foot like a three year old. Those were somewhat the words of the Wolf. And how dare he laugh at her? "You still haven't paid me back what you owe me! I went through so much trouble to get you cured!"

Those words had no effect. Malfoy was now dying. He snickered and tried to stop himself from laughing too hard.

"Malfoy!"

He somehow controlled his laughter in the end. Getting up, he smirked. "Let me die? What nonsense. Did she say anything else of value? Like drop hints to where she lived?"

Ginny glared at him. He coughed a bit, which sounded very suspiciously like a snicker and continued to walk.

She refused to move. "I'm hungry!" she called to him. Malfoy backtracked and frowned at her. "This is no time to complain, Weasley," he told her. "Let's go."

"No way," Ginny retorted. "All you do is get us lost. We're going no where. And if you wanted to know, we've passed this place exactly fifteen times. Your sense of direction is absolutely horrible!"

"Are you sulking?" Malfoy asked incredulously. "How old are you?"

Ginny crossed her arms and said instead, "From now on, I'm leading the way. Got it?"

Malfoy raised up his hands in mock surrender. "To please her Majesty, of course. Go ahead. Let's see if you can get us anywhere… lead on, Ms. Five Year Old." He sneered at her.

Ginny didn't look back as she made off in a direction. She had no idea where she was going, but as long as she wasn't going to keep walking in circles. Maybe they would stumble on the Shadow Wolves' den.

Maybe…

* * *

"Has anyone seen either Ginny or Malfoy?" Gregory asked as he emerged from Malfoy's tent.

"Dude, there's no one in there?" Vincent asked quite unnecessarily.

Gregory shrugged. "Nope. No one."

Cho started to pace. She was getting worried. The sun was already starting to set. It would be dark in a few minutes. "Where could they be? We haven't seen them all day! And don't tell me they're still arguing over that stream thing!"

Gregory shook his head. "I checked. No one's there."

"Hey, we haven't seen them at all. Maybe they're doing… that," Vincent sniggered.

Gregory gave him a look. "Not funny, Crabbe. Not funny at all."

Vincent shrugged. He looked at Cho. "You know what would be really funny? That they get carried away by the Shadow Wolves. Ooo, ahhh!" He started making ghost sounds.

Gregory frowned. "Yo, man, that sounds nothing like ghosts."

Cho ignored the two. "If they don't show up for dinner, we're going to report this to McGonagall. It's going to get dark pretty soon."

The other two agreed silently.

* * *

"Start making a fire!" Ginny found herself commanding Malfoy.

Apparently Malfoy thought all this was quite amusing. He was in a good mood. He saluted her. "Yes ma'am. I'm on it!" He then left to gather firewood.

Ginny sat down on a fallen log. Her feet were aching, a whole day of walking around. The sun was gone, and the stars were coming out. She wondered what Cho would be thinking now. So many things had happened today.

Somewhere an owl hooted which caused her to jump. A night chill was coming on. And Malfoy still hadn't returned with the firewood.

Ginny started imagining things. Maybe he had been eaten by some wild animal. And it would be all her fault because she had told him to make a fire.

Somewhere a twig snapped. Ginny didn't stay around too long. She took off at a run in the direction where she thought Malfoy had gone earlier.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall!" Cho called from outside McGonagall's tent. The sun had already set and Draco and Ginny were still no where to be found.

The tent flap lifted and Dumbledore walked out. He adjusted his spectacles and regarded the three intensely. "What is it?" he asked.

"Whoa, dude! Why are you McGonagall's tent?" Vincent blurted out. Gregory snickered as Cho rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore spun around to face Crabbe. "I would say it was none of your business. And it's_ professor_ McGonagall to you. I have been summoned by McGonagall by owl and been told that Neville Longbottom has gone missing. I was just researching and scrying to see if I could pick him up somewhere in this forest… that is, if he got lost."

Crabbe was going to ask something else when Cho elbowed him. This was not the time for his immature questions.

"Professor Dumbledore, we cannot find Ginny or Draco anywhere. We searched around our camp grounds. They're not there. They've been missing since early this morning. We thought they were…" Cho trailed off and blushed.

"Ah…" Dumbledore sighed wearily. "I see…"

Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore!" A boy with messy brown hair came running up to him. He panted for breath as he said, "Profe- Professor McGonagall-to the forest- there's- she discovered- someone- fire- has crossed over-musta been a student-can't believe they did it-"

"Take a deep breath, Rex. And start from the beginning," Dumbledore broke into his mumbling.

The boy took a deep breath and regained some control. He still bubbled with excitement when he told Dumbledore, "Professor McGonagall told me to come get you. A student or someone must've crossed over to the Black Forest. McGonagall, I mean, Professor McGonagall discovered a fire across from the bank. Actually one of the students saw it and came to report to Professor McGonagall-"

But Dumbledore was no longer listening. He was already gone, heading towards the banks and the river. Cho, Goyle, and Crabbe followed closely behind. Who would actually cross over?

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Ginny screamed as she bumped into someone in the dark.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley," Malfoy sniggered as he bent down to pick up the twigs that had fallen from his arms. "And just a piece of advice. When running, do look to see where you're going."

"There's- You- I -I mean-" Ginny stuttered, still reeling from a fast beating heart.

"Speak properly."

Ginny stopped and glared at him. Now that she was next to another human being, she had stopped being that scared and was thinking rationally. The snap had probably been a mouse…

"Are you afraid of the dark, hunh?" he mocked with a smirk. Ginny snorted in response. The forest was spooky and it was creeping her out. "Just make that fire already," she demanded.

* * *

"Make way, make way, move out of the way," came Dumbledore's voice as he pushed through a crowd of kids that had gathered on the bank.

McGonagall was white and she looked extremely sick. "Professor-" she uttered, pointing to the opposite side.

Dumbledore scanned the bank, his sharp eyes picking up a little fire that had been put out with water. It left black marks on the sand and black shoeprints everywhere, but the most important line was two sets of footprints leading towards the brambles. And a lot of the brambles were broken, making a pathway for the footprints to travel through. No need for further explanations, two people had crossed over to the forest.

"I guess that answers where Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley have gone." Dumbledore sighed wearily. "Another two people..."

There was silence, and then Dumbledore continued, "I will cross over Minervra and see if I can see them." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and stepped across the stream. When he had climbed the opposite shore, he studied the fire.

"They are muggle made. Those two do not have their wands," he reported.

"Foolish children," McGonagall scolded softly. "Going in there without a wand!"

Dumbledore stepped away from the fire and walked up to the brambles. Just when he was about to go inside, the broken brambles untangled themselves and blocked the path again. The brambles and thorns as thick and sharp as ever. The students gasped at this. It was without a doubt that the brambles were enchanted.

"A rapidly growing barrier," Dumbledore said as he threw magic spells at the brambles. But the brambles did not let him pass. It was knotted and tangled as ever, as if blocking trespassers.

Dumbledore returned back shortly after. "Everything I do, it does not work. The spell is strong. I cannot break through as of right now."

"Why don't you just apparate inside?" a student yelled.

"That part of the forest is just like Hogwarts. You can't apparate or disapparate into it and out of it whenever you like. It's blocked and there is no fireplace to do the floo powder network. The whole forest is dangerous and full of unknown creatures to the wizard society. The creatures themselves made that barrier," Dumbledore trailed off.

"What will we do now?" McGonagall asked.

"We can't do anything except wait. Everything will return back to normal at your campsites students. Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley are missing. So for now McGonagall or I will take turns looking after Malfoy's responsibilities as counselor," Dumbledore announced. "Now make to your campsites. Quick." He looked back one more time, hoping that the children were safe.

* * *

'Just another lying cold and cruel hearted Slytherin,' Ginny thought as she sat by the fire that she had made. Malfoy had gathered the firewood, but had lost his amusement shortly after and had told her to make the fire.

'Just a Slytherin… Nothing but a Slytherin.' She had forgotten about that fact while he had kissed and hugged her.

Ginny glanced at him. His back was to her but she could still see his grey eyes in her mind. Sometimes when he was laughing at a funny joke or a thing someone did, there was this look of happiness.

And if you watched carefully, there would be that second where there would be no coldness, no cruel look in his eyes. No being fake. Just him being him. 'I'm losing it,' Ginny thought. 'I declare that I am officially losing it.'

For the first time since Ginny had been here she thought of Harry. Harry Potter, Boy Wonder. Her long time crush. What was he doing now? Was the Dursley's doing something horrible to him again? If he could be here… would she stop thinking about Draco Malfoy?

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers: Thequeenbitch, Rose petel, GothicButterflyGurl, Ashleyconnor, Zeldagrl436, Dracy16, Natalie, Cathy1227, Ginny234448, Slygref15, Jace Quin, Reddiej, SexySlytherinChick, Crimson mist, Quiet-apparition, D&G 4ever, Darckcow007, Rachel, Shanna, YashiriRanma4ever, Neat-lil-lucky-angel666, Ambereyes, Ash44, Natalie, Channy, Virginia Malfoy.

A.N: Another chapter. Yay for me! Haha D

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Three Simple Words

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Ooda Booda's credits are entirely to Ash44. Thanks ash44 for the name. xD

Summary: Ginny Weasley, sweet red-haired virgin decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Chapter eight up!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Three Simple Words**

A faint rustling sound penetrated Ginny's subconscious. There was a shove, and then a push. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Get up, Weasley!" Malfoy's voice came next to her ear. It was a strained whispered and Ginny shot up straight. What was happening, what was he doing? She pushed him away. He had been leaning over her shoulder.

"Must you sleep like the dead?" he demanded in a low whisper.

Ginny tried to punch him. "What is wrong with you? Why did you wake me up?" she said as she took a look at her surroundings. It was still night, not even morning. If this was some kind of joke…

She glanced towards the fire. It had been kept alive. Someone must have been up and feeding the fire. And suddenly Ginny felt bad about yelling at Malfoy because it was he that would have stayed up. '…Unless, he stayed up just because he was scared of the dark…'

Malfoy clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying anything else. "Shut up, Weasley," he murmured into her ear. "Just look over there. Don't say a word!" Ginny followed his gaze and found herself looking into the depths of the little campfire they had made.

_Rustle_

Ginny froze.

_Rustle_

_Crack_

The fire popped and a small flame leapt up, and seemed to form some kind of image.

"Did you- did you see tha-" she started to say. Malfoy's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Just stop talking, Weasley," he commanded still in a low whisper. "If anything comes out of that fire, you turn and run immediately."

His warm breath on her ear made her catch her breath. "Do you understand?" he whispered urgently, his grip on her tightening, trying to make her understand through force. "Do you understand? Just nod."

Ginny nodded. But she doubted that Malfoy would let her run first. He would probably throw her to the monster to create a diversion for himself. She knew she was probably being ridiculous but she didn't want to die here when Malfoy would run away.

"You're just going to leave me here so you can run away," Ginny said suddenly as she wrenched his hand away from her mouth. He held her tightly in his arms as she clawed and tried to scratch her way away from him. "Let me go!" Her voice was starting to rise.

"God damnit! What is wrong with you! I offer to be sacrificed at your safety and you turn on me!" His voice was rising, and anger flared out from him in waves. Ginny wondered if she had judged him wrong. Maybe he would not have ran away and left her?

_Rustle_

_Crack_

_Pop_

And then she saw it. Something moved in the fire. Small at first, then growing larger and larger. She crawled back on her hands and knees. Whatever it was, it seemed to like the fire and it seemed to be able to walk in it.

And she wasn't imagining it because Draco Malfoy was also looking intently at it.

"What is that?" Ginny whispered, terrified.

As if right on cue, the creature climbed out of the fire. It shook embers from its long smooth orange fur. The creature was a Shadow Wolf without a doubt. An orange Shadow Wolf. And it walked out of the flames without writhing in agony or pain. It simply walked out of the fire like someone who would walk out after a shower.

"_Ah… I take it that you are Ginevra Weasley,_" the orange Wolf nodded towards Ginny, "_And Draco Malfoy,_" he looked at Malfoy. "_I see that you are both ready to enter our World._"

Ginny grabbed hold of Malfoy's arm. Although she had already met Shadow Wolves, those had been at a distance and not this close up.

"Stop it, Weasley. You're an embarrassment to your family," Malfoy told her through whispers.

The orange Wolf tilted its head and looked at the two. "_How close you two have grown over the hours,_" it said.

Malfoy shook off Ginny's hand immediately. "What do you want, Shadow Wolf?" he demanded in that arrogant attitude of his.

A tinkling sound was heard. And it took Ginny a few moments to realize that the sound was actually the Wolf's laugh. "_You are a very funny mortal,_" the orange wolf said, his extraordinary eyes full of laughter. Ginny looked into its wizened eyes and realized that this wolf had a good humored nature and loved to tell jokes.

But Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. She had finally found a Shadow Wolf. A Wolf who might be able to tell her where Neville was. "Where is Neville Longbottom? What did you… you do with him?" she demanded as she stepped up to the Wolf, trying to push away her doubts.

"So brave when looking for Longbottom, eh?" Malfoy said in what sounded like a bitter tone.

Ginny ignored the remark.

The Wolf seemed to shrug. "_Mr. Longbottom – he has a very funny and unusual last name, don't you think? – is fine. He wandered here and was rescued by a fellow Wolf. He forgot how to get back and Black decided to put him in a…_" he trailed off, trying to think of a word. "_In a… a… healing facility. That's it. Poor mortal with a memory lost. But now, he's quite happy._"

"Happy?" Malfoy asked, giving the orange wolf a look of incredulous. "You mean he's not been eaten yet?"

The Wolf decided to ignore that last comment. "_Yes, of course he is happy. And now the time is right. If you will not mind, please do step into the flames and follow me. I will show you...our World._"

Ginny froze. She wasn't going to step into the flames. She could think of a thousand reasons not to.

Malfoy on the other hand started to nod sarcastically as if it all made perfect sense. "Of course… step into the flames without any magic. Of course." He continued to nod, too calmly.

The orange Wolf looked back and paused, one paw already in the flames. "_Is there something wrong, Chosen Ones? Is there something you forgot to bring? Maybe a backpack or something. You will need nothing in the Shadow Wolves' Realm._"

It was Malfoy who told the Wolf with a grated patience. "We are mortals. We CANNOT walk into fire. We'll _die._" He emphasized the last word.

"_Oh._" The wolf stopped suddenly as if the idea had just occurred to him. "_Oh I see_." It laughed again. "_But you mustn't worry yourself too much. I am Ooda Booda, the Gatekeeper to the Shadow Wolves Entrance. You can pass through this fire because I have transformed it into a..._" he paused again, searching for the word, "_hmm…it's been transformed into a, uh... One of those things that you can... Ah! The Floo Network! I have connected this fire with the entrance of our World, so it's quite alright for you to step into the flames. Now come along._" And with that, the orange Wolf stepped right into the flames and disappeared.

Seconds ticked away and Ginny still stood there. She still wasn't too sure about the whole fire idea. Actually, she had decided she wouldn't even consider doing it.

"_Through the portal I created is the only way you can get into our realm. Are you not coming?_" Ooda Booda's voice came back through the fire.

They said nothing. Ginny risked a look at Malfoy who had become strangely silent. His whole face was a complete blank mask with his cold grey eyes looking at her.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Aren't you going in?" he said with a trace of mockery in it.

"Are you insane?" Ginny whispered, "You know what it'll do? It'll kill me! But oh, you don't care. Of course you don't care...but just because you don't care doesn't mean I'm gonna jump in there and die," she started to blab in panic. This was her chance, yet she didn't have enough courage. She bit her lower lip to shut herself up.

Malfoy interrupted, looking just a tinge surprised, "They said they have Longbottom…"

It was Ginny's turn to look surprised. Was this what it was about? Was he being so damn maddening because she was going to save Neville?

But before she could think of something else to say, out of the fire Neville's frightened voice yelled, "HELP. SOMEONE HELP ME. I'm lost…help, please…anyone."

Ginny gasped. So the Shadow Wolves had lied! They were probably torturing poor Neville to death. Ginny closed her eyes. Without another rational thought, she flung herself into the fire. Her one thought was to save poor Neville.

There was only a momentarily feeling of falling, and then everything went blank.

**A Mix of Flashbacks**

"Ginny, look. Look," Neville shouted holding out a bunch of flowers cupped in his hand.

"They're beautiful Neville," Ginny gushed as she stared at the many multicolored flowers in his hands.

"Really? If you like them you can have them," he whispered blushing a little.

-----

"I know I need to do something but I can't quite remember," Neville said as he carried his books to Snape's.

"Did you forget to brush your teeth?" Ron asked as he scribbled furiously away on his notebook on the newest potion assignment which was due in a few minutes.

"Um, I don't think so."

"You forgot to do your homework!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly as she saw the blank pages in Neville's notebook.

Neville's eyes went wide, "I think I did."

"Don't worry, Neville, the assignment isn't due until tomorrow," Ginny added.

Ron's head immediately shot up, "It IS?"

He had forgotten again, just like typical Ron.

-----

"A holiday. Finally!" Ginny said cheerfully as she walked down Diagon Alley with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"I have to go get new books," Harry said pointing at the bookstore.

Neville blushed, "Gee sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to spill juice on your books."

"It's alright, Nev and didn't you need to pick up some robes?"

-----

"I'll take that Longbottom," Malfoy laughed as he snatched Neville's grandmother's letter away.

"Give that back!" Neville protested as he tried to grab it back.

"Ah…" Malfoy pretended to consider it. "How about no?"

Ginny frowned...

-----

Ron was spitting out slugs by the second.

-----

Malfoy's cruel laugh, sneer, mocking voice...

-----

Ferret

-----

The light blond hair. A kiss.

-----

A good looking Malfoy, asleep in his tent.

-----

"Go away, Malfoy," Ginny muttered, annoyed, as she picked up her books and walked to the other end of the library, away from the jerk.

"Are you afraid of falling in love with me, Weasley?" he had said as he pretended to be hurt as he moved near again.

"Go away!"

"Don't you love me? All girls fall in love with me."

"Go away."

**End of Flashbacks**

Ginny sat up, yelling. It was a nightmare. Those flashbacks were all true except the last one. It had been random. A figment of imagination. She felt horrible, as if someone had dropped a weight over where her heart should have been.

Then someone was there, whispering in her hair as their arms pulled her towards him. He planted a kiss in her hair. "It's okay. It's okay. Everything's alright."

She didn't have to look. She knew who it was. That voice, and that feel. It was Draco Malfoy. And suddenly the tears came. She couldn't stop them and they just flowed down her face in little streams.

"Malfoy!" she whispered between sobs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned into his chest, not knowing why she was crying. "I feel like I'm going to lose something," she murmured. His arms tightened around her as he pulled her even closer. But it was only for a few seconds.

Without losing another second, Malfoy held the crying Ginny at arm's length. "Why are you crying? If it's about Neville, he's alright. It was a trick to get you to jump into the fire." He looked away. "I can't believe you fell for it. Don't you ever do that again! Ever!" He was about to pull her to him again but suddenly changed his mind. He pushed her away. "Wipe those tears away. You look pitiful."

Ginny turned away, wiping her face on her shirt. She blushed softly. Why had to cried like that? It did not feel like one of her tantrums yet… she stood up slowly.

"Don't you ever cry over a guy in front of me," he snarled suddenly. "Ever! Especially someone as worthless as Longbottom. You hear me, never again!"

Ginny was shocked into silence at his sudden display of rage.

"Let's get going. That Ooda Booda is waiting for us." He started walking without turning around. Ginny stayed silent for a while, afraid to speak to Malfoy. If she knew less, she would have said that Malfoy was jealous that she had cried over Neville, but she knew better. If she had to make an educated guess on why he was so angry, she would have guessed that it was because she had smeared her tears on his shirt. He was rich, and he despised people without elegance, which Ginny seemed to possess none of.

She felt a need to explain to him why she had been so ungraceful and why she had cried… but she couldn't. How could she explain to him that she had cried because she had suddenly felt like she was going to lose him? And how was she going to explain the sudden uncontrollable sadness that had settled over her? Why was she acting like this? Was she possibly falling in love with Malfoy?

Ginny could only stay silent for a while. After a few minutes of dead silence between the two, she stuttered out. "W-wait! Where's Neville? Where are we?""

It took a few moments for him to answer and when he did, all he said was, "What do you remember?"

"J-jumping into…fire…"

"You jumped into the fire and I jumped after you," he said coldly. He still had not turned around.

Ginny gave a look of utter surprise. "You did? You jumped after me, for me?"

He laughed but it was a forced laugh, "No, you left me no choice. I am, after all, your Leader. I'm already in big trouble when I get back. I'd be in even more trouble if I went back without you." He looked away once more then continued, "And then after that, I found you unconscious and that Wolf saying calmly that we were to follow him after you were re-awakened. Then everything else happened." He walked away not waiting for her.

Ginny took her time. She still felt a little weak on her legs. She couldn't believe a simple flashback had weakened her so. But it wasn't just a simple one. That flashback had meant a lot to her, and it had hurt her heck of a lot as well.

She took in their new surroundings. She found that jumping into the fire had just led them into another forest. She could tell it was a different forest because the forest seemed to be livelier. There were more animals living here. She would occasionally see a squirrel jump from tree to tree carrying a nut, or a bird feeding off some fruits. She smiled a little at the little creatures of wonder.

She must have been too intent on watching the small animals because suddenly she fell forward, landing face down on the ground. She bit her lip softly from uttering a sound. She didn't want Malfoy to start taunting her now. She was pitiful…

Looking at the ground, she found that she had tripped over a tree root that was half buried in the ground. She started to brace herself to get up but was suddenly lifted effortlessly off the ground.

"Useless," was all Malfoy said as he carried her. Ginny didn't protest. At that moment, she felt like she was extremely lucky. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she put her head wearily onto his chest. "Good thing you're not heavy," he murmured quietly.

Draco walked until he saw Ooda Booda ahead. And just in front of the Wolf was another barrier of brambles. "_Ah, you made it_," Ooda Booda nodded cheerily. "_I welcome you to the place where the Shadow Wolves live._" He chanted something that sounded strange yet eerie and the brambles slowly, but immediately parted. The thorns pulled away to make a pathway.

The brambles parted about a meter and reached up as if it were stretching. It stretched all the way to the top and with one quick movement; it locked itself together to form a perfect archway. Then the final touch was when the archway started to bloom beautiful flowers out of the dry brambles. It was a miracle to witness as the blooms flowered and opened revealing sweet scents. It all felt so wonderful and peaceful!

"_Welcome to our Home_," Ooda Booda said as he pranced like a newborn cub unto the pathway that had been made. Slowly and hesitantly Draco followed behind.

Once inside, Malfoy let Ginny walk on her own. He more or less dropped her. She had no choice but start to walk for herself.

Ginny could see little children running around, clad in beautiful white clothing. Their hair was wreathed in flowers and leaves, and everything just gave off the feeling of peace and beauty. Laughter ran throughout the air, and so did joy and happiness. If this was really the place where Shadow Wolves lived, then they were not an evil race at all! Such happiness did not exist in a horrible place…

Ginny turned around to look at the brambles. The brambles had again closed up entirely, but instead of the spiky, dry, ugly looking branches and thorns that they saw from the outside, it was full of flowers and leaves on the inside. Everything was pretty.

A girl about their age with her beautiful brown hair tied in low pigtails ran up to Ooda Booda. She put a wreath of flower around the orange Wolf's neck. They talked and laughed for a while.

Ooda Booda then introduced the girl. "_Ginny, Draco, this is Krista. A friend_."

Krista gave them a pretty smile. "Nice to meet you," she greeted them. Then she did the most surprising thing. She dropped lightly on one knee, and bowed her head in total respect.

"What are you doing?" Ginny declared a little horrified.

"I am paying my respects to you, Chosen One," Krista said, her face still on the ground.

"Respects? Chosen One? What-" Ginny's confusion was cut off by Ooda Booda's sharp voice.

"_That's enough, Krista!_"

The girl rose from her kneeling position and dusted off her dress airily. The corner of her pink little mouth turned up a bit in what seemed a suppressed smirk. "I see," was all she said as she walked away.

"_My apologies for Krista, she is still young,_" Ooda Booda said as he gestured for them to follow him. He could see that Draco wanted to make a sarcastic remark.

They walked on, seeing more of the pretty nature here. In their world, everything seemed to be happy. Many people they passed gave them friendly smiles. But they did not stop to talk to anyone else.

Ooda Booda led them around parts of their home as if taking someone on a tour. They finally stopped in front of a hill. In the middle of the mountain was a cave entrance.

Ooda Booda stopped in front of that. "_It has been a tiring day_," he said as he parted the leaves that covered the entrance like a curtain. "_This is the place where you will be staying tonight. Get some rest and we shall see you tomorrow morning_." The orange Wolf started to leave, only to be stopped by Ginny.

"Um, Mr. Ooo-Ooda Booda? I-" she paused, twiddling her fingers in anxiety. "Neville. H-How is he?"

The orange Wolf laughed. "_Ooda Booda is fine, dear. You can leave out the 'Mr' part. Too formal._" He chuckled. "_And as for Neville Longbottom, you don't have to worry about him, Ginevra Weasley. He's quite fine, and very happy._" He looked at her and smiled apologetically. "_That voice you heard before in the fire? That wasn't really Neville. I apologize for tricking you, but it was essential you and Draco Malfoy cross into our world._" And he added, "_You can definitely see Neville tomorrow. Purical will take you_," he turned to leave. "_Have a good night!_" he called as he bounded away.

Malfoy snorted as he parted the leaves and entered the cave. Ginny didn't know what to do. They hadn't separated Malfoy and her? And as long as they promised her that Neville was okay, she would be satisfied. She was growing to like and trust the Shadow Wolves.

The cave was nice. Extremely nice. Ginny could see that it was a naturally occurred cavern. The floor of the cave was almost completely smooth with use. The entire cave was lit by some candles that had been placed strategically around the whole perimeter of the room.

Some oak dressers that were carved out by human hands were placed by a wall. And next to the dressers was a king sized bed. It looked quite out of place in the cave. Ginny's eyes looked to the right and she saw a pond that looked as if it could fit five people. Warm air was rising in a small fog above it. A hot spring!

The surface of the water was undisturbed except by a small trickle that was flowing into the pond in little rivets by the wall.

On the far side of the cave was another veiled leafed entrance. Malfoy was already looking through it. When he parted the leaves Ginny could see that it was a washroom that had been created out of magic.

"They know magic?" Draco said rather than asked as he turned around to look at her. "This is bad; we don't even have our wands… if it were to come down to a duel…"

Ginny ignored him. She doubted that the Shadow Wolves would even harm them.

She walked towards the edge of the pond and sat down. She stared at the water and sighed. She was having second thoughts about these Wolves. Why were they so kind to both of them? And what did the girl Krista mean by 'Chosen Ones'? Ginny had heard the other Wolves call them that too. Were they for some kind of sacrifice? And what were all those children doing here? She hadn't seen an adult so far. Were those the children that were missing? Did the Shadow Wolves kidnap them, thinking that they would be better off here? Then if they did kidnap children, did that mean that the Wolves lied as well? Did that mean that the Wolves were lying about Neville? Was Neville even really here? And if he was, how safe was he exactly? How safe were they all? What else were the Wolves capable of doing? It seemed that they had made a world apart from others and had lived here. If they could do that, then surely they could do many other things as well? Ginny put a hand to her head, too much was unknown about the Wolves. Too much.

But whatever the Shadow Wolves were or wanted, Ginny knew why she was here. She had the sole purpose of saving Neville. But why was Malfoy here? Was he really going to hunt the Wolves and expose them to the world like he had said before? Was he really that greedy and evil that he wanted to destroy a whole race just so he could gain the fame from it all? Why was he here at all? He definitely didn't seem as if he wanted to save Neville…

She turned to take a look at him and found that he was looking into the dressers. "Empty," he announced without turning back.

"Why are you here anyway, Malfoy?" Ginny asked. She had to know because for some reason it was important for her to know of his real intentions.

Malfoy turned around and smirked. "Didn't we go through this already? I told you, it's for the fame!"

Ginny stood up. "I thought you were just joking! You're serious, aren't you? You're really going to destroy the Shadow Wolves just because –"

Malfoy snickered. "You're way too easily deceived, Weasley. So naive. So innocent."

Ginny frowned. "So it was a joke?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, why would I be joking? Do I look like I joke around?"

Ginny's features changed to something that looked like horror and shock mingled together. When seeing her face, Malfoy burst out laughing. "Hey, Weasley. You should see that face of yours. Of course I was joking! Do you think i'm that stupid?"

Ginny growled softly. She had fallen for that! But Malfoy had said it with such a straight face she couldn't help but believe.

"Don't take it personally, Weaslette, but you sure are dense… and stupid. I have never met someone quite like you," he laughed again.

Ginny bristled with anger. "I am _not_ stupid!" she exclaimed as she involuntarily stomped her foot again.

Malfoy doubled over with laughter. "Stop it, you're killing me!"

"Don't make fun of me, Malfoy. You have no right!"

"Oh, I don't?" he asked, a fake innocent expression on his face. "Are you sure about that? What if I can raise an example of your stupidity?"

Ginny faced him, her head lifted slightly. "Go ahead, try."

"Very well," Malfoy sneered. He sat down at the edge of the bed and leaned back, pinning her with his gaze. "I can give you an almost perfect example that happened just a few minutes ago. The incident with that Krissy girl, or whatever her name was."

"Krista," Ginny supplied.

"Whatever. Krista, Krissy, same thing. When she kneeled down and you got really surprised. Can't you see what she's trying to do?"

"No," Ginny retorted. "What has this got to do with anything?"

Malfoy sighed exasperatedly. "You still don't get it, do you Weasley?"

"No," Ginny replied flatly.

He shook his head. "She was mocking you. That bow was a mock. Can you not see through that? You're an idiot. I won't even try to explain any more. I don't concern myself with stupid people."

Ginny snarled angrily. "Why do you say she bowed down to me? She bowed down to you as well, you know. You were right there beside me."

Malfoy smirked. "So you still don't get it, do you? She wasn't bowing to me; she was only bowing to you. Her whole attention was concentrated on you, do you still not see that?"

Ginny decided not to argue with him anymore. The argument was getting nowhere. She sat down again, her back to him. She didn't feel like talking to him any longer than necessary. His conversations with her always seemed to evolve around the fact that she was a Weasley, and not good enough for him.

She dipped her fingers in the pond and the warm water rushed up to meet her fingertips. The water was warm and it felt good. If it was any other time, she would have enjoyed her stay here, but this was not any other time…

Ginny sighed and her sigh was followed by another sigh from behind her. She spun around in surprise. She had not known that Malfoy had moved so close behind her. "Why are you sighing?" he asked with a polite manner. His manner was ruined by his smirk.

Ginny was going to say something but was cut off when he leaned towards her, closing the tiny space between him. "My dear Ginevra Weasley, you're so stupid…" he murmured to her, his grey eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones. "So stupid… yet so…" he paused, searching for a word. "Yet so… amusing." He grinned at her.

Ginny felt helpless in his arms. She didn't want to struggle. She wanted him to hug her, but she knew she should not. "Amusing…" she repeated softly, already succumbing to his body.

"Mm," he mumbled, still not releasing her. He let his breath trail up her neck, and down again. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't. That was not what Malfoys did. The Malfoy was a proud name… he would not even dream of kissing a low Weasley… yet…

She wanted him to just get it over with. To just kiss her then to push her away and make her forget with his maddening sneers that he had even touched her.

"No…" a soft moan escaped her lips. But there was something between the two of them. Something that would not let them stop one another…

Draco leaned ever closer, he whispered her name so softly that she wondered if she was delirious. And then his lips attacked her. He kissed her neck with a sweetness she had never known he had possessed. His kisses trailed to her lips and he kissed her. Urging her to open up to her, he slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring. Passion entwined with a long history of hate. But for the moment passion won out. His fingers slipped down her blouse; and with his slender fingers he unbuttoned her shirt for her.

The shirt was lost in their fiery passion. And then he shoved her, hard. She wasn't expecting it and lost her balance. A nice resounding splash could be heard as she tumbled into the pond.

Chocking and spluttering Ginny resurfaced. Her lips were still tingling from his kisses and her legs were weak from desire for the one she had learned to hate.

"You-" she spluttered angrily, feeling confused and forlorn.

"Revenge is mine," he slurred out, a smirk on his handsome face. "Oh, you thought I forgot about it, Weaslette but I don't forget anything, especially when it comes to pay back time."

It took a moment for Ginny to realize what he was talking about. He grinned triumphantly at her. Draco Malfoy had just avenged himself for the time she had pushed him in the stream.

"I can't believe you still remember that," Ginny muttered. She grabbed the ledge and pulled herself over. The water clung to her skin and clothes like a second skin. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time she got out. Ginny blushed deeply.

"I like that," he drawled as he looked at her intently. "Move more to your left, m'dear."

Ginny felt her blush deepen. "Stop looking at me like that!" But his gaze never left her face. "You're a pervert," she said as she tried to kick him.

He laughed, and she watched as the cold look he had harboured for so many years in his eyes disappear for the moment. His whole face lit up in the grin, and he looked at her gleefully. And for the first time Ginny saw a seventeen year old boy looking at her, and not the cold hearted Slytherin. Ginny laughed along with him, wanting to stay with this Malfoy longer, wanting to know the real boy underneath the mask.

Suddenly his laughter stopped and he gazed at her solemnly. Ginny stopped and turned away quickly, thinking he was looking at her body again. "What? Stop looking at me in that dirty way."

Malfoy shrugged. "It's nothing really… just the urge to do this," and with that he pushed her into the pond again. Ginny went under, all the time fuming. She had fallen for the same trick, twice!

She resurfaced to give him a piece of her mind, only to find that he was nowhere to be seen. "Malfoy-?"

She swam towards the edge of the pond. Where had Malfoy disappeared to? Just as she was going to haul herself up, a hand grabbed her ankle and tugged. Ginny found herself swallowing water for the third time. She came up again, choking slightly. The sly grin on Malfoy's face told her all. He had dived underwater and waited for the right moment to drown her once more.

She stuck out her tongue at him, while wiping the droplets of warm water from her eyes. Malfoy's hair was wet and it clung to him, which made Ginny want to brush it away for him.

"Miss me?" he slurred as he came closer.

"N-No…"

"Oh really?" he feigned hurt but it failed because he couldn't stop grinning. Ginny tried to club him over the head. He caught her wrist easily and smirked slightly. He pulled her towards him a little.

"It's nice here – Ginny," he said softly, his eyes looking at her and hiding no trace of a joke or lie.

Ginny froze in surprise but he did not seem to notice. "It's so quiet and peaceful here. No scheming, no talking about other people behind their backs. No acting. Just you and me," he said, his grey eyes clouded.

Ginny nodded slowly. She didn't know what to say. But she did know what to think.

'_Maybe it was the Shadow Wolves; maybe they switched his brain with some other nice sweet guy and put it into this cold hearted guy named Draco Malfoy. _

_Or._

_It could be my head. I was simply going mental, thinking weird thoughts. Maybe there weren't even Shadow Wolves; maybe I dreamed that up in my craziness. But I could feel the water, it must be real._

_Or.._

_He was deliberately mocking me, could he? I looked closer without looking too obvious. He didn't seem to be joking... His silver eyes looked far away as if he weren't here anymore but in a dream world…_

_Or…_

_Maybe he was always so mean to others because of his harsh upbringing. I wondered faintly how I would have turned out if my father had been Lucius Malfoy. I would understand why he would have put up a mental and physical barrier between him and everyone else. How would I have felt if my parents never showed love to me? Maybe just maybe…'_

She couldn't take it any longer. She could almost imagine the pain. Ginny grabbed Draco and pressed herself against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

'I don't care what others think anymore. They don't know the real him…' she thought.

"Ginny…" he whispered huskily. His voice full of emotion as he slowly, very slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He dipped his head and laid it softly to rest on her shoulder. He trailed his fingers up her body gently. And then his lips were on hers again, and they were kissing each other passionately. All the consequences were forgotten and ignored. All the warning sounds that were going off in their heads were also ignored.

It was just Draco, and Ginny. Two lovers who lived for the moment, who lived for now.

"Ginny…" he groaned, desire filling his voice. "I- I think I'm – in love with you…"

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers: Ash44, Reddiej, Channy, Rose petel, Natalie, Cathy1227, Madison27, HardcoreHogwartsWhore, Yu, Ahsleyconnor, Thequeenbitch, Amelle, StepiZ, Flaier, Immortal goddess1, Flammy, Coolchicka, Scarlett, Dracoschic999, I give it all to Mr. Black.

A.N: And another chapter. Thanks for reading so far, and thanks for all the reviews!

_To Be Continued…_


	9. The Magic Of One Night

**Chapter 9: The Magic Of One Night**

Author: Life .In .Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny Weasley, sweet red-haired girl decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: I finally did decide to rewrite my chapter 9. So here it is, hope you'll enjoy  
_Note:_ The lyrics used in this chapter (the italicized phrases) are actually from a song called Breathless by The Corrs.

* * *

"_Ginny, I – I think I'm—in love with you…"_

How could this be? Why was he so cruel, intent on toying with her feelings? She closed her eyes and shook her head in denial. It wasn't true. None of it was true.

And yet she could not completely deny his words.

The way he said it.

The tone he used.

The longing in his eyes.

And yet the other part of her fought back. He was a known liar. What did he care about her? What did he care if she got hurt in his little game? What did he care?

Yet she could not muster the energy, the will to push him away. If only…

She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his soft scent, unwilling to face any more of her own questions that had no answers.

Just one kiss. Just one touch. Just one beat of the heart. Just once.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and a leg around his waist and kissed him softly, lightly. He groaned and trailed his hand down her leg as he deepened her kiss.

Ginny swallowed tears that threatened to well up and fall. Her entire life she had been protected by her older brothers. What would they say when they knew about her and Malfoy? They would be so disappointed in her…

And yet she couldn't stop. She had never kissed anyone before like this. Never felt this way. Never been fondled this way. Never. Never.

"Did you hear me, Ginny?" he asked, holding her face level with his.

She tried to avoid his eyes. She didn't want to answer or say anything. She just wanted…him.

"Will…will you stay with me—_forever_?"

A little gasp escaped her lips as he pressed her closer and nibbled on her lower lip.

"_I don't think I can stand to lose you…_"

He was expecting an answer and all Ginny could think of was, yes, YES, of course she would. But all she managed was a feeble nod.

But it was all he needed. His grey eyes glowed with happiness at her agreement and he kissed her one more time with a boyish grin. With one arm hooked under her legs and one by her back, he lifted her out of the water. In a few strides he reached the bed and dumped her onto it.

Ginny reached up and pulled him on top of her. He looked into her eyes before kissing her urgently, his lips exploring, daring, and scandalous.

Malfoy reached for her shirt and started to undress her, and she let him. She wanted him oh so very much.

_Go on, go on. Leave me breathless. Come on._

He flung her shirt to the side and looked down with desire at her. She returned it equally by tugging off his shirt. She pulled him towards her, her fingertips slowly moving down his chest. He groaned and started to explore her body with his tongue.

_The daylight's fading slowly. But time with you is standing still. I'm waiting for you only. The slightest touch and I feel weak._

He licked at her neck where she giggled slightly then moved down between her breasts to her bellybutton where he massaged her slowly. Ginny moaned and dug her fingers through his silky hair. Oh how she had wanted to do that.

_I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide. And I'm losing the will to try. Can't hide it, can't hide it, can't fight it, can't fight it._

Her bra, skirt, and panties were the next things to come off along with his belt and pants. He took in her sight with something like tender love and awe.

"_Ginny…"_

She moaned softly as his lips met hers again as he touched her… and touched her again.

"_Draco…"_ she murmured as she flushed from the pleasures he was giving her.

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling, loving feeling. Make me long for your kiss._

Ginny tugged off his boxers with her toes and pushed him down, coming on top. She bit her lower lip softly in a mischievous grin that made Malfoy groan in need.

She kissed him softly then trailed her kisses down his neck, and then to his chest. She licked him a couple of times and toyed with him where he groaned again and called her name.

_And if there's no tomorrow, And all we have is here and now. I'm happy just to have you. You're all the love I need somehow._

She continued on her trail of kisses downwards. She kissed him and kissed him then gently stroked him. His groan seemed to shake him.

"_Ginny… please…_" And he was on top of her again, breath ragged as he looked at her with something unexplainable in his eyes.  
And he asked her silently for her consent.

She propped herself on one elbow and kissed him softly.

"_Yes Draco…yes…"_

_It's like a dream. Although I'm not asleep. And I never want to wake up. Don't lose it, don't lose it, don't leave it, don't leave it._

He spread her legs gently, positioned himself, and then he thrusted. She moaned in part pleasure, part pain. Malfoy gave her kisses of reassurance, kisses of love. Kisses of need and kisses of lust.

He let her get used to him as she wrapped her legs around him. Then he was pushing gently, slowly. The pain slowly ebbed away as her desire was roused. He moved faster and more urgently, groaning with the pleasure she was giving him.

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling, loving feeling. Make me long for your kiss… Go on, go on, go on, go on._

"_I love you Ginny Weasley,"_ he bit out in between breaths and the sound of her cries.

_And I can't lie; from you I cannot hide. And I've lost my will to try._

Ginny felt it, her rise that she wasn't sure she could handle. She moaned and they moved faster. Together. With each other.

Then she felt it. A hot feeling building up in her as all her energy reached its climax and she came. Malfoy came right after her, his warm fluid flowing into her as he collapsed on top of her, panting.

_So go on, go on, go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling, loving feeling. Make me long for your kiss…_

Still together because Malfoy was unwilling to pull apart or away, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and slowly.

Then he pulled the blankets and put it over Ginny and him as she snuggled into his embrace.

He murmured something sleepily as he and Ginny drifted off into a warm gentle sleep in each other's arms.

_Go on, go on, go on, go on. Come on, leave… me breathless…_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on, come on, leave… me breathless…

* * *

  
_

Ginny shifted and slowly woke up. She felt surprisingly extra happy and refreshed. After mini-stretching she snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blankets… and Draco. She watched him sleep, the slow even rise and fall of his chest against her. Was she truly in love or simply temporarily infatuated with this very handsome and good-looking Malfoy?

What they had done the night before came rushing back to her and she blushed as images and past sensations took over her sleepy mind.

Then she became aware of a light persistent tapping on her shoulder.

She turned around slowly, still half asleep and barely comprehending.

"Finally! You're awake!" a young child's voice whined, breaking the silence. Beside her, Malfoy stirred a little.

The voice wakened her completely. Who was it?

She studied the young face peering curiously at her. He was a young boy around six years old. His lips were set in a pout and he wore an orange tunic with a wooden toy sword by his side. His hair was a mass of tangled unkempt blond hair and he had the most piercing grey eyes that Ginny had ever seen, well, except on Draco Malfoy. He greatly resembled Draco in appearance.

"You sure sleep like the dead," the young boy complained crossing his arms. "So does the guy beside you. Look! He's _still_ not awake!"

The sudden realization that Ginny was wearing nothing and that she was next to Malfoy who was wearing nothing as well sent her into a temporary panic. The only thing separating her nudity from the boy's intelligent gaze was a -suddenly- very thin sheet of blanket.

Ginny smiled awkwardly as she tried to gather more blankets to cover herself.

"Well, uh, Draco… he's uh, very tired." She could hear the embarrassment and panic in her tone.

The boy edged closer to the bed to take a look at the sleeping person.

Ginny yelped.

"NO!"

The young boy leapt in both surprise and a tiny bit of fear. "W-What is it?"

Ginny's mind raced. "I uh, need to get changed. And I need to wake up Malfoy. Please could you wait outside for a bit? We'll be right out."

The young boy agreed with one last look and skipped to wait outside. Once making sure he was going to stay outside, Ginny sighed in relief. That had been too close. She blushed.

"I like it when you blush like that."

Startled, Ginny glanced at Malfoy. He was staring at her intently with those beautiful grey eyes.

"You've been awake all along, you prat!" Ginny accused him as she playfully punched him.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful. And, that hurt. You need to be punished, young Weaslette." He grinned mischievously as he kissed her softly again and again.

She giggled and crawled into his arms where his kisses trailed down her neck.

"Are you guys done YET?" the young boy outside called loudly and impatiently.

Gasping and suddenly remembering about the young boy outside, Ginny slipped out of Malfoy's arms and started dressing. Malfoy groaned in disappointment, scowling, as he too got dressed, picking up his clothes from the floor where they had fallen last night.

"Nearly, nearly done," Ginny replied.

"We can have some more fun tonight, princess," Malfoy reassured as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. Ginny blushed again before pushing him away. "Get dressed Malfoy."

* * *

"It has been quite some time now, Albus," McGonagall said as she paced up and down, wringing her hands. "Something must be done."

Dumbledore sighed and took off his spectacles and rubbed them clean before putting them on again. "I know, Minevra. Sit down first please. That barrier… I've tried many spells and nothing is effective. It is a powerful barrier indeed."

"But there must be something you can do, Professor Dumbledore!" Ron cried out. "My sister is in there!"

"Calm down, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said quite wearily as Hermione shushed him.

Dumbledore stood up and paced, twirling his wand in his hand as he thought. Brow creased in concentration, he commanded absolute silence as thoughts rushed through his mind.

The quiet was so absolute in the tent that they could hear faraway campers clanging pans and pots as they got ready for breakfast. The camp had not yet been cancelled but the chance of that happening was very real.

Outside, the wind rustled the tree tops, sighing and whistling as it passed by. The sun beamed gently down through young green leaves, lighting the forest up with fresh wonder and happiness.

But none of the campers could enjoy or feel this light mood. They were worried about Ginny, Neville, Draco, or just plain worried about the frightening rumours that had started circulating around the camp about mysterious deaths and curses.

"AHA!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden loud and triumphant voice of Dumbledore.

"What is it!" they all exclaimed together, eager to find out what genius plan Dumbledore had managed to come up with. Their faces all shone with hope as they waited expectantly to hear the great master plan.

"I have just thought of something extremely clever," Dumbledore explained with a beam. "You see, this barrier surrounding the Black Forest is indeed no normal barrier. No amount of cutting, hacking, burning, or magic can get past those brambles. Even digging didn't work-"

"Yes, yes, Albus," McGonagall interrupted. "We know all of this. What is your excellent plan?"

"Ah, yes. The plan. We need an excellent speedy reader. Which we no doubt already have." Dumbledore looked at Hermione through his half-moon spectacles and nodded. "If this does not work, we will have to close down the Camp and send everyone home. Now, here is the plan…"

* * *

Malfoy slouched against the outside wall, eyeing the young boy with immense dislike.

Grey eyes met grey eyes and something like hate flashed between the two who looked so very alike.

"Um…" Ginny said trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had surrounded them.

The young boy turned his gaze onto Ginny and a grin lit his face. "My name is Leon. Leon the Great."

Malfoy snorted. Ginny ignored him.

Leon continued, unaffected, "I know your name. Ginevra Weasley. Ginny. The Wolves told us that you are one of the Chosen Ones."

Ginny could only stare. There were so many questions running through her head that she didn't know where to start asking.

"Hurry Ginny. I think we're late for the breakfast at the Hall," Leon urged as he tugged on her hand, pulling her away, ignoring Malfoy completely.

They walked for some time. Leon the young boy chattering merrily to Ginny all the time: telling her about his friends, their games, their favourite hiding spots. Draco tagged along behind, glaring at Leon for stealing Ginny's attention away.

It was quite some later that they finally arrived. The Hall was a large ancient building constructed out of earth-red bricks. It had several humongous windows on the side. It was a plain building that must have been built centuries ago. There was, however, no flaw in the building. No sagging roof tops, no chipped off bricks; it was flawless. No doubt some powerful magic was at work. In front of the entrance were two large potted flowers on either side of the wooden doors. The wooden doors were thrown wide open and sounds of music, singing, talking, and the sound of cutlery came through it.

"Welcome to our Hall," Leon said proudly as he gestured towards the building. He then tugged Ginny again, leading her through the double doors as Malfoy followed, scowling and in a foul temper.

Inside, it was lit brightly by old-fashioned torches. Rows and rows of long polished wooden tables were set out neatly side by side. Laughter and the smell of food wafted to greet the newcomers.

But once they had stepped inside, all the sounds stopped. Curious eyes focused on them that were masked with hope and expectancy. Out of the midst of all the people and the wolves, two stepped out. One was pure white and the other was as black as night.

"_Welcome home, Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley,_" the white one said with a smile. Her soft wise voice echoed faintly in the large Hall. "_I am Purical, the White Wolf, and this is Black. You have been given the honour to join us together in the place we call home. Please, let us dine together first."_

Just as quickly as the talking had stopped, it started again as the people and the wolves returned to their breakfast and their conversations.

Purical and Black led them to a table at the back as Leon disappeared amidst the people. As they sat down food started to apparate in front of them. They ate silently, not knowing what to say. Throughout breakfast, the two wolves kept glancing at Ginny and Malfoy and they seemed to be communicating telepathically between themselves. Malfoy scowled.

After what seemed like an eternity, the white Wolf stood up and said, "_Come, let us go outside where everything will be explained to you."_

Malfoy and Ginny followed the two Wolves outside. During breakfast, Ginny had kept an eye out for Neville but never saw him in the Hall. She was growing increasingly worried.

"Please, it's very important that I s-see N-Neville first. To make sure he's alright," Ginny blurted out, and then blushed in embarrassment.

Malfoy tensed beside her and his scowl deepened.

There was a slight surprise as both wolves stirred.

"_You …may, Chosen One,"_ the black wolf replied. "_Come this way and Purical shall show you Neville Longbottom."_

"_But,"_ Purical said softly her intelligent eyes boring into Ginny's, "_Do you really want to meet Neville first rather than hear the reason why you and Draco Malfoy are here? And why the Wolves are calling you Chosen Ones?"_

Ginny shook her head hesitantly as she considered this. "No, I think I must see Neville first. He must be…be scared. I've gotta go to him first."

Purical nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving Ginny's. "_This way Chosen One. Your choice is yours."_

Black and Malfoy chose to stay behind and wait. Malfoy didn't want to see Longbottom, and he made it very clear that he was very against Ginny seeing Neville as well.

And so it was thus that Ginny followed Purical to see Neville. The white Wolf pounced through leaves and foliage quickly leaving Ginny behind. It took up all her concentration to just keep Purical in sight as she pounced from here to there. They soon arrived at a tremendous waterfall.

The waterfall fell from extremely high heights. But the amazing thing was that the water was so crystal clear that the silver scales of fish could be seen from a distance. The water flowed down rocks that had been eroded and into a big pond at the bottom. As Ginny approached it, she could see fish swimming in it clearly.

"_This is the Wishing Waterfall,"_ Purical explained, "_Our people come here to relax and let their worries and bad memories drift away, carried away by the clear rushing waterfall to be churned up and never returned to them. Thus it was named the Wishing Waterfall for its beauty and hope."_

Then Purical gestured and led Ginny to a small wooden house near the edge of the waterfall.

"_There dwells Neville Longbottom. The one you seek to see."_

Ginny's heart pounded as she ran towards the house. How long ago had it been? Poor Neville would have been so scared. She would rescue him and then they would all get out of here. Neville surely was alright? She loved him like a dear brother. If anything were to happen to him…

Purical kept pace with Ginny easily.

"_One more thing Ginevra Weasley. Just one more thing. A piece of advice really."_

Ginny slowed down a little and looked into those wise purple eyes in surprise. Advice for her? Whatever for?

The Wolf never blinked as she told Ginny her advice. "_Be careful of the questions you ask about Neville Longbottom. Some people may be jealous of the care you project so much for him. Even though that care may be nothing but love for a dear friend, a lover might take it another way…"_

Purical gave Ginny a nod and then with a pounce disappeared into the foliage. Ginny wasn't entirely sure what the wolf had meant but seeing Neville was her top priority right now. The wolf's words could be pondered on later.

* * *

As Ginny neared the house, she could see the structure was fairly new and quite pleasant to look at it. It offered both ample amounts of sunshine and warmth. It had a close view to the waterfall yet was protected from the constant spray of water droplets. It was perfect.

She was on the doorstep now and as she raised her hand to knock she saw deeply etched words bordered by flowers in the wooden door, carved with an artistic beauty.

_HERE DWELLS THE HOPE-SEEKING NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.  
HERE HE SHALL REMAIN UNTIL HE WAS RECOVERED._

Her breath caught. Such beautiful decoration on such chilling words. And recovery? What recovery?

Ginny knocked on the door and held her breath. Was Neville alright? What if the Shadow Wolves had chewed off a limb? What if they had sacrificed him to their gods?

A muffled "Coming" was heard and then the door swung open.

And there stood Neville. All smiles and talk. Then utter surprise.

"Ginny?" he whispered uncertainly.

"Neville!" Ginny breathed out in relief, rejoicing that he was in one piece, rejoicing that he was healthy and looked fine. "Oh Nev! I'm so glad. I'm so glad!"

"Ginny!" Neville repeated with a brighter smile as he got over some of his initial shock. "But how… how did you get here?"

"Did they hurt you? Did they do anything to you?" Ginny asked with an explosion of questions.

"Hurt?" Neville asked confused. "They?"

"You know, the Shadow Wolves."

Neville laughed. "Of course not, Gin. In fact, they're the kindest creatures I've ever met. They found out about my memory problems and even offered to help. They took me here for recovery."

"Are… are you sure?" Ginny asked incredulously, not sure whether to believe Neville or not. Sure, the Wolves had seemed kind but…

"Yes," Neville answered enthusiastically. "They say they have a way to heal it. Make my memory normal again. You know, I've improved. I remember three quarters of the things that I used to never remember already."

Ginny grinned. It seemed like Neville's memory was really becoming better.

"We were really worried about you, Nev. Back at the camp."

Neville sobered up. "Sorry. Are you guys mad at me?"

Ginny smiled and gave him a big hug. "Of course not, Nev. As long as you're safe and sound. But how did the Shadow Wolves get you?"

"Well," Neville began meekly, scuffing his toe in the ground. "They didn't exactly 'get' me… they uh… just happened to be there at the time that Crabbe and his long brown-haired friend were making fun of me. I tried to get away from them and ran into the forest that we were forbidden to go into…"

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. Surely the long brown-haired friend Neville was referring to was not Gregory Goyle? Surely…? But if it wasn't him, who else could it be? Ginny made a mental note to confront Goyle about this when they got back.

"I soon got lost in that forest and it had gotten so dark. Then I met Ooda Booda. He's an orange Shadow Wolf and Gate-Keeper. He laughed at me and my problems and then told me to jump into this fire where he said he had friends who could help me. So I did jump and came here."

Ginny felt speechless. Neville had _chosen_ to stay.

"And you Ginny? How did you get here?" Neville asked suddenly.

"I-I came here to rescue you," Ginny replied at last. "Draco came as well-"

Neville's eyes widened. "Draco _Malfoy_?" he whispered.

For as long as Neville had gone to Hogwarts Malfoy had been relentlessly picking on him. He had been Malfoy and his friends' toy to bully around.

"Don't worry, Neville," Ginny reassured him as she patted his arm gently. "Believe it or not, he came to help."

Neville eyed Ginny doubtfully but said nothing.

"Are you two _done!_" a harsh and gruff voice barked out from behind Neville and Ginny.

Draco.

Ginny jumped in surprise and turned around. She came face to face with an angry Malfoy who was staring at Neville with both contempt and hatred. Purical and Black stood a little behind him deep in conversation.

"Are you two done?" he asked again, cold and poison dripping from his tone. Neville stiffened and shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"_Your inquires for your friend are done, I expect?"_ Black spoke, breaking the silence that had settled between the three humans.

"So are you done?" Malfoy asked again as he moved closer. "Or do you want to keep talking with Longbottom?"

This awkward question made Neville even more uncomfortable.

"Uh, Gin-Gin was just… just leaving," he said quickly.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Gin-Gin?" he snarled softly as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist. "Getting too familiar, are we?"

And then he kissed Ginny deeply and coldly on the lips for a long time.

Neville gasped and took a step back, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

Ginny pushed him away, anger flaring up. But before she could speak Malfoy glared at Neville advancing on him. "Don't go near the Weaslette. She's mine, get it?"

Neville's eyes darted from Malfoy to Ginny in shock.

Purical stepped in before the situation could get any worse. "_That is enough! I believe Ginny is done talking with her good friend. We now must leave Mr. Longbottom so he can get back to his recovery."_

"But-!" Ginny protested trying to keep her temper at bay.

Purical shook her head firmly. "_I believe it is time for you to know the reason why you are here and it must not be delayed any longer. You can visit Mr. Longbottom in the future if you like but now he must go back to recovery."_

Ginny was unable to say anything in response as she glared at Malfoy. Neville nodded quickly, eyes still wide. "I guess I'll see you later…uh Ginny." And with that he stepped back into his house, eager to escape the Malfoy, and closed the door.

* * *

"_Our foundation was built on much history. The foundation on which we are on and which we are to remain for eternity will go back to the ancient days. You, as the Chosen Ones, must learn and understand our long history. You must know what we Shadow Wolves do here. When you have understood you will be ready to carry out an important task. But first, we must go to the Place. The Place is where all Chosen Ones are led to before they are ready to carry out the task. The Place houses all of our most precious history. Come."_

The black Wolf walked towards the waterfall and with a flash so quick that human eyes could not comprehend; he vanished.

Ginny gasped softly in surprise but her gasp was lost in the thundering of falling water. Large droplets of water splashed hither and thither.

Purical stepped forward, ready to jump, only stopping at the last second. "_Black always does that, never explains and never asks for explanations."_ Purical smiled fondly at them. "_Just beneath this rush of water is a small ledge. After you jump down on it, you will see a small cave entrance. Go in and follow the carved stairway. Black and I will wait at the end for you."_ And with that she too jumped down and disappeared.

Ginny rushed to the edge and looked down. Through the spray and foam she could barely make out a small ledge that was probably only a meter wide. It looked unreliable and Ginny doubted it could hold any weight at all.

She wasn't sure if risking her life to hear the Wolves' history was worth it. She backed away and bumped into Malfoy. She spun around, all her anger from before unleashed.

"You… You dirty prat!" she spat her voice dripping venom and contempt. "How dare you use me like that… and… and in front of Neville too!"

"Oh? So it's only in front of Neville that gets you so riled up!" he retorted with a nasty sneer.

Ginny bit her lip from saying something that she would regret later.

"Actually, it's not because of that."

Malfoy smirked. "Don't expect me to believe you. Puppy love for Longbottom is _disgusting_."

"How dare you!" Her temper flared again. "And what the heck is it about Neville that you find so – so disgusting!"

"Neville this, Neville that," Malfoy mimicked her. "I find everything about Longbottom disgusting. _Everything._"

"Get lost. Just get lost."

Silence settled around the two in a dark suffocating blanket. All around, foam and water droplets continued to spray and the sound of tons of water pounding down continued on.

"Weaslette…"

Malfoy took a step towards Ginny then stopped. What was he doing? Was he actually going to comfort the Weasley? He felt himself smirk despite himself. It was a good thing to hurt the Weasley. He hated the Weasleys and she was no exception.

"You know, Malfoy," Ginny said softly. "You're a jerk." And with that she took a step and dropped over the edge of the waterfall.

Draco watched Ginny fall and disappear over the edge into the frightening waters below. His heart seemed to stop beating until he remembered that the Wolves had said that there was a ledge. Still, barely breathing, he took a step and peered over the edge. He saw Ginny crouching on the ledge below and he felt his heart returned back to normal. He had been scared… very scared that Ginny had died.

He brushed his pale blond hair out of his eyes in frustration. What was happening to him? First, he goes and tells the Weasley he loves her, then he makes love with her, and now this?

"It's all just a game, it's all just a game," he muttered trying to reassure himself as he too jumped over the edge.

The ledge was naturally formed and somewhat stable to stand on. Ginny made the mistake and looked down. The sheer height of the drop was frightening enough. But the constant loud pounding of water falling on water was just as scary.

True to her word, everything was just as Purical had said there was. To their right was a small cave entrance leading into utter darkness. Ginny wasn't sure why it was so dark and didn't quite like the idea of going in.

Not like they could.

What Purical had somewhat miraculously forgotten to mention was the fact that the cave entrance would be barred shut. Long thick silver bars ran from the top to the bottom firmly.

Malfoy approached it and tried to move it but to no avail. He then proceeded to swear at it. When that wasn't satisfying enough he started to kick it. He then spun around and rounded up on Ginny.

"This is your entire fault. We're now stuck on this piece of stupid ledge with no where to go. The only place to go is down the waterfall to our deaths or go there, which is blocked by those stupid bars!"

Ginny crossed her arms and glared back at him. "This is not my fault at all, Draco Malfoy, you prat. And you know it! Maybe you should hold your temper in check and ask the bars nicely to open up!"

Malfoy stared at her then burst out laughing. "Oh really Weasley?" he smirked. "You think it'll work that way? Well, then, why don't we try it?"

Ginny frowned and vowed to pound him if he didn't change his arrogant attitude.

"Now, Mr… uh Bars. Weasley over here thinks by asking you nicely, you'll open up and let us through," Malfoy said sarcastically throwing mocking looks at Ginny. He coughed and continued, "So would you please release yourself from the ground so we can pass through?"

There was a moment of silence. Ginny couldn't believe he had actually –

The ground seemed to shake and rumble under their feet. There was a bright spark of light and slowly, but surely, the bars started to rise, clearing the way of the entrance.

They stood there for a moment longer in shock before Ginny tossed Malfoy an 'I-told-you-so-look' and walked through the entrance.

The darkness was so complete that it seemed to engulf and swallow her completely. It seemed hard to even breathe. Ginny reached out to touch something. She felt utterly blind. Her hand managed to come in contact with a wall on her right. She could feel that it was as smooth as marble. Her first step led her down a flight of steps. She could also tell that the steps were just as smooth as the wall. Behind her she could hear Malfoy descending as well.

The flight of steps was relatively short. Ginny soon found herself in a well-lit chamber. She surveyed the small chamber with her quick brown eyes. Behind her were the steps she had just come from. To her left was a dark tunnel. To her right was also a tunnel but lit with fire.

But it was what was in front of her that caught her entire attention. There was a big beautifully-made marble basin. Clear water trickled down the walls and into the basin filling it to the top. From somewhere high above, a stream of sunlight fell down and lit the entire basin up, making it seem like a crystal bowl glowing in the heart of the chamber. The light reflected out of the basin sending ripples of rainbow-coloured light all around. It was both extremely beautiful and magnificent.

Ginny approached the basin unable to keep her eyes off of it.

Now that Ginny was closer to the basin she could make out strange carvings that lined the outer rim. There were strange drawings of strange animals all over it. The biggest drawing was of a powerful wolf. It had extended claws and sharp deadly teeth as it tore at other equally fierce creatures. Ginny reached out and touched the beautiful carvings gently, hypnotized by its strangeness and beauty and unable to look away.

"GINNY!" She was suddenly yanked back.

The trance she had been in broke and she was just in time to see a long silver snake with pale yellow eyes and long deadly fangs slither away into a hole on the left side of the basin.

"Are you okay? Did it bite you?" he asked frantically looking all over for any signs of a bite mark.

"I-I'm okay. It didn't bite me…"

What was wrong with her? Why had the basin hypnotized her so? And if it wasn't for Draco being there and pulling her back, she was sure the snake would've taken a generous bite out of her.

She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and snuggled into his arms. She didn't want to ever lose him…

After a while Malfoy stood up. He slipped her hand into his and held it. "Let's keep going then. Which way?"

Ginny didn't want to go; she wanted to be in Malfoy's arms. Have him hold her, touch her, kiss her. Then she mentally shook herself. What was she doing? She did not want Malfoy at all. Not even a tiny bit. Not even a tiny bit at all.

"Let's go the lighted way," Malfoy said after a moments consideration and then tugged Ginny after him, heading towards the right tunnel. Ginny was glad he chose the tunnel with the light and held his hand a little tighter in reassurance.

There was definitely something very very strange going on around here. Why were there so many… traps? Why had Purical not warned them about the bars and the snake? Why did Purical or Black not tell them the fact that there were two tunnels? What was this all about?

They continued down the lighted tunnel, hand-in-hand, in silence. They had no idea what they were going to find at the end of the tunnel, nor did they know where they were going. One thing they did know for sure was that they were traveling deeper and deeper into the earth.

The tunnel was eerily clean and bright. It was completely silent as well except for the sounds of their feet shuffling along.

Ginny tried feebly to strike up a conversation with the arrogant Malfoy but he rejected them most pointly.

Ginny felt kind of hurt. Yesterday he had been so attentive, yet today he was so cold and silent. She wasn't sure what to make out of it. She felt she had been used to satisfy Malfoy's lust. She closed her eyes briefly, willing the horrible thoughts to leave her, but they stayed and grew.

Why had he said those three words to her? To mock her? To play her for a longer time because she was so naive? She told herself that she did not believe what he had said to her last night at all. She told herself that sleeping with Malfoy yesterday was impulsive. She told herself it was dumb, a bad choice. She told herself it was all just for fun. She wouldn't care if he left her now. She wouldn't care.

After all, he was a Slytherin, a liar. She was a Gryffindor, a Weasley. What they had shared last night had been nothing but a byproduct of lust. She didn't care for him, and he definitely did not care for her.

Reaching this bitter conclusion, Ginny slipped her hand out of Malfoy's. She didn't need his pitying.

Malfoy stopped in his tracks and turned around, surprised. The surprise passed just as quickly as it was replaced with indifference.

"What are you doing?" he asked flatly.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much," Ginny muttered.

A look of bemusement flitted across his expression then disappeared as well. "What is your problem now, Weasley?"

"I don't have problems," Ginny retorted.

He snorted in response. "Miss Perfect are we now?"

Ginny ignored him and continued on. He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

He looked at her, his cold grey eyes unrelenting. "What is it? Is it Longbottom that you're thinking about?"

It was Ginny's turn to look surprised. "What?" She stared at him then said rather crisply, "Why do you always have to drag Neville into the arguments?"

"Because he's getting on my nerves!"

"Neville's never done _anything_ to you! Just leave him alone!"

"Neville this, Neville that. Longbottom is as useless as a rock," he snarled.

"IS NOT!"

"Is so," he said coolly.

Ginny glared at him and shook off his hand from her arm a second time and continued to walk. Draco who pulled her to a stop again.

"So this is your true feelings for me eh?" he asked almost bitterly. "What are your true feelings for Longbottom then?"

"What? Have you gone insane!"

"It doesn't matter what your feelings for Longbottom may be," he snarled as he pulled her to him. "Just remember this, Ginny Weasley, you're mine and you belong to _me_ only." He then lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed and bit his way down, leaving his mark on her for the world to see. He was claiming her as his own... forever.

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers: BadCat4Life, Ashleyconnor, Ash44, EvilslytherinChild, Darcy16, LAdY oF tHe PiRaTeS, Starryiceangel03, McKenzieMac, Carmilla Zabini, Rose Petel, Dracoschic999, Ambereyes, Nichole Malfoy, Hotanimebabe, Natalie, Madison27, Jack-Sparrow-Lover, Midnight Goddess, Coolchicka, Bob, Crystal Moon Magic, SexySlytherinChick, Zeldagrl436, Jace Quin, Me, Ginnygirl, Anon, PInQuiLLus, Kawaii Tropical Oasis, Lover del Dragon, Kinky kisser, Zoe, Another Person, I give it all to Mr. Black, Morgain Lestrage, YashiriRanma4ever.

A.N: I finally got around to re-writing this chapter. It was a lot of work. I did change some very minor things. Thank you for reading and hopefully you'll drop of a review on your way to the next chapter.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Facing Old Fears

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Summary: Sweet Ginny Weasley decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Here is chapter 10. Re-written.

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

**Facing Old Fears**

Ginny couldn't understand him. One second he was sweet as sweet could be, and the next second he was just plain ol' mean Malfoy. What was the meaning of this?

Ginny stared at the pale slender hand that was firmly gripping her arm and pulling her along the hallway. Why was he mad at her exactly? What had she done wrong?

As they made their way deeper and deeper underground Ginny fell into deep thought. However, her thoughts kept wandering back to last night and she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks and a warm fuzzy feeling arose in her chest that made her heart beat irregularly.

Suddenly interrupting her thoughts, a crackling noise boomed out through the tunnel. She edged closer to Malfoy and looked around to see where the source of the noise was coming from. The noise sounded like the static noises that came from a malfunctioning muggle speaker. But she could see no speakers hidden anywhere in the quite bare hallway.

"Who are you, and where are those two other wolves?" demanded Draco.

The static noises turned to a booming voice. It crackled through the hallway making a faint echo come after it. "_Ho HO HO, how jolly this particular Chosen One is eh?_" Without waiting for an answer from Malfoy it continued on quite merrily, "_But we shall not keep our guests waiting. Just head down the tunnel some more and you will see a great entrance door, it is made out of-_"

The voice was interrupted by another voice, this one more feminine and impatient. "Oh, just hurry it up Lymbric! I want to meet them!"

A sigh floated out and Lymbric said, "_Very well, very well. Just head down this tunnel._" And then the voice faded away completely.

Draco didn't waste another second. He tightened his hold on Ginny slightly and made his way down the tunnel. He seemed frustrated and angry that he was being made to play this silly game by the Shadow Wolves.

They arrived at a huge wooden door. The wood was ancient with many carvings on it. It was decorated with quills, scrolls, and what seemed to be the very history of the Shadow Wolves.

The two stood there in front of the door in some awe and admired it for a few seconds. Ginny broke the silence by reaching for the silver door handle embedded into the door. Just as she was about to turn the handle the door creaked open by itself.

In front of them stood a graying wolf that wore a purple shade of cloth on its shoulders and a human woman. The woman was tall and slender. But the most striking feature about her was her flaming red hair, hair as red as the Weasley's trademark. And there was her face. Big brown eyes peered at them curiously, and a splatter of freckles adorned her nose. She wore a business suit with a dress, and red heels. Her red hair was twisted into a bun with loose tendrils falling here and there. To complete her entire look, she wore a pair of small glasses, and had an air of confidence and professionalism.

Ginny opened her mouth intending to say something but nothing came out. Beside her,Malfoy gave a start and even released her hand in surprise. The resemblance was eerie. As eerie as Leon had looked like Malfoy.

The gray wolf stepped towards them, his features wizened with age. "_My name is Lymbric,_" he said introducing himself. "_Welcome to the Library of the Shadow Wolves. I am its official keeper, the Keeper of History._" He bowed a little.

The woman stepped up beside Lymbric. Her movements were agile and graceful. Her red heels clicked on the marble floor as she extended her hand towards Ginny. "I am Nillia. I have been anticipating our meeting very much, Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny held out her hand as well and they shook. She felt confused. This woman… this woman was… too much like a… Weasley...

**

* * *

**

_Swish._

The tent flap was lifted and a tall, handsome black-haired boy stepped inside.

"I heard what's been going on," the boy said solemnly as he propped his broom near the entrance. In his other hand he carried a cage that contained a snow white owl.

"Harry! Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed in shock as he leapt to his feet.

"Hey Ron…" Harry hesitated. "I heard about the news. I'm sorry about it all…"

Ron sat back down in the seat he had been occupying. "Yeah…" he said quietly. "We'll get her back no matter the cost!" He then looked up at Harry. "Say, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the Dursleys?"

Harry took a seat beside Ron and gave him a grimace. "I heard about the news and I knew I had to come and try to help out. I even had to threaten the Dursleys to let me come with my wand. They agreed of course. Better that than getting zapped with magic."

Dumbledore came up and nodded at Harry gravely. "I assume you got the letter I sent you? Glad you could join us."

Harry nodded. "If I can help in any way…" He paused and his green eyes saddened. "After the Chamber of Secrets and now this… I mean, she's in there all alone with the Wolves right?"

Ron's eyes widened in surprise then he flopped back in his seat. "I guess you haven't heard the WHOLE story, have you Harry?"

Harry frowned slightly. "What whole story? What are you talking about?" He glanced towards Dumbledore. "The letter Professor Dumbledore owled me only told me that Ginny had been kidnapped by the Shadow Wolves… what other stories are there?"

Ron ruffled his head in frustration. "Well, when we arrived at the camp, Neville was assigned to Pansy Parkinson's care. She somehow lost him and Neville must have either wandered into the forbidden forest, or he was kidnapped by theWolves. So we started search parties," Ron paused and frowned at nothing in particular. "And here's the really bad part…"

Harry glanced sharply at his friend but did not interrupt.

Ron shifted restlessly in his seat. "We found out that Ginny's camp counselor was a Slytherin… and not JUST ANY Slytherin… but _that_ Slytherin." Ron spat it out like it was something foul.

Harry made a choking noise.

"Yeah. It's none other than that prat Malfoy. He was her damn counselor. I told McGonagall… I _told_ her!" He sprang out of his seat and started pacing back and forth, blabbing now. "We formed the search parties, we went in twos. Hermione and I saw Ginny pairing up with Malfoy… and it wasn't only that…" He started ruffling his hair again. "She was HOLDING his HAND! And then she slapped him… and then we went to visit her at her campsite, and she wasn't there." Ron threw up his hands in exasperation. "And the next thing we know she and Malfoy had gone into the Black Forest, god knows why!"

Harry had gone slightly pale. "Ron, there's no reason to assume –"

"We're not assuming anymore!" Ron practically shouted at his friend. "We found footprints at the edge of the Black Forest. Two sets. There's no doubt. She went with …_him_. And even if she didn't want to go with him, he could have dragged her there, kidnapped her, whatever!" Ron sat down again, his energy all drained. "All alone, all alone in a forest with a boy that has no morals." Ron rubbed his face tiredly. "If he does anything to my sister…" he trailed off menacingly.

Dumbledore who had been listening to the conversation was now smiling a little amusedly. "Now Mr. Weasley. You cannot assume that Malfoy will do anything to your sister."

Ron gave Dumbledore an incredulous look. "He's a prat. Our families are enemies! We're practically enemies ourselves. No, let me correct that. We _are_ enemies! We hate each other. Why wouldn't he spring at the chance to morally and physically defile my sister? He knows she's precious to our family, he knows-"

Dumbledore interrupted Ron's rant. "Your sister is perfectly safe with Mr. Malfoy. I understand why you may be worried, but Malfoy has changed a lot since you last interacted with him. He is a very different young man now."

Both Ron and Harry gave Dumbledore disbelieving looks. It was Ron who spoke first, "I **told** Professor McGonagall not to leave her with Malfoy, I told her!" He slumped onto the seat, silent.

An uncomfortable silence descended on the group. Harry broke the silence with a question. "Why don't you just go in and look for them?" he asked curiously.

Dumbledore sighed. "Easy said than done. A very thick enchanted barrier surrounds the whole forest in the form of brambles. No matter what we've tried so far, we can't gain access inside. How Mr. Malfoy managed to enter it is a mystery even to me."

"You… can't get in? And the… Malfoy prat could?" Harry asked quite incredulously. He thought for a minute. "Do we have a plan to get in? This sounds like a plan set in motion intentionally to lure in Ginny…"

Ron got up and pointed. "Yes. Hermione's working on it."

Harry looked into the far end of the tent and saw Hermione reading a huge volume; she was totally engrossed in the book. Her face was set in concentration and she had not even noticed the arrival of Harry. McGonagall was sitting on a wooden bench next to Hermione. She got up and came towards them.

"Will it work, Albus?" she asked in a strained voice. She looked tired and a little scared. Harry examined the huge book that Hermione was reading from afar. It was titled "Shadow Wolf Secrets".

Dumbledore shook his head. "I do not know. But if Ms. Granger can find the weak point in the barrier of the Shadow Wolves then we have a chance…"

Harry looked towards Dumbledore. "What if what we're looking for isn't in there?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Good question. I know there definitely is a weak point of the Shadow Wolves in there."

"But he hasn't read it…" added Ron with a confused look on his face.

Harry mirrored the look of confusion. "If you don't mind Professor, but how is it you know the answer is in there when you haven't read the book yourself?"

"Ah, now there's the real question," Dumbledore said. "I shall tell you the origins of that book. Years back a former student of mine approached me. She told me she would write a whole book that would be all about mythical creatures, the Shadow Wolves. At first I was amused. After all, no one has ever seen the Shadow Wolves long enough to describe them in detail, and here was a young girl who wanted to write a _book_ about them." He paused, an amused smile on his features as he recalled the particular memory.

Hermione turned another page.

"She told me with so much determination that she would definitely achieve this goal. She left Hogwarts soon after. I had thought I would never see her again since she had told me that without the book she would not return. Year passed after years, until one night she appeared in my office. I remember clearly the shine of her eyes as she took from her cloak a big black book. Her whole face radiated with success and even smugness. And at that moment I knew she had achieved what others could not." Dumbledore paused and looked at his small audience listening attentively to his words. "She showed me the book, talking in excited short blurbs of sentences. The book was really everything about Shadow Wolves. The location, their strengths, what they were, what they did, what habits they possessed, what things they ate, and what weaknesses were all revealed in her book."

Dumbledore readjusted his spectacles and looked at Ron, Harry and McGonagall. "But she was not entirely happy because she realized if she published her book, the colony of the Shadow Wolves would be destroyed. She had been living with the Wolves for quite a while and she had gotten attached to them. She did not want to destroy them, but she did not want to destroy the book she had worked years on. She came to a conclusion." Dumbledore paused once more. "She decided to entrust the book into my care. We put a charm on it so that without the right charm no one would be able to read it. It has been a long while now; I have never read her book out of respect for her and the mysterious Shadow Wolves… But I tell you about her because I believe this time it is dire…" He trailed off.

"What happened to that girl who wrote the book?" McGonagall asked softly.

Dumbledore smiled a little. "It has been years. The last time I saw her she said that she was going back to live with her beloved Shadow Wolves."

There was a stunned silence. Ron exclaimed, "So that was what you were muttering when you took out the book. It was the charm!"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Quite right. I must say the only two people who know what the contents are in that book are Hermione and the author of the book."

"Aren't the Shadow Wolves rumored to be …dangerous?"

The Headmaster's face turned grim. "Yes. They are indeed dangerous. I have no idea how the author of that book managed to become aquatinted with them, but they are a very mysterious and dangerous race. They secrete deadly poison in their claws and are extremely harmful to those ill at heart…"

McGonagall sobered down even more. "Albus, I fear for young Malfoy, and Ginevra since she is under the influence of him. He is not a normal boy… ill at heart… He is almost evil, almost a… Death—" she stopped herself in time as if noticing the others around her for the first time. Even though the thought was unspoken, it still hung in the air like a ominous cloud.

Harry who had been sitting in silence for a while now spoke out. "Professor Dumbledore? Who is the author of that book exactly? It isn't on the cover."

"Very observant,"Dumbledore said. "The author of that book is …Nillia. Nillia Weasley."

At the same moment Hermione leapt out of her seat shouting, "I GOT IT!"

* * *

"I have had enough of this," Draco informed the wolf and the woman coldly. His steely gaze pierced both of them.

The woman who was undaunted by his gaze cocked an eyebrow at him. She leaned back on her heels a little and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sure you have, young Malfoy," she said in an amused tone. "So… we shall no longer keep you in suspense." She looked towards Lymbric.

The grey wolf nodded and gestured them inside the doors. "_This way, this way. We shall meet up with Purical and Black in the Library._"

They walked down another tunnel not unlike the first one. Nillia suddenly stopped. She took out a key that had been hung around her neck. She inserted the key into a small almost invisible crack in the wall. Slowly, the wall fell away to form another corridor. They went down this corridor as well.

It was in no time that they arrived at the place that the Shadow Wolves cherished the most.

It was a great room that they could not see the other end of the room. The whole room was perfectly lined with rows and rows of shelves. And on these shelves lay parchments, scrolls, and books of every kind. Some looked as ancient as artifacts while others looked pretty new. The room was lighted by some light from far above their heads. The shine and warmth of the light gave the entire place an almost sacred and magical look.

They did not stop to wander and look around at the many scrolls on the shelves. Lymbric led them briskly down an aisle to the center of the entire room. At the center of the room was a round table surrounded by nine chairs.

On the table lay a statue. A snake. Simple and unadorned.

Silent.

Menacing.

And a symbol of the Slytherin.

"You have made it I see," a voice said to their left. Out of a row of shelves Black walked out. He took a seat. Purical was right behind him. "_Please take a seat,_" she offered, "_We shall now explain._"

Lymbric stalked away, disappearing through the rows and rows of shelves without another word. Ginny took Malfoy's arm and pushed him reluctantly into a seat. She took one herself beside him sitting opposite Black. Nillia chose a seat next to her.

"_Well, let us start_," Purical said after all of them were seated. "_There are many things to explain. I think I will start by explaining why there were so many traps laid out in the tunnel you came from._" She surveyed them with her wise purple orbs and continued, "_The traps were laid out partially to keep unwanted visitors out, but it is more so to test the Chosen Ones. All those traps were designed to measure the capability and ability of a Chosen One._"

Silence.

"_These traps were designed by long passed away Wolves. It is so because once a long time ago our ancestors chose two Chosen Ones, and it turned out their choices had been wrong. The two nearly ruined everything. So this tactic was invented to at least assess the Chosen Ones' abilities and skills._"

Still no one said anything so she continued. "_The first test and obstacle was the barred entrance. One couldn't go forward and they couldn't go back. The virtue patience was required. Patience, politeness, and imagination. These qualities were shown by Ginevra and thus the first part was passed._"

"_The second test was simple_," Black said picking up for Purical. "_Descending the pitch-black stairs required both courage and faith. Courage to go on without running away, faith in us that we were telling you the truth, and that there was indeed a Library down here._"

"_Then came the third and final part of the test. It was the beautiful basin that Ms. Weasley was so intrigued with. This test required one to be alert and always on one's guard. With the warning of young Malfoy Ms. Weasley avoided being bitten by the poisonous snake._"

Purical gazed at the two who were staring at her. "_Yes, that was the test, and you have passed. You two are indeed the Chosen Ones we have been seeking for._"

At that moment Lymbric bustled back in. He nosed a trolley filled with parchment, scrolls, and books in front of him. The trolley creaked into the circle. "_I see we are done with the explanation of the tests. It is my turn now I believe?"_

Purical and Black nodded.

The old wolf seemed to stand straighter and prouder as it began to relate the history of the wolves.

And this was what he said…

"_Long ago when the lands were young and people were strong, free, and truthful, a world was created. And that is this world, which we are in right now. But what we have now cannot compare to what people had back then. It was truly beautiful back then. Hills would roll on forever and ever with birds and other creatures roaming and singing to Nature,_" Lymbric sighed long and sad. "_But soon a shadow fell upon this seemingly perfect world and in a blink of an eye it was transformed. Buildings were erected, trees felled and burned, water became black and the air became impure. Everywhere the creatures looked, there was evil at work and soon, the fair creatures that lived alongside the humans were forced to back away from the humans—their friends—for the humans had become an unfriendly, a violent people._

_Sad the creatures all were as the friendships between human and creature slowly dissolved away becoming nothing but fear and legend. And you would have thought that the humans would have stopped there but alas, they did not. They soon saw how beautiful the Chylserphyll race were. Indeed, the Chylserphyll was the fairest of all the fairest creatures on earth. Gold, silver, and diamonds among other kinds of precious stones were strung on their manes and tails_."

"Chylserphyll?" Draco interrupted frowning, "Isn't that just a fantasy animal? Made up to entertain small children?"

"_Ha! Fantasy. Fantasy to you who do not know them. Chylserphyll was the most beautiful creature. It had the form of a Pegasus yet it was not one for on its body there grew these precious things that humans soon adored and hungered for. Despair fell on the race Chylserphyll as one by one they were slaughtered off. Some tried to escape this dreaded place which once had been a haven for them... Maybe some did escape but to a place where even Shadow Wolves do not know._

_One by one, these fair animals were killed off. The Sinfiel for its scales, the Wertyum for its healing blood and so on. And the world was at war. Blood was shed as humans killed each other for land and the whole place reeked of evil. The Shadow Wolves or what remained of them knew that if they did not do something, they would soon perish as well, like so many others._

_So, painfully and slowly, a place totally secluded from the rest of the world was made secretly and silently. They worked on it for years and years. THIS would be their place of security from the outside world._

_Finally it was built and they named it Chylserphyllem in honour for the perished specie Chylserphyll. Even though this location was chosen for its isolation from evil, it could not always stay that way. Soon a physical barrier was made to keep out the evil that was ever spreading. But it was not enough, the barrier wasn't strong enough and the Shadow Wolves knew that it would not hold if a troop of men would make up their mind and attack them._

_And another barrier was made, this one stronger, more stable. But all things have weaknesses and this barrier was impenetrable except on a certain date. A certain date that was a dead secret to the rest of the world. That certain date was the date that the barrier would disappear and leave Chylserphyllem unprotected to all danger and very vulnerable._

_A certain thing must be done at a specific time for the barrier to re-form itself, or else all is lost. To explain it more clearly I will tell you how the barrier was made._

_The barrier is made in a most complicated way,_" Lymbric continued, "_And this is where the Chosen Ones come in because our ancestors soon found out that only specific people could resurrect the barrier each time it broke down. A ritual was to be done by the Chosen Ones. And always the chosen ones were humans. Soon it came to our understanding that not all humans were evil, and we watched as wealthy evil humans made others suffer. People lived without food, homes, and water._

_This new issue, which we had seen occurring outside, soon was put into a discussion. 'Shouldn't we save these poor suffering people?' The result was yes and thus humans have inhabited our haven again. We try and help them with their problems. And in return they would help us and future generations to come to protect this place. To protect this safe haven from everything outside. And they were named the Chosen Ones and honoured throughout the generations for their important task. The task to restore our barrier every century._

_The Chosen Ones, which are usually two people each time, a male and a female are to make a huge sacrifice. Any sacrifice would do as long as it was big enough that it would affect at least five people. Once the sacrifice was made, they will receive this_," Lymbric held up the snake, which had been lying in the middle of the table.

"_With this they will go to the Place where all Chosen Ones have gone._

_They will go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

_...to reopen the Chamber of Secrets._"

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers: Ashleyconnor, Tamara, YashiriRanma4ever, Nichole Malfoy, Gawked-at-by-the-world, McKenzieMac, Oreo69not96, Iamcheese, Rutupatel, Midnight Goddess, Kawaii Tropical Oasis, Virginia Malfoy, Serena, Madison27, Flames929, Laura, Zeddy200, Meg-goddess, Koi of Mine, RomanceFaerie16, Mizz DL, Jace Quin, Misstress of the Flame, HadasL, Channy, Dracoluver2009, MoonlightPrincess,

A.N: Hope you like the re-written chapter. )

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Revealed!

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Ooda Booda's credits are entirely to Ash44. Thanks ash44 for the name. xD

Summary: Sweet Ginny Weasley decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Here is chapter 11. rewritten

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

**Revealed!**

"_To reopen the Chamber of Secrets…_"

The old grey wolf's voice seemed to echo on and on and on… Ginny felt her world tip and then tip, and keep on tipping. She felt dizzying and nauseau. After everything she had done to try to forget that year… after everything… she still could not forget that day. That day that she, Ginny Weasley, opened the Chamber of Secrets.

_Tom Riddle… Lord Voldemort._

The shivering came back. It racked through her body and she felt cold to the core. Bringing up both her arms she grasped herself tightly, her knuckles turning cold. Another tantrum…no...

_The diary…_

Her lungs were closing up and breathing was so hard. So hard. So hard to breathe. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. No amount of years, no amount of joy, nothing could make her forget what she had done wrong that day. Many people would have died if it weren't for Harry Potter. Many people. So many people. And it would all be her fault.

_Hate_.

She clenched her fists tightly. Everyone that was sitting at the table with her was forgotten. It was just her and herself reliving the nightmare.

_Hate for herself. How could she? How could she have fallen for that trick?_

So many times she had lamented to herself. Yet… yet… Her breath was coming out in gasps now… her tantrum was coming on fast and she would lose consciousness anytime now. They were all looking at her, she was sure. But they would never understand. The pain of someone who had nearly killed many people because of being too naïve.

_Used. She had been so used._

A hot prickle slid down her cheek and Ginny vaguely realized she was crying. Her body felt cold and hot at the same time. She couldn't breathe anymore –

"Weasley!" Malfoy whispered fiercely as he grabbed her arm. "Get a hold of yourself." He shook her harshly. "Breathe…" he instructed her very quietly.

And she felt air, sweet air rush back into her lungs. She took deep breaths and slowly the dark black thing in her mind disappeared. How was it that Malfoy could stop her tantrums with such a simple word? How?

After that incident, the incident of opening the Chamber,everyone had been there, all her family and closest friends.They were always caring and watching out for her. But they never understood. They simply pitied and worried about her from deep down in their hearts. They cared but did not have what it took to free Ginny from her own wrath. Yet the one person who had not been by her side through her torment was the one who was able to do so now. And he sat next to her, holding her tightly, murmuring words of comfort…

She leaned into him and enjoyed his warmth. Draco Malfoy, the bastard. Who would have thought…?

"_You have a choice_," Lymbric said solemnly.

Ginny lifted her head and stared at the wolf. His eyes were quiet yet respectful. "_You do not have to do this if you do not want to. We are not pressuring you. If you choose not to you can return to your world without harm at all._"

Ginny stared disbelieving. Here was their existence that was in jeopardy but they would let her choose and leave without helping if she wanted to.

"Let's go," Draco said as he took hold of her hand firmly. "They said you don't have to do it. Let's go."

Ginny dropped her head. What was she going to choose? The Shadow Wolves had been nothing but kindness. Could she possibly abandon them selfishly and run back to her family and hide in their arms and love leaving this mysterious and old race to perish? Could she really do that?

_The Chamber of Secrets… the fears… the stink of death…_

No!

She couldn't back down. She was never brought up to be a coward. It was time. It was time that Ginny Weasley faced her worst nightmare.

She stood up slowly and looked at the three wolves. Determination set a spark to her brown eyes as she said the dreaded words. "I'll do it. I'm going to reopen the Chamber."

* * *

Soft brown hair blew in the breeze. Gregory Goyle stood at the edge of the stream staring across at the Black Forest. There were no animals moving about, no birds chirping away.

His expressionless feature suddenly contorted into one full of rage. 'Where are you Ginevra?' he thought. 'Why did you go off with Malfoy all of a sudden?' He proceeded to start cursing at Malfoy.

His train of curses was interrupted by the rustling of bushes from behind him. He turned around coolly and came face to face with his complice, Vincent Crabbe.

Crabbe walked up and stood next to Goyle. He bent down and picked up a pebble that he twirled around in his slender fingers. After a moment of silence he asked, "D'ya think she's gonna make it back?"

Goyle didn't reply for some time, then he whispered menacingly. "She has to! She can't die in there…"

"Aww man. Just give her up. Find another girl and have a crush there. The Weasley ain't that important. Heck, she's even a .. _Weasley_!" Crabbe said as he ran a hand through his stiff black hair.

"Shut up Crabbe and get lost. You know the reason why I want her. I told you, Malfoy isn't our leader anymore."

Crabbe didn't talk back but settled to just a glare.

"Why are you here anyways?" Goyle asked finally in an annoyed tone.

This question seemed to make Crabbe uneasy. He shifted from one foot to another under the stare of Goyle. He threw the pebble into the river and stuffed one hand into his jean's pocket. "Well…" he said finally. "Potter's here."

Gregory Goyle spun around in surprise. For a moment his eyes seemed almost maniacal. Then he laughed softly and quietly. "Potter…" he spat out. "I'll get you. I'll get all of you."

* * *

After Hermione had yelled out that she had found it, hell seemed to break lose in the tent. Dumbledore once hearing that Hermione had found it sat down wearily and took off his spectacles with a joyous expression on his face. Ron apparently did not pay much attention to Hermione's truimphant announcement. His mind was concentrated on the fact that Dumbledore had said Nillia **Weasley**. He stood beside the seated Dumbledore asking endless questions which he got no real answer to. McGonagall rushed towards Hermione when she heard of the news. She seemed so happy that Harry was afraid she would kill Hermione in the process of her congratulations. Harry intervened the very violently happy McGonagall from physically attacking Hermione with joy.

It took a while until everything settled down. Hermione learned about Harry being there which resulted in more chaos because Hermione shrieked with joy on seeing Harry and then demanded quite angrily why he had never said hi to her when he came.

Once everything had miraculously calmed down quite a bit, they all took a seat with Hermione in the middle. All attention was focused on her and one could tell that she quite liked being acknowledged.

"Well, Ms. Granger. Let us hear what you have found!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

There was a thread of murmur throughout the group which calmed down right away when Hermione started to speak. She stood up, pacing, with the book in her hand, she said, "I read this book. So many interesting things about the Shadow Wolves… but their weakness…" she brushed back her long hair impatiently. She took a deep breath and plunged on with the information. "There will be a particular day when the barrier will break down completely. That is the Shadow Wolves' greatest weakness. The day the barrier will be broken down is when the moon disappears completely on its hundredth cycle at midnight. And at that exact same time when the barrier is gone, anything and everything can enter it. But the Shadow Wolves can also restore the barrier back, and that's why Ginny is there."

There was a moment of complete silence and then Ron leapt to his feet. "Restore it?" Ron sort of squeaked out the question. "My sister is there to restore a BARRIER?"

Hermione nodded furiously, "She is called the Chosen One by them and according to the book..." She trailed off as she looked for the spot she wanted to read to them, and then she continued, reading from a passage in the book, "... _To restore the barrier a Chosen One must be selected out of all humans and I have found it an interesting thing because it is only humans that can restore the barrier for the Wolves. This barrier protects them from all. Each century when the moon is new and it's on its hundredth cycle at midnight the barrier shall disappear. And that's the only time that the Wolves will be vulnerable and unsafe. Every time this happens, two Chosen Ones are selected from their community that exists inside their barrier or from our society, which is outside their barrier. –_"

"Hold on Hermione," Harry said suddenly. "Did you just say TWO Chosen Ones?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "I think the other would be Neville."

Dumbledore frowned. "I'm afraid you are wrong there Ms. Granger. I believe the second Chosen One would be Draco Malfoy."

An uneasy silence descended on those in the tent and hung around like a fog. It was interrupted by Ron. "Tell me, what do the Chosen Ones actually DO for the Wolves?"

Hermione looked down and started reading again, _"...Chosen Ones are honored because of what they are to do. And so this is an account of what they should do:_

_There are different steps and this is the procedure (recorded on January 3, 1990):_

_A test must be passed to make sure that the people are really the Chosen Ones. They will meet Lymbric, the Wolf's Keeper of History in the Library of the Shadow Wolves. He will explain the history of the Wolves to the Chosen Ones and tell them what is expected of them. The Chosen Ones will be given a choice. They can accept to help or not accept. They have the right to choose if they are willing to risk their lives in this ordeal._

_That is the procedure of what will be told to them. Then they will receive a sheet that the Wolves call the Ritual Sheet and it will explain to the Chosen Ones what they are to do to restore the barrier. They will only get this sheet if they accept._

_Usually the Chosen Ones are the most unlikely people on earth to restore something so precious, so the first thing that must happen is love. Second is they shall make a sacrifice. Usually this involves blood from a human. And only a human's blood will be accepted. The blood is normally given by one of the Chosen Ones. Once the blood of human is retained, Chosen Ones will receive a simple statue of a snake. And with the snake and the blood, they will travel together to open the Chamber of Secrets which is located at Hogwarts..._"

Hermione trailed off as she trembled a little.

"I don't think we need to worry about Ginny reopening the Chamber," Harry spoke up as Hermione sat down on the couch from the after effects of shock. "As we all know, Ginny has already opened the Chamber once and she knows how horrible it is. She's not that foolish to do it again, even if the Basilisk that lives inside is dead." He looked around. "And there's one more point. Hermione mentioned that the first thing that must occur between the two Chosen Ones is love. If the second Chosen One is indeed Malfoy, love can't happen. It's impossible. So when the new moon comes out, we'll break in and rescue Ginny –"

Dumbledore interrupted quickly. "Harry, I believe you may be wrong."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Ms. Weasley is a headstrong girl, capable of many things. If the Shadow Wolves are indeed kind creatures, what is stopping her from reopening the Chamber to save a kind race such as that even if it means sacrificing her own life?"

"It won't even precede to that point," Ron broke in. "She and Malfoy cannot ever have love. It's just … impossible!"

"Ron…" Hermione said softly. "Don't you think Ginny is capable of making herself love Malfoy if it means saving a few hundred, maybe even thousands of Wolves? There's a fire in her eyes that can't be put down. I'm afraid she has already accepted to help."

McGonagall nodded. "Anything is possible right now. Ms. Weasley is certainly a unique girl with a temper. We should focus on letting Hogwarts know about this…"

Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "Yes. If Ms. Weasley heads back to Hogwarts to reopen the Chamber we will stop her. Not only did the snake live there, but there are many other equally horrifying things in that Chamber that must never see the light of day!"

"What about the barrier?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "There is nothing we can do about the barrier. We must leave immediately to inform someone at Hogwarts. Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy must be stopped at the gates of Hogwarts. They cannot proceed any further."

They all got up, ready to leave the tent.

None of them noticed the slim form of a girl slip unnoticed away, having heard all of the information she had set out to get in the first place.

* * *

The sheet of parchment was handed to Ginny and Draco by Lymbric. "T_hat is the Ritual Sheet. On it are instructions on how to prepare yourselves for the renewal of the barrier_."

Ginny took hers but she did not look at it. She wasn't in the mood right now. She felt tired. Draco received his with icy coldness. He stuffed the parchment into his pocket without even a second glance at it.

They left the Library through another doorway. Black and Purical had left to attend to other businesses. Lymbric bade them farewell at the doorway, promising they would meet again. Nillia escorted them to the front of Neville's little house. She had not said much, just that she would see them soon again, and then she had left.

Now they were totally alone. Just him and her. The great waterfall splashed merrily behind them, but Ginny felt weary and tired to the bone. She glanced at Neville's closed door and wondered vaguely what he was doing, but she had no intention to visit him now. What she really wanted was to go somewhere with Draco and have him around her. She sighed softly and started to head away.

"Aren't you going to visit him?" The harsh cold voice demanded.

Ginny turned around with a slight frown on her face. He stood there, cold and distant. A soft breeze ruffled his blond hair and some of it fell into his grey eyes. His dark shirt hung around his body loosely. His pale complexion was set in a dark look as he stared at Ginny. His unwavering stare with his cold grey eyes seemed to speak tons. Tall and strong and seventeen, his cold beauty was astonishing and attractive. He was every girl's dream guy.

Ginny approached him tentatively. "What's wrong Draco?" she asked in a pleading voice. She raised her eyes to him and hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "It's been all day. What is it that I did to get you to be like that to me?"

He said nothing and for a second he stood there stiffly, and Ginny was scared he would pull away. But then he let out a long sigh and buried his face in her neck. "I…" he trailed off. "I… love you Weaslette. Don't leave me…" he grasped her hands in his possessively. "Ever..." Then he started to trail hot kisses down her neck. She submitted to him and they stood there, two lovers oblivious to their surroundings, embraced in desperate passion.

"Why do you torment yourself like this?" he groaned.

She lifted her head and looked away. "Torment? I'm not tormenting myself, I'm helping them. They're… they're kind… and… and…"

He jerked back and threw his arms up in frustration. The heat of passion had been left behind. The moment had passed.

"Help?" he practically squeaked out. "Why are you helping them? When have they ever **helped** you when you were in need?"

Ginny turned around and stared at him. How dare he question her morals when he himself possessed none. "People…" she started as she stared at him. "People don't have to help you to have you help them!" She crossed her arms in anger. She was tired and had been nervous the entire day, she did not need this! "If everyone thought like you Malfoy," she spat out with venom, "Then this world would be truly horrible to the core!"

He cocked an eyebrow with a coolness no one else could possess. He leaned back and regarded her without emotion. And if one did not know Malfoy they would have missed the angry vein just below his jaw line. "Well, Weasley," he said in turn. "If the world was like me, then it would be clean and **PURE**. It would be rid of all the mudbloods and the poor breds." He paused and stared right back at her. "And of course, it would be rid of a family like yours. Dirty and unclean your family is."

For a moment Ginny was going to say something back but the moment passed and she said nothing. The few seconds of silence seemed to stretch on forever as brown eyes met cold silver ones. Then without warning Ginny spun around and took off. She felt hot prickles and was horrified that she was about to cry. But she couldn't shake off his cold cruel words. All his talk of love was just fake. He did not love her, he hardly even liked her. He practically wanted her family to disappear off the face of the world! She wiped a stray tear away as she rushed into the forest.

He saw the impact of his words. She ran and broke into the forest. He rushed after her. He couldn't lose Ginny, not now… not after a few careless words. Why had he said that? He didn't even mean it.

She rushed in the general direction of their cave. **Her** cave. He was getting another one. Why did it hurt this much? Why did his words sting so much? Could she possibly be liking Malfoy? She shook her head and told herself not to be silly. Even though she had slept with him, even though she had kissed him, leaned on him, and done other scandalous things with him, she knew deep in her heart that she and Malfoy could never be. She could hear him coming after her but she was already losing him in the overgrown bushes.

She wiped away the few tears that had left her eyes. There was a flash of blond hair and for a heartbeat she thought he had caught up. But the goofy smile did not belong on that handsome face that she would never forget. The height was different as well.

It was Leon.

The little boy was leaning against the cave and when he saw Ginny burst out of the foliage he gave her a grin. Ginny found herself smiling back despite herself, and despite of what had just occured between her and Malfoy.

"Hullo!"Leon greeted herenthusiastically, one hand on the wooden sword by his side.

"Hey…" Ginny replied as she approached him.

"I've been waiting for you _all_ day!" he complained as he tugged on her hand. "I want you to meet my friends! Let's go!"

She was reluctant at first, her brain working hard to think up an excuse, but she found Leon was a welcome distraction of what had just happened between her and Malfoy. So she followed him.

* * *

'Damn it,' Draco cursed silently as he made his way through the overgrown foliages, whacking the green branches out of his way. One particular one bounced back and hit him in the face.

"Damn you!" he said as he snapped the branch in half and then stomped on it furiously. He grimly reflected on how he probably deserved that slap… but only from Ginny, not a bush.

He tilted his head to one side to catch any other noises that might be made by Ginny but he could not hear any. He cursed some more as he continued to walk through the foliages, whacking bushes that got in his way hither and thither.

He suddenly stopped. 'Where would I go if I was Ginny?' he thought quickly. There was only one place she could go right now, and that was back to the cave. Knowing where to head now, he quickened his pace in the direction of the cave. He would find Ginny there… and he would… and he would…

* * *

Leon whistled a happy and merry tune as he led Ginny about. They zigzagged all over the place and at last found an unused path. The path was overgrown with weeds and was obviously not used often. Leon seemed to know his way around without trouble and Ginny followed quietly after him. The blond haired young boy had cheered her up already.

They arrived at an open and vacant space. The only feature was that the place was littered with enormous and huge boulders. On these boulders were little dots of humans that were wearing red, green, blue, and black. Leon ended his tune with a clear and sharp whistle that carried out to those on the boulders.

The boys on the boulders stopped what they were doing and turned in Leon's direction. Seeing Leon they gave a whoop of laughter and descended the enormous boulders with lightning speed that would have given a heart attack to others.

They scrambled towards Leon and as they got nearer, Ginny could see that they were all about the same age as Leon. They all wore wooden swords that were bound to their waist except for one boy who was dressed in green.

They were introduced to Ginny by Leon quite formally.

The boy in red looked strong both physically and mentally. He had a splatter of dark red hair on his head. He was called Gryission and if he had gone to Hogwarts, he would have undoubtfully been in Gryffindor since his face radiated with courage and bravery.

The boy in blue was gentle looking and kind. He offered Ginny a small bouquet of wild flowers shyly. He had freckles on his face and short strawberry-blond hair sat atop his head. His name was Hufission. He would have definitely been a Hufflepuff.

The boy in black had glasses and dark black hair. His eyes were a piercing blue, and he posessed a smart look to him. He would have resembled Harry a lot except for the eyes. His name was Ravilission and he would have definitely been Ravenclaw.

The last boy was in green. His face was expressionless unlike the others. His eyes were dull but held a small spark of something unidentifiable. He carried no wooden sword at his waist. He did not greet Ginny with enthusiasm, in fact; he did not even glance Ginny's way. He had medium length raven black hair. They said his name was Slyder, but they called him Sly for short.

Ginny glanced at the five boys. If they had gone to Hogwarts they would probably be hating each other, not playing together. They were as different as different could be. One was strong, another was gentle. One was smart, another didn't care, and one was adventurous. She also noted that three out of the five boys had names that ended in 'ission' while Leon and Slyder did not. She wondered why and if it was a coincidence.

The kids crowded around Ginny. They wanted to know all about her, and why she had come to their world, and where she had come from. She smiled at all the questions being fired at her. Sitting down on the grass she started to introduce herself.

"My name is Ginny…"

* * *

Draco Malfoy stalked into the cave with a flurry of commotion. He had already rehearsed his apology. Well, his somewhat of an apology.

"Ginny, I—" he started off but cut himself off. She was not in the cave. Without even looking around he knew she wasn't here. He paused at the entranceway, confused. He had been absolutely convinced he would find her here.

He only noticed the slim figure sitting delicately on the bed vaguely. He didn't care who she was or what she wanted. He wanted to know where Ginny was.

He met the girl's stare, one on one. He noticed that she was the girl that they had met earlier, the one that had bowed down to Ginny in mock. What was her name? Krista?

"Where's Ginny?" he demanded from the girl.

The girl shrugged, one arm propped up on the bed. "I don't know… I don't want to know."

Draco gave her an amused look but said no more, signaling the end of their conversation. He made his way to the bed and gave her look that said pointedly to leave.

She ignored his cold-brush off and made herself at home. She crossed her legs elegantly. "You know what?"

Draco grunted but did not look at her. He was not really paying attention to her; his mind was on the whereabouts of a certain red-head.

"I think," she said softly, "I think that you should not be seeing her again."

Draco looked up at her coldly. She had successfully gotten his full attention. "What did you just say?"

Unperturbed by his attitude, she stood up, flinging her hair over her shoulder. "I mean," she explained off-handily while staring into his grey depths, "That you should dump her for me."

* * *

Leon drew his sword as he jumped on top of a small rock. "Here, here, listen to what I have to say!"

The noisy group of boys settled down, and once Leon was sure he had gotten all the attention he could possibly get, he said, "I say we show the Chosen One, Ginny, some of our games!"

The group of boys cheered with agreement. Sly stood to the corner, glaring at Ginny as if she was an intruder. She noticed this glare but did not return one.

The group of boys decided to play the game called "Find the Chosen One". It was just like hide 'n seek that the Muggles played. Naturally, Leon wanted to be the Chosen One so everyone else was supposed to look for him. The rules and boundaries were laid out for Ginny, and once she knew them, the game began.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Draco smirked as he turned around and got a better look at the girl Krista.

Krista tapped a fingernail on her arm impatiently. "Oh come now, there's no one here anymore. Stop acting. You don't even love her, and you know that from deep within your heart. She's just an amusing toy to you. A sweet virgin. And we all know what my brother wants the Weasley for. He has great plans reserved just for her." Krista smirked and her glossy red lips turned up in a cruel smile which faded quickly. "But he's angry that she crossed into this community. He can't reach her here. He needs her back there at the campsite."

Draco said nothing.

Krista continued, a little edgy at Draco's silence. "I need her back at the campsite. She'll be safer there than here." She laughed a shivery laugh. "My brother will definitely take care of her."

Draco let out a cold spine-chilling smile. "And what if I tell these Wolves what you're planning? What if I tell them about all your evil plans?"

Krista smiled seductively. "I know you won't Draco dear. After all, we've known each other since we were young. You wouldn't betray me, would you?" She edged closer to him, her loose hair hung in rivets behind her. "Does the Weasley even know that you know me? I bet she doesn't, that stupid naive creature."

Draco slouched against the cave wall. He sneered. "And how sure are you that I wouldn't tell the Wolves?"

Krista frowned. "You would betray me for a little pleasure with the Weasley?"

Malfoy frowned in return. "A little pleasure with the Weasley?" he repeated coldly, no amusement in his tone.

Krista smiled her ugly smile. "Oh my, Draco is growing up. He's fallen in love with Ginevra Weasley. I just wonder what your father will say he learns that his son has fallen for a filthy wrench."

Draco's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "Are you threatening me, Krista?" he asked in an icy cold tone that sent chills up the girl's spine.

Krista let out a strangled giggle. "Of course not. I wouldn't for anything." She then looked triumphant, "But then if I don't, you have to play MY game."

* * *

"FOUND YOU!" Gryission exclaimed as he pulled Leon out from under the tree roots of an ancient tree.

Leon laughed and wiped away some sweat that had gathered on his face, leaving a smudge of dirt across his forehead. "That was fun!"

Hufission nodded enthusiastically. "What should we play now?"

The boys fell into silence as they thought up another game. Sly again stood to the side. He had not participated in the game but had watched quietly from the shadows.

Ginny interrupted the silence awkwardly. "Sorry for interrupting, but I think I should be getting home since it's getting late now…"

"Go home?" Sly asked brightening a lot.

Ginny frowned slightly. What had she done to make the boy dislike her so much? But she nodded to his question. "Yes, it is getting late."

There was silence again and then Ravilission asked, "Go home… you mean go back OUT?"

Ginny gave them a perplexed look and then shook her head hastily as she understood what they meant. "No, no, I meant back to the cave. I guess I consider it as my home sort of," she explained.

The other four boys nodded in understanding while Sly looked like he was just drained of all his happiness. He muttered something that sounded like "ugh" and walked away, kicking pebbles and dirt. Gryission followed Sly after giving a quick wave to the others.

"Bye Sly, bye Gryission," Hufission said as he waved back.

The boy with the glasses regarded her solemnly. "You really have to go back soon?"

Ginny nodded. She had spent quite some time with them. They had helped clear her mind, and she had been thinking maybe she shouldn't have said what she had said to Draco. She wanted to go back and say sorry and make up with him. But she didn't know if she was being rude by leaving now.

Leon jumped in to her aid. "Yeah, she has to. She's a Chosen One after all, and she just got her…" he then lowered his voice and glanced at the remaining two boys. "… Ritual Sheet."

The two boys stood side by side in awe as if the Ritual Sheet explained everything.

"I've heard of the Sheet," Ravilission said. "It's a really important scroll and only the _real_ Chosen Ones get 'em." He pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "The real Chosen Ones are the ones that pass the test."

"Was the test hard?" Hufission questioned curiously.

Ginny opened her mouth then closed it again. She didn't know what to say. There were many a time that she would have failed if it weren't for Draco.

"Of course it was!" Leon answered for her. "If it wasn't hard, how would we know they were truly the Chosen Ones? And why else does she look so tired?"

Ravilission pushed his glasses back on his nose again. "Are you sure you're tired? You don't look it."

"I'm tired," Ginny assured the boy. After all, she had been through a lot today.

Sighing, Ravilission turned away. "Come on, we should we be getting home as well." Hufission followed the boy in black. He then turned around once more. "We'll see you again right?"

Ginny nodded with a smile on her lips. "Of course," she assured Ravilission. Satisfied with the answer, the two boys left.

Leon then pulled on Ginny's hand. "Let's go as well," he said as he pulled her towards the path they had taken to get here. "This way." They climbed the path and started to head back. Ginny stopped and looked back at the huge boulders sitting in the fading light. Occasionally a beam of sunlight would hit the boulders at the right angle and it would seem as if it were winking at her. Ginny sighed contentedly. The community of the Shadow Wolves was indeed a great place... She was even more determined to help them out.

As she turned around and followed Leon, she decided she would no longer be mad at Malfoy for his words today.

* * *

"Draco..." she drawled when he did not answer.

"Don't you have anything else to do rather then bother me?" was his dry reply.

Krista was not affected; she had grown used to his cold manner since childhood. "Come on Draco. Don't you want me? I know you need me."

Draco shrugged her arm off. "Don't touch me," he said without emotion. "Go home, wherever it is that you live in this damn community." He was sitting on the bed, buried in what seemed to be depression.

Krista stood up; crossing her arms on her chest. "I don't really have a home here. I have a cave like this a few miles from you… My parents don't live in this community. You know that as well as I do. I only landed up here because the Wolves thought I was a lost and lonely girl when I was actually wandering the streets after having had sex with another man."

"What?"

Krista sighed, "Must I explain everything to you? Do you remember the last time we ever met? That was when we were seven. That day your father came over to our mansion to meet my father. They spent hours in the study, and when they came out they told my mother that they were going to serve the Dark Lord. Your father thought it was a great idea to be under the service of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and naturally my father thought so too. My whole family looked up to yours back then, cowering and obeying your father's every wish, so when your father decided to become a Death Eater, my father thought it a great idea and dragged my brother along to be one as well. So you see? My mother and I were left all alone and I had more free time then I thought was possible with my father gone. So I was in the muggle shop one day and I found this hot guy-"

"Skip the gory details will you?" Draco snarled.

"—well there was this guy and we started going out. Seems like he was willing to start his sex life with me so we planned a time to meet. Well, so after our love-making, I was walking home when I met this wolf. Back then I had no idea what it was and I screamed. So the wolf which is the fool named Ooda Booda thought I was a little lost girl and brought me here to raise. I escaped once and went home to tell my family. Seems like no one even noticed I was gone but when I told my father he was extremely pleased. Seemed like he knew of the existence of Shadow Wolves. HE thought it would be great to make me pretend I was lost and remain here to find their secrets so that he could use them as his tools and slaves to serve the Dark Lord."

Krista paused, her face red from the memories she was digging out. "And before I could even find out their secret, the Dark Lord had fallen, and to who other than Boy Wonder, Potter?" She clenched her fist tightly. "He ruined everything. Why couldn't Potter just have died when the Dark Lord visited his house?"

Malfoy's eyes glazed over. "Potter…" he spat out. The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated Potter without remorse, and wished nothing short but his death.

Krista turned back to Malfoy, her eyes held the same sort of spark as his. "When the Dark Lord fell, his Death Eaters fled. And those that did not flee in time was captured and brought to Azkaban. My father was one of those unfortunate ones. He will remain in Azkaban for the rest of his life." Krista blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. She continued, "My mother is old and crazy now. The only people left in our household are my brother and me. And someday we'll exact revenge on Potter. In fact, my brother has thought up a magnificent plan and it is being set into action already." Her smug look disappeared. "But that's been halted because Weasley is here. Weasley is part of that great plan, do you see? I live here day and night. I haven't stepped out of this community since I first came back to gather information. The world hardly even knows that a girl named Krista exists." She laughed almost maniacally. "But when our plan is done, I shall be able to reemerge in the world, and my name will be known far and wide." Her lips split into an evil grin.

"I will help you kill Potter," was the only thing Draco said to her.

Krista laughed again. "Oh, are you sure Draco honey? Your sweet little Weasley might not love a murderer like you, especially after you kill her Boy Wonder."

Malfoy was aware of the intent look that Krista was looking at him with. He made sure his features were emotionless. He met Krista's look unwaveringly. "Does it look like I care?"

Krista snorted and looked away. She did not say anything.

"What do killing Potter and Weasley have to do with your brother's plan anyway?" Draco asked. The question was nagging at his mind and he wanted an answer.

"You don't know?" Krista exclaimed with a yelp as she jumped up. "And here I was blabbing my mouth away. I thought my brother told you!" She started to pace. "You shouldn't even know anything of the things I just told you if you don't even know about the _plan_! What in the world am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

Ginny and Leon were approaching the cave. They were about another mile or so away from the cave entrance. Ginny increased her pace slightly; she wanted to see him again.

* * *

He pulled her towards him and looked at her in a seductive way. "What's going to happen if you just tell me more Krista?" he said softly, his lips inches away from her neck. "After all, I already know this much…" he trailed his fingertips over her arm causing her to shiver in his arms.

"Oh Draco…" she murmured dreamily, her eyes closed. "Why did you have to leave? Did you know I loved you?"

* * *

Ginny was standing right outside the entrance. Leon stood beside her, a frown on his young face. They could hear voices just inside the cave. A guy and a girl's.

* * *

"You know the answer to that, Krista…" Malfoy said his cold eyes looking into hers. He ran his slender fingers through her hair.

Krista sighed as she laced her own fingers with Malfoy's. "You're right, I do."

* * *

Ginny was close enough now to hear the words being murmured inside. She made out Draco's voice and a girl's voice… she stood in a little shock as she realized that the voice belonged to the girl Krista they had met before.

She heard snippets of their conversation and frowned a little. What were they talking about? What answer? And why was Draco calling the girl's name in such an affectionate way?

Ginny looked at Leon who was startled but was quiet. She gestured for Leon to keep silent and he nodded quietly.

Slowly she parted the curtain of leaves that was blocking the entrance way…

Krista slipped her arms around Draco and whispered softly in his ear so that no one else could hear. "What are you going to give me in return if I tell you all I know?"

Draco forced a sweet smile on his face and answered with as much politeness as he could muster, "I'll give you anything, Krista. What do you want?"

Krista let out an evil smile. Slowly she climbed on Draco and straddled him, pushing him onto the bed as she started to move slowly on his sensitive areas.

Draco groaned as his body responded to the feminine touch.

"Now do you know what I want?" Krista said as she licked her lips. She leaned down, her hair making a veil around him. "Can you give me what I want? If you do I'll give you what you want."

Draco pushed her onto the bed and switched positions with her, with her on the bottom and him on the top. "Yes, I agree. But first you have to give me what I want."

Ginny stared and couldn't tear herself away from the scene. There was her guy, the boy she had given herself to. He was lying with another woman and whispering soft and sweet things to her. Her hand dropped and the curtain of leaves swished back to its original position. Ginny took a step backwards; she felt numb and shocked. So this was the true face of Malfoy. As soon as he could he would be with another woman.

Ginny turned away, trying to gather her thoughts and regain her senses. She turned around silently and saw Leon standing slightly behind her. He had seen everything as well. Ginny hung her head in embarrassment, betrayal, and humiliation. The hurt of being lied to was just stabbed her.

A second time she had been lied to. One would think she would learn from her past mistakes. But no, she didn't.

First she had been tricked by Tom Riddle, and then by Draco Malfoy. A shudder passed through her. She was just going to go on a path that was full of betrayals and webs of lies. Ginny swallowed her unshed tears softly. She told herself that it was okay. She wasn't hurt because she liked him, but because he had lied to her just like Tom Riddle…

"Ginny!" Leon cried out desperately as she spun around and took off running. "Ginny!"

Draco Malfoy could hardly contain his disgust. The only reason why he could was because he had spent most of his life looking emotionless, and because he wanted to know why Krista's brother was after Ginny. He possessed such a strong desire to protect her, his little Weasley...

"…But first you have to give me what I want." The words had left his mouth and he kept himself from wincing as the girl underneath him smiled smugly up at him.

She opened her mouth to say something but it was drowned out by a soft rustling sound from outside. Draco froze in place as he listened intently. He hoped that it was not Ginny.

The rustling sounds increased then stopped. There was a patter of footsteps leaving fast, and then a young boy's cry "Ginny".

Malfoy felt his world tear apart. Ginny had been there. She had been watching him doing what he was doing with Krista. She had seen everything, but she did not understand why he was doing it. And he doubted she would believe him even if he told her the entire truth. His world tilted dangerously and he felt a pain at where his heart should be. The pain increased with each passing second. Then he was up and running out of the cave, leaving a wailing Krista behind.

He brushed the strings of leaves away from the entrance and burst out. He looked around frantically, his heart beating fast. He could not see her anywhere. All he saw was a boy in an orange tunic. He remembered vaguely he had met this boy before.

"Which way did she go?" Draco practically snarled at the young boy.

The boy gave him a look full of hatred and steadied himself as if getting ready to attack Malfoy. His little hand went to the hilt of his wooden sword as he glared at the older boy. "You…" the boy cursed under his breath. "How dare you touch my –"

"LEON!" he was suddenly interrupted by Krista's high pitch and almost hysterical voice. The rest of Leon's sentence was cut off and Leon did not try to repeat himself. Instead he settled with glaring at Krista. Krista paid no heed to the younger boy and approached Malfoy while she tried to regain her composure.

"Draco…" she slurred. "Are you panicing over a little Weasley?" She turned slightly and eyed Leon to make sure he wasn't going to burst out with anything else. Satisfied that the boy would be quiet she continued, "Just leave the Weasley alone. After all, it's not like you really love her…"

"Get away from me," Malfoy retorted with an icy coldness that no one had ever seen before. Krista shrank back involuntarily. Malfoy didn't even glance at her as he approached the young boy. He grabbed the front of the orange tunic and looked down at the boy in the eye. "Which way did she go?" he repeated himself, slowly and carefully. Dangerously.

Leon returned the look. "You have no right to know, Malfoy," he spat out. "After you hurt Ginny like that, and after you touched my –"

"Shut up Leon!" Krista again interrupted. She had found back her voice from the shock of receiving such a cold look from the boy she liked. "Don't you dare tell Draco which way she went!"

Leon turned his gaze towards Krista and his young face contorted into hatred. "That way…" he muttered as he pointed for Malfoy. His look never left Krista's face and he watched as Krista's normally fair features turned into one of rage and ugliness. He turned and looked at Malfoy again. "She won't forgive you Malfoy," he told him quietly. "And I hope she never will. Ever…"

Malfoy grimaced at the young boy's words but made no comment. He immediately turned in the direction that the boy had indicated. The most important thing right now was to get her back by his side. He didn't want to lose Ginny… not yet. Not ever.

"Go now, and you'll never _ever_ know about my brother's plan for her, Malfoy!" Krista screeched trying to get him to stay. He paid her no heed and headed away, picking up his pace.

What had he done…?

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers: Channy, Rutupatel, me, Kawaii Tropical Oasis, McKenzieMac, YashiriRanma4ever, Jellybeanz225, Ashleyconnor, El Chikita Joules, RomanceFaerie16, Dracoluver2009, Gjess86, Madison27, Jace Quin, Meg-goddess, Neat-lil-lucky-angel666, HOBOrules, KERMIT, Caryn

A.N: A special thanks to HOBOrules for pointing it out for me that my original beginning chapters were not so good. It was all because of HOBOrules that I looked over my beginning chapters again and re-did them. Thank you so much.

And here is the re-done chapter 11. (If you wanted to see my original fanfic that may be a little hard since I'm nearly all done re-writing. And the original one had many grammar mistakes – this might have some as well, I tried to fix it and make it better.) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Death is a Serious Business

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Summary: Sweet Ginny Weasley decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Here is chapter 12. rewritten

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

**Death is a Serious Business**

Draco Malfoy rushed through green foliage after another. His grey eyes scanned his surroundings again and again hoping to catch a glimpse of red hair. He brushed leaves away from his face.

'_She can't have gone far!'_

**

* * *

**

Ginny Weasley walked blindly through the forest. The images were still etched into her mind and she couldn't forget. Clenching her fist, she kept herself from screaming out her frustration. After all, this was nothing to be surprised about. Draco Malfoy with his good looks and cold charms could get any woman into his bed – Ginevra Weasley included. Strangely Ginny didn't feel any tears slide down her cheeks. She guessed that she had already shed too many a tear in her entire lifetime. She sighed wearily and wondered for the tenth time why she had made love with him… why? Why? Why?

Ginny looked up and saw she had already come to the end of the forest. She had not noticed that she had walked so fast, nor so long. Ginny fell back into deep thought. Why was Malfoy with that girl Krista in the first place? She knew what they were doing but Krista… and he talked to her as if he had known Krista for a long time. Why was that? She stumbled ungracefully over a fallen log, regained her balance, and kept on going. Who was Krista really? And Leon… Leon had been so strangely quiet when he saw it was Krista… did he also know Krista the way Malfoy did?

'_Can't be…'_ thought Ginny. _'Well, if they did know each other that wouldn't be very strange since they do live in the same community. This community can't be that big…'_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard voices. There were two people talking in hushed tones. Child voices. Ginny didn't know what made her do what she did, maybe it was the hushed tones the children used as if discovering something of great importance, or maybe it was the way they were in the middle of a forest during the evening… But whatever it was, Ginny crept forward like a sneaker. She dropped onto her knees behind a huge tree and leaned her head on the rough tree bark to listen to the conversation. She was growing tired of secrets that she was not in on, and for once she wanted to know. Maybe that was what made her eavesdrop on the two kids.

"Shut up Gryission. You don't know anything and you don't understand anything!" a dull child's voice muttered quietly.

Ginny gave a start. So one of the boys was Gryission, one of the boys she had played with today. Didn't he go home already? What was he doing here right now? What was he hiding? Why was this place full of secrets?

"Stop thinking you're always on top of the world," Gryission replied in a strong clear voice. "You're not the only one suffering. There are many people in the world who are also feeling pain. Don't do it, Sly! It's just dumb!"

Ginny leaned her head on the bark. So the other boy was Sly, the one that didn't like her. She closed her eyes momentarily. What was Sly planning on doing? Nothing stupid Ginny hoped. But her curiosity had been awakened so she listened intently now.

"Don't do it Sly," Sly mimicked cruelly and then snarled with anger, "It's clear that one of the Chosen Ones is a Weasley!"

Ginny felt a headache coming on. So they _were_ talking about _her_. She didn't enjoy all this attention she was receiving from everyone since she came to Camp. She had only wanted a relaxing summer, was that such a hard wish to grant? What did Sly want with her? She risked a look. Peering around the tree cautiously her eyes immediately picked out the two young boys, one in red and the other in green. Gryission looked pale while Sly looked triumphant and happy.

Sly looked away into the distance. "I'm going to make Nillia pay. She's going to regret that she ever met me!" He then looked at Gryission, a hungry glint in his eyes. "And you Gryission are going to be the one who will help me!"

Gryission looked away. "I'm sorry, Sly. I can't. Nillia is so precious to the community. Do you know what will happen if she disappears?"

Sly stared intently at Gryission. He then sat down on the ground. "WHY NOT?"

Gryission glared at Sly. "You know as much as I do what will happen if you did what you're about to do. Everything will be revealed. All that blood and the ugly secrets. Do you think Ginny would still help restore the barrier if she finds out…?"

Sly looked indifferent. "So what?"

"So what?" Gryission nearly shrieked. "Is that all you can say? You be indifferent and unemotional for all I care. But I will not risk the safety of all the people living in here. Once the truth is out everyone in the community will die. The Wolves will never forgive themselves for what they've been putting the Chosen Ones through. Do you hear me? Everyone will die! This place will cease to exist. And all you can say is 'So what?'"

"I don't care," Sly replied totally unperturbed by Gryission's display of emotion. "This place can come crashing down for all I care. The one I want dead is Nillia."

"Nillia this and Nillia that," Gryission replied bitterly. "Can't you just forgive her and forget it? It's been years!"

"Forgive and forget?" Sly sneered at Gryission nastily. "I don't forgive and forget. I can't do that. Weasley huh? I'm going to take away her most precious person… I will make her crumble and beg for her own death."

"You wouldn't take away…" gasped Gryission. "You wouldn't take away…her…" Gryission had said that so faintly that Ginny nearly missed it. Her head was spinning in circles as she listened to more and more of their conversation. They were only six or seven years old. What were they talking about? Killing Nillia? Why?

"Watch me."

"But you are –"

"It doesn't matter who I am or who she is," Sly retorted as he stood up. "As long as I get what I want it doesn't matter if I die or if everyone else dies."

Gryission closed his eyes. "Your plan will never work."

"That's why I need your help."

Gryission said nothing.

"Well, if you aren't going to help me then I'll just get Hufission."

"You'll kill him. He hates violence and blood. The truth will kill him mentally," Gryission muttered.

"Fine, then I'll get Ravilission," Sly supplied.

"Ravilission would want facts and figures. He'll want proof of what you say before he helps."

Sly crossed his arms and started pacing. "Then I'll just take him back to Lymbric's and show him those scrolls that Nillia wrote."

Gryission jerked back. "What? That's impossible. You and I just barely made it through all those traps. There will not be a second time. Ravilission will not be able to make it!"

Sly snorted after considering this. "I'll take… Leon."

It was Gryission's turn to snort. "We all know his relationship with Krista. What makes you think Leon is going to help you with your problems when he has problems of his own to take care of? Plus, he's going against Krista and her brother's plans. He's going to protect Ginny, so you'll have no luck with Leon. You know that."

"I know that!" Sly snarled. After going through all the people he knew he realized that there was no one else left to help him.

Ginny stood up silently and quietly. Why was it that everywhere she went there were mysteries that made her head spin? Why was _everyone_ plotting something against her? Why all of a sudden?

She leaned against the tree and felt the cool bark against her skin. No tears came to her eyes yet she felt such unbearable pain.

The blond hair, the piercing grey eyes, and the trailing hot kisses. She couldn't forget. But why did he betray her? She wouldn't have minded as much if he hadn't said those words to her twice. Now that he did she felt like she had made herself feel vulnerable and when he had been with another woman she felt cheated and lied to…

She buried her face in her hands. Her life was miserable. She wanted to go home where her family was. They would make her feel loved again. So would Harry…

_Rustle rustle_

_Step step_

"Ginny…" a voice full of grief panted.

That voice. The feeling she got when she was around him. She could never forget. She wanted him yet she didn't want him. She didn't look up. Instead she uttered three words.

"Leave me alone."

He took another step and fell to his knees in front of her.

Ginny ignored him. The two boys gave a start. She knew they had been discovered but at that moment she didn't really care.

"It wasn't… what you… thought it…was…" he started to say. He stuttered and stumbled because he was not used to explaining himself. He had never given a proper explanation to anyone.

Still she made no move to even talk to him. She didn't look at him either.

"It's not what you think Ginny!" he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't resist, didn't struggle. What was the use? Her world felt cold and grey.

"Ginny Ginny," he whispered as he rocked her in his embrace. "Talk to me. Scream at me. Do anything!" There was a moment of nothing, and then Ginny raised her arms slowly and wrapped it around his neck. The way he moved to let her arms slide around his neck, his scent, everything about him she was so familiar with by now... Then she lifted her head and looked him in the eye for the first time. His grey ones were dark and hurt with sorrow, but she didn't care.

She pulled him and kissed him. Gently at first then she pressed into the kiss with a harshness he had never felt from her before. His eyes were wide in surprise and shock. But he returned her kiss eagerly. To taste her again on his lips…

She stared into his grey eyes, not letting him go as she deepened the kiss more and it all meant nothing to her.

She felt strangely detached.

She felt nothing.

He closed his eyes, putting his hand on her face.

"Ginny...sorry..." he murmured in between their cold kiss.

And then she bit down on his bottom lip. Hard and relentlessly. And the tang of blood filled her mouth. It was then that she let go, broke the kiss, and pushed him away.

Without glancing at him, Ginny turned away. Now he was free to go, she was no longer mad, and she no longer cared about him. She was ready to give him up, give him back to his old lifestyle. She was ready to give him back to the dark cold side…

"Ginny…" Malfoy whispered again as he made a grab for her hands. She dodged him and ignored him.

She turned towards the two boys that had been talking about her. They were still there, shocked to stillness, probably realizing that Ginny Weasley now knew of their plans and to an extent their secrets.

She approached them with a solid resolution.

She must have been too kind.

She must have been too naïve.

She must have been too forgiving.

She must have been too caring for all these things to happen to her. She lifted her head slightly and stared at the two younger boys in the eye. She was going to get answers…

* * *

Cho looked up from her chore and saw Pansy Parkinson walk by in a hurry past her.

Cho glanced at her and couldn't help but make a face. She was the one who had started all this trouble in the first place. If she had stayed with Neville and her group instead of coming here and flirting with Malfoy then none of this would've happened.

"Seems like she hasn't learned her lesson yet," Cho muttered as she returned to her chore, clanking the greasy dinner pan angrily.

"What are you muttering to yourself about?" a gruff voice asked.

Cho lifted her head and sighed. "Oh it's you. It wasn't anything important."

Crabbe crossed his arms and pursued his lips impatiently. "Have you seen Pansy then?" he demanded.

Cho frowned slightly. "Parkinson? Yes, I have."

"Where did she go? Tell me quickly!"

Cho's frown deepened. "That way," she replied slowly, with a glare at Crabbe for his rudeness.

Crabbe paid no attention to Cho's hostile manner and turned on his heels and walked away without a word of thanks.

'_What's gotten into_ him?' Cho thought as she left her chore and started following Crabbe quietly.

'_What would Crabbe want with that little wretch?_'

* * *

"Wait up, Pansy!"

Pansy turned around and saw Crabbe running towards her.

"There you are!" she exclaimed somewhat annoyed. "I was just heading over to …_his _place."

"You have some new information then?" Crabbe asked curiously.

"Of course," Pansy retorted smugly as she continued walking.

"What is it?" Crabbe asked like a puppy.

Pansy spun around and shoved Crabbe hard. "Listen Crabbe, I don't have time to waste with you and your questions okay? I need that Weasley to come back here and I'm gonna get her." She sneered. "And of course _he_ has the case in his hands now and you know _him_," she trailed off with a dazed look. Then her expression turned stony. "Well, let's stop dawdling here; I wanna see _him_ soon." She gave Crabbe one last glare then started off again, heading into the deeper part of the campsite.

"Hmph, what's so good about—"

"Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Crabbe muttered as he hurried after Pansy, with Cho just behind him undetected.

* * *

"Ginevra Weasley, will you listen to me?" he asked as he reached out to grab her arm.

She pulled away and completely ignored him. She was not in the mood to talk to him.

"Excuse me, but I have something else to take care of now before... you tell me anything!" she said frostily to the air beside him.

"Gin --" he started to say but she cut him off and turned to the two boys. Sly was standing up, his arms crossed and sneering at Ginny while Gryission was horrified and still.

She walked to them slowly, taking her time. Her footsteps made soft rustling sounds on the leaves that were covering the ground like a blanket.

"So you heard eh Weasley?" Sly asked unnecessarily as he walked up to meet her.

Ginny felt ridiculous. Maybe Sly and Gryission were just playing games. Six year olds murdering adults in this peaceful place just seemed a little too odd and farfetched.

She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Yes I did."

He looked startled at her bluntness but then he smirked. "I see. So what?"

Her features held no amusement. "You know what…" she said coldly eyeing him."I want to know everything."

He snorted softly, "Everything? I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about," Ginny replied without blinking an eye. Sly looked up and seemed to realize that he wasn't going anywhere until the red-head had gotten some answers. A shadow passed over the young boys features, flittered across his eyes and was gone. He sat down in mocking defeat.

"Very well," he said with an adult-like sigh. He gestured for her to take a seat beside him, which she did. His face was expressionless as he started to explain while Gryission gave Sly a very startled look.

"There's no doubt that Lymbric has already told you about the Shadow Wolves' history and how they came to be in this place. It seems like he has told you everything, but he has not. There is only one person, Nillia, who knows of the things he did not tell you Chosen Ones."

Ginny frowned slightly. "He told us everything that was important. I wouldn't expect him to give us a whole history lesson."

Gryission plopped down next to Ginny while Sly gave her an annoyed glare. "Shh! You cannot interrupt me when I'm telling you such important things!"

Ginny looked back. She gave no nod of agreement and Sly continued anyway. Draco Malfoy stood to the side, listening. He hoped that after this little story time with the annoying kids Ginny would listen to him explain everything.

"As you all know, we live in a perfectly safe community. No one other than the Gate Keepers, like Ooda Booda, can enter and exit the community as they wish. Our whole community is protected from the violent world outside. We even have our own barrier to protect us from outside influences and evil. This community can be described as beautiful, utopian, and full of joy. The only threat made to us was by You-Know-Who. When he was alive he attempted to break into this barrier. He did not succeed. The Wolves at the time were sure he was going to try again, and without a doubt his second attempt would have destroyed the barrier. But 'he' never came back. The last we heard of him was that on the same night he tried to murder an enfant, he was killed by that enfant, Harry Potter."

Malfoy snorted rudely but said nothing.

Sly continued. "What I'm telling you now I did not know before. We knew this all because –" he paused, and then said, "It was a hot summer day. Gryission and I were playing near the Waterfall. We were playing a muggle game 'Truth or Dare'. I dared Gryission to jump into the Waterfall. He did. Gryission couldn't turn down the dare. We found the ledge and went through all the traps you two went through as well. We arrived at Lymbric's place. It was huge, filled with hundreds of thousands of old scrolls. We looked through some in a section. And found unbelievable things about the Chosen Ones."

Malfoy interrupted impatiently. "What did you read from the scrolls? Stop with the details and get to the point!"

"Can I tell this part?" Gryission asked solemnly suddenly.

"Yeah, if you want."

Gryission cleared his throat and sat upright a little. "We found many scrolls there, but I will start from the beginning. In one the scrolls written by Nillia, it said that the previous set of Chosen Ones were not only **two** people but _three_. Two males and one female. They had gone to restore the barrier that year. Two of them were lovers, the other a brother. Only one returned from the Chamber of Secrets."

Birds were singing their last song of the day. The sun was setting already, spreading a golden red hue over the entire sky. They felt a slight chill in the air. Soon it would be evening.

"The three Chosen Ones left that year to Hogwarts according to the scroll written by Nillia. She mentioned no names but described the journey. They had to pass many frightening creatures to reach the Barrier-Restorer – that was what she called the thing that restored our barrier – They made it. All three of them had a couple of scratches and bruises but they had made it. They restored the barrier and were heading home when they met a horrible creature. A creature that had risen from the depths of the underworld. It glowed with power, cruelty, and evilness. It would not let any of them pass. It was either they sacrificed one of them, or they would all die. In the end, they left behind one of the males and the remaining two Chosen Ones fled. But their tragedy had not ended, it had just begun."

Sly was trembling a little.

"The remaining two were now cold, tired, dirty, and scared. Their momentary feeling of triumph was taken away. The male they had left behind…  
It was just the two of them now, the female and the other male. Just as they were about to leave the Chamber for good they met another creature. This one did not reek of anything. Instead, it made them feel calm. The creature looked like a merchant, and it even offered them his wares. He pulled out from his cloak a big beautiful diamond. The two were immediately entranced. But it was the woman who reached out and touched the jewel. Upon touching the jewel there came a flash of light from within the jewel. In a second, the man had disappeared. The woman had lost interest in the jewel and was almost frantic to death over the disappearance of her companion. The merchant had then laughed gleefully. _This is the curse which I have given you for your greediness. Go home and forever live in your rottenness._ The merchant had held the jewel one more time and had then disappeared. But at that small second when the jewel had been shown to her again, the woman had glimpsed the other Chosen One. She had then realized that it was because of her touching the jewel that her partner had disappeared. And he would be forever trapped in the jewel.  
…And she would be forever young. That's right; the jewel had given her immortality…"

"She escaped and was the only Chosen One to return," Sly finished off, his eyes on the floor.

Ginny felt cold. Sacrifice one person to be able to leave?

"Why did they not tell us about… this?" she asked.

Gryission shrugged. "I don't think any of the wolves know about this. Nillia was the one who wrote the scroll, and we found the scroll hidden in a cranny in one of the shelves. We doubt that Lymbric even knew of its existence."

"How long has this been going on?" Malfoy asked coldly.

"A long time already. It's old history," Gryission replied.

"Then…" Ginny asked softly. "Then… that woman who touched the jewel… is still alive?" There was just something terribly wrong with being forever young.

Gryission looked at Sly and then hesitated. Then he nodded slowly.

Malfoy sneered. "You couple of kids expect us to believe this? It was entertaining to hear your bedtime story, but I believe it's getting late. Let's go now Gin—"

"IT'S NOT A STORY! IT'S TRUE! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! SHE'S LIVING HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sly burst out shouting. "I will kill her for her freakin' mistake."

"Nillia…" Ginny whispered and the name seemed to echo through and through like a ghost name.

Sly looked at Ginny through slits. "Yes, Nillia," he spat out. "She was once a Chosen One – a long time ago, she went with her lover and her lover's brother. And she killed both of them! She let them die and escaped herself!" He stared straight at Ginny. "I hate her."

Ginny couldn't say anything. Nillia…was very very old? Impossible. She looked to be twenty or thirty at least. And she was so… modern.

"It's true," Gryission muttered. "She was so fascinated by that jewel so she touched it, which resulted in the merchant being able to take away the other Chosen One. And the jewel she touched gave her immortality. There's no other story, it's just that."

"Damn it!" Sly swore violently at no one in particular. "Did you know that nothing can kill her? No gun, no sword, no sickness. Not even age or poison. That stupid jewel gave her a body like a god. She's…"

"Get over it, kid," Malfoy interrupted without mercy in his tone.

Sly didn't even flinch, instead he stared straight back at Draco. "I will, once I get my long-awaited revenge. After all, you have to get your own little revenge with Potter and Lon-"

"Shut up, kid."

Sly shrugged and turned back to Ginny. "I hear from Leon that your full name is Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny nodded, a little hesitant.

"Well, _**Weasley**_, I have something for you…" He reached into his sleeve slowly, a cruel smile on his young face.

"No! Don't!" Gryission yelled suddenly.

He pulled out a long silver piece of metal. It glinted sharply in the last rays of the sun.

A knife.

And then the hushed conversation between the two boys came rushing back to Ginny like a cold splash of a sea wave. How could she not have seen? All this information was building up to this. Sly had mentioned that Nillia could not be killed by anything, yet he wanted to kill her. And he had mentioned her name again and again in his conversation with Gryission. Why not kill her instead? But she didn't understand. Why kill her? What good would that do? Malfoy jerked to attention immediately. He started to advance but then decided against that. Any sort of action might make the knife plunge immediately, and he could do nothing if Sly really decided to use that knife.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly as she backed up involuntarily. He was now pointing the sharp knife at her with every intention of killing her.

"Isn't it obvious, Weasley. I'm about to kill you."

"But—But why?" Ginny asked, stuttering a little as Sly advanced menacingly towards her. She was now staring at the very tip of the knife that was pointed towards her heart.

Gryission stood still to the side, his face pale. He looked like he would jump in front of the blade if Sly really decided to use it.

"The only way I can get my revenge is by killing you," he laughed out almost maniacally. After seeing Weasley's confused face he gave her a mock shake of the head as if she was stupid. "You still have no clue, do you Ginny Weasley?" he asked sweetly. "Nillia was a Chosen One. And not only that, her last name is Weasley. Get the picture now? Ginevra Weasley and Nillia Weasley. I see a family connection there if you don't."

Ginny shook her head slowly. She wasn't processing all this information fast enough. Her world just disappeared, it was just Sly and her and the knife that would possibly kill her. She eyed Sly and saw his mal intent there. This boy had gone past the point of redemption. She was going to die at the hands of a small young boy wielding a knife. If the situation wasn't so serious she would have laughed. Who would have thought? To die at the hands of this boy. That would certainly make a good novel ending.

She let out a small sad smile. "You're serious, aren't you? You're going to kill me just because Nillia and I share the same last name."

Sly laughed. "Don't make me laugh too hard before your death, Ginny," he said as he tightened his grip on the knife. "I want to kill you only because Nillia likes you. She wanted to meet you so very badly. I don't know why. But you do remember that she said she anticipated meeting you. You're precious to Nillia for some reason. And I'll be the one to take away everything that's precious to her."

"How would you have known that…? She told us when she first met us down there in the Library," Ginny asked softly.

Sly shrugged but looked triumphant. "I followed you two down there. Shortly after the bars were released I came down to the ledge as well. You two were in such a fight you didn't even notice an extra set of footsteps. Must be nice to be lovebirds eh? But this is the end. Give your lover one last look of love."

Sly raised both of his hands that were clenched onto the handle of the knife. "Goodbye."

"No!" Gryission yelped as he jumped to his feet and came rushing.

"Bastard!" Malfoy yelled as he rushed as well.

But they would never make it in time.

Strangely, Ginny felt calm. She didn't know why. She anticipated the flash of her life before her eyes before dying, just like all the books and movies showed, but it never came. At the last few seconds of her life, she realized that no flash of life would come before her eyes. Movies and books were fiction after all. So this was how she was going to die. Because she, Ginevra Weasley who shared the same last name as Nillia Weasley, was going to play a part in a screwed up revenge plan.

No. She didn't want to die yet…

No.

There was a flash of brightness. Sly's solemn face.

And then the knife came plunging down towards Ginny.

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers: YashiriRanma4ever, Ash44, Orea69not96, Iced Faerie, Cinder2004, Gjess86, Blissfulxsin, Dracoluver2009, Jellybeanz225, Lady-Nimoe, Draco's Babe, Zeldagrl436, Padfootedmoony, Madison27, Ashleyconnor, HOBOrules, Christine36, Silverbutterfly, SicDreamsInc, Kermit

A.N: Just a few more chapters to go. Okay, maybe a bunch more. But I don't think they'll be that much…er…I think.

_To Be Continued…_


	13. The Adventure Begins

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Summary: Sweet Ginny Weasley decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Here is chapter 13. rewritten

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Adventure Begins**

Ginny felt heartbroken. Was she that much hated by Sly that he even wanted to kill her? Was he that intent on exacting revenge that he had to resort to murder?

But the funniest and most amusing thing was that she was going to die in a kid's hands. She wondered faintly if she was going to shed a lot of blood. She wondered if Malfoy would cry and mourn. She wondered what her family would do. She wondered if Harry would be there at her funeral. She wondered if Neville would get better eventually. She wondered if it would hurt too much. And she wondered if the Barrier was going to be restored.

"_Enough_!" a sharp and clear voice cut through the tension filled air.

The knife glinted one last time in the fading sunlight, and it miraculously stopped, just inches away from stabbing the girl on the floor. Sly turned around and looked at the origin of the voice without even a look of surprise, and he saw the two wolves staring back at him, their eyes filled with a mysterious aura.

"Huh… you two again?" Sly asked as he grinned without humor. He pulled the knife fully back and tucked it away in his shirt. "Sure fast to help a Chosen One, aren't you two?"

Purical and Black said nothing. After another moment Sly turned away sneering to himself.

"Selfish."

Without another warning he disappeared into the forest without a backwards look. His only leaving message was, "You got lucky this time Weasley. But next time… next time…" And the leaves covered him up entirely.

Slowly Ginny sat up, her heart pounding a little. Thoughts coming back to her head as she lost her dry amusement. Her wandering thoughts stopped completely as she realized she had been _this_ close to death, and had survived it, that was if Sly had really set out to kill her. Surely such a young boy would not consider murder? Would not harm her for any real good reason? It was funny how people knew the truth the first time it hit them but after a while they started doubting themselves. Funny was also a funny word.

Purical jumped down to where Ginny was. She nudged Ginny gently while resting the other white paw on her shoulder. "_Are you okay_?"

"Yes…" Ginny replied a little shakily. "Just suffering from a little shock." She looked past Purical towards Malfoy who was standing just a few feet away from her. His face looked a lot paler than normal, and for a moment Ginny thought she had seen a true wave of concern for her in his eyes, but it disappeared before she could fully grasp it. And so she doubted that she had even seen it.

Ginny slowly got up, feeling a little disgusted with herself. She did not live in a world where it was ruled by her fantasies. This was reality. This was life. The sooner she stopped thinking that Draco Malfoy really loved her, the better.

He took a step towards her as he saw her get up, but then decided against it and stood where he was.

"I think I'll head back to the cave now…" Ginny informed them all. "It's been a … long day."

Purical gave her a worried look but nodded in agreement. She then turned towards Gryission. Gryission looked right back at her if a little nervously.

"_Gryission…_" Purical trailed off. "_You shouldn't listen to Sly, he… he hasn't recovered from that shock so long ago…_" she trailed off once more, not knowing what to say and what words to use.

Gryission didn't say anything but his face clouded over with agreement. Then he excused himself and left in the direction Sly had disappeared in. Purical looked away; her purple eyes were an endless hue of sorrow. Finally she turned back towards the two remaining humans. "_Please decide who will give the blood sacrifice… and we will meet you back at the cave. I… wish you luck._" She then jumped back to where Black waited. Together the two of them left silently.

Ginny closed her eyes and thought of her family. Her mum and dad, her brothers. What would they think if she didn't go home? If she just suddenly disappeared off the face of earth. Would the Ministry know where she went? She doubted it. Was she really willing to do this?

Draco's uncertain voice interrupted her thoughts. "…she was just there. And… she was going to tell me something back at the cave. You've misunder-"

Ginny turned slightly around, her manner cold and distant. "I don't really want to hear about Krista anymore," she told him in a hard tone, her brown eyes harsh. "I…" she trailed off. "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Forget about… _it_? What is _it_ exactly Ginny? There is nothing to forget. It was simply… a… simply a…" He seemed to be searching for the right words.

But Ginny interrupted him. She held up a hand and closed her eyes for a few brief seconds. "There are more important things to discuss right now. Let's talk about the blood sacrifice."

He hesitated, wanting to argue back. But it was too late. Ginny had totally switched the subject, bringing it up again would have been awkward and wrong. He gave a small sigh of temporarily defeat and nodded his consent. "What was the blood sacrifice anyway?" he asked instead.

Ginny shrugged. "It's one of the things that will restore the barrier back. We take the blood of one of us to the Chamber of Secrets…"

"Blood sacrifice is usually dark magic…" he informed her, his eyes clouded over and his face expressionless.

"It doesn't matter what kind of magic it is," Ginny replied, her tone distant. "I will be the one to give the blood." It was a statement she gave, not a question.

"No," Draco replied bluntly, his grey eyes grew cold and emotionless. But he saw the determination in her face.

"No," he repeated. "Never."

"It's going to be me, I don't care what you say," Ginny replied coldly.

Draco was taken slightly aback by the tone of her voice but he regained his composure immediately.

"You're not feeling quite well right now, Weaslette. Must've been something the kid said. You will not give the blood. All that's been happening in the past few days has taken a toll on you. It's set your nerves on an edge."

"No!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. "I'm feeling quite well actually," she bit out the words. "I'm doing this because I want to, not because I'm under trauma! Do you understand?"

Draco took one look at the furious Weasley and he knew that he could not change her mind. But nevertheless he was surprised that she possessed such anger.

"Listen to me, Ginny," Draco said soothingly, changing his tactics. He wrapped his arms around her. He was going to win this argument one way or another even if it meant temporarily seducing her to make her agree.

She felt his arms around her, his body heat engulfing her. His scent was so sweet and comforting. Oh god, she really really did love him. She was in love. Just a moment in his arms, just this once she reasoned with herself.

Draco whispered something into Ginny's hair, his heart pounding for her, unable to continue on with his 'seducing-Ginny plan'. His plan was abandoned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face against his and closing her eyes. They stood there silently and Draco felt that everything had stopped just for them. And he wished that it would remain this way…

"Draco…" Ginny whispered as she tilted her head and looked up at him. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, lost in its hues, wishing that Ginny would never _ever_ leave him.

Then she kissed him. It was sweet beyond anything he had imagined could be and his heart stopped for a second. He dug his fingers into her hair and returned her kiss more deeply. Her scent surrounded him and he just couldn't get enough of her. Deepening their kiss, he pulled Ginny towards him even more.

Ginny felt her world spinning. Draco Malfoy was such an idiot sometimes…yet he was a good person deep deep down where no human dared to go. Relaxing in his embrace, she trailed her fingertips up his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder gently.

"God…" he whispered as he tightened his grip on her and sought her mouth again.

And then Ginny suddenly let go. It was so sudden that she caught the look of hurt and surprise on his face.

She then slowly brought her hand to his face and in a soft but serious voice said, "I want to do this… Malfoy. I want to be the one to give the blood. You must understand... or else you do not even know who I am. And if you do not even know who I am, then you cannot really love me."

A look of despair crossed his features; he knew she had trapped him with her words. She had let him kiss her and then declared that if he did not let her do this, he did not love her, therefore their kisses were not real. _S_he had won. He knew things would go her way; he didn't have the strength right now to resist her soft kisses.

His grey eyes met hers and he reached down for her. "You know I really do… do love you, Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny's gaze did not waver. She took his hand in hers and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you really?" she asked lightly, offhandly. "If you do, you will let me do this. You will!"

"Anything could happen when we leave to restore this barrier for these Wolves. I don't want to lose you," he replied his eyes on her.

"We will lose each other one day Draco," she said using his first name. "One day we will have to say goodbye. It will come."

"But it will not come so soon!" he insisted, angry now.

Ginny kissed his fingertips lightly. "I will be the one who will give the blood Draco. Nothing you say or will say is going to change that fact!" Her eyes shone with determination, and he knew that he had lost this conversation even before it began. His grey eyes dulled.

Ginny then gave him a small smile. "Now kiss me Malfoy while you have the chance, and bow down to my wishes," she teased him. Pulling him to her she kissed him passionately, almost desperately.

He had wanted to say some more things to convince her to change her mind. He had wanted to… but he soon got lost in her kisses and he responded eagerly. This meant that Ginny had already forgiven him about that scene with Krista, surely she had?

"Tell me you agree with me," Ginny whispered in between their kisses. She wrapped a leg around his thigh and felt him hard against her.

"I agree," Malfoy groaned as his fingers sought to undo the buttons on her blouse, his head kissing her neck.

"Then it is settled. Let's head back to the cave." And with that statement she turned her back on him and walked away.

Left there feeling shocked and very unsatisfied Draco stared at her disappearing figure. It was then that the truth of what Ginny had done to him hit him. She had played with him until he had agreed to her ideas through sexual ways. He felt himself grinning a little. The little Weaslette was sure sly in many ways. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he followed her. She would owe him back during the night when he shared her bed.

Soon they reached the cave where memories of Draco and Krista made Ginny's heart ache, but she didn't show it on her face.

Krista had long disappeared in a fit of rage and bitterness. She had left the cave slightly trashed.

When the two arrived back at the cave they found Purical and Black already waiting there, both of them were deep in conversation. But as Ginny and Draco approached within hearing distance, the conversation stopped.

"We have decided," Ginny announced to the Wolves.

Black nodded, his gaze was on Draco. Purical brought out the statue of the snake that had been sitting on the desk in Lymbric's library.

"_This is the Statue of the Snake. It will contain your sacrificial blood_." Purical then nudged the small statue towards them.

Ginny took the statue into her own hands.

"_Let us begin then_," Purical said as she presented them with another object. This one glinted dangerously in the fading sunset. It was a dagger.

* * *

She had been following Crabbe and Pansy for sometime now. They talked little and walked quickly towards their destination. Cho noticed that the sky had become darker, nightfall was very near.

'_What are those two up to?'_ she thought as she continued to follow them deeper into the forest and away from the campers.

* * *

Ginny took up the dagger in her hand. It was a small unimportant dagger but with a very sharp edge. She let out her breath slowly and nodded, showing she was ready.

Black frowned a little. Obviously Black had thought that the blood sacrifice would be given by the Malfoy. He was sorely mistaken as Ginny turned the statue upside down and from the bottom unscrewed a clear tube container.

She uncapped the lid of the container and then picked up the dagger, quickly slitting a long thin line on her wrist. Her dark red blood spilled out and dripped slowly into the container. Draco took a step forward about to object but then changed his mind. He just stood there and stared at the blood as it filled up the little container. He wore a frown on his face.

Once it was full, Ginny capped it again, and slipped it back through the bottom of the statue and handed it to Black. Black accepted it graciously without looking at Ginny. Purical stepped forward producing a bandage for Ginny's cut.

Black picked up the dagger in his mouth then stepped outside with the snake statue. Draco watched as the curtain of leaves at the entrance swished back into place behind the Wolf. Wordlessly Malfoy followed.

The moon was up and it was nearly a full moon. Draco looked around and saw Black a few paces away from the cave waiting for him. The ancient wolf's fur glistened from the pale moonlight. Malfoy approached him.

Black stuck out his paw and gestured to the ground. Together they sat down.

"_You've changed… Draco Malfoy_," Black told him. Malfoy did not reply, his gaze concentrated on the statue.

"_I was a little surprised that it wasn't you who… gave the blood. Ginevra Weasley has also changed, hasn't she_?" the wolf asked when Malfoy had said nothing.

Draco looked at Black, their eyes meeting and he nodded, and then shrugged. "She won, but she didn't win in the end, not really."

Black laughed. "_What are you going to do then? The blood has already been given_."

Without a word, Malfoy took the statue away from Black. He took out the small container that held his lover's blood. Very quickly and gracefully he emptied the container. He then took the dagger from Black as well and cut himself, opening a gash in his palm. Letting the blood slowly fill the container. Malfoy glanced back at the Wolf daring him to stop him.

But Black said nothing and did nothing. He simply waited for Malfoy to finish up. Once the container was full, Draco put the cap back on and slipped the container back into the snake. He sucked his blood and waited for it to stop bleeding. Finally he handed the statue back to Black who accepted it without questions.

By now the blood had stopped, leaving only a little scar across Draco's palm. "Don't tell her," was what he said as he left and headed back into the cave. Black smiled, his sharp teeth showing and flashing in the moonlight. It had been a long time since he had smiled, and for the first time Black thought he had made the right choice…

Black's Flashback 

A group of Shadow Wolves sat in Lymbric's library. The time had come again for them to choose the Chosen Ones.

The room was lit only by a few small candles that were positioned around the room.

"_Who will it be_?" one of the older wolves asked, its fur lined with silver.

Lymbric shook his head, and then he slowly looked up, his eyes sad. "_We have no hope left_," he murmured to the group of wolves in the room.

Immediately the wolves started talking at the same time. _**'No hope left? What did he mean?'**_

"_Shush_," Purical said to all of them, quietening them down effectively. Then to Lymbric she said patiently, "_Explain Lymbric_."

Lymbric beckoned to them to look into his bowl of water. The wolves noiselessly gathered around and looked into it. What they saw was astonishing.

There were lots of people cheering for what seemed to be a sport on brooms.

"_Quidditch at Hogwarts_," one of the wolves informed the others. He was shushed almost immediately by the others. Even though there was no sound emitting from the strange bowl of water, the wolves were concentrating hard on the images in it. There were many people present at this 'Quidditch game' but the bowl seemed to be only concentrating on two particular people.

The silence stretched as the Wolves watched how a keeper from Slytherin failed to block the ball. The Gryffindor stand erupted in a burst of loud cheers. The bowl kept on switching from the field to the Gryffindor stand.

Soon it became apparent that the bowl was concentrating on a particular person in the game. A boy with blond hair wearing the green robes of Slytherin.

"_A Slytherin_," an elderly wolf spat out. He was hushed too by the other wolves.

The Slytherin boy was eyeing the Seeker on the Gryffindor team with distaste.

"_That's the famous Harry Potter_," a younger wolf pointed out excitedly, nearly spilling the bowl of water. He was also hushed, but rather forcibly.

The group of wolves watched as the Slytherin and Harry Potter both saw the golden snitch and dived to get it. The view switched back to the Gryffindor stand. A girl with shoulder length brown hair stood up cheering. Behind her, the crowd followed her example. It too became apparent that the bowl was concentrating on this girl.

She was young and very pretty. She seemed full of life, and she seemed to be the sole person in the stand shining and cheering with might… for Harry Potter.

The younger wolf who had spoken out earlier sighed. "_How romantic_," he whispered to his elders. "_They're in love_!"

One of the wolves clubbed him lightly over the head. "_Of course not, you dope. Can't you see that she's the only one who's in love? It's a one-sided love. Harry Potter is concentrating on the game so hard that he wouldn't even have noticed anything_."

The younger wolf pouted but said nothing. He was somewhat of a romantic.

Black watched the two people with interest. These two were the next Chosen Ones. They didn't look that unpromising. So why had Lymbric said all hope was gone? Black was about to ask when the bowl showed them that Harry Potter had succeeded in catching the snitch.

Black watched as the Slytherin landed gracefully, threw his broom down and stalked off in a fury. The bowl followed the stalking Slytherin as the Wolves muttered in disapproval.

"_What kind of attitude is that_?" demanded a ladylike wolf. She got no answer from the others.

The Slytherin slipped back into the school and went into the library, obviously looking for someone. The view shifted yet again and turned back to the girl. The girl was clapping with the rest of the crowd and smiling. But then she looked around slyly then slipped off the stand and went into the school as well. She too headed towards the school Library. She met the boy at the library wearing a smug smile as she dropped into one of the chairs by the fire.

The boy turned around angrily, his arms crossed, his mouth moving. The group of wolves leaned closer and closer trying to lip-read yet none could do it fast enough.

"_Move out of the way_," Lymbric interrupted as he went to the bowl, waved his paws around for a few seconds, and then noise came on.

" – don't be so smug about it," the boy was saying to the girl who still wore a smile.

The group of wolves stared at Lymbric. "_Why didn't you do that SOONER_?"

Lymbric shrugged wolf-style. "_The game was too noisy_," he explained.

"-it's your fault that you lost to Harry. There's no need to get angry just because you're not as good as Harry," the girl said to the boy.

"You!" the boy spluttered angrily. Then he smirked as he calmed down a little. "You think you've won, Weasley, but you're just another stupid Gryffindor. I'll tell Potter about you." He produced a letter. "You and this 'love' letter."

The girl stood up angrily. "You dare Malfoy? And right after you lost the bet!"

Lymbric interrupted. "_The girl's name is Ginny Weasley, and the boy is Draco Malfoy_."

Ginny lunged to get the letter while Draco held it just out of her reach and laughed down at her. "Wonder what will be Potter's reaction when he reads this. Must I personally read it to him for you?" he asked.

"But, but!" Ginny spluttered hopelessly. "You snail! You're blackmailing me."

Draco bent down a little to her height. "Don't look so sad, Weasley. All that Potter will do when he reads this is stay as far away from you as possible." He laughed as he took the letter and left, leaving Ginny very angry.

The water then became blurry and the image of the library and the people faded, and the water became just water.

There was an eerie silence after seeing this. The wolves were muttering and murmuring things but none of them audible, until one wolf suggested they hold an emergency meeting.

The meeting was held immediately and right on the spot. The first objection came from an old wolf.

"_Are THOSE the chosen ones_?" he asked incredulously. "T_hose two people? One who is overly in love and the other one who blackmails? How could we possibly trust our issues with them_?"

"_Yes_," another wolf said. "T_hey are weak-minded and selfish. One that lives mainly by blackmailing and hurting others, while the other is full of love for a boy and has gone a little ditzy in the head._"

The murmurs flowed through the group. "_Yes, I agree_." "_No way_." "_They can't be allowed in_."

"_Everyone_," Lymbric said in a booming voice as he stepped forward. "_I said there was no hope before, and that's true. These two are nothing. They cannot possibly handle such a delicate situation. They cannot possibly be the Chosen Ones._"

Then Purical stepped forward. "_No, the Silver Bowl never lies. Yes, there have been misfortunes in the past but the barrier was always resurrected. I say we should wait and see. We still have time. We can wait and we can see_."

The group went silent and then they slowly nodded in agreement.

"_I don't like them_," Black said finally. "_They don't look trustworthy to me_." This new statement launched the group of wolves into objection against the Chosen Ones once again.

The elderly wolf who had spat out before spoke. "_Slytherin! Dirty, filthy scoundrels that'll kill all of us without a second thought_."

"_Scoundrels. Dirty. Filthy._" Echoed throughout the wolves.

"_Listen_!" Purical roared. "_We have no other choice. I would rather risk this then choose a Chosen One out of the blue. Fellow wolves, we must be patient. We were patient-_"

_"-patient killed half of our race_," a wolf interrupted Purical. "_Patience is nothing. We wait any longer and we lose time to choose_."

To everyone's surprise it was Black who came up. "_No, Purical is right. In this kind of situation we must wait and see. Humans change as fast as water changes. Understand and comprehend,_" Black commanded them.

Maybe it was because they had no other choice or maybe it was because of Black's order that the wolves stopped arguing and decided to wait and see. But in the end, they waited… and saw.

End Of Black's Flashback 

Now watching the Slytherin retreat back into the cave, Black for the first time felt that he had made the right choice.

"_But now we'll just have to see if you can fulfill your destiny…_" Black said softly to the night as he pounced away with the snake statue full of Draco's blood and not Ginny's, with no one the wiser.

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers: SicDreamsInc, SamiJo06, Psycho-child- 101, ash44, Madison27, ashleyconnor, leen, jellybeanz225, oreo69not96, dreamergurl, Danni, lilygal, sccrgrl, aceofshamrocks, honey, Gjess86, AnimeGodess149, Devilishshay, Kermit, GW, Stormy Nights, NeonBlue21, Potato Head, JuPiAzZaLuNgA, AnitaBlakeBuffyFan, woodnymph123, YashiriRanma4ever, Dark-M-Fairy, Evil Slytherin Child, Christine36, SlytherinChic4, Nickel, Magic CrystalRose, MyInfectiousHate, Macy.

A.N: So I'll try my best to get the other chapter up, so please be patient with me even though I can be annoying sometimes. '

Thank YOU TO ALL! I was soooo happy for all your awesome reviews.

_To Be Continued..._


	14. On Towards Hogwarts

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Summary: Sweet Ginny Weasley decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Here is chapter 14. rewritten

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**On Towards Hogwarts**

After watching Black leave with the blood, Malfoy returned back to the cave. The soft swish of the curtain leaves fell back behind him as he entered. Malfoy surveyed the little cave that he and Ginny had called 'home'. He saw Ginny's figure on the bed. She was sleeping and had a white bandage around her wrist where she had cut herself giving the blood sacrifice.

Feeling just a little guilty about tricking her, he swallowed his guilty conscience and glanced around. He saw that Purical had not yet left. The white wolf was staring into the small pool at the other side of the cave, deep in thought.

He approached Ginny silently, not wanting to awake her. She had gone through a difficult day. And most of it had been his fault.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his blond hair and then exited the cave to get some fresh air.

Outside, the moon was up, casting an eerie glow on everything. Shadows loomed beneath ancient trees. The air was crisp and fresh and a little cool. There was no breeze. Everything was comforting quiet. Everything was so peaceful.

'No wonder humans would abandon their lives outside and choose to come live here…' he thought.

Dropping down onto the bank of soft grass, he crossed his arms and put them behind his head, making a comfortable pillow for himself; he stared at the moon and frowned as he thought back to his brawl with Krista.

Just what did those fools want with Ginny? Why did she seem to be the target to almost everything? His frown deepened as he glared at the moon, in lack of anything else to rant his anger. Why did he even care anyway? The Weasley could be the target to everything and anything, it wasn't none of his problem...

Suddenly a deep breeze picked up and blew, waving the grass on the bank and soothing Draco's anger to a certain degree.

After a few more minutes he got up and turned around to go back to the cave when he found a girl who looked sixteen standing at the entrance. She had long violet black hair that hung down softly all the way to her waist. Her face was a perfect oval and as pale as Draco's. She lifted her hand a little, and tinkling sounds could be heard from her. She beckoned to Draco, her lips forming a soft sweet smile.

Mesmerized to a certain degree, Malfoy watched her as she moved away, heading towards the forest. He followed without question… she was very beautiful and looked like something not from this realm. It striked him odd why a girl was here, and where she was leading him.

He had no idea for how long he had been following her but she finally stopped beside a fallen log. Sitting down gently, she let her long midnight dress trail gently onto the forest floor. She beckoned to Malfoy once again. "Take a seat, Draco Malfoy," she invited him kindly.

Malfoy frowned suspiciously at her and was rewarded with a smile from the girl. She patted the trunk again. Seeing no other option, Malfoy sat down, suspicious.

"Who are you?" he demanded icily.

The girl looked dreamily into the forest as she slowly braided her hair. "I am known as... Deathly Beauty." She averted her attention back to him. "Don't I look beautiful?"

And it was true. She was one of the most beautiful girls who ever lived. Malfoy found himself nodding despite himself. He caught himself in time and his frown deepened.

The girl laughed. Her laughter tinkling and fresh. "Do not worry, Draco Malfoy, I am no one of suspicion, nor will I separate you from your beloved Ginny. Please just call me Taliz. That is my true name."

Deathly Beauty was the woman who was rumored to have disappeared because she had been carried away by the notorious and vicious Shadow Wolves. She was a world-renown actress in the muggle community and had lots of money to spend. Her sudden and mysterious disappearance had been a very big issue displayed on all the newspapers a few years ago.

"You were carried away by the Shadow Wolves quite a few years back. If I recall your age, you shouldn't be so young anymore," Draco said bluntly.

The girl laughed again, amused that he had been so blunt about it. "Young? Yes, I am quite young, am I not?" she marveled as she put her hands in front of her and looked at her pearl white skin. "It is the magic of this place."

Then she clasped her hands together and sighed. "But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. It is about a girl… a girl that you know."

"A girl?" Malfoy asked with growing curiosity. Then he jumped up, emotion splayed all over his features. "Is it Ginny? What is it about Ginny. Were you here to lure me away so that someone could harm her!?" he demanded.

"No, no. Now do not be hasty to judge," Taliz advised him. "I am talking about another girl. She goes by the name Krista."

Malfoy sat down again, his heart beat returning to the norm. "Oh, _that_ girl," he said.

"It is somewhat rude to be referred to as _that_ girl. What do you mean by that exactly?" Taliz asked curiously. But then she gave a small wave of her hand. "No, I am getting off topic again. I have called you here to talk about Krista."

"There's nothing to talk about her," Draco told Taliz icily as he stood up, signaling that the conversation was over.

"Oh, but there is. There is lots to talk about," Taliz told Draco slowly as she stood up too, her deep violet eyes wide.

Draco growled softly. "If you're giving me another lecture about my behaviour, forget it!" He then started to trudge away heavily.

But the girl followed closely behind, wringing her hands nervously now. "But listen. If you will only listen to me-"

"No need."

She followed hastily after Draco who was leaving at a fast pace. She snagged her long dress on a lot of twigs and even hurt herself, but Draco neither showed the sympathy nor slowed down in the least. What he had done with Krista that day had hurt Ginny and he didn't like being reminded about that.

Taliz, now getting somewhat angry, slowed down and said to Draco in an icy voice that could match his own. "Krista would attempt to kill your beloved Ginny. I suggest you meet with Krista before she gets ideas. She will be at the Wishing Waterfall. I have told her to expect you."

"What in the-" Draco snarled angrily.

But when he had spun around, Taliz was nowhere to be seen, only her last words echoed through the forest.

"_An evil child… she should have never been accepted into this community... never..."_

A sudden fear gripped Draco's heart and he made his way quickly to the waterfall. He brushed at bushes and twigs that seemed to snag at his clothing as if stopping him from reaching his very important destination. His quick pace soon turned to running.

Upon arriving, he looked around, gaining his composure again. Krista was a weak minded girl; she could not possibly have the guts to kill anyone. Couldn't possibly. But how long was it ago when he had last saw Krista? Surely it had been many years... many things could have happened then... could she really...?

Standing at the foot of the falls was the house of Longbottom.

Sneering unpleasantly, Malfoy moved into plain view and surveyed the area to see if Krista was anywhere to be seen. The water and foam sprayed, glistening lightly in the moonlight but there was no sign of Krista.

Feeling that he had been tricked somehow, furiously he walked up to Longbottom's house, ready to take it out on poor Neville; old habits didn't die easy. Standing right in front of the small cottage, he found the door slightly ajar. It was pitch dark inside. Pushing the door open, his curiosity getting the better of him, he walked in slowly.

"Longbottom?"

There was no answer. The door creaked all the way open. The scarce light from the moonlight shone in through two windows and the door, just enough so Draco could make out some furniture. But what caught his entire attention was a piece of paper on the table.

It was folded hastily and thrown in plain view, obviously wanting to be found and read. Approaching the wooden table he picked up the paper and quickly read its contents.

_To my beloved Malfoy,_

_After leaving me for Weasley, I was very mad. But I have found in my heart the will to forgive you. I have left this dreadful and dull place that the Shadow Wolves treasure so much. But one day, and soon, I will return and destroy this whole place. And I shall enjoy tearing it apart with my brother. Oh how glorious that day will be. Together we shall rule. And that girl! That Taliz. Oh, how I wish I could slaughter her right now. She's under the influence of some ancient magic. She died a few years ago, I was there on her funeral day. What you met of her was but her spirit. Beautiful, isn't it? But I'll end that happiness in her soon. I'll come back and end the lives of the people of this lousy place…_

_But let's skip all the good parts and get down to business. I felt quite lonely leaving all by myself, so I had to - you could call him company- took Neville Longbottom with me. Don't worry; he'll be fine and GREAT. I just regret not seeing the look of horror on the Weasley's face. The little bitch, thinking she had you under her hook and all._

_You have your "mission" to carry out as a _ _Chosen__ One, and I have my plans with my brother, which of course involves the red-headed Weasley. One day she will be no more. I shall laugh and you will crawl and beg for forgiveness from me. And I shall forgive you Draco. I do love you. Remember, I'm doing this for the best, for the future that we will both share together. You and I are similar. We will walk the same paths. And we will both kill Potter. Do not fail in your mission because my brother and I look forward to your return from the Chamber of Secrets, my dear love. Longbottom will be safe with me as long as you don't fail. But of course you might never want to see Longbottom again. Just remember the pain you would cause "your sweetie"._

_We will meet again,  
Love forever,  
Krista_

Scrunching the note up, he threw it away. Anger blazed in his eyes as he left the little cottage. Without a second glance he headed back.

* * *

Draco awoke to soft breathing beside him. Slowly opening his grey eyes he looked at the figure that lay beside him, a peaceful look on her face.

_Ginny._

His heart beat a little faster as he looked at his love. He didn't know how long it was but soon Ginny woke. Her sleepy brown eyes stared at him a little dazed. Then as if she suddenly remembering, she got up and pushed away from him.

"Good morning," she murmured as she slipped over the side of the bed and headed towards the water source uncomfortably aware of Draco's look.

After a while, he also got off and headed outside. It was a beautiful day and there were pink and blue butterflies gliding from one flower to another.

Stretching with a contented look on his face he suddenly realized that he wanted to live the rest of his life here with Ginny.

They walked together to get breakfast. They walked in silence, Ginny looking everywhere except at him. And Draco somewhat hurt from Ginny's elusive attention was afraid of what the journey might bring onto them. The sun shone brightly and it looked like a promising day. A day where dreams came true and wishes were granted. Yeah, it was that sort of happy-go-lucky day.

They arrived at the building where they had first come to when they had entered the haven of the Wolves. It was as busy and full of sounds as they remembered from before. The two wise wolves met them at the doorway.

"_This way_," Purical greeted them kindly as she led them to a table at the far end of the hall where half of the seats were empty.

"_We can talk here... quietly_," Black grunted as they all seated themselves. "_Make yourselves comfortable_."

Ginny reached for the back of the chair but Malfoy beat her to it.

"Allow me," he said softly as he pulled the chair out for her in a very gentleman-like way. Ginny said nothing and sat down. Draco sat across from her.

Soon the table was laden with rich foods from pasta to ice cream, from cookies to steak. They ate silently, the chink of silver on plates were the only sounds other than the background conversations.

After they were done, the plates were all taken away and the table wiped clean.

"_Now, we can finally settle the last few touches to the trip…_"

* * *

Pansy and Crabbe had finally slowed down. Cho found herself panting a little from the very long walk. They had hiked an entire day only stopping a few hours at night to rest a bit. The more Cho followed them the more suspicious they seemed to be. Why would these two come so far away from the other campers? Where were they going and who were they meeting?

And with that she realized that she was very far away from the other campers, and she doubted that she could find her way back. Her stomach started tumbling in butterflies and she felt panic rising.

'Calm down Cho_,'_ she told herself as she carefully set down her other foot so to not make a sound.

"Stop making so much noise, Crabbe you fool!" Pansy snarled, leaving Cho frozen and her breath coming out in small gasps.

"Sorry," Crabbe muttered a little hurt.

"Better be!" Pansy practically yelled back. "We should be there by now… He will be so pleased."

'_Just where are you guys going? Who ARE you meeting_?'

* * *

"Let's hurry up," Ron said. They were walking through the camp grounds quickly to get to the shed where their wands were stored. They had decided to leave early this morning to fly to Hogwarts to intercept both Ginny and Malfoy.

"We are," Hermione replied busily. Her head was still buried in the book about Shadow Wolves. She had been extremely interested about them since she started reading the book. "These Wolves are just so interesting!"

The group walked almost silently in a single-file line with Dumbledore and McGonagall bringing up the rear. The two professors were murmuring in soft urgent voices that were not heard by the three in the front.

"Albus, we cannot let these children go to Hogwarts all by themselves. There'll be lots of danger!" McGonagall said reasonably.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes I know. But the only thing to do now is to trust them. We are helpless in a situation like this. If Ginny and Draco do decide to go to Hogwarts nothing we say or do will stop them from going ahead and opening the Chamber. Only their friends can stop them by influencing them."

"No, no…" McGonagall argued shaking her head. "What if the children don't succeed in convincing them?"

Dumbledore held up a hand silencing the other professor. "I have already sent an owl to Severus to ask for his assistance in this matter. They are, after all, heading towards Hogwarts. Severus is at Hogwarts right now. If Harry, Ron, and Hermione can do nothing to persuade the two to stop then Severus will stop them.

McGonagall was about to say something else when they arrived at their destination. The camp kept a shed that stored all the camper's wands. A magic barrier had been erected by Dumbledore to stop mischievous campers breaking into the shed.

As they approached the rundown shed, they found it extremely hard to keep moving forward and they found themselves walking around in circles in the same spot. Dumbledore raised his wand and with a flick took off the barrier.

The shed where the wands were stored was small and run-down. The rotten wood that made up half of the shed was rotting away. They entered the shed and found themselves in a huge storage room. Categorized in shelves and boxes were broomsticks and wands of all kinds.

"Holy smokes!" Ron exclaimed as he surveyed the interior of the shed with appreciation. Who would have thought that a run-down shed could contain so many wands and broomsticks?

"This is the place where we keep all wands. Brooms were supplied to this room in case an emergency should occur in the camp we would at least have broomsticks to use… I never expected to use them though," Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Well, let's hurry and end this business before it gets anymore out of hand. Choose a broom and retrieve your wands from the boxes immediately. Your destination is to arrive at Hogwarts and to stop both Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy from reopening the Chamber!"

The trio immediately sprang into action. This was it, they were finally in action!

"Be very careful," Dumbledore warned them as he watched them retrieve their wands and grab a broomstick each. "There are other gruesome creatures that reside in the Chamber. Even more evil than the snake you met. Take care and keep safe. Under no circumstances will you enter the Chamber. If you are too late to stop the two, you three will not enter the Chamber. I have sent an owl to Professor Snape. He will be there to help."

They left the shed and outside they mounted their brooms and got ready to leave. A sof breeze rustled through the tree tops of the large forest. The sun shone brightly and it would be a promising day. With a backwards glance they kicked off and flew into the air. Soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just tiny specks in the blue sky.

"We would have never known they had such courage to do what they're doing now…" McGonagall said softly.

* * *

Cho dragged her tired body after Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson. They had traveled for so very long, what were they doing? Pulling herself behind a tree Cho squinted ahead and noticed that the trees were growing farther and farther apart. Soon they would probably reach a big clearing.

Crabbe and Pansy's destination was indeed a clearing. From a distance behind them Cho saw that there was a thin wisp of grey smoke rising into the distance. She wasn't near enough to see what was in the clearing and the suspense and danger involved was killing her.

When they finally got to the edge of the clearing Cho saw a huge tent in the middle. The tent was made of black fabric and on it were scrawled some ancient symbols. Scattered around the black tent were a few other smaller and insignificant tents. Right outside this black tent was a small fire, and on the small fire sat a big black cauldron, the color matching the tent's. Whatever the cauldron was brewing it smelled horrible.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Cho hid behind a tree and observed Pansy and Crabbe. The two were heading towards the big black tent. Pansy ran down towards the tent eagerly, Crabbe following more slowly behind her.

Throwing back the tent flap she quickly entered the tent, letting the flap fall back behind her blocking Cho's view completely. Crabbe, who had taken his time approaching the tent, was halfway in when a very sharp feminine voice shrieked out, "DID ANYONE FOLLOW YOU?"

Cho glanced past Crabbe's body to the interior of the tent. She caught glimpses of Pansy who was sprawled on the floor, an expression of intense pain etched on her face. Magic had been used.

Pansy's mouth shaped a 'No' and her face distorted in fear. Crabbe clenched his hand into a fist and said in a menacing tone, "What are you doing here!"

Inside, the girl laughed in a high pitched tone.

"Now, now. Don't be overly happy that I have finally arrived," she whispered as she approached Crabbe. Her silhouette stood just inches from Crabbe, and then she pushed him out of the tent doorway so she could exit. The sunshine fell on her features.

Cho's heartbeat raced. _What were these people doing here?_ Cho was definitely sure a forbidden curse had just been used on Pansy.

The girl had cornered Crabbe near the cauldron and was now staring him down. Her streak of dominance was strong and she was commanding, demanding, and cruel. Her pretty eyes never showed sympathy at all as Crabbe started to fidget nervously under her stare. At this time Pansy crawled out of the tent, her breathing in gasps. The pain had somewhat subsided that she could move now.

"Where… where is…?" Pansy finally managed to wheeze out.

The girl walked towards Pansy, her hips swaying a little.

"Who?" And then she started to kick Pansy on the ground over and over again, mercilessly. Tears streamed down Pansy's face from the pain.

"G-" she managed to gasp out in between the girl's kicks. Crabbe wanted to interfere but he held back, fear was evident on his face.

'I've got to tell Dumbledore about this,' Cho thought silently and urgently. She just couldn't believe what was happening. Who was this girl who acted so cruelly? Who in the world was she? And why was she camped all the way out here?

As Cho turned around to go, the girl started talking again.

"Oh," she said with a feigned thoughtful expression on her face. She stopped kicking Pansy and brought her finger up to her lips in a thoughtful gesture as if she was remembering something. "You mean my brother, don't you?" She then turned, a cruel smile finding its way onto her red lush lips, and stared right at Cho. "He's.**right**._there_." And then she pointed directly at Cho.

Cho's eyes widened in shock. Fear clenched her and she found herself unable to move or run.

'Damn!' she thought as she stared motionlessly at the girl who was still pointing at her. 'How did she know?' Her senses suddenly coming back to her she got ready to run, only to be horribly surprised by a voice that whispered softly just behind her ear. Then strong arms wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her towards her captor behind.

"You spoiled the fun, Krista," the person said softly his arms forming a steel grip on Cho.

Cho fought but the arms wouldn't release her. She spun around quickly in the grip.

"Gregory Goyle!" she cried out in disbelief. And that was the last thing she said as she blanked out.

* * *

Purical and Black were giving Ginny and Draco their last set of instructions and warnings. The two wolves had rehearsed the directions over and over again until both the Chosen Ones could probably repeat it even in their dreams. Finally rising from the Hall they had had breakfasted in, the two went back to the cave to get ready for their trip.

They said nothing to each other during walk back to the cave. Malfoy had wanted to tell Ginny about Neville's kidnapping but didn't have the heart to when they were just about to go on a dangerous mission. Didn't have the heart to or didn't want Ginny worrying over another guy? It didn't matter. He wasn't going to tell her either way.

Ginny busied herself with cleaning the cave. It was unnecessary to clean the cave but she didn't want to talk to Malfoy.

"Did you know we don't even have our wands and we're venturing into the Chambers? This is… insane," he finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

Ginny nodded wordlessly but did not comment on it.

Draco looked Ginny over and then walked up to her.

"Are you still mad about that incident yesterday, Weasley?" he demanded a little annoyed.

"Don't you dare use that kind of tone with me, Malfoy," she retorted back, her face pale with furious anger.

Then suddenly he grinned a slow grin. "What kind of tone?" he muttered slyly.

"Ugh-" Ginny cried out in frustration and anger as yesterday's bottled up fiery poured out of her. She lunged at Malfoy ready to attack him and shred him to pieces.

He had already anticipated this kind of reaction from the redhead. He sidestepped her and grabbed her arms from behind. Pushing her harshly against the wall he started to kiss her slowly. Ginny raised her fists ready to pound him only to be trapped against the wall and him. He held both of her hands behind her as he started to lick her neck.

She whimpered softly at his actions and squirmed under him still trying to get away.

"Hold still."  
It was a command and not a request. He trapped her petite figure between his legs, pushing himself against her in a needy way. She fought him and cried out as she felt his manhood pressed against her, hard.

He used his mouth and tongue to slowly undo her buttons.

"No… what are you doing?" Ginny cried horrified.

"I'm going to make love to you… slowly and pleasurably…" Malfoy whispered back, his lips parting in a grin as he took off her blouse. And suddenly she was too naked before him and the cool air hit her. And then his tongue was all over her, caressing her and hungering for her, and only her.

"Stop…" she cried even as she arched her back in pleasure in response to him.

"You need me Ginny," he told her, his warm breath caressing her right breast as he was touching the other. "You need... _me._"

Still holding both of her hands behind her back, Malfoy started to slowly strip all her clothing away with one hand. He looked at her all as she flushed under his intense gaze.

"I'm going to have you all…"

And then his mouth was everywhere again. And Ginny moaned every time he touched her somewhere else.

He released her hands and started to undress himself. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly at first, and then harder, her tongue playing with his. She pressed herself to his hard member and started to move slowly on it. Malfoy groaned in response as he hooked an arm around her waist to bring her even closer to him.

Both naked, they stood against the cave wall, kissing, fondling, and groaning. Malfoy looked into Ginny's eyes and saw love for him there that he had never known. He kissed her cheek softly and without a warning, reached down to touch her.

She was wet and ready for him and he was happy at that knowledge. Kissing her neck he dipped one finger into her and felt her moan and start to move on his finger slightly. And then he stuck in two fingers and felt her insides close in.

"I need you now… now," she pleaded, her doleful brown eyes soft. "I need you _in_ me _now_!"

"Not yet Weaslette, not yet."

Retracting his fingers he then kneeled down in front of her. Giving her a smirk he leaned and started to lick her most sensitive part. He stuck his tongue into her and felt her respond to him. He moved his tongue around, tasting and probing, giving her intense pleasure.

"Oh…oh..." she whispered urgently, and shamelessly she put her hands behind his head and pushed him towards her, urging him to go deeper. He let her guide him and complied willingly with his tongue, and when he felt she could no longer hold onto herself anymore he withdrew his tongue and heard the sharp intake of her breath in disappointment.

Standing up he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and said, "I'm going to make love to you like I've never done before."

And then he joined with her, his hardness meeting hers as he slide effortlessly into her. He held there for a second as she dug her fingers into his back and nibbled on his neck, and then he thrusted. And thrusted.

She was getting so hot and slick and her moans that she tried to bury in his shoulder were arousing. He held her from behind as he moved in her again and again. Ginny wrapped a leg around his waist to get better leverage as Malfoy thrust into her mercilessly.

He felt her insides constrict and felt her orgasm. He came shortly after that, his fluid flowing into her body in a steady stream. He held her against the wall as she gasped for air from their lovemaking.

"I—I don't think I can stand any longer," she told him meekly.

He nodded. He was speechless. Never in his dreams had he thought to have sex with Ginny in that kind of way, and he wanted more already. He hadn't even removed himself from her and he wanted more already. Surprised at his own sexual need he coaxed Ginny to wrap both of her legs around him so he could carry her to the warm pond without withdrawing himself.

Ginny did what he wanted and he lifted her effortlessly up. He walked towards the pond, breathing in her soft scent as he did so. He found that he could be easily aroused again, but not yet.

Sinking into the warm water with Ginny on him, Malfoy found a ledge submerged in water to sit on.

She sighed contently as she hooked her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. Malfoy stroked her damp hair almost sleepily.

After a while she got up. She swam around the pond slowly, letting the scent of their passion and lust wash away by the water.

Malfoy watched her swim around and then he reached out and pulled her back on the ledge. The warm water reached just to her collarbone and it soothed her. Leaning down, Malfoy kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, and then her nose, and then found her mouth. It was a tender kiss and it lasted long, breaking off only because of the lack of air.

"I love you Ginny Weasley, and I always will," Malfoy said clearly as he laced his fingers with hers. Ginny sighed softly as she hooked both of her arms around his neck and kissed him wordlessly.

Using her finger she traced circles on his pale soft skin. He responded almost immediately to her sensual fingertips.

"It's my turn to return the pleasure you gave me," she murmured with a small evil smile as she straddled him effectively.

He groaned in response, his member thickening and hardening immediately when she brushed her belly against him underwater.

He tried to regain control and dominance by trying to be on top of her again but she didn't let him. She reached under the water and her soft fingertips brushed his length gently. He groaned again to her touch as she stroked him softly. Her fingertips played over his hardness and then she squeezed him. She left him on the edge of orgasm as she rubbed her womanhood over his member, stroking, caressing. Her lips were wet as she brought her mouth to his. Her tongue flicked at it without really touching it.

Malfoy grabbed Ginny and tried to force her underneath him again so he could enter her, but she dodged his lunge and continued with her sweet torture and gave him a warning wag of the finger. He laid back against the ledge, the tip of his member breaking the surface of the water. Ginny straddled him and bent down. Her whole mouth closed around his hardness and she suckled lightly. He groaned and thrashed a little under her, moving his length in her mouth.

She let him and he groaned in absolute pleasure as she twirled her tongue around in rhythm with his thrusts. His eyes closed as Ginny did things with her mouth to him that he could only dream of. Then she suddenly stopped. She withdrew her mouth from sucking his member and gave him a kiss, offering him a taste of himself. He held her face as he kissed her deeply and passionately. He'd never grow tired of her. Never.

And then she straddled him again, forcing him under her. He had never felt so not in control ever, but with Ginny he found that he didn't mind that he wasn't in control that much.

She left a lingering sweet kiss on his lips and murmured with innocence, "My speed, okay?"

Malfoy found himself smirking despite his situation and the throbbing ache coming from down there. "Okay, mistress," he agreed.

She laughed and kissed him again. And then she positioned herself on top of his hardness and then sat down. He groaned with intense pleasure as she moaned softly. He tried to start the thrusting but she shook her head.

"My speed…"

And he complied. She didn't move for a few seconds, just feeling him inside her, and then she started to ride him. Slow at first and then faster as she felt him groan underneath her.

She bent down to kiss him while still moving on top of him and he submitted himself to her and her way.

And they could both feel it, a big orgasm coming up for both of them, and when it came Ginny leaned down, breathing heavily as his fluid streamed into her.

* * *

"God, Ginny Weasley, where did you learn how to do that?" he demanded softly as he held her loosely in his embrace.

Ginny yawned lazily. "From you…" she said with a smile.

He grinned in mock disbelief. "You little vixen!" And then he kissed her passionately.

She sighed contentedly as she lay in his arms.

"Don't ever leave me," Malfoy whispered.

They had dried themselves off and had dressed. Now they stood outside the cave ready to leave.

Malfoy held her hand. He was a happy man.

"Ready?" Malfoy asked as he looked at Ginny. She didn't say anything at first but then she shook her head. Turning to look at him, she murmured, "I need to see Neville one last time before I leave."

He felt his heart skip a few beats and he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice as he asked, "Now?"

"It may be the only time I will ever see him again…" she reasoned with him. "Why? Is there a problem why I can't see him?" she asked just a little suspicious.

"No, nothing's the problem. What could possibly happen to Longbottom anyway?" Malfoy denied quickly. A little _too_ quickly. He now appeared suspicious in Ginny's eyes and he knew it.

"What are you hiding from me?" she asked as she pulled away her hand from his. "What's wrong? Why does your attitude change every time we talk about Neville? What do you have against him?"

"Nothing. I have nothing against the prat!" Malfoy told her with a hint of anger. "I just don't like him, is all."

"Why?" Ginny asked in frustration. "He's never done anything to you!"

But before Malfoy could respond to that Purical and Black arrived.

"_Ready_?" Black asked cheerfully.

"I will be once I see Neville."

Black stared at her in surprise, then coughed a little and averted his head. It was then that Malfoy realized that the Shadow Wolves knew of Longbottom's disappearance as well.

"_What's wrong_?" Ginny asked her voice a little shaky. She had felt something was not right and had seen the look of hesitation.

Purical stepped forward and rested a white paw on Ginny's arm gently.

"_It is not a wise idea to go meet Neville Longbottom right now. He might worry about you. He might want to go with you._"

But Ginny wasn't convinced. And Malfoy found himself getting bitter. Why should she care so much about a nobody like Longbottom? Unworthy Longbottom. He didn't deserve Ginny's attention like so.

Turning around to face Ginny, he said in a hard and dangerous tone, "Why are you so concerned about that stupid boy? Forget Longbottom and let's go!"

A look of surprised crossed Ginny's features, and Draco immediately regretted saying anything to Ginny. He didn't want her getting mad at him like she was doing so very often now. And then Ginny burst out laughing.

"I get it. I finally get it! You're just jealous, aren't you Malfoy?" she murmured, laughter dancing in her warm brown eyes. "You should've seen that look on your face. It was so… so hilarious… but adorable," she whispered as she reached up and touched his face lovingly. "You were jealous all along…"

Feeling slightly miffed and embarrassed, Malfoy blushed a little. His handsome pale face warmed as blood rushed to color his features. He hid it by burying his face into Ginny's neck and wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering, "So you won't go, will you?"

"_It is too risky. Neville will probably want to go as well_," Black added cautiously. "_He is still in the stage of healing his memory loss._"

"_It will not be wise,_" Purical supplied hopefully.

Ginny looked at the three, each of them advising her not to go, and so she gave up on the issue. She would see Neville when she returned from this task. She gave them a smile and said, "Okay. I won't see Neville. Let's leave then."

Malfoy smiled at her genuinely and she found herself smiling back irresistibly as he took her hand in his.

"_This way_," Purical said as she led them through the forest, bounding gracefully from fallen log to another one. They arrived to a place where a fire was burning brightly in the middle. Out of the shadows of the trees surrounding the fire Ooda Booda strode out. It was the same orange wolf that had guided them into the realm of the Wolves.

"_Morning_," he greeted them cheerfully, his orange fur glistening in the early morning due. "_Are you both ready_?"

"Yes."

"_Good_," Ooda Booda nodded approvingly. "_Step into this fire here_," he instructed them as he gestured to the fire that was burning on nothing. "_It will take you as close to Hogwarts as possible_."

Ginny leaned down and gave each wolf a hug. "Thank you for everything you've done for us. We will succeed in restoring the barrier." She then straightened up and gave them a smile. Taking a deep breath, her eyes on Draco, she stepped into the bright fire and vanished.

Black stepped forward, the snake statue between his paws. He said nothing to Malfoy as Malfoy took it. Without a backward glance he stepped into the fire and disappeared as well.

The three Wolves stood there for some time and then Black said, "_We must believe in them_."

Purical looked at Black in surprise. "_That's a change of attitude_!" she commented as Ooda Booda laughed.

"_Yes, it is. I finally understand why those two were chosen_."

"_Really now_…" Ooda Booda grinned. "_What made you change your mind_?"

Black smiled; a rare sight that surprised both wolves. "_It's a secret_," he told them.

The three wolves stood together staring at the fire as they wished both Chosen Ones a safe and successful journey.

Then Ooda Booda, Gatekeeper, stepped forward and dispersed the flames, leaving no evidence that there used to be a fire there.

_Draco Malfoy… A very interesting human indeed. Lying to Ginny Weasley about the blood. What would she say when she found out what he did?_ Black wondered to himself.

As the last hot flames were gone, Ooda Booda faced Purical and Black.

"_There is something that you should know. It's about Neville and Krista's disappearance_…"

* * *

They found themselves just under the Weeping Willow. Ginny, who was still amazed at how this kind of magic seemed to work was snapped out of her reverie by Malfoy, who had given her a little tug and started to head towards Hogwarts.

The two strolled towards the school quickly. They didn't want to draw any attention to themselves. Although it was the summer holidays, there were bound to be professors still in the school who would see them if they happened to look out.

The weather had turned from bright to cloudy and it seemed like it would rain soon. They approached the school through a side entrance that Malfoy knew about. They were in Hogwarts.

Ginny led the way to the Chamber through a series of corridors. In a matter of minutes they had arrived in front of the girls' washroom. This was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, and coming here Ginny felt the first wave of coldness hit her heart. She swallowed nervously once and told herself that if she, Ginevra Weasley could do it once before, she could _definitely_ do it again.

The hallways were deserted, looking empty and ghostly. Entering the girls' washroom took some time because Draco Malfoy just wouldn't do it.

"I'm not going in there!" Malfoy exclaimed as he glared at the washroom door.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. He was acting like a little kid! "We don't have much time to waste standing out here in the open. Any teacher or ghost could come down this hallway and see us here," she reasoned slowly and patiently.

A death glare was his only response and then he refused to budge a single inch. Malfoy was still Malfoy in some ways.

* * *

Snape was sitting in his cold office dungeon when a light tapping could be heard in the only window in his office. Glancing up sourly, he located the source of irritation immediately.

Standing just outside his window was a fluffy red owl. Frowning and getting more annoyed by the second, Snape got up slowly and headed towards the window. Who would send him mail at this time of the year anyway?

* * *

"Listen Draco Malfoy!" Ginny said sternly.

They had been standing in the same place for approximately five minutes already. She couldn't believe something like this was happening.

"If we keep standing here, we risk the chance of being seen. Then we'll never restore that barrier because no one understands how much that barrier means to the Wolves!"

Malfoy laughed almost cruelly. "That would be great. _I_, for one, don't want you to go in there. I've been thinking on this. This 'mission' is way too hard for the likes of us. We're in Hogwarts, let's just leave and get on with our lives." He glanced at Ginny quickly. "I'll marry you and we'll have lots of blond children!"

"MALFOY! You're being utterly ridiculous!" Ginny exclaimed, a little horrified that Malfoy had suggested marriage. "You're just trying to stall time. It's a girls' washroom for goodness sakes."

"I meant everything I said Ginny," he replied solemnly. "And I'm not going in there. Chambers is too dangerous. I say we just bail and leave."

Ginny stomped her foot in frustration while glaring at Malfoy, who was in turn glaring at the washroom door.

* * *

The tapping was insistent and urgent. Snape frowned slightly.

Flicking the latch that secured the window shut, he flung it open to let in the owl. The owl immediately zoomed in without hesitating, fluttering everywhere in its clumsiness, sending its feathers flying in an array of fluff.

Extremely irritated at being distracted from his work and having feather fluff all over his desk, Snape snatched up the little owl in a steel grip without mercy, temporarily stopping its frenzy flying.

"Who send such a clumsy owl like you?" he growled eyeing the feathers that were scattered across his room. Snape unrolled the message attached to the owl's leg and before releasing the owl outside again he noticed that these types of owls were known for their incredible speed.

Shutting the window tightly and seeing the small owl fly away, Snape started to unroll the message he was sent.

* * *

Ginny knew that they were wasting too much time on standing here and arguing. Coming to a quick decision she told Malfoy, "Fine, if you won't go, I'll go by myself."

Taking a step forward she flung open the girls' washroom door but was grabbed by Malfoy harshly.

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and longingly. Ginny found herself unconsciously working her fingers into his blond hair. She could feel his heartbeat and could smell the extricating smell of him. Sighing into the kiss, she broke it off and rested her head on his shoulder.

He slowly pulled away and looked down into her brown eyes. She found herself staring into his cold depthless grey ones.

"We don't have to do this. Let's turn around and leave," he whispered encouragingly and then pulled her in for another kiss.

"No…" Ginny said finally.

Untangling her fingers that had somehow gotten into his hair, she pushed away. "No, sorry. I can't. You know I can't." She paused and then said, "Or are you a coward Draco Malfoy?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Malfoy exclaimed, his gaze intense.

"I know…" she murmured. "I was just teasing. But I can't abandon this. I can't." She then stepped into the washroom, leaving Malfoy staring blankly after her. Her words ringing in his head... he didn't want her to reopen the Chamber… he didn't want it at all…

* * *

Snape took his time unrolling the message. He sat down in his chair, looked at the pile of work he had to do before school started again, and heaved a sigh. Running his pale long fingers through his dark black hair, Snape looked at the partially unrolled paper in his hands.

Then he quickly unrolled it and read it. He had to re-read it twice until he was sure he was indeed reading this. He dropped the letter as he rushed out of his office, heading towards the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. The letter was from Dumbledore.

_Professor Snape,_

_With speed and hope I have dispatched this letter with the fastest owl I could find at Camp H. But there's no time left, and to make a long story short, I send an owl to you to tell you something urgent. _

_By the time you read this, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley will have reached Hogwarts._

_They have one mission to complete. One mission. And that is to re-open the Chamber of Secrets. You know as well as I do what horror lies within that Chamber. You __MUST__ stop them at all costs. _

_I regret that I will not arrive in time. Instead I have sent Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger there. I doubt there will arrive in time though so I ask of your assistance now. If this letter arrives too late, do NOT venture into that Chamber by yourself or with anyone! I repeat, DO NOT ENTER THE CHAMBER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! Be very careful._

And it was signed Dumbledore.

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers:

Shadowlessphantom, beckysue2, oreo69not96, HarryPotterFreakEver, Meg, ash44, christine36, iamdracosgirl, meliss, cinimoroll, Americasweetie, sarah, blue died, Danz, and lyssasoulless!

And thank you to all that read but did not review

A.N: Well, tell me what you think. I tried to not rush this particular chapter as the good parts (action parts) are coming up in the next chapter. Please drop off a quick review and tell me what you thought!

_To Be Continued…_


	15. Monster

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Summary: Sweet Ginny Weasley decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Here is chapter 15. rewritten

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Monsters**

Malfoy stared at the swinging washroom door where Ginny had just been standing recently. She had disappeared into the washroom leaving him behind. For a moment he stood there, fixated by the words she had left him with. She couldn't just leave? Why not? But deep down he knew why. Ginny wasn't going to give up hope for the Wolves if it meant doing harm to herself. And no matter how much stalling he did he wouldn't be able to change her stubborn mind.

Sighing a little as he ran his hand through his tousled pale blond hair, he took a step forward, hesitantly. And then without another thought he entered as well.

Ginny Weasley had changed him in so many ways… so many ways… how would he ever live without her?

_

* * *

_

The figure hurried down the long deserted hallway, his dark black cloak billowing behind him in his haste. Snape was hurrying to the entrance of the Chamber.

'Those fools! Those fools!' he kept repeating to himself subconsciously. Making sure he had his wand ready in hand, he clenched it tightly as he broke into a panic run.

* * *

Slowly Cho's eyes fluttered open. She felt strange and bruised. Her whole body was stiff and tired as if she had been cramped up in an uncomfortable position for a long time.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings and she found herself inside a huge black tent. The tent was not hers. Feeling the need to stretch out her numb limbs, Cho started to raise her hands only to find that they had been bond with some kind of rope. Her hands were tied behind her back, holding her a captive effectively.

Her heart started to pound in panic. Where was she? Who had tied her up? What were they going to do with her!? Twisting and turning, and struggling frantically, she tried to free herself but couldn't. The rope had been securely tied around her wrists and there was no way to loosen them. Her wrists had become sore with the struggle and so Cho gave up trying to use strength to break herself free.

'C'mon Cho, think!' she instructed herself. And that was when the memories came back. How she had followed Pansy and Crabbe into the deep forest and had found this place. Of how the girl had walked out the tent and said Gregory Goyle was her …brother! Her memories were hazy but she remembered them. She had blanked out after she saw Goyle because he had clubbed her over the head. What were they doing? If this was some sort of childish prank, it wasn't funny. Not funny. Not even close to being funny at all.

Squirming to her right a little bit, Cho could peer out of the uncovered tent entrance. She could just make out the edge of a bubbling cauldron set in the front of the black tent. She needed something to cut her bonds with, and quickly. Trying to get herself into a sitting position, she suddenly realized she wasn't alone. It was a sense that she was not alone that set her pulse racing fast with fear. Someone else was in the tent with her and had been watching her all along. She squirmed, twisted, and struggled to locate this person but could not. She could not see behind her at all. Tears of red hot anger stun her eyes. Why could she do nothing? She felt so utterly helpless!

And the name of one person came to her mind over and over again. '_Harry!'_ she found her mind calling out to.

* * *

"_Cho, take this pendant here," Harry said softly as he handed her a pendent. "I had it enchanted by a reliable wizard some years ago. I had always wanted to give it to you…"_

"_Oh… Harry… it's beautiful," Cho murmured as she accepted the gift in wonder. "What's… it for?"_

"_Just a pendent," Harry blushed. "But it's also meant as a communicating device."_

"_Communicating device? Whatever for?"_

"_For when you are in danger or trouble," Harry replied solemnly. "It works simply when the pendant feels fear or danger to you it will send a signal to me."_

_Cho laughed. "And why would that be necessary?" she teased._

"

* * *

"We're nearly there!" Hermione said over the strong wind current that was threatening to tip all three of them off their brooms.

Confusion spread across Ron's features.

"WHAT!? SPEAK LOUDER 'MIONE! CAN'T HEAR I THING OVER THIS BLOODY WIND!"

Hermione rolled her eyes skyward and did not repeat what she had said. Instead she muttered, "Stop yelling Ron, jeesh."

When Ron realized that Hermione wasn't going to repeat what she had just said or speak any louder he pulled his broom up next to Harry's. Harry had been abnormally quiet through the trip. His face was drawn back and pale.

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG?" Ron yelled over the noise of the wind to Harry.

Harry turned his head slowly to face Ron. A deep frown was creased on his features. "I… it's…" he mumbled a little confused. And then he looked up and said in a clear voice, "I have to go back."

"WHAT? SPEAK LOUDER HARRY! CAN'T HEAR YOU AT ALL THROUGH THIS BLASTED WIND!" Ron yelled as the wind bellowed around him.

"HE SAID-" Hermione yelled back at Ron for his benefit, "THAT HE IS GOING BACK!"

Ron's eyes seemed to enlarge to impossible sizes. He stared at Hermione in a mixture of awe, horror, and surprise. "YOU CAN HEAR HIM!? I'M THIS CLOSE TO HIM AND I CAN'T EVEN HEAR HIM PROPERLY OVER THE WIND!"

"What do you mean you can't hear him? Who can't?" Hermione replied giving Ron an incredulous look as if he were an alien from another planet. Ron stared back with a blank uncomprehending look on his face.

"Bloody hell…"

Without a warning, Harry suddenly pulled back. The wind blew him dangerously, threatening to blow him off his broom but he stayed put. Calling back to his two friends he turned his broom in the camp's direction. "Sorry... I gotta go back. You and Hermione go first!" He then zoomed out of sight before either Ron or Hermione could say anything at all.

The suddenness of it all shocked them both. "I… I can't believe it!" Ron said hoarsely as he sat on his broom, staring at the place where Harry had been but a second ago. Even Hermione was at a loss of words.

"Why did he leave so suddenly?" Ron asked no one in particular. They didn't get a response and could do nothing but to continue on towards Hogwarts. They could already see the rooftop of the building and time was running out fast.

* * *

"_You want to tell us something about Krista_?" Purical asked, her purple eyes immediately glowing with solemnity.

"_Yes_…" Ooda Booda suddenly found a particular dead twig on the ground extremely interesting.

"_Is that the human girl you brought into this realm a few years ago_?" Black questioned as he sat down on the grass covered ground ready to listen to whatever Ooda Booda had to fess up.

"_That's… the one_," Ooda Booda said with feigned enthusiasm. He shifted nervously from paw to paw as he tried to keep the enthusiasm in his tone. Then his features fell and he sighed. "_There's something I have to tell… about Krista_…"

"_There is something you have to tell us_!?" Purical demanded haughtily. "_Everything you had to tell us about Krista should have already been said when you first brought her into our realm_!"

"_Uh… yeah… but_…" he confessed slowly as if searching for the right words to use in a situation like this. Purical swatted at him lightly with her paw in irritation.

"_You have kept something from us, Ooda Booda. Whatever you are keeping from us… it might have been very important in determining the acceptance of Krista into our realm. Now that she's gone and kidnapped Neville Longbottom in an act… in an act… of_ something _you are now telling us that there was more you had to tell us regarding about Krista's previous life from the Outside_!?"

"_Let Ooda Booda explain himself_," Black said calmly to Purical. "_Let's hear his side of the story. Sit down Purical and listen._"

Purical sat down with a thump and glared at Ooda Booda. Purical took her part as a Shadow Wolf very seriously. She was one of those responsible Wolves with practically no sense of humour. She believed in doing everything with procedure.

"_It was like this_," Ooda Booda said softly as he too seated himself on the grass. "_When I found her wandering the streets alone, she was a very young girl. She looked dirty and hungry and I had to do something to help her_."

Both Wolves nodded slowly. They had heard this part before from Ooda Booda for the Acceptance Entrance. Every human that a Wolf wanted to bring into the Shadow Wolf's Realm had to be explained by the wolf why the human deserved to come into the realm of the Wolves. Every wolf who had brought a human over gave their explanations to the whole community. Then a vote would be taken and the person would be allowed in if the majority of the community agreed on it.

"_Well, I thought she was alone and had been abandoned by abusive parents. But on a closer inspection, I realized she wasn't. She had actually run away from her home_."

Purical shook her head disapprovingly. This was the part they had never heard before.

Before she could say anything Ooda Booda continued quickly, "_Krista has a brother. His name is Gregory Goyle. Gregory Goyle is currently camped near us in the same camp area as where Ginny came from. The Goyle's father and Lucius Malfoy did many atrocious deeds together. Their father followed in Lucius Malfoy's footsteps. Their father was Lucius Malfoy's shadow. When Lucius Malfoy became a Death Eater to serve He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so did the Goyles. But when Lucius Malfoy escaped from being convicted as a Death Eater, their father didn't. The family soon fell into ruins. Their mother, the last I heard of her, was put into a mental institution. Krista blamed all this on Harry Potter, the Boy who had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If Potter had not lived, He would not have fallen, and their father would not have been taken to Azkaban._"

"_If you knew of all this dark history about Krista_," Purical intervened, her voice deadly quiet in the small clearing. "_Why did you allow her in_?"

Dragging his paw on the ground, Ooda Booda shrugged. "_I guess I felt sorry for her… I had hoped that if she saw that there was still some goodness left in life, she would live here happily with Taliz and abandon the mad plan of-_"

"_PLAN_!?" Purical and Black both asked at the same time as they stood up in fright.

* * *

The washroom was damp, clammy, and slightly cold. Ginny felt herself shiver constantly. The images, the memories… the horror of this place were still so fresh in her mind. After _that_ incident she had avoided coming near this floor at all… yet now she found herself standing right in the room that had nearly killed her. A sudden hand almost scared the living daylights out of her, but it was only Malfoy who had come in.

His solemn grey eyes looked into hers as if questioning her about her decision. When he saw the stubborn determination in her eyes, he gave up even trying to persuade her otherwise.

"Let's begin…"

Ginny gave him a slight nod as she took a step towards him. Reaching up and pulling him to her she whispered, "We can do this Draco… we can. And afterwards…" she smiled a little, her brown eyes teasing him, "we can make ...love."

He leaned his head on hers briefly, a smirk touching his lips. "Of course," he responded. "It's my due for making me go through this annoying chore."

Ginny laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. "For good luck. Let's start. But first…" she took out a small bundle from her cloak and unwrapped the cloth. In her hands were two wands: hers and Draco's.

He stared at her in complete shock. "Where'd you get that?"

Ginny grinned slyly. "Just before we left Taliz -she's a spirit now- said you two had met before. She came to me and handed me these wands. She said… Nillia had snuck into Camp and taken our wands. She thought we might need them…"

"How… considerate of her…" Malfoy sneered as he took his wand. Then gave Ginny the statue of the snake containing the blood.

The red ruby of its eye gleamed almost evilly in the faint light. She had done this before. She knew what to do to reopen the Chamber of Secrets. Tipping the statue upside down she worked quickly and efficiently.

Ginny took out the vial that contained the blood and headed towards one of the sinks that did not work. Slowly and carefully she emptied the vial of blood into the sink. The two of them watched as the blood seeped into the drainage pipes.

As the last drop of blood disappeared through the pipes and the blood stained sink had become nearly dry, there came a creak. The creak was immediately followed by a series of more creaks and groans, as if some age old mechanism was turning its wheels to open a door.

The Chamber of Secrets was opening. And Ginny Weasley had reopened it… again.

Swallowing the tremendous urge to run away before the doorway revealed itself, Ginny held onto Malfoy's warm hands. She found hers were cold as ice.

The entrance slowly creaked open and Ginny faced it with disbelief at what she had done. She had really _really_ opened the Chamber again. She looked at Malfoy who gave her a nod of consent and the two went in, engulfed by the darkness of the foul place they were entering. They made their way slowly forward, every step taking them deeper and deeper into the Chamber…

* * *

Snape brushed his stringy black hair out of his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. His mad dash from the dungeons had at last taken him to the door of the girls' washroom, the entrance to the Chamber of Secret. He looked quickly down the corridor and saw it was deserted. Without another moment to waste, he took a cautious step forward and opened the door to the washroom…

* * *

"What's the struggle?" a sneering cruel voice came from behind Cho.

Cho closed her eyes, her breath coming in short frightened gasps as she recognized Goyle's voice. His tone was cruel and unforgiving, so different from before at the camp. She could hear Goyle stand up and move towards her. He stepped in front of her and looked down at her and she could see the evilness that he had suppressed in him. Attempting to speak but failing, she resorted to glaring daggers at Goyle instead.

Goyle simply laughed in an amused sort of way. "Very amusing, Cho Chang," he said quietly. "But do you think that scares me?" Her bottom lip trembled in fear and rage.

"Now now, there's no need to get unfriendly," he said smoothly. "Give this friendly Slytherin a chance to be nice to you."

The evil that had lurked behind his expression disappeared completely to be replaced with a hopeful expression. He held out his hands to her in a godly way. If Cho's mouth hadn't been gagged as well, she would have spat at him. Two times.

Goyle dismissed the lack of response and his face of cruelty slipped back effortlessly. "Puh-leeze, give me a break. I try to act like the nice guy and all you can do is glare at me?" he demanded in mocking anger. Then he grabbed Cho harshly and stared her in the eyes.

"Hmmm…" he murmured softly as if deep in thought. "Everything's going nicely. Even the things I didn't plan are going to fall right into my little trap."

She wanted to scream, punch him until he couldn't move, and stomp on him, but she couldn't do any of those. She struggled fiercely in his grasp and started to try to shriek.

"No need to act like that, Cho. You're such a good girl, we wouldn't want to hurt you," Goyle informed her as he let go of her to fall back on the ground. "I wouldn't dream or even _think_ of touching a girl like you intimately… and I would care less about you except for the fact that you're the bait that'll end Harry Potter's life. In fact," Goyle said with a smirk, "If the famous Potter wasn't so smitten over you, I would have already… _killed_ you." And with that he left the tent to leave her with his harsh and very real words.

* * *

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!?" Ron yelled hoarsely as he and Hermione landed on the grounds of Hogwarts. "That was so _sudden_!!"

Hermione wore a little frown on her face. "Maybe we should've gone after him…" she said softly. "I mean, why would Harry leave suddenly like that? It just doesn't make sense. It sounded as if he was heading back to the Camp."

"But… but… he was the only one who actually went a little into the Chamber of Secrets. How else are we gonna find Gin by ourselves!?" Ron demanded hoarsely.

"Firstly," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, "We have no idea if Ginny has even gone into the Chambers. Hopefully she hasn't even arrived at Hogwarts, secondly, why in the world were you shouting so much back there? Look at you now; you're all hoarse and raspy!"

Ron gave her a funny look. "You mean up there? Where the wind was bellowing like a mad man and we couldn't hear each other unless we yelled and shouted at the top of our lungs? Of course I had to shout! How else could you have heard me!?"

Hermione gave him a funny look now. "Um… Ron…" she trailed off.

Ron's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Oh man, don't tell me you had a charm that you used to make you hear…"

Hermione shook her head, lips pursued. "It's a charm to let you hear better even when there's a lot of background noise. It's quite a simple charm really. It was used in the war for-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Ron interrupted as they reached the main entrance of Hogwarts.

"Uh Ron… we learned about it in-"

"Actually, I don't want to know now," he said quickly, afraid of a lecture that she was going to give him if she got started on the topic.

"Ronald Weasley! You should really start paying attention to your classes," Hermione said in a stern tone, peeved that she wouldn't get the chance to explain her knowledge. But the bickering had stemmed from the fact that they were both worried to death as they made a mad dash towards Hogwarts entrance. They picked up their pace dramatically and started to run through the eerie silent hallways towards the one girls' washroom where they knew was the entrance to the Chamber.

* * *

Purical tapped her claws on the ground impatiently. Her sharp nails made a _click click_ sound and it sounded almost menacing and threatening. "_Spill it now Ooda_."

The orange furred Wolf hung his head almost guiltily as he pawed at the ground. "_I didn't think it would be this huge. I mean… I never thought her brother and her could've done something so… I don't know. I just—_"

Purical sighed softly, her breath seemed to flutter around them and settle. "_I'm sorry too, Ooda Booda. I shouldn't have been so…so demanding to know everything from you. But you have to tell us soon, it might be threatening to the Chosen Ones. We can't risk them being a repeat of the last set of Chosen Ones_."

Ooda nodded silently. "_I understand._" There was a moment of silence and then he started to relate his knowledge to them.

"_Krista and her brother are cooking up an enormous plan… and its chance of succeeding… well, I'm not sure about that because I don't know all the specific details yet but the plan is a very cruel and a dark one. And it will probably succeed. Everything they have planned is now in place and ready. They're just waiting for the right moment now. I have found in the past few days their campsite which is set up some distance away from Camp Hogwarts, and I've been lurking there and observing sometimes. I have gathered the basics of their plan. Their plan is_…"

* * *

They were inside. It was dark and damp. From somewhere deep in the Chamber, there came the constant sound of

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

She felt fear resurface again and felt the cold waves of fear hit her again and again. All that fear that she had managed to squeeze into a tiny bottle and lock away was now shattered. She felt every emotion she had suffered before freshly as if she had opened the Chamber for that first time yesterday. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath to calm herself. The Chamber had given her the 'tantrums' and now she could feel the beginnings of it starting to blossom in her mind. She felt the air swirling away from her, as if taunting her without enough oxygen. She took a step forward, then another, forcing herself with every mental will to move forward. But each step grew shorter, smaller, and slower.

Fear is a horrible thing. And it's not normal fear that we talk about. Not the kind of fear where you go to a place you've never been before and felt afraid. Not the fear where you're walking down a dark alley in the middle of the night and you hear some stranger following you. Not the fear where you go up a stage and perform the most important piece of your career. No, those fears were not real fear. Real fear was so much more horrible. Real fear almost had a stench surrounding it. It was dark, black, and void, stretching on and on and on and on into eternity. What made this fear so real? Maybe it was the fact that you _knew_ nothing would ever cure it or kill it. Maybe it was the fact that you knew it would consume you some day, eating you from the inside out. Maybe it was the fact that you knew this fear was so rare to get that only the most unluckiest people would feel it. Or maybe, it was because you knew that you knew what this fear was, yet was still walking back into it, like a rabbit knowing the carrot down the street was actually a fake and eating it would make the rabbit start to skin itself alive and then pluck out its eyes… yet knowing all this, the rabbit still hopped down the street to get to that carrot. Fear…

_Fear…_

_**Fear…**_

Things that lived in the Chamber… Things that would make her kill, make her gnaw on bone, make her act savage, make her evil beyond comprehension, make her … not her. Ginny felt all that with each step, except with another step, she would feel it ten times more. The lives that had been lost in this Chamber. The dark history of this Chamber. The tortured souls, the tormented shrieking and the blood. Gallons and gallons of blood welled up in pools, ready to be added to. She started to shiver. It was coming. Her tantrum was coming. She was going to lose control, and her world was going to spin and spin until she wouldn't even remember her name. She wondered vaguely if this was what a person felt when going mad or insane. And just as she was about to step over that mental cliff a hand grabbed her. Pale as the living dead it grabbed her and held her. She wanted to shriek, to claw, to struggle, to kill, to gnaw but somehow she didn't. Somehow she gained control over herself again. Somehow she managed to ward off some of the fear. Somehow…

_Somehow…_

_**Somehow…**_

Draco grabbed her into his arms. He had seen it. "Ginny…" he whispered as he spun her around to face him. "You okay!?"

It took a moment for her eyes to refocus and for her trembling to stop. It took a moment but to Malfoy it felt like forever. And he couldn't believe how scared he had felt when he had thought she would never ever look at him the way she did. And when she finally looked at him, he laughed with relief.

"Let's get out of here, Ginny, come on." He started to lead her back out until she dug the soles of her feet into the ground and refused to follow him.

"No… no… I can do this. I _have_ to do this! Let's keep going." And she turned around and started to go deeper into the Chamber again, pulling Malfoy along.

"Ginny!" Malfoy said sternly holding her still as his voice echoed in the darkness. "Listen to me! You can't keep going. It's just too dangerous."

"No..."

"Ginny! What...what do I have to do to convince you otherwise?"

"Nothing will convince me otherwise. Draco... I have to do this. If I can't get over this... this fear, I'll never get over it."

She was determined and she was going to do it.

Malfoy followed her wordlessly, momentarily defeated by her will. He didn't know what to say or how to act. This girl, this one girl that he could actually come to love and live his life with was being the world's most stupidest person right now. He could she was deathly afraid, he could feel the panic rising in her, and worst of all, he could almost touch the evil surrounding them as they made their way down that tunnel. And yet, after feeling all this… they were still going forward. Why? Because Ginny Weasley was not going to give up. Because Ginny Weasley was just too damn stubborn. Because he, Draco Malfoy, did not know – could not stop her.

He saw her shiver in the pale light that was coming from the entrance. The further they got away from the entrance, they less he could see.

Picking up his pace, he walked beside Ginny. Slinging a casual arm around her shoulders he matched her pace as if they were two lovers taking a normal stroll in the park. Ginny jumped a little at the contact and gave him a sour look for scaring her.

Malfoy felt himself smirk despite the situation they were in. He couldn't help but poke fun at Ginny a little.

"Weaslette," he said as he slurred his words, "It's alright to feel scared sometimes. After all, Gryffindors are still human…"

Before Ginny could remark with a comeback he continued, "C'mon here little girl. I'll let you hold my hand and I shall be a knight in shining armor to protect you." He grabbed hold of her cold hand into his and started marching like a knight from the medieval times. Ginny giggled at his childish antics.

"You look like a fool," she murmured, grinning.

Malfoy gave her a stern frown. "Now now. Don't make fun of your heroic knight. It takes a brave knight to march beside such a fair lady."

Ginny blushed. "Indeed it does," she mimicked his style of speech. "It takes a very brave lady to walk beside such a maniacal knight."

"Witch!" he exclaimed playfully and she laughed.

The light was very dim now and the entrance light was all but non-existant. Ginny peeked at Malfoy and sighed inwardly. He had charm. He had successfully taken away some of her initial fear. But she knew this wouldn't last. She didn't know how much time she had left with being with him.

Their footsteps echoing in the silent tunnel she came to the conclusion that she would enjoy what little time she had left with him.

She held onto his hand a little tighter.

* * *

Snape entered the washroom in a very dramatic way. He kicked open the door and sprang into the room. He pointed his wand in front of him in a wide arc; his pose was ready to zap any creature in front of him. But all that greeted him was an empty washroom. There was no one there. It was as silent as the rest of the school. He breathed a sigh of relief. So the foolish children hadn't arrived yet.

Stepping around cautiously and scanning the washroom in a more detailed manner his gaze suddenly fell upon something on the floor. He approached it very slowly, his wand still pointed at it. When he was closer he saw a statue. It was a statue of a snake and beautifully crafted.

Dropping his wand hand he realized he had been too late.

_The Chamber of Secrets was already opened._

It was a moment before he could start functioning again. The blow the knowledge had created had stunned him for a few seconds. He took a step over and reached for the statue. Turning it around in his hand he examined it quickly.

Suddenly, something slid out from beneath the snake and clattered noisily to the floor. There was the sound of something cracking as the thing hit the floor. Snape looked and saw a clear tube made out of fine glass. It now had an ugly crack through it. But what captured Snape's attention wholly was what had been contained in the tube before. It was a substance… a red substance.

It was no hard work for Snape to identify what the substance was just by looking at it. Being an excellent potions master he knew immediately without touching the red substance that it was blood.

A deep frown crossed his features. '

* * *

Cho had completely lost track of time. How long had she been in that tent, tied up? No one knew she was here. If Goyle had really meant to kill her, he could have done it without anyone ever knowing. She could almost imagine the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_.

"A Young Girl Gone Missing at Camp H!"

"Cho Chang Assumed Dead!"

She shut her eyes tightly. She was too young to die, damnit!

The sound of the tent flap being pushed aside made her immediately alert. Someone had entered the tent.

"Cho."

It was Goyle.

"I think I might be in the mood to do a little chatting." He stepped in front of her and pulled her up so she could sit. He faced her and made eye contact.

"Sitting here all by yourself," he said sympathetically. Too sympathetically. "I know it gets a little lonely here sometimes, but that's the good thing about this place, don't you think?"

His eyes lit up in a glow that Cho couldn't identify.

"If something were to happen here, or for example, someone were to scream, no one, and I mean no one, would be able to hear a single thing. Makes us kinda isolated, doesn't it?"

He smirked and patted her head. "There's a good girl. You can think of yourself as the good piece of morsel. For example, if I was to go fishing, and I wanted to catch a fish called... Harry Potter." He laughed loudly, "I would dangle good bait called Cho on the end of my fishing line. This Harry Potter fish will try and eat this piece of bait but then I'd capture him."

Cho started to struggle. She didn't want to hear Goyle's demented plans. But most of all she didn't want to hear how she was going to be the cause that would let Harry fall into whatever vile plan Goyle's stupid brain had come up with.

"Of course you're wondering what my plan for Potter is," Goyle said ignoring Cho's painful struggles. "It's the perfect plan. In fact, it's such a good plan no one can foil it." He then approached Cho and with one sweep tore away her gag. "Now speak, _bait_."

"Damn you to hell, Gregory Goyle. Harry will NEVER FALL INTO YOUR TRAP or whatever the crap it is! Unbound me this instance! You are so DEAD WHEN I GET HELP. In fact, you are so dead when MY FRIENDS REALIZE I'M NOT AT THE CAMP SITE ANYMORE. You hear me!?!?!? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS."

Calmly Goyle kicked Cho in the side shutting her up instantly. "Now… let's see. The reason why I'm even talking to you is to let you know what a hopeless situation you're in right now. No one's going to help you, and you aren't going to escape." He grabbed her face and stared into her eyes forcefully. "You see, I've either done away with your two friends already or had them shut up. Dumbledore is way too occupied with other matters."

Cho stared blankly up at him comprehending for the first time what he was saying. She felt speechless and powerless. How could he!?

"Gregory…" a feminine voice slurred from outside the tent.

Goyle turned around and replied with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "What?"

A girl with light brown hair entered the tent. Cho recalled them calling her Krista.

"Brother dear, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that _Wonder Boy_," she smirked. "…has come back to camp." She then directed her entire attention to Cho, a playful smile on her rosy lips. "And there's no doubt it's because of her…"

This time it was Goyle's turn to smirk. "It's only a matter of time… only a matter of time," he grinned in an amused way before leaving the tent with Krista.

* * *

Hermione pushed open the door to the washroom. It creaked ominously.

"The door was opened…" she breathed with just a hint of panic.

The door continued to swing back slowly and the creaking was very loud.

There was movement inside.

The two could hear the sound of fabric against fabric as if someone had spun around.

Ron pulled out his wand in a swift second ready to blast things into oblivion as Hermione pushed the door the rest of the way. The two jumped into the washroom, wands posed and pointed it… at Professor Snape.

Snape was doing likewise and when he saw it was only Hermione and Ron he tucked away his wand again a look of complete annoyance on his face.

"Where's Ginny!?" Ron immediately asked his face pale with fear.

There was a pause in the air and even before Snape responded they all knew what had already happened.

"Malfoy and Weasley…" Snape said quietly his tone lined with stress. "I'm afraid they have already… _entered_. We were… too late…"

Hermione gasped. "No…"

The colour in Ron's face had all but completely drained away. He looked like he was about to say something but he uttered no sounds.

The trio stood there facing each other, each thinking their own thoughts. A sense of foulness was reeking into the washroom from the entrance of the Chamber, and yet they stood there, locked in deep thoughts: panic, and fear.

"Wha—what… what," Ron swallowed and began again.

"Wh-what a-are we going to do… Ginny… my little sister… that..." then he looked at both Hermione and Snape and said, breaking the silence, "I must go after them."

He attempted to charge right at the door impulsively only to be hexed by Professor Snape in one swift movement.

"Keep your wits about yourself, Weasley you fool!" Snape snarled. "Charging in there will not help matters."

His cold eyes glared down at Ron who had fallen onto the floor. The silence in that room seemed to stretch forever until Snape said in a low voice, "There is only one thing we can do now… and that is to… go after them. We will enter the Chamber of Secrets as well."

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers:

Americasweetie, Christine36, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, ash44, iamdracosgirl, noname, Kermit, dracoandme, mizzlilme

And thank you to all that read but did not review

A.N: Well… another chapter, Hoped you liked it. Remember to R&R


	16. The Two Serpents

Author: Life.In.Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series

Summary: Sweet Ginny Weasley decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Firstly I'd like to say, WHEW, I'm baaack. It's been so long since I updated a new chapter and I definitely haven't forgotten about you guys at all. I went back and changed many many things and rewrote all my chapters. Also, my new pen-name is changed again. Life.In.Pixels will stay with me forever now. I seriously won't change my pen-name again. I realize that many of you haven't read this story in the longest time ever and might not remember what it's about or the details of the story. I apologize sincerely since it's entirely my fault for having choppy updates.

I'll give a brief run-down on what has happened and hopefully that will refresh your memories (or if you choose to you can re-read the newly re-written chapters). If already know what's going on, go ahead and start reading this chapter xD

Ginny arrives at Camp Hogwarts only to discover Malfoy is her counselor. She also discovers that Goyle and Crabbe have become "friendly" and they want to be friends with her. She's slightly suspicious but agrees to give the pair a chance. A lot of childish things happen to her and Malfoy. Then Neville Longbottom gets kidnapped by the Shadow Wolves, a strange mysterious supposedly "deadly" dangerous race. Ginny and Malfoy go to rescue Neville. They meet three wolves: Black, Purical, and Ooda Booda who tell them that they are the Chosen Ones. Chosen Ones are to restore the barrier and to do so they must go to the Chamber of Secrets. Also, while staying with the wolves, Malfoy and Ginny meet a bunch of other people: Nillia, Leon, Krista, Sly, and three other kids.

Hopefully that jogged your memory.

This is my 16th chapter and hopefully you guys will like it. Enjoy please ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

The Two Serpents

"_The plan devised by Gregory Goyle will not disturb the Chosen Ones when they are restoring the barrier. It will only pertain to them after they come back…"_ Ooda Booda said solemnly his orange eyes sad.

"_Explain some more, Ooda,"_ Purical urged him.

"_Gregory Goyle is planning to hurt Ginny. Then he aims to hurt Draco Malfoy. His hatred for the two families is deep. I am not entirely sure why he hates them so much. No doubt some of his hate for Draco Malfoy stems from the fact that his father- and not Lucius Malfoy - is imprisoned in Azkaban. But his plan does not stop here; he is also planning on hurting Harry Potter."_

"_Impossible,"_ Black interrupted. "_Who is this insignificant mortal that plans to hurt the Chosen Ones and the Boy Who Lived? He is so insignificant does he really believe he can harm them?"_

Ooda Booda paused and shifted nervously. "_That is what everyone who used to know him will say. They will say he is not capable. They will say he is too dumb. But he has changed. The years have been harsh on him and he has changed. He has become intelligent and scheming. He will go to ends to see the lives of Harry, Ginny, and Draco ended in his hands…"_

There was silence as the wind whistled around them. A storm was coming and the sky was darkening. The three wolves sat around each other in thoughtful silence as they thought about many things.

"_Ooda…"_ Purical was the first one to break the silence. "_What does Krista think of her brother's plans, exactly?"_

"_Krista does not know his full plans. She thinks that they will only kill Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. She does not know about his plan to kill Draco Malfoy."_

"_They have Neville Longbottom with them?"_

"_Yes. For now he is safe. He is tied up in one of their tents to the south. Not only that, they have captured Cho Chang."_

"_Who is she?"_ Black asked.

"_Harry Potter loves her, and she loves him. Gregory Goyle plans to use her to lure Harry Potter to their campsite where he will execute his plan."_

Another bout of silence elapsed. The wind was blowing stronger now and the sky had darkened even more. Soon it would start raining.

"_What do we do?"_ Purical asked the other two wolves. "_This is an Outside business. We do not interfere with Outside business but…_"

"_They are our Chosen Ones!"_ Ooda said immediately standing up in protest. "_We cannot stand aside and let Krista's brother harm them! Once they come back and return to their campsite, Gregory Goyle will be waiting. And he will be merciless."_

Purical stood up as well, her purple eyes flashing. "_For centuries and centuries we have not involved ourselves with the Outside world. We will _not_ involve ourselves now! By doing so, we put our entire race to the test. Once we get involved, the Outside will know we exist!"_

"_We have our barrier to protect us! They cannot find us!"_

"_Enough, Purical, Ooda!"_ It was Black that stopped the argument.

He then turned towards Ooda and said, "_It is true that we have accepted humans into our realm, but suggesting that we do more than that is…is definitely taking a large step of faith for humanity. We are old, Ooda. And we do not forget what humans have done to us in the past. It is hard to forget…"_

Rain started to fall out of the sky sparsely as the first raindrops started to plummet to earth.

Black continued, "_But it is also true they are our Chosen Ones and we cannot let them face harm when they return from their task. If we choose to get involved they are consequences. If we choose not to, how are we going to be able to explain this to our Chosen Ones? That we ask them to do something for us yet do nothing in return?"_

The rain started to fall quickly, splashing everything with its water. Soon the furs of the three wolves were glistening wet.

"_Therefore there is something we must do now. We must hold a Council Meeting and take a vote. It is the only way."_

"_A vote?"_

"_Let the Council vote and see if they think we should get involved and save both the Chosen Ones and their friends."_

Slowly the other two wolves nodded in agreement.

"_I will gather the Council members,"_ Purical said softly. "_We will meet in the Hall in two hours."_

And with that the three wolves went their separate directions.

**

* * *

**

His jet black hair was drenched with the heavy rainfall. He landed quite ungracefully and threw his broom to the side as he charged towards Dumbledore's tent.

Tearing through the tent entrance he found Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick deep in discussion about camp activities. They all looked up in utter shock as Harry staggered towards them breathlessly.

"What has happened!?" McGonagall demanded shrilly as she rushed towards Harry.

"Wh-Where-" Harry coughed as his heart raced in fear and urgency.

"Calm down, Harry," Dumbledore said steadying him. "First you need to tell us what has happened."

"E-Everything has happened! I heard Cho calling me. I gave her a pendant a while ago and that pendant would w-warn me if anything were to happen to Cho. I heard it. The pendant was warning me. Something h-horrible has happened to her! WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Where is Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked. "Where are they?"

"I left them to go to Hogwarts by themselves. They went on ahead of me. But- but please, please tell me where Cho is."

"Ms. Chang is at her campsite," Flitwick replied pale in the face. "Where she should be."

"Something has happened to her, I know it! I must go see her now." Harry yelled almost out of control, water dripping off his robes.

"We will go to her campsite right now and make sure everything is alright," Dumbledore said and then he turned to Flitwick. "Professor Flitwick, can you check and see who Ms. Chang's camp counselor is?"

Flitwick nodded and immediately started to look through the scrolls as Harry paced back and forth in the tent, his face pale with worry, dripping water onto the floor.

"I have it, here it is…" Flitwick exclaimed as he pulled out a sheaf of parchment. Harry couldn't wait anymore and snatched it right out of the professor's hands.

He scanned it quickly, looking for Cho's name.

_Group 7  
Leader: Draco Malfoy_

_Campers: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Ginevra Weasley, Cho Chang._

His breath stopped completely as his hands shook. What kind of group was this? Putting his Cho and Ginny in a group of notorious Slytherins.

"Well," McGonagall said as she scanned Harry's immobile face for clues. "Which group is she in?"

Harry threw the parchment down and shook his head slowly, and then he started to laugh. A hollow frightening laugh.

The three professors glanced at each other in worry. Was Harry Potter finally losing it?

"P-Potter…?" stuttered Flitwick.

"WHO THE HELL ORGANIZED THOSE GROUPS!?" Harry burst out throwing up his arms in despair. "WHO?!"

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said trying to keep her voice calm. "Those groups were chosen by the Sorting Hat."

Harry snorted. "DID you EVEN look at the people in each group? DID YOU?"

Dumbledore had stooped down and picked up the parchment. He read it and nodded in understanding.

"AND you wonder why ALL THESE THINGS are happening?" Harry continued in a loud voice.

He then laughed and sat down in his wet clothes as the rain continued to pound outside.

"Who puts Malfoy with a Weasley? Who puts the two idiotic Crabbe and Gregory together? And who puts Cho with them?" He shook his head and drips of water sprayed everywhere.

Dumbledore ignored Harry's mutterings and rants. He turned to Flitwick and said, "Professor Flitwick, where is Group 7 located?"

"I'll show you," Flitwick said gesturing for them to follow. He lifted the tent flap and cast a charm onto himself to protect himself from the rain and started to lead them to Group 7's location.

**

* * *

**

"No! No you can't."

Ron stared in shock at Snape. Had the potions master actually… actually suggested that they were going to venture into the Chamber?

"No, no you can't," Hermione repeated. "Dumbledore said that if we were too late we were to stay—"

"We are probably late by a few steps. If we go in now, we might be able to find them before … something else finds them," Snape said quietly.

Hermione turned to Ron and pulled on his arm. "Ron, Ron, you can't. I know she's your sister and everything, but it's just too dangerous. We can't go in there. Dumbledore said—"

"Well, that's not Dumbledore's sister in there, now is it?" Ron said quietly his brown eyes set in determination.

"Snape, Professor Snape. You can't possibly mean it. You can't!"

"Listen, Granger," Snape instructed his black eyes hard. "You will go to the tower and send an owl to Dumbledore to let him know what has happened. His presence is required immediately."

"W-what…" Hermione stuttered in shock. "You want me to owl Dumbledore while you and Ron go in by yourselves?"

"Do you have a better plan, Granger!?" snarled Snape. "Malfoy and Weasley are inside right now. The priority right now is to save them!"

"You're not going in there without me. I-I don't care! I'm going too!" Hermione countered back her voice nearly hysterical.

"You will go and owl Dumbledore," was all Snape said in a tone that offered no room for arguments. Then he turned towards Ron signaling Hermione to obey him. "Weasley, this is your sister we're saving. Are you ready?"

Ron nodded, his initial shock had disappeared and determination had replaced it.

"No, Ron!" Hermione cried. "You can't. You can't expect me to wait for you here… you can't."

Ron smiled softly and turned to Hermione. " 'Mione, I'm really glad that you care so much for Ginny and me, but this is something that Snape and I have to do. We'll come back soon with both Ginny and Malfoy."

"No…"

"Hermione, go owl Dumbledore. He needs to know. Right now, I must save my sister. She's the only sister I have. Please, Hermione, please understand," Ron pleaded.

Hermione shook her head, and then nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face. She clutched Ron's shirt and then shook her head again, changing her mind.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered as he stroked her hair. "Please…"

Hermione sniffed and then nodded one final time. She spun around and ran out of the washroom, heading towards the owls, wiping her tears away.

**

* * *

**

Flitwick traveled quickly, the others behind him silent and keeping pace. The rain continued to pour down in huge droplets of water. The earth had turned cold, dull, muddy and slippery.

"Here it is," Flitwick said as they neared a campsite.

The camp area was dark and it was hard to see with the rain. Harry rushed forward, slipping twice before bursting into the middle of the campsite. There was a big black tent in the front which no doubt belonged to Malfoy. Harry ran from one tent to the other searching for Cho. After going through the last tent, he came out slowly and walked to the three awaiting professors.

"There is no one. No one at all," he reported flatly.

"What? Impossible," said Flitwick. "There must be someone in those tents, Harry Potter."

"THERE IS NO ONE!"

Dumbledore immediately started to check as well. He came back a little while later.

"I-I'm afraid there really is no one," he said with a sigh of defeat.

"B-But, Albus, where would they go at this hour? And when it's pouring rain?" McGonagall asked eyes wide.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry muttered bitterly. "Malfoy kidnaps Ginny. Then Crabbe and Goyle kidnaps Cho."

**

* * *

**

"Whenever you're ready, Weasley," Snape said after Hermione had left.

Ron turned around and nodded. He gripped his wand and followed Snape into the Chamber of Secrets.

**

* * *

**

Hermione ran up the stairs to the tower top where the owls were kept. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron. He was really venturing into the Chambers. He was really going to do it.

She was afraid for him and she muttered prayer after prayer to keep him safe.

She felt fresh tears roll down her face. She had to let Dumbledore know quickly so he could do something. Yes… only Dumbledore could do something now. He will save them!

She raced up the tower and into the owlry. Panting she found parchment and a quill. She wrote quickly letting Dumbledore know what had happened and urged him to fly here immediately.

She chose an owl, tied the parchment to its leg, and let it go. She watched apprehensively as the little owl soared into the rainy night sky, disappearing into the distance.

**

* * *

**

McGonagall gave a little gasp at Harry's blunt accusation but did not say anything to counter it. She was only too afraid that what he had said was true.

"Things have become very serious," Dumbledore said solemnly. "We need to go back to the tent, regroup, and think."

"There's no time for that," Harry insisted his green eyes flashing even in the dark. "What if they do something to Cho during the time we're…_thinking_!?"

"What," Dumbledore asked his voice on an edge, "Do you propose we do then, Harry? Where do we start looking for Cho Chang? Or, where do we start looking for Goyle and Crabbe?"

Harry fell into silence. He did not know where to look. He did not know where to start looking.

Suddenly something fluttered from high above. An owl was swooping down with a message tied to its leg. It circled slowly high above, descending a bit at a time. It finally came to rest on a branch near Harry's head.

Harry took the message from the owl's leg and unrolled it.

_Potter,_

_It seems like you have realized that Cho Chang is no longer at her original campsite. It also seems that she is in danger. I laugh at your despair. I laugh at your worries. There is not much to worry… as of yet. Chang is safely tied up with me, all we're waiting for is for you to show up._

_And of course you'll show up. The heroic Boy Who Lived will not pass up a chance to save somebody, especially Cho. Do you know she calls your name every now and again?_

_I am kind, generous, and extremely patient. I will give you the chance to save her. Come to the stream at midnight tonight alone. _

It was unsigned.

Harry crunched up the note furiously.

"Who is it from Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Let's go back to the tent," was all Harry said as he led the way back.

**

* * *

**

"_We are gathered here on a very important occasion,_" Black said to the Council of Wolves.

There were in the Hall and there were many old ancient wolves sitting or prowling around, listening to Black. The Council rarely met except on very special occasions such as letting a human into their Realm, or when they were looking for the Chosen Ones.

"_Black…_" an old wolf at the back said her voice ancient and wise. "_You have called the Council to meet… and here we are. You and Purical are looking after the Chosen Ones this time… has something happened to them…?"_

This caused a stir amongst the wolves as they started to whisper amongst themselves. Had Black or Purical lost the Chosen Ones? Had they been unable to persuade the Chosen Ones to erect the barrier?

"_It is something pertaining to the Chosen Ones,"_ Black replied instantly silencing the whispers.

"_How so?"_ the same wolf asked.

"_Ooda,"_ Black said as he stepped down to let Ooda explain. The orange wolf nodded and took Black's place on the raised dias.

"_There is a plan to kill the Chosen Ones once they get back from restoring the barrier,_" Ooda said getting right to the point. This immediately caused more whispers and stirring.

This time a brown wolf near the front stretched and said, "_So? I'm assuming it's an Outside plot? Humans are plotting against humans all the time, are they not? We do not involve ourselves in the business from the Outside. You of all wolves, as GateKeeper should know this."_

"_It is true that we do not involve ourselves with the Outside humans. But these are our Chosen Ones; they are risking their lives right now to save our barrier, to save us. Do we sit here; knowing there is harm waiting for them when they come back, and do nothing in repayment to them?" _

This time a red wolf spoke out. "_I think it is quite clear that the Chosen Ones know they will not receive any reward for what they are doing. I think it is also quite clear that they are doing this out of the kindness of their heart and that they are not expecting a reward."_

There were some nods of agreement in the Council as another wolf said, "_What makes these two Chosen Ones more special than the previous ones? Why do we have to involve ourselves when we did not involve ourselves in the previous Chosen Ones' business?"_

Ooda shook his head and said, "_It is true they are not expecting a reward but that does not mean we will not help them when they are in need. It is true we have not helped previous Chosen Ones, but did they meet harm after they had succeeded in restoring the barrier."_

There were more nods of agreement to this.

The first old wolf that had spoken out before jumped to the front. "_You are young Ooda Booda,"_ she said quite icily. "_You will not remember how humans treated us so many centuries ago. We do not involve ourselves with events from the Outside, and we never will."_

There were agreements from the more older wolves this time.

It was Purical who stepped out now, her purple eyes flashing anger.

"_These are our Chosen Ones. If we sit aside and do nothing for them, how can we live with ourselves?"_

The old wolf stepped towards Purical, her eyes flashing as well. "_You are very young compared to us old ones, Purical. You do not know many things we do-"_

Black interrupted. "_There is no more point to keep arguing. The issue has been laid out. We will take a vote."_

**

* * *

**

The air whispered around them, murmuring of fortunes that could be attained with evil. Murmuring of destinies that lived alongside evil. Murmuring of power that could be taken with force and evil.

Ginny shivered slightly. The air was as dark as dark could be. Even the light from their wands could only light a few steps ahead. They had passed the huge corpse of the Basilisk a while ago where Ginny had relived another nightmare. Now they traveled deeper still into the Chamber of Secrets. They were both silent and walked close to each other. They could _feel_ things watching them from the dark. They could hear scuttling from far far up above. They could smell the presence of something old and evil.

It was at last that they arrived at a door. The darkness was less dark here but the feeling of things watching them grew stronger.

It was a huge door reaching from high above all the way to the ground. On it was carved two serpents with the heads of beautiful women. Bordering the door were other carvings that seemed to be ancient symbols depicting bloody and cruel rituals. There were many carvings and drawings etched deeply into the door. The path they had been following had ended at this door.

Malfoy stepped forward and touched the door with his palm. The coldness of the steel framework seemed to seep through his skin to his very core. Then suddenly a soft rumbling started. Out of the carving, one of the figures started to come alive. It shifted, stretched and then plucked itself off the door.

It was not human although it had human characteristics. Its skin was a dark green yet it was not scaly. It had two green horns on its head and sharp fangs in its mouth. Its eyes were oval and dark dark green almost black. It wore some sort of snake-skin armour and it was almost twice as tall as Malfoy.

Draco pushed Ginny behind him, wand raised pointed at the creature, ready to blast it apart if it dared attack.

The creature yawned and stretched some more. Then it focused its oval eyes onto Malfoy, regarding him with some interest. Evil reeked like a smell in waves off of it.

"_You the Chosen Ones?_" it asked in a raspy voice that carried far.

"We are."

"_Do you seek entry into the Throne of My Ladies?"_

Malfoy glanced at the door the thing was gesturing to.

"If meeting with them will restore the barrier, then yes."

The thing rumbled with laughter. "_Cautious and intelligent answers,"_ it commented with no amusement in its eyes as its mouth quirked in a smile. "_I am the three hundred thousand year old Throne Master. I carry the key to opening the Throne room. Now tell me, DO YOU SEEK ENTRY?" _it thundered.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously and then he laughed, his laughter echoing in the vast place.

"What? Are you trying to intimidate me by using the time you have lived?" He shook his blond head but never let the creature out of his sight. "I have used that technique too much to not recognize it. I seek NO entry unless you tell me if going in there will restore the barrier."

The creature looked taken aback for a minute as he realized the human was not afraid of him. Then it glanced towards Ginny and a small smile appeared on its green features and its eyes turned almost predatory. Surely this weak human girl would be less stubborn and more easier to intimidate?

"_You there…"_ he said gesturing towards Ginny. "_Do you seek entry?"_

"I seek what Draco seeks."

The creature shook its head slowly. "_So this is what the Chosen Ones are like these days…"_ It then pointed at the carving of the two serpents on the door. "_These two are the ones you seek to restore your barrier. Do you seek entry now?"_

"We do."

And then slowly the door started to creak open. The creature stood aside, arms crossed over its chest and then bowed slightly gesturing them in, its eyes dancing gleefully and hungrily.

"_Welcome…"_

**

* * *

**

"_Everyone has voted,"_ announced Ooda Booda. "_We will now tally up the votes."_

The Hall had become very silent as they counted the votes. Finally Black looked up and stepped forward.

"_25 votes that agree we help the Chosen Ones, and 25 votes that disagree. It is a tie."_

Immediately the murmuring and mutterings started up again.

An old wolf cackled. "_It is obvious this is a dilemma. Therefore, there is nothing we can do to fix it. We fall back to what we've always done, and that is to not interfere with the Outside business._"

Purical shook her head softly in defeat. She bet that all the more older wolves had voted no. They were too set in their own ways from so long ago. Was this the fate of both Ginny and Draco?

Suddenly the door to the Hall burst open. A woman stepped in, her red heels flashing in the glow of candle light.

"I vote yes," said Nillia Weasley loudly, startling the entire assembly.

Then chaos seemed to erupt. Wolves jumped up in immediate reaction to her words. Others growled and snarled in anger.

"_She cannot vote!"_

"_She is not part of the Council!"_

"_She's human!"_

"_Nillia is NOT even human anymore!"_

Nillia stepped forward a small smile pasted on her face, unperturbed by the angry shouts that were echoing around the room now. She made her way to the front, full of self confidence.

"Wolves!" she raised her hands to silence them. "It is true that I cannot be considered a human anymore, but nevertheless, I have done and gone to the ends of earth for your race. But what have you Wolves done for me?"

There was utter silence now as Nillia's words sank in. None of the wolves had a comeback to her challenge.

"I have restored your barrier for you," Nillia continued as she started to list out things, "I have kept the knowledge of you Wolves hidden. I have gone over my limits, lost my lover, and lost even my son because of your race. And what have you done for me?"

She walked up to the old wolf. "You say we never ask for rewards. Do we have to? After what we Chosen Ones have done for you, do you think we need to ask for help? You should be tripping and falling over yourselves to help US!!"

Her voice thundered through the hall dripping both sarcasm and contempt.

"And now what? One of my relatives is in trouble and you cannot find it in your selfish hearts to help? Is THIS what the Shadow Wolves are? Is this your true faces?" She spat in disgust.

"_Relative!?"_ some of the wolves questioned immediately. They had not known Ginny Weasley was a descendent of Nillia.

"Yes. My relative." Nillia's eyes became clouded as she recounted her story.

"I remember coming to this place a long long time ago. It was just me, Liam, and Liam's brother, Artur. I loved Liam dearly and he had wanted to help your race so much. Even when I persuaded him he would not change his mind. We went to Hogwarts, the three of us Chosen Ones, to open the Chamber of Secrets. We made it safely to the door, and got safely out of the Throne Room. But the Throne Master would not let us leave. He wanted one of us to stay behind. Artur..." Nillia's voice caught as she relived her memories. "Artur said he would stay. Artur volunteered… Artur… and then the floor seemed to open up and swallow him. Liam and I could do nothing but continue on. And just when we were about to make it out, a merchant came out. Offered us his wares to see. Offered us a jewel. A beautiful jewel. I was mesmerized. I touched it and as a result the jewel trapped Liam and gave me immortality."

Nillia sat down and stared at the Council through misty pained eyes. "I came out of that Chamber alone that day. All alone. Hurting inside and outside with no one. I was truly alone. But I managed to continue on because I still had Sly… I still had my son…but now, I don't even have Sly…"

"_Sly is your son and he is still alive. Like you, he possesses immortality,"_ the old wolf countered.

"Immortality is a curse," Nillia bit out. "I came back here that day and the first person I touched was Sly. The immortality curse extended to him as well. We are both immortals. Very unhappy immortals. Indeed Sly is alive, yet he blames me for the death of the other Chosen Ones. He dreams and plans of killing me every day. Tell me, ancient Wolf, do I still have him!?"

The wolf opened and closed its jaws, not knowing what else to say.

"Ginny is related to me. I am probably a very old ancestor of hers. For you, I have sacrificed everything. But for me, you will not even reach out to help?"

The old wolf could not say anything to comeback. All she could say was, "_Nillia cannot vote."_

"_Then we will vote a second time,"_ said Purical firmly.

**

* * *

**

"Who and what was the owl about?" McGonagall asked again as they were seated in the tent now. The rain had slowed to a drizzle now.

"They have kidnapped Cho," Harry replied bluntly. "I am to go meet them by the stream at midnight alone."

"Impossible!" McGonagall exclaimed. "You're not going alone!"

At the same time a hoot sounded from outside the tent. Dumbledore lifted the flap and let a small owl in. It zoomed in and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore took the message from its leg and sent it out again.

"That was one of the owls from Hogwarts," Flitwick said recognizing it.

Dumbledore unrolled the parchment hastily and read Hermione's scrawled writing.

_We were too late! Snape and Ron have decided to go into the Chamber. I couldn't stop them. Please Professor Dumbledore, you must come quickly! Please!_

"Things have become very serious," Dumbledore said solemnly as he read the message a second time. "Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy have gone in. Snape and the others were too late to stop them. Ron and Snape have gone in now as well."

McGonagall gasped as Flitwick sat down in shock. Harry stared, eyes wide.

"There is no choice. I must fly to Hogwarts right now."

Dumbledore looked at Harry in concern. "Harry, you cannot meet those two alone. You will have to take someone with you. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick will surely come up a plan for you." He approached Harry and patted his shoulder. "You must think clearly and act cautiously."

Then he nodded at McGonagall and Flitwick, lifted the tent flap and was gone.

**

* * *

**

"I've sent the message," Krista said to Goyle.

Gregory Goyle laughed, a maniacal glint in his eye. "Very good, very good."

**

* * *

**

"_We will tally the vote now,_" said Purical.

"_35 votes agree we help the Chosen Ones, and 15 votes disagree._"

Cheers erupted in the Hall as Nillia jumped up with joy.

"_Black, Ooda Booda, and I will be in charge of rescuing Neville and Cho,"_ Purical told the Council. The wolves nodded and they slowly filed out with the old wolf who had lost grumbling in disfavour.

Nillia approached the three wolves that were now in deep discussion of their plan about how they were going to save Neville and Cho.

"I would like to travel out of the Realm," she said.

Ooda Booda looked up in shock. "_W-What? Where to and what for?_"

Nillia smiled kindly in response. "Where I go is of no concern to you." She reached into her pocket and withdrew a folded note. "I would like you to give this to Sly, my son, after the barrier is renewed and restored."

**

* * *

**

They entered the room side by side, Malfoy holding her hand in reassurance.

It was a long rectangular room with no decorations, and it was cold. There was a long red carpet leading them all the way to two thrones at the far end of the room. On the two thrones sat two women, except they were not really women. From their belly down, instead of legs, were the tails of serpents. Their tongues were long and forked. Around the throne chairs were a bunch of albino snakes slithering around. The one on the right had dark short black hair and the one on the left had dark long black hair. Both were a silvery-white colour and they had dark eyes with black fingernails. They adorned themselves with bone ornaments and jewelry, and each wore a tight black bra with a belly button piercing. Both had tattoos of snakes on their midriffs. Their tails constantly flicked back and forth, entwining, then untwining.

The two stopped in front of the throne and the two women-serpents glanced their way.

"_The new sssset of Chosssen Onesss, ssssissster,"_ the one with the short hair said.

The one with the long hair grinned, showing two enormous venomous fangs. "_Indeed. Welcome to our humble home, Chossssen Onessss."_

"We are here to restore the barrier," Malfoy told them. "Tell us what we have to do."

"_Do not be sssso eager to leave when you have jusssst arrived, handssssome one…"_ the long haired one said grinning from ear to ear.

"_Ah, he issss very handssssome, ssssisssster. Maybe we sssshould eat him!"_

Then they both cackled like old hags.

"You will not eat him!" Ginny said angrily. These weren't even real women and they wanted _her_ Malfoy!? Preposterous!

"_Jealoussssy is green in the face…_" the one with the short hair said.

"_And deadly to the heart…"_ said the other.

Then they rose from their thrones, towering above the two humans, their tails entwining together. "_We are ssssissssterssss trapped here for eternity by the Sssshadow Wolvessss. A new sssset of Chossssen Onessss only comessss once in a blue moon. We musssst have our fun firsssst before you can leave_…"

Then the one with the short hair slithered up to Draco. She had a human-sized body and her tail was long and powerful. She touched Draco's chest with her a long black fingernails as her tongue slithered about Malfoy, toying and trying to seduce him.

"_He ssssmellssss delicioussss…"_

Her sister laughed and wrapped herself around both Ginny and Malfoy.

"_How adorable you two look together…Once a long time ago, we loved men, but men betrayed ussss... We envy you…"_

Draco pushed the serpent girl's fingers away and the girl made a sound like a puppy getting beaten and slithered back onto the throne, rejected and slightly furious.

Her sister smiled in an amused way. "_Fiessssty. Very well…"_ and she too slithered back onto the throne.

"_To resssstore the barrier issss very eassssy. All you have to do issss ansssswer two riddlessss."_

Tom Riddle.

Ginny's head started to pound but she nodded. If it was as simple as just answering two riddles then it'll be okay. It'll be okay.

"_Very good. I will sssstart then…"_ said the long haired serpent.

"_What issss greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you will die."_

Malfoy snorted. "It's nothing."

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"The answer is 'nothing'," he repeated.

The long hair serpent gave a shriek of rage and settled onto her throne to comb her hair. She was angry that the boy had gotten it both correct and so quickly. She had wanted him to beg her for hints and beg her for the answer.

The other serpent with the short hair rose and twirled about in the air.

"_Now it issss my turn. If you break me I do not sssstop working. If you touch me I may be ssssnared. If you losssse me nothing will matter. What am I?_"

"It's your heart," said Ginny softly.

The serpent gave a shriek of rage as well and settled next to her sister, fuming. The two Chosen Ones had gotten the riddles so quickly; it was no fun for the two serpents.

"_That wassss not fair…"_ whined the serpent to her sister. "_They got it too fasssst._"

"And so you will restore the barrier now," Malfoy said firmly his cold grey eyes staring them down.

They looked at him, their oval eyes glaring hatred and evil. Ginny knew that there must be some sort of spell holding them in check or else these two evil snakes would have killed both of them a long time ago.

"_A petty mortal human daressss to tell ussss what to do!?"_

"The Shadow Wolves dare," threatened Draco not backing down.

There was a moment of silence where they only thing they could hear were the rub of scales on scales as the albino snakes on the throne floor slithered hither and thither.

"…_Very well… we sssshall resssstore the barrier now…"_

The two serpents rose into the air chanting something that was both foreign and ancient. A green aura enveloped them softly and started to glow brighter and brighter as the chanting continued. There came a flash of bright blue light and then everything faded. The two serpents descended from mid air back onto their thrones where they looked paler than usual.

"_Resssstoring the barrier issss alwayssss power-draining,"_ said one of the sisters.

The other agreed almost vehemently. "_We have been kept here –locked up- by the Sssshadow Wolvessss for a very long time. You Chossssen Onessss let them know that if we ever get out we'll exact the bloodiesssst and cruellesssst revenge the world has ever sssseen."_ Then with a swipe of her tail she sent a gust of wind their way and blew them out of the room.

The strangely decorated door slammed shut as the two Chosen Ones exited the room.

**

* * *

**

Ooda took the folded note from Nillia and nodded slowly.

There were many questions running through his head but he did not ask them because he knew Nillia would not answer them.

The three wolves and Nillia walked out of the Hall.

Ooda, being the Gatekeeper, started to evoke the fire that would take them to the Outside. In a matter of seconds, the fire was lit and ready.

Nillia was the first to step in, then Purical, and then Black. Ooda came after and closed off the fire.

They were in the Black Forest now. Nillia turned towards the three wolves and gave them a small smile.

"This is where I leave you," she said softly. "I trust you will take care of things from here."

"_Nillia…"_ Purical started to say.

"Don't ask me because you know I won't answer." She stooped down and gave all three wolves a hug. "This is my goodbye then." With one last sad smile and one last look at the three wolves, she took out her wand and apparated away.

**

* * *

**

"I need to use the washroom," Harry said as he stood up from the seat he had been sitting in.

McGonagall nodded and continued her conversation with Flitwick, preoccupied for the moment in discussing how to save Cho Chang without putting anyone in danger.

Harry lifted the tent flap and ducked out. It was a dark night but the perfectly full moon was high up in the sky illuminating everything.

Harry looked back one more time to make sure the professors had not followed him and then broke out in a run towards the stream. It was nearly midnight and he was going to meet Crabbe and Goyle no matter what.

McGonagall and Flitwick had devised up a plan telling Harry that they would drink a polyjuice potion and go for him instead. They had advised that he stay in the tent and wait for the news. But how could he? This was Cho they were talking about. His Cho. And _he_ was going to save her.

**

* * *

**

Snape moved cautiously in the dark tunnel. Ron followed impatiently behind. Snape had insisted that they move slowly in order to prepare for any attack some nasty creature would launch on them. Ron on the other hand disagreed wholeheartedly. He felt they were moving slower than a snail. He couldn't get his mind of off Ginny. What if Malfoy had killed his little sister? What if some ugly monster was eating her right now? _What if!?_

**

* * *

**

The three wolves bounded effortlessly over logs and twigs as they pounced towards Gregory Goyle's isolated campsite. Ooda Booda led the way, his bright orange fur glowing in the moonlight.

**

* * *

**

Panting Harry arrived at the stream. He looked around frantically wanting to see a sign of Cho. Instead what caught his eyes was a girl sitting by the edge of the stream. She had long brown hair and was dangling her legs in the stream, splashing water and singing softly.

Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had expected Goyle or Crabbe to pounce out claiming it was a trap. But there was no sign of anyone else other than the girl.

"Ahem…" Harry cleared his throat.

The girl stopped singing abruptly and froze. She then turned around and came face to face with Harry. Her brown eyes met his green ones and her pretty pink mouth curved into an ugly smile.

"Harry Potter," she spat out as she stood up. "So you did come."

"Who are you!? Where is Cho?"

The girl laughed mirthlessly. "I am Krista and I will take you to Cho."

She gestured him towards her as she took out her wand slowly. "We will apparate there. It will be faster."

She took a hold of Potter's robe, spun on the spot, and they both disappeared.

**

* * *

**

The Throne Master stood outside the door and looked at both Malfoy and Ginny.

"_The barrier has been restored…"_ it said and its voice echoed dimly.

"Let's go home then, Weaslette," Malfoy said to Ginny with a reliefed smile. It had been easy, and he was glad. Ginny nodded and returned the smile wholeheartedly. A huge burden seemed to have lifted itself from her shoulders. The Shadow Wolves were now safe and they were going home, Malfoy and her.

"_Not so fast,"_ said the Throne Master. "_You two did not truly think it would be that easy, now did you?"_

Malfoy turned around in a mixture of anger and bitterness to face the creature. "What? There's more we have to do?"

A sly smile crept onto the creatures face, evil and vile. "_Every time the barrier is restored, a lot of magic and energy is used by My Ladies. They require payment."_

"Payment?" Ginny asked with a growing numbness.

"_Payment,"_ the creature repeated. "_The Chosen Ones are required to sacrifice… one of them. Only one of you will leave the Chamber of Secrets today!"_

Ginny gasped in disbelief. Malfoy raised his wand and said, "Not going to happen." He then proceeded to zap spells at the creature. The spells hit the creature and deflected off uselessly.

The creature roared with laughter. "_You forget I am the three hundred thousand year old Throne Master. I am practically an immortal and invulnerable. One of you _will_ stay behind today!"_

Draco, upon realizing that his spells were not working or near to working at all, stepped up and said, "Take me and let Ginny leave."

"NO!" Ginny protested almost immediately. She couldn't leave him here. She couldn't! She would _not!_

"Don't be foolish, Weaslette," Malfoy said. "It has to be me."

"No…! There's got to be another way. There's got to be. You can't stay behind. You can't!"

"_The person who will stay behind will be the one who offered the blood sacrifice."_ The creature then lifted up an arm and pointed at Malfoy. "_And that would be you."_

"What?" Ginny cried in shock. "You've got it all wrong. It was me. I was the one who offered the blood sacrifice!"

"_I am the Throne Master and I am never wrong. It is the boy who will stay. Go human girl. You may leave."_

Realization dawned on Ginny's features. "MALFOY!" she cried out in despair. "You changed it, didn't you!? You changed it!"

"Ginny, it's for the best," he said quietly and gave her wavering smile. "Hurry up and leave. Go."

Ginny shook her head in utter refusal as her tears started to well up. No, she wasn't going to leave him. There were still so many things she wanted to say to the prat. Still so many things she wanted to do with him.

The ground started to rumble and the earth started to crack open. Fire seemed to pour out of the creature's eyes as it started chanting. Ginny raised her wand and threw spells and curses but to no avail. Her magic was simply flung away, useless.

The ground opened up slowly, intent on swallowing Malfoy. He started to fall and Ginny lunged for him. She grabbed onto his hands, refusing to let go.

"LET GO, WEASLEY YOU DAMN FOOL!" Malfoy yelled as he dangled precariously over the edge of the split earth. "LET GO DAMN IT!"

"N-NO WAY!" And she clung more tightly.

Beneath Malfoy he could hear the moans and cries of thousands of tormented souls that had been trapped by the creature. He would soon join those, but it was worth it. If it could save the Weaslette, it was worth it. He felt invisible hands grabbing his robes and pulling him down. The unseen hands were relentless and strong. If Ginny did not let go she would fall down too.

"GINNY, LISTEN TO ME. YOU NEED TO LET GO OR ELSE YOU'LL FALL IN TOO."

"NO. I SAID NO, MALFOY!"

Ginny couldn't hold his weight for much longer but she refused to see him disappear from her life forever just like that.

"GINNY WEASLEY, I _NEVER_ LOVED YOU, YOU MORON. I HATE YOUR FAMILY AND I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. EVERYTHING WE SHARED WAS A LIE. I WANTED TO PLAY YOU, TO HURT YOU. NOW LET GO YOU FOOL! REMEMBER HOW YOU HATE ME. REMEMBER!"

Ginny stared at him in shock as her grip started to loosen. So this was the true face of the Malfoy… but no, he was just saying it because he wanted her to let go, and she wasn't going to. She clung on tighter.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO, NO MATTER WHAT!" Ginny yelled back.

The noise was unbearable now as the earth cracked and split more. The Throne Master's eyes blazed with fire from the depths of hell.

"_HE MUST BE SACRIFICED, SILLY MORTAL! YOU CANNOT SAVE HIM!"_

"I am going to!" Ginny yelled back tears streaming down her cheeks. She was both tired and frightened that she would lose him forever.

"LET GO!" Malfoy shouted trying to shake her lose to weaken her grip on him.

Without another thought Ginny grabbed her wand with one hand and started to fire random spells and jinxes in the creature's direction, her eyes closed in despair and helplessness. All of her spells bounced off except one. It was aimed directly at the creature's eyes, out of pure luck. The Throne Master's eyes widened in shock and terror as it stared at the oncoming spell, unable to dodge or deflect it in time. The spell hit the creature directly in its fiery eyes and as if right on cue the earth stopped rumbling and shaking. Ginny Weasley had miraculously hit the creature's only vulnerable spot: its eyes.

The Throne Master gave a terrible shriek as it staggered back, clutching its eye. Feeling that he was no longer being grabbed down by invisible hands, Malfoy lifted himself effortlessly over the edge.

The monster howled, loud and angry. It staggered back and forth as great squirts of green blood spurted out of its injured eye.

Without another look back, Malfoy grabbed Ginny's hand and together they ran for their lives.

**

* * *

**

There was a pop and a figure appeared on the deserted street gracefully. The moon was directly above, full and glowing brightly.

Nillia stood on the street that she had visited so frequently when she had attended Hogwarts. Her eyes grew misty as she remembered the many happy memories that she had shared here with her lover, Liam.

She looked at the old school looming in the distance.

Hogwarts.

She had finally come back…

**

* * *

**

A Big Thanks to Reviewers:

sakura-no-hana-hoshi, LeTmEeScApe, AshVaultRoseGarden, Kermit, Americasweetie, tina/TINA, jen, ChoChang723, MessengerofPretenders, anonymous, DracosSweetGurl, Carmel12372, 1inhalloffreaks, CheriWolf, HarryPotterFreakEver, noodles90, Bfly-Ronaldita, Dee, shikaruTo, Sonia, bishna, Strawberrymilkshake, Draco'z Devil, flagbabie09, black111star, Lynn RoMancie, LivinInTwilight, Dani, Sarah.

And thanks to all that read but did not review ;)

A.N: I'd just like to clarify on a few things that people asked me about in their review last chapter:

Goyle and Krista are brothers and sisters and Krista thinks that Goyle is going to kill Harry & Ginny to avenge their father. She does not know Goyle is going to hurt Draco as well.

I know it's sort of confusing right now but don't worry, the "mysterious/confusing" parts will be explained hopefully in the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Also, i do realize that when i started writing this fanfic, the last book had not come out yet. I was sadly disappointed by the last book (and for those that haven't read it yet i will not ruin it) but because of the many changes (both characters and setting-wise) it has made this fanfic much more like an alternate-world. So for those that are wondering why some characters still exist or why some structures are still there then take into mind that this fanfic was planned out before the last book was released.

This fanfic is _nearly_ coming to an ending and I hope I'll finish it asap (especially since I haven't touched this one in two…cough years.) I'm so terribly terribly sorry for the weird updates and irregularity. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

Stay tuned for more. I promise it'll be very soon.

_To Be Continued…_


	17. The Jewel Merchant

Author: .Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP series

Summary: Sweet Ginny Weasley decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Here's chapter 17. Enjoy, and don't forget to drop off a review (it encourages me lots ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Jewel Merchant**

The howl echoed faintly, vibrating off the walls with a resounding rage. Ron cringed and then fear struck him. Hard.

There was not a single doubt in his pounding heart and mind that whatever was screaming in such pain had something to do with his younger sister, Ginny.

Blind with anger, fear and panic he gripped his wand tightly and charged down the tunnel, Snape following closely behind shouting obscenities at Ron to slow down.

**

* * *

**

Nillia moved swiftly and silently through the tunnels of the Chamber. It brought back painful and remorseful memories that she did not want to remember. She brandished her wand and kept walking. She knew where they were and they needed her help.

**

* * *

**

There was a distant _pop_ and a tall gaunt figured appeared in the streets. His wizened old face looked more tired and ancient than ever. He peered through his half-moon spectacles at the school he was the headmaster of. Without further ado, he headed towards Hogwarts with long even steps. Dumbledore was going to enter the Chamber of Secrets as well.

**

* * *

**

Her heart was beating too fast and she was short of breath. Their slim escape from the Throne Master had scared her half to death. Now they were running through tunnel after tunnel, not knowing where they were going or where to go.

"Faster, Ginny! Faster!" Malfoy urged pulling on her hand.

The Chamber was like one humongous maze with tunnels branching here and there. Some small, some large. Others dark as hell and others brightly lit. Ginny wasn't sure how long they had run but the echoing scream from the Throne Master was still pounding and vibrating in her head.

"Stop…" Ginny gasped as she fell onto the floor, exhausted. She needed to catch her breath or else she would drop dead. Malfoy fell down beside her also panting for much needed oxygen.

"We have to get out of here now," Malfoy told her in between breaths of air. "That thing is bound to come after us…"

Ginny nodded. The creature had been… terrible. She held no doubt that if the creature found both of them it would no longer be interested in sacrificing just one of them, but both of them…brutally.

"Let's go," Draco instructed as he helped Ginny to her feet.

"_Oh, you are not going anywhere…"_

Evil laughter echoed eerily in the vastness of the Chamber. In front of them, the ground seemed to shift and slowly the Throne Master rose out.

"_Disgustingly naive humans, did you really think you could run away from the THRONE MASTER so easily!?!"_

Draco pushed Ginny behind him and glared up at the creature. "Leave Ginny alone. It's me you want."

The creature laughed a hollow laugh. The eye that Ginny had blinded by accident was still oozing streams of green goo and blood down its cheek. The other good eye glared with immense hatred at the two Chosen Ones.

"_Do I look like some kind of forgiver? You have taken my eye and you WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"_

The ground split open with an immense force.

"_This time there is no escape…"_

Malfoy pushed Ginny away. "Go Ginny!! Run! _RUN!_"

"I'm not leaving you behind, Draco!" Ginny replied shaking her head.

The ground heaved and threatened to throw both of them into its gaping hole. The invisible hands from before, now transparent, started to slither out, aiming for the two.

"GO GINNY!"

"NO!"

"DAMN YOU, STUBBORN WOMAN!"

Malfoy fired spell after spell at the advancing long hands. The Throne Master laughed evilly as it enjoyed its show. It did not even need to get involved, all it had to do was send out its minor minions to finish the job. Weak, pitiful humans…

Malfoy's spells did not work. They were either deflected or went entirely through the army of hands. He spun around desperately and shook Ginny.

"You're the only one who can save us now, do you understand!?"

"W-what..?" Ginny stuttered her face pale and shocked as she clung onto his arm not willing to leave.

"Listen Ginny. You need to get out and ask for help. Dumbledore has got to know what's been happening and he must be here somewhere. You need to go and bring Dumbledore here. Do you understand?"

Ginny shook her head. "N-no. By the time I get back, you'll- you'll-"

The hands were now just inches away from Malfoy.

Draco flashed his notorious smirk full of self-confidence. "Don't underestimate me, Weasley. Now, _go_!" He gave Ginny a final shove as the first few hands started to wrap itself around his ankles. They were cold and bitter as death itself.

Ginny looked back one final time before running blindly down another tunnel. She had to get someone. She had to! Her common sense had entirely deserted her in her moment of pain and panic.

Malfoy watched as she disappeared into a distant dark tunnel. Behind him he could hear the Throne Master murmur, "_After I am done with you, I will take care of her. She will not escape…"_

He turned around, hopeless determination in his eyes. He could not defeat this thing but he could buy time for Ginny to escape, even if it meant dying here. He knew Ginny would not reach anyone in time to help him…

_Goodbye Ginny…_ he whispered softly to himself.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled as he aimed his curse at the hands.

**

* * *

**

"Who are you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Harry's emerald eyes flashed with anger.

"Yes. I do want to know."

Krista laughed almost merrily. "My name is Krista."

A look of annoyance flitted across Harry's features. "Yes, I know. You already told me that."

She gave him a feigned confused look. "Well, if I already told you, why do you ask again?" She tapped her chin in another feigned thoughtful look. "So just like Longbottom, even the famous Boy-Who-Lived has memory problems."

"Neville Longbottom?" Harry asked sharply.

Krista just giggled but didn't reply. She was leading him deeper and deeper into the forest and more and more away from Camp Hogwarts.

Harry reached out and grabbed Krista's shoulders, stopping her.

"You better tell me everything," he threatened menacingly as he fingered his wand underneath his cloak.

Krista's intelligent eyes trailed to his hidden wand. She was no fool and knew she could not kill Harry Potter by magical means by herself. Her magical capability was just simply not enough.

She shook off his grip and glared right back at him. "You will know everything once you reach our campsite. If you don't hurry, I can't guarantee Cho's safety, or Longbottom's for that matter."

She spun around and continued on. Harry fumed with rage but there was nothing he could do and followed.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

Krista sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. "Must we go through the same conversation again?"

"Why would you want to kidnap Cho and Neville? What's your purpose? I don't even know you. Why are you luring me into a trap when I have never met you in my life?"

Krista spun around anger throbbing in her petite face. "WHY? WHY? Maybe Harry Potter, I am the daughter of the Goyle Family that _you_ ruined!"

There was a moment of split silence then Harry staggered back a step in shock. "Th-that would mean… that- that would mean that Goyle is your…_brother_!"

"Shocked?" asked Krista as she regained her merry composure. "My brilliant brother designed this excellent plan for you to step into. And you can't turn away because he's got Cho Chang. Always being the brave Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry said quietly, "Your father chose to follow Voldemort. Your father chose to be _used_ by Lucius Malfoy. If at all, _you_ should exact revenge on the Malfoys!"

"SHUT UP!" Krista suddenly screamed, out of control. "IT WAS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOU, OUR DARK LORD WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN DEFEATED AND MY FATHER WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO AZKABAN. IF IT HAD NOT BEEN FOR YOU, MY FAMILY WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN RUINED!"

Dead silence fell on the two as Harry Potter regarded Krista with mild distaste. "You blame me, but did you ever _think_ how many families Voldemort ruined huh?"

Krista's eyes became glazed over as she recalled memories. "The Dark Lord was powerful and we served him loyally. More so than even Lucius Malfoy did."

"That's right," Harry encouraged her line of thinking. "The Goyles were so loyal yet what did they get in return? Nothing. But what about the Malfoys? They were never _half_ as loyal as your family yet they get to walk away unharmed. Aren't you…angry?"

"I am…" Krista said slowly. Then she snapped, "But I love Draco and I know he loves me too."

Harry frowned in the dark. It was none of his concern who loved who, but he did know that right now Ginny was with the prat Malfoy. "Are you saying Malfoy kidnapped Ginny because he was in on part of the plan?"

Krista laughed. "No, he didn't even know. That Draco," she continued fondly, "went to become a Chosen One for those Wolves. More surprisingly was that he did it willingly."

Now it was Harry who laughed mockingly. "Then there must have been something in it for him."

Krista frowned at Harry. "I don't know. I don't know why he wanted to help restore the barrier. But I can tell you," she paused and gave Harry a wicked smile, "that he and the filthy Weasley became quite…close."

"Close?"

Krista laughed. "Ehm hmm. Very close. So close they were … sharing the same bed."

"WHAT!? Impossible!"

Krista giggled. "Oh yes. A hundred and ten percent true. But you're not going to believe it. I just can't wait until that Ron Weasley learns about his sister's… scandalous behaviour, should I say?"

Harry shook his head firmly. "Ginny would never do anything with Malfoy. She _hates_ him."

Krista shrugged.

"Enough chit-chat, Potter. Hurry up, my brother doesn't like to be kept waiting."

**

* * *

**

The three Shadow Wolves had arrived at the isolated campsite pretty fast. Now they prowled around the bushes taking in the scene, hiding for the time being.

The campsite was situated in a large clearing. The only light was from the fire underneath the big black cauldron. Something was brewing in it that smelled absolutely nasty. In front of the cauldron was a big black tent. And around the black tent were smaller tents.

"_Neville is in one of them,"_ Purical said telepathically to the other two Wolves.

"_Yes. But first we need to know where Gregory Goyle and Krista are,_" replied Black.

"_Also, we need to find and rescue Cho Chang,"_ Ooda added.

The perfectly round full room shone brightly from above, casting an eerie glow on everything.

Suddenly the tent flap of the black tent was lifted and a male walked out, stretching lazily with a smile on his face. His longish brown hair was slightly ruffled from the small evening breeze. He sauntered towards the cauldron and stirred it a bit, murmuring to himself, satisfied.

"_That is Gregory Goyle,"_ Ooda explained telepathically.

"It's nearly done," Goyle laughed as he rubbed his two hands together in anticipation.

Out of the black tent came another figure. This one was also male and had short dyed black hair.

"_That is Vincent Crabbe."_

"Krista should be back by now," Crabbe said nervously to Goyle.

And as if right on cue, Krista stepped into the clearing with Harry Potter right behind her.

**

* * *

**

"_DIFFINDO!"_ yelled Ron as he pointed his wand at the hands grabbing at Malfoy's neck. It effectively and cleanly sliced the hands off. The hands had left dark angry bruises on Malfoy's pale neck.

Malfoy coughed and spat. He could breathe again. He had been lamenting on how he would never see Ginny again, on how he still wanted to do so many things in life, and on how he was going to die. But now… now… had Ginny really returned with Dumbledore? But that was impossible. He had only told Ginny to go get Dumbledore so he could get her to leave and save herself.

"_DIFFINDO!"_ and more hands fell away.

Malfoy looked and saw Ron blasting and ripping off the transparent hands with the cutting charm. Professor Snape was right behind him. Malfoy sighed in relief. Ginny was safe – they must have rescued her first and were now coming for him. He was saved.

The creature howled with anger as he watched the advancing hands fall away uselessly. "_MORTALS. YOU ASK FOR YOUR DEATH!"_

With a sweep of its green hand the transparent hands disappeared. The earth shook and rumbled and out of the hole the creature had opened up, hounds with sharp long fangs jumped out. They were fast and hungry as they licked their jaws and eyed their prey: Malfoy, Ron, and Snape.

The three edged together closer slowly as they faced their new danger. The evil creature laughed, certain that this was the end of the three mortals.

"Where's Ginny, you prat?" Ron asked Malfoy but never took his eyes off the hounds that were circling them.

"What?" Malfoy shot back. "Didn't you see her?"

Ron fumed, his face reddening in anger. "You're the first person we saw. And believe me, I wish it had been Ginny and not you."

"Stop bickering!" commanded Snape as his mind raced to find a spell to use. These were definitely not normal hounds.

Then he had it. Hoping it would work he said quietly and urgently to the other two, "Do you two remember the levitating spell?"

The other two nodded as they watched the hounds advance closer, growling and snarling and drooling. They would attack anytime now.

"Good. On the count of 3, we use it!" Without waiting further, Snape counted, "1-2-3! _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_

The hounds were lifted effortlessly into the air where they thrashed and turned to no avail. The hounds snapped their jaws in the three's direction drooling with rage as it clawed the empty air.

The creature gave a sweep of his arm and again the hounds disappeared.

"_You mortals will regret ever making me angry, for your death will be so much slower and painful…"_

It started to summon other minions but Snape said calmly and coldly. "I would not do that if I were you."

The creature stared in disbelief at the Potions master. Then it laughed. "_You, who do you think you are, threatening ME?! Do you know who I am!?"_

"Indeed I don't. Maybe you should tell me."

"WHAT are you doing, Snape? Trying to be its friend!?" demanded Ron in a hushed whisper.

"_I AM THE THRONE MASTER!"_

"I thought so," said Snape with a small smile.

"…_You know of me?"_

"I do."

"_How? I have not walked the outside earth for many thousands of years. No mortal could have remembered me."_

"But I do. I know of you," replied Snape with the same small smile.

The Throne Master's eyes narrowed dangerously into slits and its nostrils flared. The bad eye squirting out more green blood.

"_Either way, knowing about me will not save your petty life."_

Snape snorted and smirked.

"WHAT are you doing?" demanded Ron in a small shrill voice. "We're deep enough in trouble already and here you are trying to anger this…thing even more? Have you lived too long, Snape?"

Snape ignored Ron and said to the creature, "On the contrary. Knowing about you will exactly do that. It will save our lives." Snape then raised his wand and said very quietly, "_Serpensortia!"_

A long black snake dropped out of thin air in front of Snape. It raised its head and slithered a little. The Throne Master's eyes seemed to enlarge to incredible sizes in shock.

"YOU, THRONE MASTER WHO SERVES THE TWO SERPENT SISTERS. I NOW CONJURE THE BLACK SNAKE OF SERPENTIA. HOW DARE YOU REMAIN STANDING!?" demanded Snape in a tone infused with authority and royalty.

The Throne Master fell immediately to its knees, a look of utter horror on its ugly face. "_Serpentia…_" it whispered and the word seemed to echo throughout.

"Yes… _Serpentia_. Your master commands you to leave the mortals in the Chamber alone. You have lost. Go back to the ground from whence you came from!" Snape commanded.

A look of anguish dominated the creature's features as it started to sink slowly into the ground. "_NOOOOO… my sacrifice… nooooo…"_

It disappeared completely into the ground and the ground gave a final shook and covered him up underneath the earth where it would have to wait another century for the next Chosen Ones.

**

* * *

**

Ginny ran panic-stricken on and on and on. She had to find someone. She had to find someone. She _had_ to find someone.

The first pains of utter regret were stabbing at her. She shouldn't have been so foolish and left Draco there all by himself. She felt tricked somehow but she couldn't concentrate long enough to figure it out. She only wished to see the familiar old wizard suddenly appear. Surely he could make everything better. _Surely_.

Ginny felt her panic attacks start. This wasn't the way. She had no idea how long she had been running but it felt like an eternity. If anything ever happened to Draco… if… she swallowed hard and forced herself to take in fresh breaths of air. She couldn't let him down. She couldn't let herself down.

Frustration and impatience built up. She had to think and she had to stop running blindly around. It took a tremendous effort to stop and just sit down. Her heart was flitting here and there. She was afraid that something had happened to Draco. What would she do without him? What would…

They had come through so much… he couldn't die now, could he?

He wouldn't leave her all alone in the world, would he?

She was surely overreacting, wasn't she?

Ginny wasn't sure if she was sane anymore as chains of thoughts forced themselves through her panic-filled mind.

Then suddenly there was a flash of bright light and suddenly standing beside Ginny was a very old hunch-backed green figure. It was small and wrinkly with a tuft of white hair on its balding green head. It wore a shabby ragged brown cloth and held a sack of something behind its back.

"_Why, hello there, pretty damsel in distress!_" it greeted Ginny in a chirpy crackly voice.

Ginny looked up in surprise and immediately pointed her wand at it.

The creature grinned up at Ginny in a friendly sort of way, showing its jagged and uneven teeth.

"_What a pretty damsel you are…_"

Ginny made a face and backed away, her wand still pointing at the thing.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The thing sighed in a soft moanful way. "_It has been too long that I have been trapped here… too long…_"

Ginny frowned and continued to back away.

The thing looked up, a grin plastered on its face as it took a step forward towards her. "_But where are you going, m'dear? You still have so much to say and do with me."_

She shook her head in response. "I don't have t-time for this. I'm looking for Dumbledore…"

"_Ahh…"_ it said in an understanding sort of tone but made no move to leave Ginny alone.

She took a step again away cautiously. The thing looked harmless but she could never be too safe when she was still in the Chamber. It followed Ginny's every step; its huge yellow feline eyes never leaving her for a second.

"What do you want?" Ginny exclaimed.

"_I thought you'd never ask!"_ it replied in a relieved tone.

Ginny tried not to roll her eyes. Whatever this thing was, it was impeding her from finding Dumbledore.

The thing lowered its large and heavy brown sack that it had been carrying on its shoulders.

"_I have something that every woman in the whole entire world desires…"_ it said softly as it reached into its bag. "_Something so valuable and in such great demand… something that others would give up their life just to see…_"

It was strange how suddenly Ginny felt dizzy and she could not seem to think straight anymore.

"Something… I …. desire…?" she drawled very slowly, the words coming out of her mouth seeming foreign and strange. The thing's eyes were hypnotizing, drawing her into its depths and she was scared. Very scared. She wanted it to disappear…

The thing pulled its hand out of the bag and in its palm rested the biggest jewel Ginny had ever seen or thought to imagine.

"_The jewel of the Queens. The jewel of power, of wealth. Ginny…"_ it cooed softly as it waved the precious jewel in front of Ginny's bedazzled eyes. "_Isn't it oh so very pretty…? Ginny?"_

Ginny nodded softly. Light glimmered off its surface sending ripples of tiny rainbows scattering everywhere. A soft sad tune or melody seemed to be vibrating gently off the jewel, singing its heart out.

Were those strange shadows glimmering inside the jewel human figures?

"_Ginny? Tell me, do you want this jewel?_"

Ginny stared unable to turn away. Slowly she felt the ripples of light crowd into her mind and push all other important thoughts away.

Were those shadowy anguished figures trapped in the jewel _really_ human figures?

She felt herself shiver as a chill crept over her.

"_Ginny? Tell me that you want this jewel…"_ urged the thing.

"I- I-" Ginny stuttered unable to tear away but unwilling to say the words. "I- I-"

"_Yes?_" it encouraged anxiously.

"I think it's- v-very pretty."

The thing blinked rapidly in sudden confusion. How was it that this particular mortal was not saying the words he wanted her to? HOW?

"_But do you want it, Ginevra Weasley?_" it demanded a little harshly.

"W-want it…? I don't know…" she spoke softly, her chocolate browns never leaving the jewel. There was now a frown on her pretty face as she tried to break free of whatever strange hypnotize held her. But it was hard when both the thing and the jewel were tempting her…

The thing gritted its ugly rotten teeth and snorted. "_DO YOU WANT THIS JEWEL OR NOT!?"_

Even while hypnotized, Ginny took a step back trying to break free of the hypnosis.

"Draco…" she whispered her voice filling with emotion and fear. She was afraid of saying it… there was no time to stand idle here… Draco still needed her…_Draco!_

"_Draco…?"_ the thing questioned in utter confusion. He had never had to wait this long for a mortal to admit wanting the jewel. He reached out and grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her towards him. He was only up to her shoulder but he possessed a surprisingly steely grip.

It cooed ever more sweetly, concentrating more than it had ever done in its long life. "_Tell me sweet Ginevra. Just say it and this jewel can be yours. Do you want it?"_

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. The thing tightened its grip a deep frown etched onto its ugly old features, and then softly Ginny said, "Y-Y-Ye… Yes."

The thing laughed gleefully as it released Ginny's wrist. Finally she had said it! For a split second the thing had been afraid that she would be the first ever mortal to resist his hypnotize and his jewel.

"_I know you do…"_ it slurred smoothly and pleasantly. "_Here, come here and touch the jewel. Touch it, Ginny. Touch it."_

She took a step forward slowly in a zombie-like walk. Slowly stretched out her fingers and approached the jewel. As her fingers neared the jewel's surface the jewel seemed to light up even more and the strange shadowy figures inside seemed to scream, more anguished than ever. Ginny froze, her fingertips inches away from the jewel.

"_Touch it…" _the thing urged quietly, its yellow eyes also glowing.

"I-I-"

"_Doubts are not important. Touch the jewel…_"

As if dragged by an invisible force she watched her fingers near the jewel, closer and closer.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a shrill feminine voice cried out.

As if snapped back into reality, Ginny yanked her fingers back. She had been just millimeters away from touching the jewel. The jewel now shone a deep angry red as if it were raging about an escaped victim.

Ginny spun around and came face to face with Nillia.

"Nillia…?"

"_Ah… Nillia Weasley,"_ the thing said with a great big fake grin plastered on its ugly face. "_What a …pleasant surprise…"_

Nillia smirked a cold and ruthless smile. "It's been quite long now, hasn't it, _Jewel Merchant?_"

"_So you know my name now?"_

"I have been unable to forget you since that time," Nillia replied sweetly. "I have done a tremendous amount of research on you."

The thing laughed hollowly. "_Is that so? And what do you want from me now, hm?"_

Nillia chose not to answer. Instead she turned to Ginny and reached out and pulled her into a bear hug. "Thank goodness I arrived in time… thank goodness."

Ginny didn't know how to react. She was so glad to see Nillia. Surely everything would be alright now? She clung onto the hug, desperately wanting it all to end.

"Nillia, Draco is still-"

"_Nillia!"_ the Jewel Merchant interrupted. "_Do you know what you have done?"_

Nillia laughed in turn. "Of course, my dear Merchant. Of course I know."

The Merchant's eyes narrowed into horrible slits.

"Nillia…?" Ginny questioned. What was going on?

Nillia turned to Ginny and gave her encouraging smile. "It's alright. I have everything under control, Ginny."

"What is that thing?"

"That is the Jewel Merchant. If you had touched that jewel you would have been granted immortality. And as a fee, the Merchant would have taken Draco Malfoy's soul and have it trapped forever into the jewel."

"The shadowy figures I saw in the jewel…"

"Yes. Those are the past souls that the Merchant has been able to collect."

The Merchant laughed cruelly with no humour. "_You have indeed done your research, Nillia. But that will not help gain back what you have lost. Hahahaha."_

Nillia smiled back. "Indeed it will not," she said softly. "Indeed it will not…"

"Nillia, Draco needs help," Ginny said urgently. "The Throne Master wants to sacrifice him!"

Nillia looked at Ginny with a distant look in her eyes and said, "I can do nothing about that, Ginny. I'm sorry." The distant look in her eyes grew as she murmured, "Years ago when I was the Chosen Ones, the Throne Master took my lover's brother as the sacrifice. Liam and I were supposed to escape together. Then this …" she seemed to lose control as she recalled the past. "THIS VILE CREATURE CAME ALONG! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING AND I WILL RUIN EVERYTHING FOR _YOU_!!"

The Merchant laughed gleefully. "_Not as calm as you first looked to be, eh Nillia? Painful memories from the past? Too painful? Regrets? Hahaha._" The Merchant then turned to Ginny, its yellow eyes greedy. "_Nillia lost control and touched the jewel. It was her entire fault. I may be a Jewel Merchant, Collector of Souls, but I not once forced her into it. I cannot force you pitiful humans to touch my jewel. She touched the jewel herself! Hahaha. And now look at this poor human. Immortal forever. Hahaha. And who did you touch first when you got back? Your son? Is he immortal now too? You should thank me for giving you two a chance to live forever. Hahaha."_

"You hypnotized her into it!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

The Merchant laughed again. "_You, Chosen One, was lucky to get away." _Its eyes turned grey with anger. "_I was not able to collect your lover's soul, Ginny Weasley. I mourn at my lost. What a beautiful soul his would have been trapped in this jewel of mine… what a beautiful soul it would have been…_" Then it laughed again. "_But just because I have failed at collecting his soul does not mean I will not collect any other souls today. There is still another Chosen One to collect from. Maybe things will turn around. He will touch the jewel and I will gain _your_ soul instead!"_

"You wouldn't!"

"_I would,"_ it replied with a grin. Then it turned to Nillia. "_Before I go, would you like to see the soul of your lover, Liam?"_

The Jewel Merchant examined the jewel in his hand thoughtfully. "_Oh, there he is. In this corner of my jewel."_

Nillia started to approach the Merchant eagerly, her eyes shining with hope and grief and love, but suddenly the Merchant stopped her and cackled evilly.

"_As if I would let you see someone you would die to see again. __**As if**__! Hahaha. Now… on to Draco Malfoy…"_ Then with another flash of green light it disappeared.

Nillia laid a hand on Ginny's arm. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I-I-" she said then continued, trying to regain control of her emotions. "I had really thought the Merchant would let me see Liam… I had really thought he…would." She swallowed hard, her heart bleeding with stabbing thrusts. "I have not cried in tens of years… I have not cried…"

Ginny knew she was being utterly selfish but she could not let Draco be in harm. "Draco, Nillia. Draco. We need to find him!"

Nillia shook her head. "I'm so sorry Ginny. I'm so sorry. I arrived a little too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco is the sacrifice the Throne Master wants. The Throne Master would have already dragged him into the depths of his hell-realm when he left the Two Serpent Sisters' Room… I'm sorry Ginny, he's gone."

Ginny shook her head. "No, Nillia. We managed to escape the Throne Master. It didn't take Draco as a sacrifice. We ran and ran but then it caught up again. Draco told me to go get help… he's still alive. He HAS to be!"

"You WHAT?" Nillia exclaimed with utter shock. "You escaped the _Throne Master_!? How… never mind about the how… first you need to go find Malfoy."

Ginny looked at Nillia. "What about you? Where are you going?"

Nillia smiled bitterly. "I came here today to try and stop the Jewel Merchant from claiming another soul. I also came here to kill the Merchant."

"Kill…?" whispered Ginny. "But Nillia… do you know how to?"

Nillia smiled. "I have spent years in Lymbric's library. I have spent years researching. I will not leave today if I do not kill the Merchant. Go, child, and find Malfoy. I will find the Merchant."

"But isn't the Merchant looking for Draco? If we find Draco, we'll find the Merchant."

Nillia shook her head. "The Merchant needs to rest a bit first. He would have crawled back into his hole to regain some strength. Hypnotizing people drains his energy. Before he regains all his energy I will find him and destroy him. Now, go to Draco. Hurry."

Ginny wasn't sure what she should do. Could she really leave Nillia by herself to find the Merchant?

"Go child," Nillia emphasized. "You can not possibly help me. You will only impede me. Right now, Malfoy needs you more. Go."

Ginny nodded reluctantly. It was apparent that Nillia would not let Ginny go with her anyway.

"Before you go, Ginny…" Nillia said softly. "I am one of your distant relatives from a time long long ago," she said with a warm smile. "And that is the reason we share the same last name. As a relative, I'd like to give you some advice. Keep your head cool. You must understand that. If you do not, you risk not only your life but Malfoy's."

"I will," Ginny whispered. "When this-this is all over, you must come visit my family. T-They'd be so glad to meet you."

Nillia smiled sincerely but sadly. "Thank you, Ginny. Now, go!"

_Be careful, Nillia_.

**

* * *

**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WASN'T WITH YOU!?" Ron bellowed as he grabbed Malfoy's collar harshly. "WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ SHE WASN'T—"

"I don't know…" Malfoy replied, paler than anyone had ever seen him. He was still recovering from the slight shock of being so near to death. If Snape and the Weasley had shown up three minutes later, he would have been dead.

"She – She was here… but then the creature s-said he was going to sacrifice her as well… s-so I told her to get out of here… and—" he paused and swallowed. "We need to find her, we-" and without finishing his sentence he was already springing into motion and bounding down a tunnel.

"Stop right there!" Snape commanded. His dark black eyes were glazed as he thought quickly. Malfoy paused in his mad rush to find Ginny at Snape's unusually cold and strained tone.

"Running off insanely will not help us achieve anything at all," Snape continued coolly. "We need to find Ginevra Weasley, and we will do just that. Now, tell me which direction she-"

But before Snape could finish his sentence and train of thought, Malfoy had already run away in a direction. Ron followed closely on his heels screaming _Ginny_ at the top of his lungs. Snape's mouth hung open in mid-sentence as he watched speechlessly as the two hot-headed boys ran away.

He swore fluently as he followed as well.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore entered the washroom and surveyed the mess. He could see numerous clues and signs of many people entering the Chamber. There were in total five different pairs of footprints on the tiled floor. He couldn't figure out who the fifth person was… could it have been Hermione?

Things had steadily gotten out of control and Dumbledore felt his age. Without wasting more time he too entered the hole that was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

**

* * *

**

Nillia walked alone down the hallway. She had been waiting forever in her immortal life for this moment and here it finally was. Her hands were icy cold but she was determined to finish what she had in mind.

The Jewel Merchant had tricked and hypnotized her into touching the jewel so many years ago when she had been the Chosen One. That had been her greatest and ultimate mistake in her whole life. By that single touch and contact with the jewel, the Merchant was able to claim the soul of her loved one, Liam.

It had been both horrible and traumatizing for her. They had lost Liam's brother to the Throne Master and then she had lost Liam too. She still thought about him every night. What their life would have been like if she had not touched that jewel and Liam had not been taken away from her.

She bore immense guilt and regret. If she had not touched the jewel, if she had not been so naïve, if she had not been so easily hypnotized, if she had more self-control, if if **IF**. It was always the 'ifs' and she had spent far too many nights wishing otherwise.

But with the guilt and the regret came her deep hatred. She hated the Chamber, but most of all she hated the Jewel Merchant. If it weren't for …it, she would not have harboured a destroyed life.

The touch of the jewel had given her immortality. But immortality had been a curse to her. She did not desire to live forever, like some might. She did not desire to watch her friends grow old and die as she lived on forever. She wanted to be normal. She wanted to have a family with Liam… but all that had been taken away from her. All that had been taken away by the Jewel Merchant.

But it had not ended there. Finally making it back to the Shadow Wolf's realm, she had thought to seek her only comforter: her son, Sly. Her son had been the first one waiting at the entrance gate, eager to see her and Liam return. Liam was his father and he resembled him so. Nillia had lost all emotional control and had run to hug her son. Only to pass on her immortality curse to Sly as well. The curse had an extra effect: it would also be passed on to the first person the immortal touched. Nillia had touched her most beloved person left in the world: Sly.

Once her son had found out about how his father had died, he had never forgiven Nillia. That had hurt her more than anything in the world. Her immortality had given her a hateful and bitter life. And now she was going to exact her revenge.

For years and years she had researched in Lymbric's Library and all the libraries all over the world for information about the Jewel Merchant. There were times she had to learn a new language to decode a certain ancient text.

Her years and several lifetime-long dedications had not been wasted. She knew more about the Jewel Merchant than anyone alive in the world, and she was going to kill it today.

Nillia crept down a hallway silently. She knew that after the Merchant had tried to use hypnosis, it would have to rest a while to re-accumulate its energy. And as a bonus, she knew exactly where its lair was.

Silently and cautiously she crept down the hallway. In front of her was a large diamond-shaped chamber that was emitting a soft greenish glow. There was no doubt that the Merchant was there.

Nillia rounded the corner and took in the scene in front of her.

The Merchant was levitating three inches off the ground, cross-legged. Its eyes were closed and it was mumbling some sort of ancient tongue. It emitted a low throbbing green light.

'Very good,' she thought to herself, 'Everything's going as I imagined it to.'

**

* * *

**

The two handsome figures dashed down tunnel after tunnel but in vain. They saw no sign of the girl they were both so frantically looking for. Behind them, Snape tried to keep up, face grim. He had long given up trying to talk some sense into them. They were as deaf as two blocks of wood.

"GINNY!!" Ron yelled his voice echoing through the immense catacomb of tunnels and chambers, alerting everything evil to their presence.

"There are other things that dwell in here," their professor snapped impatiently. "How many times do I have to repeat myself!? Yelling will only cause unwanted things to look our way!"

"She's my sister! Bloody hell! What do you expect me to do? Just stay quiet, not knowing where she is…?"

"If you took a moment to calm down—"

"CALM DOWN!? _CALM DOWN_!? Impossible! Some vile thing may be devouring her soul or something and you're telling me to _CALM DOWN_!??!"

"Shut up, Weasley," Malfoy intervened coldly. He felt as everything had turned grey and his heart had turned to a lump of stone. If anything happened to Ginny… he couldn't even bear to think about it.

Red in the face, Ron rounded up on Malfoy.

"YOU!" he spat angrily. "If it weren't for you, Ginny would still be safe at the Camp. YOU'RE the one to blame. You led her here! What did you do to her? Force her? Threaten her? Blackmail her? YOU-" and unable to contain his anger any longer he launched at Malfoy his hands balled into fists.

They were soon two boys wrestling and punching each other on the ground.

Snape had completely given up trying to reason with him. He stood off to the side, deep in thought.

Suddenly in the distance Snape saw a figure approaching them uncertainly.

Was that red hair he could see?

"Draco!" Ginny cried as she ran towards them.

The two boys spun around in utter shock.

Ginny tumbled into Malfoy's arms, crying.

"I – I was so afraid that – you – tricked me – no Dumbledore- no time – not enough – and – and-" she babbled on in incoherent sentences.

"It's okay now, it's okay now, Ginny," Draco reassured her as he held her tightly to himself, breathing in her scent. He had thought he would never see her again…

"Gin?" Ron broke the awkward silence unsurely. This couldn't be true? His beloved younger sister was safe… safe in the arms of a Malfoy?

Ron wasn't sure whether he should be happy because his sister was okay, or to be madly furious because the first one she had run to was Malfoy, not him.

"Ginny?" Ron repeated this time louder.

Ginny spun around as if the devil had just whispered her name. She saw Ron and Snape and disbelief spread through her expression. Instead of running towards her older brother, like Ron had expected her to, she shrank away back into Malfoy's arms.

"Ginny? What are you –" Ron asked hurt.

"Get away," she exclaimed terrified. "You're just some creature that has transformed into Ron!"

"Ginny…"

She refused to look at him, convinced that it was some evil thing trying to trick her again.

"Ginny! Look at me, damnit!" Ron cried as he lunged towards her. He yanked his younger sister out of Malfoy's arms.

"No!"

"Gin! It's me! It's really me!" Ron explained frantically as he pulled the struggling Ginny away from his worst nemesis. "Explain to her, Malfoy!"

"Ginny," Draco murmured softly hiding his smirk in sweetness. He pushed Ron away and pulled Ginny back into a hug. "I was so worried about you."

Knowing this would drive Ron insane, and it did.

He lunged out of control at Malfoy in utter anger. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT!?" he yelled.

"Ron?" Ginny questioned in disbelief. Was it really Ron? "Is that really you?"

"BLOODY HELL, GINEVRA! IT BLOODY HELL IS ME!"

She stumbled towards Ron with happy tears. "Oh my god, Ron!" Ginny grabbed onto her older brother in relief. "I can't believe it. What are you doing here?"

"Now if the reunion is kindly _over_," Snape exaggerated with a pained smile. "Would we PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!?"

**

* * *

**

She raised her wand, grasped tightly in her hands. She would have this one chance. She smiled almost serially, almost cruelly. How the Merchant had ruined her life! Now she would get him back, and oh, would she get him back _good_!

Ever since she became of age, Nillia never thought of herself as kind-hearted. Sure, she didn't go out of her way to make someone's life horrible but she didn't go out of her way to help anyone either. In fact, the less people who relied on her, the better. She hated whiners. She exacted revenge. She never forgot the wrongs people committed against her. In simple words and basic phrases, she was not the stereotypical kindhearted Weasley. There were times when her parents and siblings joked about her being a "fake" Weasley. Of course that was never true. She was a true Weasley to heart; with her flaming red hair and large chocolate brown eyes.

Then she met Liam. The one man she would ever love. He had belonged to the House of Slytherin when they first met at Hogwarts. To tell the truth, Draco Malfoy kind of reminded her of her Liam, appearance-wise that was. Personality wise they were as different as night and day. Liam was the kindest soul she had ever met. She had seriously doubted his placement in Slytherin had been a correct one.

But that was all in the past. All in the past.

Now she had a mission. A mission she had set out tens of years and years ago to complete.

Finally.

Finally…

She crept into the small chamber. The Merchant was levitating in the center of the small chamber, its back to her, oblivious to her goals.

She only briefly glanced at the scattered gold goblets, coins, and other trinkets and treasure decorating the room.

She pointed her wand at the Merchant's back and started to utter the long incantation that she had spent days memorizing. The incantation would send the Merchant to the depths of hell and never back again, but at a cost to the one who initiated the spell. A cost that Nillia was all willing to take.

It started off as a soft murmur, so soft that it wasn't audible. Then the power behind the words began to swell and sway to her bated whispers. Now it seemed to fill the small chamber with magic and a dark dark light.

The Merchant spun around, spinning in the middle of the room, its eerie green light reflecting and bouncing off the gold on the floor.

"_WHAT!?"_ it shrieked frantically.

Nillia did not stop but merely smirked. So the Merchant knew what spell she was casting. So he knew. But knowing would not save him.

She continued to murmur and soon her voice was growing into a chant. Faster and faster the words became and the more ancient it seemed.

The Merchant wailed but was rooted to the spot by the dark magic.

"_NOOOOOO! YOU KNOW NO WHAT YOU DOOO!!!!"_

She continued to ignore him. She was reaching the middle of her spell. Just a little more and she could complete it.

Anger subsided in the Merchant's eyes and was replaced with real fear… and disbelief. It knew about the spell that Nillia was using but it could not believe that he had actually been so careless to let the weak stupid mortal use it against him. He could not even believe she knew the spell.

"_Do you know what it will do to you?!?"_ the Merchant demanded desperately. "_STOP! Stop the spell! You do not know what you are doing! STOP STOP!!"_

Nillia waved her arms in a huge arc but did not stop. She took three steps forward then turned in a circle twice. Reaching into her pocket she produced a small pouch. Unzipping it quickly she poured out the contents of the pouch onto the floor.

Fine white powder fell gracefully down to the floor.

Now her chant turned into English.

_From the bones of the ones you have wronged,_

_I have crushed the skulls and mashed the skeletons,_

_Together, together_

_We will reign and take down you_

_Jewel Merchant_

_From the bone dust I have created_

_Comes a force to bond you forever_

_To Hell_

_Where you belong_

Nillia threw the emptied pouch away and uttered a single word. "_Pesktyllius!_" Immediately the white powdered bones she had spilt on the floor started to swirl and rise, churning and howling into a small tornado.

"_STOP!!!!!!!!!!!"_

She grinned horribly at the Merchant.

"This is your end," she said her horrible grin never leaving her face.

"_Do you know what you do? The cost! Are you willing to pay it!?"_

Her high-pitched laughter echoed throughout the small chamber. "Am I willing to pay the price? I have been waiting for this very moment for years. I am ready to pay the cost. A small cost of my death is hardly not worth you being forever bond to the Gates of Hell itself!"

"_A small death? All humans value their lives! You are all the same! THE SAME!!"_

"And that is where you went wrong. Pahh, to grant me immortality is the day you made your appointment with death. I have been yearning to die but I can't. This spell will kill two birds with one stone: I will finally be able to rest and you will gain what you deserve!"

The Merchant's eyes widened in shock and fury. "_NOOO!"_

She raised her arms again, her wand directed at where his heart was. A strange glowing green light started to accumulate at the tip of her wand. Steadily it grew bigger and stronger. Then with a final chant the green flare burst from the tip of her wand and flew rapidly towards the Merchant.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore picked his way carefully through the many tunnels. He really had no idea where everyone was but he kept on the move because it was better than just standing and reflecting. He could only blindly guess.

"_Lumos!"_ he cast the spell to enlighten the tunnel he was traveling through. So far he had heard nothing and seen nothing but he did not doubt that many vile evil things were hiding in the shadows watching him and waiting for their opportunity.

He kept aware and cautious, trying to catch any hint of sounds or voices that belonged to his students or Severus.

Suddenly he saw a burst of green light just ahead. Unsure whether it was friend or foe or both he proceeded cautiously in that direction wand ready.

He rounded the corner and what he saw was truly both frightening and sad. The small chamber – or more correctly – it had _used_ to be a small chamber was completely caved in. Amidst the rubbles of rock and dust there came a slow throbbing glow of green.

Without another moment of hesitation Dumbledore fell onto his knees and started to brush the rubble away. For a second there he had glimpsed a strand of red hair but he couldn't be sure because of the green light casting an eerie glow to everything. Was it Nillia? Was it really?

"Nillia!" he started to call as he had pushed half of the rocks off.

And there she was, half buried in the rubble and half conscious.

"Di-Did I kill it?" she whispered weakly. Her face was deathly pale and coated in a thick layer of dust. Her lips were pale and crusted as well. A trickle of thick red blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Did I??" she demanded again almost fearful, panic evident in her now dull eyes.

Dumbledore was already performing healing charms but even as he was doing it he knew that she was bleeding internally and was hurt really badly.

"Nillia. Don't worry, Nillia," Dumbledore said smoothly.

She brushed away his wand and the warm glow of healing light with her one free hand. "Stop it. I – I know it's –it's no use…" she trailed off and started to cough as more blood came out.

"I –I just want you-you to make sure that _it_ is d-dead…"

"It?" Dumbledore questioned. "You're delirious, Nillia. Don't worry. I'll get you out of this rubble and –"

"IS IT DEAD!???" she cried with fear and panic in her eyes.

"What is it? What is _it_?"

"The merchant… the merchant. I cast a glow of green power. See- Professor Dumbledore… it is really you?" She was now talking in incomplete sentences and babbling as her eyes were losing its light. "See if- the merchant- dead? Go-see-now."

"Alright. Hang on Nillia. I'll check." Dumbledore lifted up his wand and muttered an incantation. The rocks and boulders started to shift causing another cloud of dust to rise. The debris was moved out of the way and in the midst was a small figure wrapped in some sort of old cloth. Its eyes were closed and it was not hard to tell that it was indeed dead. The merchant was indeed dead.

"It's dead," Dumbledore reported flatly.

A satisfied look crawled onto Nillia's face. "Finally…" she whispered as tears stung her tired eyes. "Finally…"

"Hold on, Nillia. We'll get some help-"

"It's no use." She coughed. "I can feel it. It's finally d-death." Tears made muddy streaks down her dusty pale face. "M-my curse worked. In – in order to kill the Merchant I had to sacrifice my life." She coughed again, this time a trickle of blood dripping out. "It was a win-win situation."

"What are you saying Nillia," Dumbledore exclaimed in shock. "I know you have a son! I know of the curse before but why didn't you think of your son?!"

But Nillia only smiled faintly as the last rays of light faded from her contented, sad brown eyes.

And thus was the end of the story of Nillia, the woman who was cursed to live forever but had managed to end her life through utter revenge. She passed away quietly and unbeknownst to the world.

* * *

A Big Thanks to Reviewers: -.-, ashley, LeTmEeScApe, ShySusannaMalfoy, mysinisterblackrose, Griggsy, lavenderab, dragonsangel46

A.N: I actually had this chaper uploaded a while back. Was just waiting to get the time to edit it. Hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to be working on the next chapter right now P

Congratulations Ashley on your son. Thank you so much for sticking with me since the beginning of this story. I want to dedicate my next story to you.

And thank you lavender for your reviews. The comments made me smile xD

I'll be chucking up the next chapter soon, so stay tuned.

_To be continued..._


	18. All Things Come to an End

Author: .Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP series

Summary: Sweet Ginny Weasley decides to join Camp Hogwarts. But who was to know that Camp Hogwarts turns into one of utter horror when she discovers that her counselor is none other than the blond Draco Malfoy. And it doesn't stop there: lies, plotting, death, and more lies surround them. It only spells one thing for Ginny, _uh oh_.

A.N: Chapter 18. Don't forget your wonderful reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**All Things Come to an End**

Harry stepped into the clearing and the first two things he noticed was Goyle and the black bubbling cauldron. His hand tightened around his wand as his eyes never left the imminent danger in front of him.

Krista stepped into the clearing with a big smile and her arms wide open. "Gregory," she cooed. "We have a guest today."

Behind Goyle, Crabbe shifted nervously as his eyes darted back and forth.

"Well, well, what a pleasant _surprise_!" Goyle growled grinning.

"Where's Cho?"

"Safe for the time being."

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh…" Goyle feigned an air of unconcern. "Nothing really. I mean, pfft. What could I – _we_ – possibly want from the boy… who killed our Dark Lord?" His eyes blazed with anger and hatred intensely.

Harry stood his ground, his emerald eyes defiant. "It was for the good of the people that he died. If you have a problem with that, then it's a problem with me. Not with Cho or Neville. Let them go."

Goyle laughed amusedly as he turned towards Crabbe. "Vincent," he hissed, "Boy Wonder is coming onto my turf and demanding things be done for him."

Crabbe laughed nervously. Goyle turned back to Harry and whispered menacingly. "There will be no releasing of anyone until you've paid the price." He took the remaining few steps and grabbed Harry by the collar. "Listen carefully now. Let's play a game, shall we? First off, I'm betting you the life of Longbottom. If you win, we'll let Neville go. If you don't… well, if you don't, I have no doubt you know what will happen to him."

"How can I trust you?" Harry spat.

Krista laughed loudly. "You don't really have a choice."

"Let the games begin then," Goyle continued smugly as he let go of Harry. "The first game is easy. Simple." He motioned Crabbe forward. "I believe you know Crabbe. Crabbe here will be your partner. Over there –" He pointed to the far right "Is a mini-labyrinth. This too, I believe, you know of. The point of the game-"

"Ooh, can I say it please Gregory?" Krista interrupted.

Goyle sighed and shrugged.

"The point of the game," Krista breathed excitedly, "Is to see who is better. Now, Crabbe is your partner and you two will verse me and Gregory. Whoever wins, wins the game… and a life – Longbottom's life."

"And the rules?" Goyle said. "There are no rules."

Crabbe muttered something absolutely vile under his breath and continued to shift nervously on the spot.

Harry stared. "You're playing with human lives."

Krista gave a shriek of laughter. "Yes. And so what?"

Harry gritted out, "I will win."

"Now now," Goyle cautioned, "Before you get all too excited, know that playing a _clean_ game is absolutely _boring_! We've laid out some neat traps that are guaranteed to kill you if you're not careful. The good news? We know where these traps are so they won't get us. The bad news? You don't and neither does Crabbe. How fun can this get?"

He smirked as he pulled out his wand. "Let us not waste valuable time now hm? Enter the labyrinth with me."

**

* * *

**

"Here this way!" Snape snapped as he pointed down a tunnel. "And stay close together!"

Ron gave Malfoy a death glare as he grabbed his younger sister's hand. "C'mon Ginny. Just a little more and we'll be out."

"Wait Ron, wait for Draco. He's-"

"Wait for _DRACO_?" Ron said eyes wide open. "When did we agree to use first-name basis with our enemy?"

"Oh come on Ron, he's not our –" Ginny tried to reason.

"Gin! What has he done to you!? I'll kill that little prat. Bloody hell, I'll kill –"

"Stop it Ron!" she scolded him crossly. She was tired and she just wanted to know how Draco was. Was he hurt by the monster back there? And she had to apologize. She had to let him know that she'd never leave him behind again. Never!

"Weasley!" Malfoy said from behind.

Both Weasleys turned around.

"Uh- I mean… Ron…" stuttered Malfoy. The last thing he needed was Ginny being mad at him for being rude to her brother. The first thing he needed though was to hold and make love to Ginny.

"You…" Ron whispered in shock. "You called me RON?!?"

"…Yes," Malfoy admitted grudgingly while Ginny gave him a smile. "After all… we're… we're…" and he couldn't continue anymore from fear of gagging.

Ron gave Malfoy a disgusted stare and turned away. "Well, I don't really care what happened. Just don't come near Ginny again!"

Ginny stared at Ron in surprise. The nerve of her over-protective older brother!

But before she could say anything, Snape gave a shout.

"There's the entrance!"

A few paces away was the entrance to the Chamber, also the exit. The group gave a relieved cry, stumbled and ran towards the entrance. Ginny could almost make out the familiar look of Hogwart's washroom. Just a little bit more…

Suddenly there was a beam of light and a gawky figure made its way towards them from behind.

"Run!" Ron screamed as he tugged on Ginny's hand and made a mad dash towards the exit with Snape and Draco right behind him.

"Wait!" shouted the all-too-familiar voice from behind.

Snape stopped long enough to realize who it was. "Albus!" he said with a shocked expression as Dumbledore made his way to the group.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny said relieved.

"No Ginny! Don't trust it!" shouted Ron.

"It?" Dumbledore questioned lifting his shaggy white eyebrows.

The group was no longer sure if it was really Dumbledore or not so they stayed back cautiously.

"Is… is it really you Dumbledore?" Ginny asked finally from behind Ron. She had been shoved there by Ron.

"Of course it is!" he replied with a frown. "I appreciate your sense of caution but this is no time to ward me off. Make for the exit right now!"

"Alright!" Snape said taking control again. "Head for the exit immediately!"

**

* * *

**

The entrance to the mini-labyrinth was a small distance away from Goyle's temporarily campsite. The hike there took just over ten minutes.

The double archways made of grassy leaves and twigs towered over the group of four people huddled in front of it. Suddenly the night was chilly and the moon wasn't shining strongly enough to light everything.

"Here we go," Krista said brightly apparently not aware of the cold in her excitement. "Crabbe, go stand next to your partner."

"I don't need Crabbe as my partner," Harry said dismissively.

"Oh no," Krista insisted. "It's _mandatory_. You know why? Because although Crabbe doesn't know where the traps are, he's there to make sure you fall into some traps. He's there to hinder you."

"But he doesn't know where the traps are… Don't you care if he gets killed in the process?"

There was a moment of dead silence and then both brother and sister echoed one word: "Nope."

Harry shook his head but did not say anything more.

"Let the games start!"

**

* * *

**

The wolves followed silently behind the four until they reached the labyrinth.

"_Well,_" Black said telepathically to Ooda and Purical. "_How childish they are. To think that evil could win._"

"_Even to think that they could get revenge for Voldemort_," Purical added.

"_What's the plan now then?_" Ooda whispered.

Purical turned to Black and Ooda. "_Do not try to hinder the Goyles or help them. We are only going to aid Harry Potter a little this time. Human affairs are none of our concern and we are already stepping outside our traditions this one time by helping._"

The other two wolves nodded in agreement and then at the same time they split into three groups and tailed the unknowing humans.

**

* * *

**

The night was dark and an owl hooted somewhere to the right. Crabbe followed noisily behind Harry and Harry could only assume he was making as much noise as he could by dragging his feet in the fallen leaves to let Goyle know their whereabouts.

A twig cracked to the left of the labyrinth wall and Harry spun around with his wand raised. There was nothing.

He was too nervous and Crabbe's constant huffing and puffing and dragging his feet in the crackled brown leaves was getting on his nerves.

"Will you STOP that!?" hissed Harry as he spun around to face Crabbe.

Crabbe shrunk back but said nothing. His chin trembled as he lifted his head in a defiant way.

Harry frowned as he went over his options. This "labyrinth game" was obviously some sick trap of some sort. He also had no doubt that even if he did manage to win, Goyle would not let either Cho or Neville go. In fact, Harry was sure that Goyle would let NO ONE leave tonight. If this was the case, he needed to do something fast in order to save his two companions. And right now there was only one thread: Crabbe.

Harry turned to Crabbe keeping his frown on his face. "So Crabbe, you have no idea where these traps are?"

Crabbe lifted his chin higher if that was possible. "No," he finally admitted.

"And your…_friends_ don't care if you die in the process of this…_game_?"

"They're not my friends!"

"Then why are you helping them!?"

"I—I—" Crabbe stuttered as he took an involuntarily step back.

Harry laughed scornfully. "What, they have someone special to you as their hostage as well?"

Crabbe's eyes darted furiously back and forth as he tried to think of something to say. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. Impossible! Goyle was also threatening Crabbe with a hostage? How many hostages did he _have_?

"Who is it…?" whispered Harry in disbelief.

"NO ONE!" Crabbe shouted. "NO ONE!"

Another owl hooted somewhere to the left.

"It-It's Pansy…" Crabbe admitted finally.

"WHAT!?"

"Pansy… she's in …love with Goyle. And I like Pansy okay? She'll do anything for that idiot and I'd do anything for her."

"Where is she right now?"

"Stop questioning me!"

"You don't know, do you?"

There was another moment of brief silence then Crabbe said, "Come on, let's go. You're supposed to be dead by the end of this."

"And so are you."

Again Crabbe could find nothing to say to that.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. He believed what Crabbe was saying. He looked around and all he could see were the labyrinthine walls. He needed to think of something fast.

A flash of bright orange caught his eye and he turned in that direction.

"What is it?" Crabbe asked nervously as he came up beside Harry.

"Come out!" Harry demanded as he raised his wand. "I know you're there."

There was silence and then a rustling of leaves. Then with one graceful movement a bright orange wolf leapt out of the hedge and landed a few paces in front of them.

"_It's the orange fur!_" Ooda told Purical and Black. "_Hard to hide when you're bright orange._"

The other two wolves grinned but did not say anything as they slipped away unnoticed to follow Goyle and his sister.

Crabbe gave a shriek of horror, tried to run, stumbled, fell, and sat there in shock.

Colour drained from Harry's face but he stood his ground bravely. "Y-You're a Shadow Wolf," he said.

"_Indeed,_" Ooda replied still a little miffed about being seen. "_I have come here to help you to win this… 'game'._"

"Help me?" Harry asked in surprise. "Why… what…" he swallowed as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Where's Ginny and Malfoy?"

"_They are restoring the Barrier. And we have felt that they have been successful._"

"Restoring the Barrier? So it was true! But-" Harry paused a little confused. "How can Ginny _and_ Malfoy be the Chosen Ones to restore the Barrier?"

"_They were made for each other,_" Ooda said quietly, his orange eyes never leaving Harry's bright green ones.

"Made for each other!?" Harry whispered completely shocked. His wand hand dropped to his side as he stared at the wolf.

Ooda laughed a beautiful melodious sound. "_Yes, you shall see with your own eyes when they return. But for now let me aid you in this to save Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang._"

Harry hesitated for one more moment. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. But saving his two friends was the most important thing right now. He nodded in agreement then turned to Crabbe. He gestured to the boy on the floor, "What about him?"

"_Vincent Crabbe, there is nothing we can do for Pansy Parkinson since she chose Gregory Goyle herself, but we will help you escape this labyrinth if you so wish. Do you wish it?_"

Crabbe could only stare and gap.

Ooda sighed and stretched. "_Well, it seems the shock was a little too much_." He laughed then gestured with his head. "_Follow me and I will show you the exit safely. I will also lead you to where Mr. Longbottom and Cho Chang are held._"

**

* * *

**

"Well, this is quite something, isn't it?" said the small professor perched on the stool, Flitwick.

McGonagall only shook her head absentmindly.

Flitwick sighed loudly and jumped down. Then he gave a loud cry.

"W-What is it?" McGonagall asked startled.

"Potter… Potter has gone for quite a while on his washroom break now, hasn't he?"

McGonagall immediately became very pale. "What time is it now…?"

"Near midnight," Flitwick replied quietly.

Without another word, the two professors grabbed their wands and headed out.

**

* * *

**

"_Keep quiet_," advised the orange Shadow Wolf has it led them out of the labyrinth and back to the campsite.

"_Mr. Longbottom and Cho Chang are in that tent,_" Ooda told Harry as he directed his gaze to the large tent near the center. "_I believe that Pansy Parkinson is inside supposedly to look after them_."

Harry nodded. He was now this close to rescuing Cho and Neville. He pulled out his wand and whispered, "I'll go by myself and get them."

Ooda blinked and then nodded. "_That is for the best since I was not supposed to help anyway. Good luck. I will await your return here._"

Harry nodded and started towards the campsite.

"I'm coming too!" Crabbe suddenly said indignantly. He had followed the Wolf and Harry without saying anything the whole time.

Harry frowned a bit but then shrugged. "If you want. But if you try to stop me I will zap you."

Crabbe's face turned white but he nodded. He had no doubt that Harry would do as he said he would.

The two boys made their way to the tent quietly. Harry motioned for Crabbe to enter first which he did.

Inside the tent there was another cauldron. This one was smaller than the one that was outside and it was not brewing anything. To the left there was a small rustle and then Pansy stood up, stretching and yawning noisily.

"Have you come back then, Gregory?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "It's tiring to look after these two idiots."

"Pansy!" Crabbe exclaimed as he made his way to her. "We gotta get out of here now."

"What?" Pansy asked as her tone got ugly. "It's only stupid Crabbe? Where's Gregory?"

"Be nice to the person who has come to save you, Parkinson," Harry replied offhandly as he walked towards her.

Pansy was too shocked and couldn't reply as she realized Harry Potter was now untying the ropes that held Cho and Neville's hands.

"Y-Yo-You! You can't do that!" Pansy shrieked as she reached for her wand.

"Don't!" Crabbe yelled, but it was too late as Harry spun around and stunned her with magic.

"Control her," Harry said in an intimidating tone as Crabbe caught Pansy. "Or else I'll have to do harm instead of just temporarily stunning."

Without paying any more attention to the two, he turned towards Cho and started to undo the bond around her mouth. Her eyes were teary as she looked up at him.

"Cho, are you okay love?" he whispered as he pulled her into a big hug.

Cho sniffled a little. "Harry," she whispered into his shoulder. "I knew you'd come."

"Can you stand? Let's get out of here."

Cho stood up with Harry's help and together they worked on untying all of Neville's ropes.

"Nev," Harry whispered as he shook Neville. "Wake up, Neville. Let's go back to the camp."

But Neville did not stir.

"He's been like that since Goyle brought him in here," Cho said softly. "I tried to talk to him but he's been unconscious ever since."

Harry's face became grim. "If that Goyle did anything to Neville, I'll never forgive him!" He then slung Neville's arms around his shoulder and hoisted him up. "I'll carry him. Let's go before those annoying two get back."

Cho nodded and helped to support Neville from the other side. They made their way to the exit where Ooda was waiting outside.

"Wait!" Crabbe cried suddenly. "Take us with you. If Goyle comes back and realizes that you've escaped, he'll kill us for sure!"

"That has nothing to do with me," Harry replied coldly.

"Harry," Cho said. "Let them come with us. The real evil ones are Goyle and that sister of his."

Harry hesitated for a bit more then nodded. "Very well. Hurry up then. Crabbe, you'll have to carry Pansy then."

Ooda was still waiting outside like he had promised to. His orange fur was glistening brightly in the moonlight. When the five had exited the tent, they saw two more wolves standing beside him. One was pure white and the other was as dark as night.

"_So you have saved more people than you had bargained to,_" the white one commented with a little amusement.

"_There is no time to waste,_" the black one added. "_Let us make our way back now. I will help you carry Neville Longbottom._"

"What are these creatures, Harry?" Cho exclaimed startled.

"They're Shadow Wolves, love. Now come, we got to go." Harry put Neville on the black wolf's back and the party moved out.

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is this!" Goyle yelled angrily. Nothing had worked like it was supposed to. They had not seen Potter at all nor had they heard his shrieks of agony like they were supposed to when he fell into the numerous traps they had painstakingly set up.

None of that had happened at all. Goyle cursed violently again.

Not only had nothing happened, during the whole time they had felt something watching them. Now they could not even find Potter.

Krista trailed behind her older brother, keeping silently. She was fuming too. How had that Potter managed to avoid all the traps? How!?

Now the two made their way back to camp. Goyle had now set his mind to beating Pansy to release his tension and torturing Cho and maybe further tormenting Longbottom if he was still alive.

Goyle checked the cauldron outside to make sure his brewery was going well. When satisfied that it was, he entered the tent.

"Pansy!" he barked.

There was no reply.

Had the stupid girl fallen asleep while watching his captives?

"Pansy!" he repeated more annoyed than ever.

Again there was no reply. Extremely angry now, Goyle made his way to the back of the tent. When he got his hands on that stupid girl, he'd beat her.

What greeted him made him howl in blind madness. There was no Pansy. Worse yet, there was no Cho or Neville. All that was left were the ropes that had been used to tie his two captives.

They had escaped!

**

* * *

**

Hermione waited impatiently outside the entrance to the Chambers with her wand clutched tightly to her hand. She tugged on her lower lip while pacing back and forth.

The girls' washroom was now quite messy. There were tiny shards of glass on the floor mingled with drops of something that looked like dried blood. There were also considerable clumps of mud on the floor as many people had gone in.

Hermione felt like shrieking in anger and frustration. Not only was she forbidden to go in and help, she felt like she was trapped here never knowing. Worst yet, she had no idea if Dumbledore had actually even gone in. Had she missed him while she was hurrying back here?

She ran a hand through her bushy brown hair and then loosened her grip on her wand. She realized she had been holding it too tightly and now her hand was numb.

"God, please let them be safe!" she whispered.

As if right on cue, there were footfalls coming from the entrance. Soon, a bedraggled group of people burst through into the washroom. What had been a very silent wait was now filled with exclamations of joy and relief.

"Ginny!!!" Hermione shrieked as she ran towards the tired redhead who was being supported by Malfoy. "Oh, thank goodness, Ginny! You're alright. I was worried to death! Thank goodness."

Ginny smiled into Hermione's hug. "Thanks, Mione," she murmured contently.

Behind them, Snape and Dumbledore were casting the necessary charms and magic to seal up the Chamber again.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione went on to Ron. "You're alright too!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron replied, still a little miffed about Malfoy holding Ginny on their way here.

"Are you guys hurt?" she asked.

"No, we're fine, Mione. Thanks," Ginny replied while leaning into Malfoy to reassure herself that they were indeed out of danger now. To reassure herself that Malfoy was still there. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of being with her love, family, and friends again. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her and made her feel warm and safe.

Ginny was enjoying the moment when suddenly Ron pulled her away. In an aggravating voice he scornfully told Malfoy, "Get away from my sister, you git."

"Ron-!" Ginny started to protest weakly. She was dead tired and not in the mood to deal with super over-protective-brother.

"No, you get away," Malfoy retorted cruelly. "Because I think your sister prefers me more than you!"

"Draco!" Ginny fumed.

"Wh-What?" spluttered Ron. "Like hell! Ginny doesn't even _like_ you!" He started to lunge towards Malfoy with his fists raised. Luckily, Snape had just finished sealing away the entrance and stepped in to stop the fight.

"Oh really? She doesn't just like me. She _loves_ me," Malfoy taunted with a sneer as Ron struggled furiously to get at him.

"Draco! Apologize now," Ginny demanded angrily. He was purposely jeering Ron on and wasn't making anything better.

"No," he replied arrogantly. "I will never stoop so low as to apologize to a Weasley, ever!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He glanced at Ginny, inwardly wincing with guilt.

But all Ginny saw was that in the end, Malfoy was still just another Malfoy. Tears stung her eyes and one slid down her dusty cheek, leaving a trail behind.

"So these are your true feelings, huh?" She wiped away the stray tear angrily. "So this was all just a game to you, Draco? Everything we did. It meant nothing? Because you could never get over the fact that I'm a Weasley? Is that it?"

"No…" he whispered. Why was he always getting so carried away? "Aww, come on, Ginny. You know I didn't mean it." He took a step forward and pulled her close to him.

What undid them all and sent everything into chaos was the point when he kissed her. Ron screamed something incoherent and lunged, breaking through Snape's hold. Soon the two boys were on the floor fighting like animals.

"_Permoveo!_" Dumbledore thundered and the two were separated effectively. "Now that the whole ordeal is over, I think some of us may want some answers, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley," he said as he peered through his spectacles. "If you two," he gestured to Ron and Draco, "Can leave each other and walk civilly to my office then I will release you. If not, I will leave you hanging here until your heads have cooled. Understand?" The two nodded reluctantly and Dumbledore released them.

"Now let's go."

**

* * *

**

The strange party consisting of unconscious, conscious humans and three Shadow Wolves moved silently and quickly. They were following the stream up as the bright full moon lit their path clearly.

"_I sense two humans up ahead_," Black warned the rest. "_Be ready_."

Harry drew out his wand and pushed Cho behind him. They crept as quietly as they could forward.

"Harry, where are yooouu?" came the all too familiar voice.

"Harry!!" echoed McGonagall.

"It's okay," Harry told the others. "It's only Professor McGonagall and Flitwick."

"We're over here," Cho called.

"_This is where we will leave you then_," Purical told them. "_The less people who see us, the better._" Her eyes seemed to dance playfully. "_We're far too old to go on so many adventures in one night._"

They lowered the unconscious Neville onto the ground softly. "_Take good care of him_," Ooda instructed rather sternly. "_He is very important._"

Black grinned in a wolf-like way. "_If I didn't know better, I might suggest that Ooda is becoming attached. We take our leave now, humans. Farewell._" And with that they disappeared into the night.

**

* * *

**

They were seated comfortably in the seats in Dumbledore's office. A cozy fire was burning brightly in the fireplace and the room was warm. Hot chocolate was being served around the room.

Ginny was now sitting between Hermione and Ron, according to Ron's wishes. And Malfoy was fuming and sulking in another seat. Snape stood to a corner hidden by the shadows cast by the fireplace, and Dumbledore sat at his desk.

"Now, I think it's about time that you two let us know what you've been up to," Dumbledore commented successfully initiating the conversation. However, neither Ginny nor Draco said anything.

"Well?" Snape demanded. "After all the trouble we had to go through to save you two, an explanation would be the minimal you could do."

"Now now, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Give them some time."

"Gin, tell them!" Ron urged. "Tell them how Malfoy kidnapped Neville and then kidnapped you!"

"Um, Ron…" Ginny said wriggling hesitantly in the chair. "Um… actually no one was kidnapped and I wasn't forced to do anything I didn't want."

'Wha-!" Ron started to say only to be interrupted by Hermione before he could explode. "Be quiet, Ron. Let Ginny explain it herself."

"I-I can't tell you," stuttered Ginny unsurely as she glanced at Malfoy. They had to keep the Wolves safe. The less people who knew about their existence, the better.

Ron mistook Ginny's glance as Malfoy suppressing her to talk. "Don't worry, Gin. We'll protect you from the Malfoy git. Just say whatever you want. Don't feel threatened. We all know how he kidnapped you and took you by force across the river into the Forest."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "If I remembered correctly," he said with a smirk. "Your sister was _begging_ me to take her with me."

"No one asked you," Ron retorted. Then he paused. "Bloody hell, what did you say?"

"Yeah… about that…" Ginny said softly. "I actually went of my own free will."

"I said, stop being afraid, Ginny!" Ron was yelling now. "Why are you saying these things?! You'd never go into danger with this prat willingly!"

"I can't talk about it-" Ginny whispered and then Hermione said, "We know about the Shadow Wolves. You can talk about them."

Malfoy sat up straight. "You do?"

"Yes, I read the book Nillia wrote when they were figuring out what happened to you two. We know you opened the Chamber to restore their barrier. You're the Chosen Ones," Hermione responded matter-of-factly.

"Yes, always the know-it-all, mudblood," Malfoy said scornfully.

Hermione flared in anger, "And I have no idea how someone as stupid as you could ever become a Chosen One!"

"Well, I did it, didn't I?"

Hermione laughed mirthlessly. "Oh yes. No doubt with Ginny helping you as you acted like the coward."

"You-" Malfoy seethed as he stood up.

"Sit down," Dumbledore instructed tiredly.

"Nillia…" Ginny whispered. "Nillia!" she said louder this time. "She was in the Chambers! What happened to her? She said she was going to go after the Jewel Merchant."

"Jewel Merchant?"

"It… it was this green creature that had this diamond. A-And he tried to make me touch it," Ginny said. "If I had touched it," her gaze slid to Malfoy, "Draco's soul would have been trapped." Now she looked back at Dumbledore. "We need to get her back!"  
She stood up with resolve. "She was the one who stopped me from touching the jewel. If it wasn't for her… if it… she's still in there fighting the Merchant! Let's go help her now!"

"Sit down, Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore repeated his phrase with more fatigue. "Nillia has passed away."

"_What_?"

"I found her in a collapsed chamber with rubble on her," the Professor explained slowly. "Apparently she had evoked a curse that would kill the Merchant as well as kill herself."

"No!" Ginny yelled tears pouring down her face. "That's not true! You're lying! She's immortal! She can't die!"

"I'm afraid that's what the side effect of the curse she used to kill the creature was. I'm sorry."

Ginny sank to the floor and sobbed quietly. Malfoy walked over and sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug.

"That's it!" Ron said as he too stood up. "I'm sick of you acting like you can touch my sister whenever you want!" He grabbed Malfoy's collar and raised his fists ready to punch him.

"Ron, stop!" Ginny said. "Just stop!"

"That's right. Get your filthy hands off of me, Weasley," Malfoy added in a condescending tone.

Ginny turned to face the boy she'd traveled and shared so much with. "Unless you've forgotten, _Malfoy_," she spat out. "Ron's my brother and I'm a Weasley too."

There was a moment of silence and then Draco said, "You know I didn't mean it like that…"

"I'm tired of your excuses and your lies," Ginny said quietly as she stood up. She brushed away her tears angrily. "Just like how you lied about the blood sacrifice. It was my blood that was supposed to be in that vial, not yours! You switched it without even saying anything. How could you?"

"Ginny, I had no choice!" he replied. "You saw how that monster wanted you for his sacrifice. If it had been your blood, he would've tried to take you. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't!"

Ginny seethed, "Always making decisions on your own. Always going behind my back like with that girl Krista! Always _lying_. What other lies have you said, huh? What other lies, Malfoy?"

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned trying to stop the fight.

"I did everything I could to protect you. And I told you about Krista too," Malfoy explained ignoring Hermione's attempt. "I swear, there's no more lies. Please, Ginny."

She shook her head. "I'm going to the Shadow Wolves to tell them that the barrier is restored. I want to be with them for a while."

Malfoy leapt up and grabbed her hand. "I'm going with you then."

"No," she said. "I think you should stay here and tell my brother about us."

"Us?" Ron said his eyes growing round. "Us?! What do you mean by 'us'!?"

"I'm going to see the Shadow Wolves," Ginny stated. "I'll meet you at the campsite when I leave the Wolves."

"Wait, Ginny!" Hermione tried to stop her but she was already out the door.

Malfoy made a bee-line for the door too but was intercepted by Ron.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what my sister meant by 'us'," Ron threatened.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "What else could she mean, Weasley? She obviously means we're _together_ now. We're in love… and there's nothing you can do about that."

Ron grinned. "In love?" And then he started to laugh. "Oh please. As if you even know what love is like, prat."

Malfoy ignored him, his face white with fury and left.

Ron started to follow when Dumbledore said, "Let them go. The danger is over now and I think they need some time alone."

"What do you mean time alone?" Ron asked with an incredulous look on his face. "Malfoy is not spending any time alone with Ginny."

Hermione stood up and blocked Ron's way. "I think Professor Dumbledore is right, Ron. Give them some time. Anyway, it seems like your sister knows how to defend herself well enough without your help."

"Whaaa-" Ron asked. Then he pouted and sat down. "Fine. Whatever. It's not like Ginny would love him anyway."

"You'd be surprised what kind of emotions Draco is capable of," Snape said from the shadows, defending Malfoy.

"Pfftt." Ron blew out air then he turned to Snape. "By the way, how did you know how to summon that snake?"

"Serpentia?" Snape leaned against the wall with a smug look on his face. "Sometimes having an interest in the Dark Arts does help, doesn't it?" Then he grinned.

**

* * *

**

"Potter?" Flitwick called. "Is that you?"

"Yes, we're over here."

The two professors came running in their direction.

"My goodness," McGonagall gasped as she saw the group of people waiting there for them.

"I think Neville is badly hurt. We need to get him some help right now," Harry said.

"Yes, of course," McGonagall replied. "Let's get Neville some help."

**

* * *

**

"It's okay, Gregory…"

"It's never okay," Goyle shouted as he hit Krista across the face and sent her sprawling onto the floor. "That useless woman let them escape! All of them!"

Krista said nothing and didn't dare move. She knew her brother's temper better than anyone else and she feared that if she even moved a finger she might be killed.

As if his anger had never been there a few seconds ago, Goyle started to laugh. "You're right, Krista dear. Everything is still okay."

Goyle turned and walked towards his cauldron that was still brewing some vile substance.

"As long as Ginny Weasley runs right into my arms, I still have my potion left that will deliver the Malfoy boy to me."

"No!" Krista cried in panic. "Not Draco. You can't hurt Draco."

Goyle laughed. "We'll see about that, Krista."

**

* * *

**

A Big Thanks to Reviewers: Sympathetic Me, snowfire81, Shy Susanna Malfoy, Nosebleed Nonsense, Lu, Edward222, dragonhp1116, beckysue2, smaginn.

A.N: Hope you enjoyed it =)

_To be continued…_


	19. Gregory Goyle

Title: Camp HORROR

Author: Life. In. Pixels

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP series.

A.N: Originally this was intended to be my last chapter but I realized there was just too much to write in order to wrap up everything and I really didn't want the last chapter to be a whole mini-novel in length. So, I've decided to split it up into two. Enjoy this and the last chapter will be coming very soon as I near the end. Enjoyenjoy :]

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Gregory Goyle**

"Let me go, Gregory!" Krista shrieked as she kicked and twisted in the wooden chair. Goyle had tied her up to prevent her from running to warn Malfoy.

"Now, now, Krista," Goyle said disapprovingly. "Don't make your big brother angry."

Krista screamed again. "Draco is mine! He loves me! ME! You can't hurt him. You can't!"

Goyle sneered. "Grow up, Krista. That boy doesn't even give a hoot if you exist or not. He's selfish, arrogant and shameful. Right now, all he cares about is that stupid Weasley girl. That's why I'm using her to get to him."

"No!" Krista yelled and then she started to cry. "No… Draco loves me. Don't hurt him, please, Gregory. Please."

He snorted and turned away. "It's too late now."

"Gregory! Gregory!" Krista cried as Goyle walked out of the tent. She could see him checking the potion he was brewing in the cauldron again through the open tent flap. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a tube. Then he spooned the potion he was brewing into the tube and corked it tightly shut. Krista could see that the potion was an ugly purple colour. Goyle put the tube safely into his cloak again and smiled.

He walked back into the tent and petted Krista on the head. "Now be good. I'll be back soon once I take care of the Weasley and Malfoy. And if Potter boy is still hanging around, I'll take him out too."

"Stop! Why are you doing this to Draco?" Krista demanded angrily as she struggled again helplessly in the chair.

Goyle sighed and shook his head. "Listen carefully, you stupid girl," he said. He stared down at her and frowned. "Malfoy ruined our whole family, do you understand?"

"W-What? No! It was Potter. He caused our Dark Lord to die. It was all Potter's fault!"

"Damn you, you _really_ are stupid," Goyle retorted as he stood straight. His handsome face was emotionless. "The day that our Dark Lord fell, the Ministry came for us Death Eaters. Everyone, and I mean, _everyone_ knew Lucius Malfoy was involved but they needed evidence." Goyle started to pace. "Oh, how clever that sly man was. In order to buy himself time to destroy all evidence against him, he sold out our father."

"W-What!"

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy told the Ministry where to find evidence that would prove that our father was a Death Eater. _He told them_! And so while the Ministry was busy arresting father, he took the opportunity to destroy all the evidence against himself. How else do you think he got away?"

"No…" Krista whispered.

"Yes! Think about it. Lucius Malfoy was definitely a Death Eater yet he wasn't caught. Why? Because he destroyed all the proof. In the end, he lost nothing. He's still as wealthy as ever and still as high in the social status chain. And look at us." Goyle laughed mirthlessly. "Here we are. Suffering."

Krista squeezed her eyes shut, trembling.

Goyle grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Family or some blond haired boy who doesn't care about you, huh?" He let go off her face roughly. "I'm your older brother, Krista, and I know what's best." And with that he strode out of the tent to set his last plan in motion.

**

* * *

**

It was nearly dawn. The sky was tinted with splashes of gold and red. There was a gentle breeze blowing across the grounds.

"Ginny, wait!"

She strode ahead without even a glance back. She was still fuming. That damn Malfoy!

"Wait!" he called again as he caught up. He blocked her path by spreading his arms. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Ginny replied coldly. "I admit, we've been through a lot these past few days-"

"And it means everything to me," he said interrupting her before she could finish that biting remark. "It meant everything to me. I've… I've never felt this way before."

His grey eyes were dark with emotion as he searched her beautiful brown ones. "I've had the most fun since I can ever remember," he said as he took her hand in his. "Well, sure, it was damn creepy sometimes but it… it felt right." Malfoy pulled her slowly towards him. "It felt right, Ginny. And I know you must feel it too. We belong together."

Ginny withdrew her hand so fast as if she'd been slapped. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding but all her mind could think about was _why was he still playing with her!_

"Listen," she replied hesitantly.

_Oh, how she did love him…_

Ginny frowned and brought her hand to her aching head. She was tired of mind games and although they probably had shared something more real than just being enemies, it would never last and she was afraid Malfoy was proposing just that: that they try and make it last forever.

"Listen," she whispered now finding it a little hard to speak. "I had a lot of fun too, Malfoy. And if I ever had the choice," she smiled sweetly at him blinking away tears, "I'd do it all again."

Malfoy flashed her a handsome grin. For a second there he had thought she was going to say no, and he closed the gap between them but she pulled away just as fast.

"But-" she continued holding her hand up to stop him from coming any closer. "But it's over now. For a while there we went on an adventure together and now it's over. I th-think it's time we go our separate ways again."

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. She was pushing him away because she was afraid of how good they could become together. For a moment nothing moved, not even a soft breeze passed. The only sound was the chirping of waking birds.

"What?" Malfoy finally asked coldly breaking the silence. "What is that supposed to mean, Weasley?"

_There was no going back now…_

"I mean," she laughed. "For goodness sakes, look at how different we are. Look at our families, our friends! Can you honestly tell me right now that you can get along with my brothers and my friends? Can you tell me your father is going to accept…_us_?"

He looked at her blankly. He wanted to say yes but he couldn't forget the fact that her brothers were Weasleys and her friends were mudbloods or that Potter. Just thinking about them made him feel unpleasant. Then he thought about his father, Lucius Malfoy. Cold, cruel and unyielding. Yes, what would he think of this Weasley? But he already knew what his father would think. And he knew just how terrible he would be. And so the words never left his mouth and he could only stare at her. The one he wanted and needed so much…

Ginny blinked away tears and realized she'd been holding her breath. Holding onto the hope that Draco Malfoy would surprise her and tell her what she needed to hear, but he didn't and never would.

It took a moment but she managed to muster up a small smile.

She wrapped her arms around his neck for one last hug. He stood there motionless and cold but she poured all she had felt for Malfoy into the hug. Then she said softly, "Goodbye, Draco."

And then she was gone.

**

* * *

**

"He's not waking up!" Flitwick exclaimed.

They were all back in the tent and Flitwick had spent the better part of twenty minutes trying to wake up Neville but to no avail.

Pansy and Crabbe were sitting in the corner of the tent and Pansy was quietly sobbing.

Harry strode over to the pair, his bright green eyes flashing angrily. "What have you done to him?"

Pansy erupted into another fit of sobs and sniffles while Crabbe remained unresponsive.

"Well?" Harry prodded menacingly.

Crabbe shrugged. "Don't look at _me_. Goyle never told me anything other than he wanted to kill you and Malfoy."

"What, Malfoy too?"

"Don't mention that git's name!" came Ron's voice as he stormed into the tent with Hermione behind. Dumbledore and Snape entered after.

"What do we have here?" Snape smirked as he looked at the bedraggled group in front of him. "You're looking a little beat up there, Potter."

Harry ignored him and said, "Where's Ginny?"

"Malfoy and she were just in front of us arguing nonstop. But," Hermione looked at all of them. "What _happened_ here?"

"It's a long story," Cho said sighing. "Basically Goyle kidnapped me and got his hands on Neville somehow. Then Harry rescued us with the help of the… Shadow Wolves."

Hermione looked shocked. "They don't help people outside their 'realm'. Is Neville still passed out?"

Dumbledore went over to have a look.

"No, we can't seem to wake him up," Flitwick explained.

Dumbledore shook his head. "All signs are normal. What spell was casted on him?"

Cho stood up and looked pointedly at Pansy and Crabbe. "I believe those two can tell us."

Dumbledore cast his stern gaze on the two and they started to fidget nervously under his scrutiny. "Out with it!"

"I- I don't know," Crabbe babbled. "Kr-Krista must've given him something before she brought him here."

"Who's Krista?" Ron wanted to know.

"Goyle's younger sister, if you'd believe."

"What!"

Snape pushed through Ron and Hermione. "Let me take a look."

"I saw Goyle brewing something in the cauldron outside his tent," Cho said. "What was he trying to make?"

"Oh, he wasn't _trying_ to make anything," Pansy now nastily replied while hiccupping. "He's already done it because he's s-s-so smart!"

Harry groaned inwardly. "Please, he doesn't even care about you."

A fuse seemed to go off in Pansy and she stood up screaming. Her hands extended like claws as she lunged at Harry all the while screaming crazily. Within a second, she was on top of Harry, clawing and scratching. She even attempted to bite him if it weren't for Ron and Crabbe that managed to haul her off.

"What in the-" Harry yelled when he had the chance.

"She-She's not like this," Crabbe said hastily still trying to restrain Pansy. "She wasn't always like this!"

"Bloody hell she isn't," Ron retorted. "She's just a nasty little-"

"She's been hexed," Hermione cut in. "Someone's got a spell on her or something. Got her acting out."

"Goyle?" Cho asked as she was helping Harry up.

"Most likely," Dumbledore replied as he went to examine Pansy. "Doesn't seem like a spell. Maybe through a potion. It'll wear off sooner or later. Definitely Dark Arts though."

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Pansy was screaming at the top of her lungs. "HE'LL COME AND GET YOU ALL!" And she started laughing hysterically on the floor.

There was a flash of light and she went silent.

Crabbe yelped in horror. "What did you do!"

Snape stood up and half shrugged. "I believe Ms. Parkinson needs her 'rest'," he replied half annoyed. "And Longbottom here is just sleeping. A good strong potion and he'll be up and about in no time."

The tent flap whipped to the side and a tall blond boy stepped inside. "What happened? Who was screaming?"

"Malfoy," Ron muttered.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione wanted to know.

He looked at them a bit wild-eyed. "What do you mean? I thought she came back here."

"What do you mean you think? Weren't you two together sorting out things?" Ron said bitterly.

"Were you just running?" Cho asked with a grin. At least one person here was having a little fun imagining Malfoy rushing to save Ginny when Pansy had been yelling.

"No," he snapped a little embarrassed. "And yes, we were," he answered Ron offhandly.

"And…?" Ron was persistent and he wanted to know.

Malfoy gave him a seething look. "I'd rather not discuss this in front of the whole wizard population," he barked. "Not like it's any of your business anyway."

Ron suddenly broke out in a huge grin. Malfoy advanced dangerously towards Ron. His heart was aching and he did not even know why. The last thing he wanted was seeing this Weasley grinning from ear to ear. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs trying to signal him to stop smiling. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Ginny and Malfoy had a falling out but Ron did not need to gloat. The last thing she wanted was another fist fight between the two. They already had one too many over Ginny.

"Wipe that grin off your face," Malfoy said very slowly, annunciating each word carefully.

"Or what, Malfoy?" Ron couldn't help himself. He was only too glad that his sister had finally gotten some sense knocked into her. Love could be blinding but it was all too apparent that Malfoy as anything more than a friend, even as a friend, would never work out. Not even if it was the end of the world.

"Okay, stop you two." It was Cho who piped in trying to break the tension. "The question is where is Ginny right now?"

**

* * *

**

Ooda Booda was waiting at the edge of the Black Forest just like Ginny somehow knew he would. Purical and Black stood slightly at the back but all three wolves were very happy to see her. She even fancied herself seeing Black's tail wag a bit.

"_We're happy that you are safe and sound_," Black told her. "_Where is your more difficult other half?_"

"Oh, he's at the camp," Ginny replied quickly. "What I need right now is a good break," she said grinning.

Purical and Ooda exchanged looks. Did they fight again? Humans were sometimes so puzzling in their relationships.

"_Of course,_" Ooda said leaping around. "_To the Shadow Wolf's Realm._" And together the three wolves and Ginny entered the fire.

**

* * *

**

Goyle was thankful that the sun had not risen yet. The sky was tinged beautifully with an array of colors but there was enough shadows still lying around for him to take cover in.

He had seen Malfoy enter the tent where the others were alone. Where was Ginny though?

Ducking under another hanging branch, he silently moved away, the potion he had spend some time brewing clutched safely in his hand.

**

* * *

**

She stood on the dirt path overlooking the big boulders that Leon and his friends had shown her. In the distant sky she could see the first rays of sunshine spreading across the horizon. She closed her eyes and momentarily took in the beauty of it all. The gentle breeze whistling through her fiery red hair, the scent of flowers blooming, and the soft chirping of birds waking up.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at the boulders again. Making her own resolve, she decided to climb the boulder and watch the sunrise.

She set off at a run towards the towering blocks of old stone and started to climb one. She was on top of one within minutes and the view was breathtaking. She spun in a circle taking in all she could see: the rolling green meadows, and the illuminating sky.

Feeling content, she tried to cure her own aching heart; she sat down and started to wait for the sunrise. Suddenly, behind her a scuffle could be heard. She turned around and saw Leon climbing up next to her.

He didn't attempt to talk to her but sat next to her very still. She smiled a little to herself and together they watched the sun break the horizon. Its magnificent golden yellows and its splashes of red spreading across the sky. The sky was turning a clear ocean blue as the last of the shadows disappeared.

"Never ceases to lose its sway every time I watch it," Leon said.

Ginny brought her knees up and rest her head on it. "You come here often?"

"Every day."

There was another comfortable period of silence as they soaked up the sun's first gentle rays.

Without moving, Ginny said, "So what's your secret?"

Beside her Leon tensed. "What do you mean?" he asked a little too nervously.

Ginny turned around and faced him. Her brown eyes unreadable. "If I've learned anything from here, it's that everyone has a secret. What's yours?"

He held her stare for a few seconds then looked away.

"My mother is Krista."

Ginny knew she shouldn't have been that shocked. She should've had seen something like this being said but she was still shocked.

"What?"

"Yes," Leon smiled bitterly. "She's my mother. Story of my life, you know?"

"But she's…"

"Young?" Leon shrugged. "She may have given life to me but she's nothing like a mother. I'm sure you already know that though."

Ginny sighed and slung an arm around Leon. "When I was very young and the world looked like it was going to end, my father would tell me: 'In the end, everything will be okay. If it isn't okay, it isn't the end.'"

Leon groaned and complained that it was too cheesy. Ginny laughed and ruffled his blond hair.

"You're the best," Leon told her. "Wish Krista was even a little like you."

"She may yet surprise you. Nothing's ever certain."

"I doubt that," Leon said standing up. "The only reason she was able to stay here for so long was cause the Shadow Wolves weren't going to punish her by throwing her out because that would indirectly punish me."

"Was able to stay here? Throw her out?"

Leon gave Ginny a look. "You haven't heard? She's already gone and left here. She's no longer here."

"Oh, I'm sorry Leon," Ginny whispered and gave him a hug.

He accepted the hug but squirmed out of it. "In the end, everything will be okay. If it isn't okay, it isn't the end. I'll be fine!" he called out as he slid down the boulder and ran away to spend the day with his friends.

Ginny stayed where she was for a few minutes before leaving to see the Shadow Wolves. It was time she went back to camp and explained to Ron. She smiled fondly as she thought what her brother must be imagining right now.

**

* * *

**

Hell seemed to break lose when Ron realized that no one knew where his younger sister was. It didn't help matters that Malfoy seemed to be as paranoid and protective as Ron himself. At first they were just throwing accusations at each other and then it escalated to the point of another physical fight which Dumbledore stepped in to quell just in time.

It didn't seem to help matters that Snape considered this a good time to feed Neville the wake-up potion. He woke up yelling, frightened and very disorientated. As if by some sort of fate, Pansy also decided to wake up at this moment from the stun. She proceeded to weep very loudly and complain how Goyle had treated her very badly and had used her to gather information for him. It seemed that whatever Goyle had given Pansy had finally worn off.

At this point, Harry was fighting Malfoy beside Ron, each throwing insults. Cho and Hermione on the other hand seemed to be the only ones that kept a clear head.

"Everyone shut up!" Hermione finally managed to get her voice heard above the ruckus.

Nine pairs of eyes on here, she shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I think Ginny's gone to the Shadow Wolves."

**

* * *

**

Ginny found Purical and Black by the Hall. She recounted their tale of restoring the Barrier to the two Wolves and how in the end, a lot of people were involved and how they helped out. Both Wolves listened raptly with attention for no other Chosen One had come and freely told them about it. They were horrified to learn about the Throne Master as well as the Jewel Merchant.

They assured Ginny that the two serpent sisters would not have been able to harm Draco Malfoy or her if they had gotten the riddles wrong but they were proud that they had outsmarten the evil two.

She told them of her intention of returning back to Camp Hogwarts to see her brother and friends and Ooda Booda was called for. She promised that she would ask the other participants that went into Chamber to come speak with Lymbric so the Chosen Ones in later years would be more prepared.

"Don't worry," she laughed. "I'll be back to visit before you know it."

Purical pawed the ground and said, "_We actually have to tell you something_."

"Oh, I should've known," Ginny said shaking her head. "Another secret."

"_This one is about Neville_."

"Is he alright?"

"_He was kidnapped by Krista but Harry Potter rescued both Neville Longbottom and a girl named Cho Chang._"

Ginny was shocked into silence. "Wait, Krista kidnapped both of them? And Harry is here at Camp?"

The two Wolves shared a glance and then nodded. Ooda Booda came up and said, "_The gateway back is ready_."

"Well, what do you know?" Ginny said good-naturedly, "Seems like I wasn't the only one busy having adventures." And with one last farewell she was through the fire.

The Black Forest was just as Ginny remembered it the first time they set foot in it. It was still a little creepy and it was still devoid of little forest critters. She followed Ooda to the edge of the forest.

"This is good," she told him. "I can find my way back from here. Thank you."

Ooda gave her a semi bow in acknowledgement and smiled. "_We will see you soon?_"

Ginny nodded with a grin. "You can bet on that."

"_And next time you will surely bring Draco Malfoy too?_"

Ginny couldn't help but grin even though that name brought a strange sadness over her, but she knew what the wolf was doing. "That's clever," she told Ooda before leaving the Black Forest and heading back towards camp.

**

* * *

**

There had been more arguing but finally it was settled that Malfoy and Ron would go and fetch Ginny. Needless to say, Malfoy was not happy and Ron was not too glad about it either. But each needed the other. Ron needed Malfoy to get them into the Wolf's home and Malfoy needed the Weasley to convince the other Weasley to come back with him.

As they set out towards the Black Forest, Cho called out after them, "Try not to kill each other. Bye bye!"

**

* * *

**

Ginny chose the shallowest point in the river and crossed over. She then took her time in making a way back to the campsite where her worn-down tent was.

She'd pack up all of her things and then go find Ron. After that was done, she'd finally get home, take a shower, and just try to enjoy whatever time she had left of summer. With a plan in mind, she picked up her pace.

The campsite was deserted as expected. Draco was who knows where. Cho was probably with Harry somewhere. She made her way towards her worn-down tent.

Within half an hour her tent was packed and she was ready to leave. Ginny smiled a little as she cast her glance at the tall looming black tent and felt just a little sad inside. The sun was peeping through the tree tops and warming her skin. The forest air of pine and spring was energizing. She turned to leave.

Gregory Goyle stood right behind her, staring down at her from his height. She gasped and dropped all her things in shock.

"Jeez, you scared me," Ginny said laughing a bit at her jitteriness.

Goyle just smiled back. "Where've you been?"

Ginny bent down to pick up her stuff and Goyle helped. "You won't believe it; I've just had the adventure of my life."

Goyle shrugged. "Try me. I have lots of time to listen."

Ginny looked uncertain. "Well, maybe some other time," she replied. "I'm actually just about to head home. I'm done with this camping trip." She gave Goyle an apologetic smile and tried to move past him.

Goyle moved to block her.

"Look, Gregory, I'm really not in the mood to catch up. Maybe next time, okay?"

When Goyle still hadn't attempted to move, Ginny glanced up at him again. His expression was strangely dark and his next words chilled her.

"I don't think so, Weasley."

**

* * *

**

A Thank You to Reviewers: blurry-blurb, FreezingFire81, Shy Susanna Malfoy, Leigh151, PaperThinHeart-Jaded Jess, Watchamacallit

_To Be Continued…_


	20. I'm Not Your Puppet!

Author: .Pixels

Title: Camp HORROR

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP series.

- This is the last chapter. Thank you all for being there with encouragement and support. Hope you will enjoy this.

A.N: Yes, this is the exciting last chapter for this story! Hope you will enjoy it as this is the chapter that pretty much explains all the shadowy parts. But don't worry, there's still Goyle's final plan that's yet to be revealed before everything can end.

P.S. Read the last author's note at the end of the chapter for the final wrap-up/"biography" of the story if you're interested in where the idea and names came from. It's just a final note that provides a little interesting info. Do enjoy and don't forget to drop off a review :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

**I'm Not Your Puppet**

"I don't think so, Weasley."

Ginny met Gregory Goyle's cool stare, perplexed. She blew a strand of hair out of her face in frustration. She was neither in the mood nor had time to dally around here with Goyle trying to get into her good book. She didn't want to be made to feel guilty about not "giving him a chance" to prove himself either.

"Listen, Goy-Gregory. I'm tired and I just want to go home. So please, step out of the way."

Goyle let out a terrifying crazy laugh. "You are beautiful," he said grinning from ear to ear. "No wonder the Malfoy prat was so taken with you. I must say so myself, if you weren't a disgusting red-headed Weasley, I would've considered you as well."

Ginny took a step back in shock. She had definitely not expected that.

"W-What?" Anger flared up. "How dare you talk to me like that, Goyle. Get out of my way!"

Goyle intercepted swiftly and stopped her. There was a brief struggle but Goyle had no problem in pushing Ginny to the ground and subduing her.

"I think we might've misunderstood each other," Goyle snarled. "When I say you can leave then you can leave. I have not said it yet."

"Wh-What?" Ginny whispered. Was he crazy?

"Now," Goyle continued on with a hint more of delight. "I don't come bearing _all_ ill-will. I do have a… present for you."

"I don't want it," Ginny replied coldly.

"What?" Goyle feigned a look of hurt. "You haven't even seen what it is. Or more precisely, what it can do."

He grinned down at her, still pinned to the leaf-covered ground. "Come on, Ginny, I know you are at least a little bit curious."

"No," Ginny held stubbornly, wiggling to get free.

"Pity," Goyle snorted. With one hand, he took out his wand and stunned her.

**

* * *

**

"Can you stop stomping around like a huge elephant?" Malfoy called through clenched teeth.

It was a miracle that they weren't punching each other out since they had headed out to find the Wolves. Ron, on the other hand, was voicing his displeasure at having to work with Malfoy by taking it out on any twigs or branches he could get his hands on.

"Shut up," Ron retorted as he stomped and successfully broke an innocent branch lying in his path.

"You're being stupid and maybe that's why the Shadow Wolves haven't appeared yet," Malfoy told him. Ron just glared.

They were in the Black Forest and were trudging around looking for any sign of orange fur or a certain long-haired redhead.

Suddenly, stepping out behind a tree, an orange-coated wolf appeared. "_This is a surprise,_" Ooda said. "_I wasn't expecting anyone to be coming back this early._"

Ron gave a muffled yell but stayed where he was. Malfoy smirked and asked, "Where's Ginny?"

Ooda looked surprised. "_She just left not very long ago to find her brother-_"

"Which is me," Ron cut in.

"_You two must have just missed her then._"

**

* * *

**

Ginny woke up in a dark tent, bound to a wooden chair of some kind. Her whole back was aching as if she had been in one position too long. Some dirty gag was tied around her mouth as well.

It took a bit for the fact to sink in that Goyle had kidnapped her and tied her somewhere. The only thing she could guess was that they were, at least, still in Camp Hogwarts.

Ginny started to struggle but the thick rope dug into her wrists painfully. She thought ruefully how Goyle sure knew how to tie a knot.

Behind her, someone stirred.

"Awake, are we now?" his all too familiar voice asked.

**

* * *

**

Malfoy was frowning. How had they missed her? Why did he have such bad luck?

"…if only you had kept your eyes peeled," Ron was busy saying. "We would probably have spotted her instead of coming all this way and now going back."

They crossed over the river again and Malfoy replied with, "Why didn't you see her then?" To that, Ron temporarily had nothing to say.

**

* * *

**

Goyle approached her and untied the gag.

"What do you want," Ginny asked.

He took his time in pulling up another chair in front of her, sat down and smiled. "We have lots to talk about and what was I supposed to do?" He lifted his hands in mock helplessness. "You were bent on leaving; I couldn't have that, now could I?"

Ginny said nothing but glared.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his long brown hair. "Story time. Where to start?"

"How about at the beginning?" Ginny muttered sourly. She couldn't help herself.

Goyle grinned at her. "That first day when I met you at camp, I genuinely did like you, Weasley. You were vibrant, beautiful, and very much alive. I liked that."

Ginny snorted.

"Believe it or not," he continued unperturbed, "I did want to be your friend… until you decided to meddle in things that were best left alone."

"What?" Ginny asked confused. "I did not."

"Well, maybe you did unknowingly, but it messed up my plans big time."

"Like what?" she asked coldly.

"Like when Malfoy should have died in his tent alone."

Goyle leaned back in his chair, his face a mask devoid of emotion, but he was not as good as Malfoy at the act. Ginny could see a nerve twitching just below his jaw. He was very angry.

Ginny stared. "You were the one who tried to kill Draco when Neville went missing?"

Goyle leaned forward again and gently tilted Ginny's face towards him. "Yes, yes I did. And I would have succeeded if you hadn't gone and cured him of it."

Ginny gave a short burst of laughter. "If I recall correctly, Goyle," she exclaimed, "You were no A student in Potions. In fact, you pretty much sucked."

He shrugged, refusing to act to her provocation. "People can learn, study hard, and become very good at it."

"You… study?" Now she laughed for real. "Please."

Goyle frowned. "Why are you provoking me, Weasley? You want me to end your pathetic miserable life? Because I assure you, I am very capable of doing so."

There was a pause and she replied, "If you wanted to, you would have already. What is it that you really want from me?"

"We have all the time in the world," Goyle informed her. "I told you I wanted to chat and chat we will." He raised one finger. "That was one of the times you foiled my plan, the second time," he raised his second finger, "was when Malfoy decided to pair up with you to search for Longbottom. I had the perfect trap set up for him and he was going to walk right into it if it weren't for you."

"It's not perfect if Malfoy decided to not fall into it, now is it?"

Goyle grunted. "And to add on to all the trouble, that dumb girl Parkinson goes and loses Longbottom. Dumbledore joining the camp was not part of my plans and he could have absolutely destroyed my chance."

"When I was with the Shadow Wolves," Ginny muttered. "I saw Neville and he told me that Crabbe and another guy had been tormenting him. I should've known right then it was you."

"All is well though; I have you right in the palm of my hand." Goyle smiled handsomely.

"I would never, _never_ do anything for you," Ginny retorted icily.

Goyle stood up and stretched. "That's where you're wrong."

He moved to the back of the tent and Ginny hurt clinking and rustling. She struggled again trying to loosen up the rope but it still wouldn't budge. She could feel the course fabric cutting into her tender skin. She gritted her teeth and continued to struggle.

Goyle reappeared in front of her holding a vial of liquid.

"What is that?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

He beamed down at her. "This is my masterpiece."

"A potion?"

"Of course. I fed Parkinson my prototype which wasn't good enough. Wore off after a few hours and had to be taken again. But this," he gestured to the vial in his hand, "This is the completed version."

Ginny squirmed. "What does it do?"

"You will be my puppet and ultimately the weapon I use to kill both Malfoy and Potter."

Fear gripped her and she renewed her energy at struggling to set herself free. If only she could just slip a hand out of the knot…

"You will obey everything I say, and nothing that anyone does will break the hold. Even if your stupid brother tries to sacrifice his life to help you, nothing will come of it. _This_ is my masterpiece."

"No!"

Goyle smiled sinisterly and advanced on her. He grabbed her hair and tugged it back mercilessly. With one swift yank and a muttered spell, he forced Ginny to take the potion without so much as a fight.

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?" Malfoy shouted losing all control of his outwardly cool act.

They had made their way back to the camp and Cho had just informed Ron and Draco that she had not seen Ginny.

"What I mean, Malfoy," Cho replied crossly, "is that I haven't seen Ginny yet!"

"B-B-But," Ron spluttered. "The Wolf said she'd come back. She should've made it back before us."

"Maybe we should ask around," Cho suggested. "Oh, there's 'Mione. We could ask-"

Before she could finish the sentence, Malfoy was already intercepting and questioning Hermione.

Hermione had not seen Ginny either.

"Malfoy, would you stop yelling at me!" Hermione exclaimed with frustration. "This Camp is huge. Maybe I just haven't seen her come back."

Malfoy was in the midst of retorting with something cruel but was cut off by Harry who strode over to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Harry," Ron said relieved. "Surely you've seen Ginny return? It'd make sense if she came to find you first."

Malfoy gritted his teeth but said nothing.

Harry looked confused and shook his head. "I haven't seen Ginny."

With that comment, panic ensued. No one had seen Ginny.

For the next half hour, the gang commenced searching for her. For the first time ever, Malfoy and Ron shared a similar goal. By this time, they were both so used to each other's annoying company that they even managed to work together.

It wasn't until sunset until they found her.

More correctly, she walked into the tent they were having a meeting in where they were busy gridding out the campsite grounds they had already searched. She had lifted the tent flap and calmly walked in.

"Ginny!" Ron was on his feet before anyone else could react. He approached his younger sister and gave her a relieved hug. She did not return the enthusiasm at all. She stood silently at the tent entrance.

"Gin, what's wrong? Where've you been? We've all been terribly worried," Hermione exclaimed.

"Bloody hell, Ginevra," Ron exploded beside her. "We _have_ all been worried about you. You could at least tell us where you were going for all those hours!"

Harry stood up and went up to Ginny. "Where've you been, Gin?" he asked gently.

Malfoy felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest when Ginny turned and looked up at Harry. He clenched his fist but kept quiet. He was the most surprised when Ginny turned her attention to him and said two words, "Come, Draco."

He stood up without question. Whatever the reason, wherever she'd been, it was him that she wanted. Not her brother. Not Potter. He approached her and she slipped her hand into his. She felt cold and distant.

"I don't think so, Malfoy," Ron cut in, pushing him away. Ron turned to his sister and said, "You're not coming in here and just leaving with that prat."

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Cho repeated the question on everyone's mind. She was acting distant, cold, and unapproachable and no one seemed to know why.

"Come," Ginny pleaded reaching out for Malfoy again. Her beautiful brown eyes yearning and pleading.

Malfoy was speechless and he couldn't resist, he took her hand. He would go with her.

"Now wait just a minute," Harry intervened before Ron could get a chance. He took Ginny's hands in his, successfully blocking out Malfoy. "Where are you going, Gin?"

Ginny would not reply. She tried dodging Harry but he was persistent in blocking Malfoy from her.

"Something's wrong," Hermione whispered scared.

Being Ron, he turned towards Malfoy and accused him. "What have you done to Ginny?"

Draco just smirked. "It's clear she wants me. Now, if you'll excuse us-"

"I don't think so," Harry cut in, his emerald eyes flashing with anger. "You've already had amble enough time alone with Ginny. Too much for any of our liking, and I speak for everyone in this room."

Malfoy stared coldly at Harry. "Ginny is mine. She's free to make her own choices and she chooses to be with me. There is nothing you can do."

Cho sighed. "Would you just give it up, Malfoy? I admit I thought it was cute before but what Ginny's been through… it's just too much. You are _not_ the one for her."

"And who are you to say who is for who?" Draco replied rounding up on her.

"Your father is," Ron muttered quietly.

The room went silent. Even Draco could say nothing.

"Isn't that true?" Ron continued coolly. "Even if Ginny did choose you. Even if you did love my sister with all your heart. Why would it matter? Your father would never allow it."

Malfoy couldn't find a retort. His father was a man of power and wealth. What Ron had said so bluntly was true.

"Why continue this façade?" Ron tugged Ginny towards him. "Ginny doesn't deserve to be treated as your toy, Malfoy. This game you're playing, aren't you tired of it yet?"

"I-It's not a game…" he whispered.

"If you really loved Ginny," Hermione added. "You would let her go."

Suddenly the tent was not bright enough, too small, and a little difficult to breathe in. The thought of losing Ginny was unbearable.

"No!" he uttered. He was not going to lose her. He would fight for her. He would _die_ for her. His father could disapprove but she was his life now and he could not and would not go on without her in his life.

He made a grab for Ginny which Ron lunged and blocked.

"Over my dead body!" Ron was yelling as Malfoy tried to push him away.

It was at this time that Goyle decided conveniently to enter the tent. Wands were immediately drawn and the fight between Ron and Malfoy immediately ended.

"You sure are stupid to show up here," Cho spat out. Her wand was pointing straight at his heart.

Goyle laughed heartily. He raised his hands in mock surrender showing the group that he had no wand. "Let's not be so hasty, shall we?" he suggested.

"You're wanted for attempted murder among many other crimes you've committed here," Hermione informed him frostily.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I just came here to finish a job."

"What? To kill me?" Harry asked a little amused.

"Well, yes. You and the Malfoy over there," Goyle replied good-naturedly.

Malfoy grinned. "Oh yes. With no wand, and let's see here. If you were even clever enough to learn how to count, you'd realize it's six against one. You're outnumbered."

Goyle made a face. "You were always one to look down on others, but you counted wrong. It's actually two against five."

"Back up outside the tent? I'd suggest bringing something like ten rather than just one."

"And that's where you're wrong again," Goyle said smugly. "You see, all I need is one more person on my side."

"Yeah? Who is that," Ron demanded to know.

They followed Goyle's gaze. It landed on Ginny who had stood motionlessly and wordlessly beside her brother the whole time.

"Ginny," Goyle called.

She looked at him and walked to stand beside him.

"Ginny?" Ron whispered shocked.

"What did you do to her!" Cho yelled angrily.

Hermione gaped. "It must be the same thing he used on Pansy."

"You touch one hair on her head, and I will kill you," Harry warned.

Goyle smiled at the group. "First off, I would like to tell you that if you kill me, you kill Ginny automatically. You see," he gestured towards Hermione, "the mudblood is right. It is the same thing I used on Parkinson but this one is better and much more complicated to break. I've linked me and beautiful Ginny here together." He slung an arm around Ginny and she obediently moved closer. "You hurt me, you hurt her."

Malfoy growled.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Lower your wands," Goyle instructed. When no one moved, he turned to Ginny and said, "Tell them, my sweet."

"Lower your wands," she repeated softly.

Not knowing what else to do, they slowly did. Goyle turned to Ginny again and said, "Now tell them what I want next."

"Come… with me, Draco… Harry…"

"Ginny!" Ron was roaring. "Snap out of it!"

Goyle, however, was grinning from ear to ear gleefully. He gave Ginny a little push towards Draco's direction and she obediently went over to Draco.

"Draco," she asked in a small voice. "Won't you come with me?"

Malfoy did not know what to do. All he could think of was that he would kill Goyle but then how he could not kill Goyle because it would harm Ginny. Glancing from Ginny to Goyle, he made up his mind. He slipped his hand into her cold ones and said, "Yes, you don't need to ask. I would go with you anywhere."

"How sweet," Goyle exclaimed. "Now Potter, Ginny. Ask Potter."

Ginny turned towards Harry and looked into his green eyes, her brown ones strangely dull. "Harry, will you come too?"

Harry stood frozen. He didn't know what to do. If he went with Ginny, there was bound to be a trap of some sort that Goyle had prepared beforehand. But what if he didn't go? Would Goyle end Ginny's life? Could he do that with just a potion? Maybe he should buy more time, or send Cho to notify Dumbledore.

"Anytime now, Potter," Goyle interrupted his train of thoughts, a little impatiently.

Harry raised his wand again and pointed it at Goyle. "Or I could just stun you here right now and we can break the spell while you're out cold."

Goyle laughed gleefully. "Always the one to try to be the hero. Well, I'll let you know that I thought of that. If I lose consciousness, the spell will automatically kick in and end her life. Simple as that."

"Impossible," Hermione whispered, wide-eyed.

"Willing to bet the Weasley's life on it?" Goyle asked. "Or maybe you should just ask Malfoy over there if the Dark Arts can accomplish something like this."

The room fell silent as no one spoke. Even Ron was speechless with worry.

"Well, Potter? Are you going to answer Ginny or do we have to do something reckless?" Goyle hinted.

"Are you afraid," Malfoy muttered, trying to provoke Harry.

Harry didn't answer Malfoy but after a few more minutes of contemplation, he nodded. "Yes, I'll go."

"Fantastic," Goyle smirked.

Ginny repeated softly, "Fantastic."

"You can either leave your wands here or put them in your pockets. Stop pointing them at me, and follow me." He turned, lifted the tent flap and was out.

Ginny immediately followed with Malfoy trailing just a little behind.

"You can't go," Cho whispered desperately. "It'll be dangerous!"

Harry gave her a small smile. "I got to. Ginny's life is at stake. And plus, at least I still have my wand. It'll be okay."

"Harry…" Ron said.

"Don't say it. She's your sister and my friend, I'll get her back," Harry answered.

Hermione gave Harry a quick hug. "We'll let Dumbledore know…"

And with that, Harry was out the tent and following the three ahead of him.

**

* * *

**

They were trampling through the forest, Goyle leading the party confidently. He even whistled now and then. Ginny followed Goyle just a few steps behind and never said a word no matter how Malfoy or Harry tried to talk to her.

Malfoy and Harry lagged behind, carrying out a small conversation without Goyle hearing.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It means I don't know."

"How can you not know? You always have a plan!

"But I don't now! _You_ should know since you know Dark Arts and how to break something like this better than I do."

"I've never heard of anything like this, and _you_ should know, being the one to defeat the Dark Lord and everything."

Harry glared at Malfoy who was equally coldly staring back.

"This is getting us nowhere, Malfoy! I suggest you think harder."

"I am thinking!"

"Ginny's life is at stake here."

"I know that!"

"That Goyle is a crazy maniac."

"Damn it. I can't believe he had a chance to pull something off like this."

"Do something!"

"What do I do!"

"Do you think he's telling the truth? About the link between him and Ginny?"

"It's possible… but I don't know."

"Testing it out is out of the question as well."

"Yeah…"

"Well, you gotta be sure he's telling the truth. If he's not, we can just zap him now and get Gin back."

"I said I don't know!"

"What have you learned about the Dark Arts?"

Malfoy glared. "Who says I'm an expert of the Dark Arts? Stop assuming so."

"You're not then?"

"I never said that either."

"Then, for crying out loud, what are you saying? Do you know or do you not know?"

"I'm thinking…"

"Think faster!"

"It might be possible since he is controlling her somehow."

"So what are we concluding?"

"He's probably telling the truth."

"Okay… so if we kill him, Ginny gets killed. If we stun or knock him unconscious, Ginny gets killed. Where does that leave us?"

"Well, there's a reason why most wizards never use this kind of magic when they concoct something."

"Meaning?"

"Making someone a puppet is bound to go wrong. Just like how making love potions will always backfire, this is the same thing. You don't mess with someone's heart."

"Right… but his potion seems to working FINE."

"I know that!"

"So what you just concluded was a bunch of bull! He obviously managed to pull it off."

"I know! I'm surprised that he managed to do something like this."

"Will you stop being surprised and start working on an executable plan?"

"I am! You should come up with something too."

There was a long stretch of silence.

"Think of anything yet?"

"…No."

"We have to save Ginny."

"I know that! Why do you keep stating the obvious!"

"Listen, Malfoy. Maybe if we just tie him up or freeze him without him losing conscious…"

"I thought of that already. He must have a way around that too."

"What then?"

Malfoy felt like strangling Harry. "I don't know."

Harry was on the verge of stunning Malfoy himself. If they didn't come up with a workable plan, things were going to end badly.

**

* * *

**

They had split up to look for Dumbledore. They had to let him know what was happening before it was too late.

**

* * *

**

Ooda sat on his haunches looking at the rising moon. He still had the letter Nillia left for Sly. He stood up and shook his fur out. It was time to let Sly know what had happened and deliver the letter.

**

* * *

**

They arrived in the small clearing, its circle illuminated by moonlight. Goyle stood just in the shadows, smiling to himself. He couldn't believe it. Tonight, he would be able to orchestrate a painful death for the two of his enemies.

He watched as Harry and Draco entered the clearing with Ginny in the middle and his smile grew into a terrible grin. This place was good. Isolated from the rest of the camp, hard enough to find, and far enough that screams of pain wouldn't reach anyone. Perfect for a torturous death.

Ginny agilely slipped both of their wands out of their pockets and into her hands. Both of the boys had no time to react before their wands were in the hands of Goyle.

"I expected it to be harder," Goyle exclaimed now laughing as he threw the two wands away. "But it's like taking candy from a baby. This Weasley sure is useful, isn't she?"

Malfoy lunged towards Goyle but Harry held him back just in time. Goyle guffawed.

"What should I do first to torment you, Malfoy?" he asked. He glanced at Ginny. "I've heard from Krista that you seem to have fallen in love. At first I didn't believe it, but now…" He shrugged and pulled Ginny towards him. "A little advice for you, Malfoy. You should never have taken interest in this girl. We all know her love for Potter over there."

"Don't let him get to you," Harry muttered. "Ginny and I are just good friends, nothing more."

But Malfoy couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He knew Ginny had secretly loved Potter at Hogwarts. Knowing that hurt and he clenched his fist.

"Good friends?" Goyle whispered in a mock tone. He turned to Ginny and commanded, "Go give Potter a kiss."

Harry was shocked while Malfoy immediately reacted. Over his dead body. Goyle took out his wand and fired it at Malfoy, successfully knocking him down with pain.

"I want you to watch, Malfoy."

Harry was still shocked as Ginny approached him. She tiptoed in for the kiss. He could smell her sweet scent wafting over him but he moved away.

Goyle shook his head disapprovingly. "Do that again, Potter, and I will make Ginny feel pain like she has never felt before."

This time he stood still and let her kiss him.

"Kiss him like you mean it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss sweetly. Harry tried to remain loft, but Ginny was sweet and soft even when puppeteered by Goyle.

"Potter!" Malfoy warned in frustration as he watched him wrap an arm around her waist. "I'll kill you."

Goyle squatted down, a happy glint in his eye. "Do it."

But Malfoy did not move. He gritted his teeth and looked away, a sharp pain pounding at his chest. Even though he knew it wasn't really Ginny actively doing it on her own, in his mind it was still Ginny. The Ginny who only belonged to him was now in the arms of Potter.

"Tell Potter how much you love him, Weasley."

Draco didn't want to hear the words. "Ginny…" he was almost pleading. "Please."

She did not react at all to Draco. Instead, she said, "I love you, Harry. I love you a lot."

Harry stood very still, unsure what to do. Goyle leapt up joyfully and handed Ginny her wand.

"Now, Weasley. I want you to aim this at Malfoy and let him feel real pain."

She wrapped her fingers around her wand and slowly turned to face Draco. She raised her wand even as Harry was telling her no, and fired it. Within moments, Draco was crumpled on the floor, cringing in pain.

"Again," Goyle instructed, and Ginny complied. Although Harry pretty much didn't care what happened to Malfoy, he couldn't let Ginny continue cruelly doing what she was doing. There was a chance her spells could kill Malfoy.

"Stop!" he yelled in an effort to gain Ginny's attention. She paid no heed to him and whispered the spell again.

However, he did catch Goyle's attention. "Potter is jealous. Don't forget about him."

Obediently, Ginny turned towards Harry. A spark of light flew out from her wand and Harry fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Don't stop," Goyle whispered gleefully, and Ginny obeyed.

Malfoy lay on the cold damp forest floor, just barely hanging onto consciousness. His whole body was throbbing with pain but he forced himself to slowly sit up. He needed to come up with a plan, but what could he do?

Harry was crying out now, trying to dodge the next spell but Ginny's aim was accurate and brutally emotionless. Goyle, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was bursting with mal intent, a frightening grin plastered onto his face. Now and then he would murmur something to Ginny.

Harry used whatever energy he had left and charged at Malfoy, knocking him down. Goyle was temporarily surprised at this sudden outburst and the spells stopped momentarily.

"L-Listen," Harry whispered urgently taking the opportunity to talk to Malfoy without being overheard. "I have a plan."

Draco stared at Harry in shock but also in relief. Finally, they would be doing something. "What is it?"

Before Harry could relay on his plan, Goyle was dragging him away.

"Just trust me," Harry mouthed as Goyle was saying, "Chatting, are we?"

"I know why you're doing this," Harry managed to say.

Goyle lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise. "You do, do you?"

"You're making Malfoy pay for what his father did… how his father managed to escape but yours was imprisoned."

Goyle went strangely tense. Harry had hit a nerve.

"Why are you saying this?"

Harry held up a hand. "Look, you have nothing against Ginny, let her go. You have Malfoy, and I promise you that if you let Ginny go, I won't go anywhere either."

Goyle smirked. "Nice try, Potter. But I already have both of you. There's no need to let her go and you're in no spot to negotiate."

"Dumbledore must be looking for us by now. Let Ginny go to them, that way you can distract them while finishing up here. You'll still end up winning."

Goyle tipped his head to the side, thinking about Harry's proposition.

"Look, you can further torture Malfoy instead of giving instructions to Ginny to do it. You can do it yourself and feel the satisfaction," Harry supplied a bit too enthusiastically. Malfoy frowned. If the plan consisted of Goyle firing magical curses at him then this was no plan at all!

Goyle was still uncertain about this but was wavering. Harry threw Malfoy an urgent look that seemed to say, _Do you understand!_

And then it hit him. He understood, and he knew what he needed to do to save Ginny. He gave Harry a curt nod to signal he understood the situation and the plan now.

"Actually, I refuse your idea, Potter. But good try," Goyle said finally after some thought. He then issued another order to Ginny to hurt Malfoy with her magic and she obeyed. Draco cried out in pain as another brilliant string of light hit his body.

Harry took the opportunity and leapt up, aching all over. He used every ounce of his remaining strengthen and took full advantage of Goyle's distraction at watching Malfoy cringe in pain. With a battle-like cry, he rammed Goyle over and started to punch him on the ground.

Goyle grunted and tried to shake Harry off but he was persistent and kept on the assault. Ginny stood silently to the side, watching emotionlessly.

"Weasley!" Goyle huffed out, trying to spit out the blood gathering in his mouth.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled. He couldn't keep this up. Goyle was stronger and had not just spent the last few minutes in torture.

Draco grunted and rolled over onto his stomach. The pain pounding in his head just wouldn't shut up. There were patches of black in his vision and he felt a sharp throbbing but he managed to crawl a few paces.

"_Accio_!" he muttered. His wand, which Goyle had carelessly thrown away, flew right into his hand.

"Protect me, Weasley!" Goyle was now screaming in panic. He managed to throw Harry off and lunged for his wand, only to be pulled back by Harry in another fist-fight.

Ginny stepped promptly in front of Goyle to block anything that Draco would decide to hurl that way.

"Get outta the way, Ginny," Draco whispered. Behind her slender figure, Goyle was punching Harry mercilessly. He watched as Goyle made another attempt to retrieve his wand only to have Harry foil it again.

"KILL HIM!" Goyle screamed. "KILL MALFOY!"

Ginny slowly raised her wand. She felt her arm lift by itself and felt her mind concentrate on a killing curse. But she didn't want this. She didn't will this. Not Draco. She fought it but it was no use. There was a slight moment of hesitation but the spell was simply too powerful.

With her wand aimed straight at him, the words left her mouth.

It all happened too fast. Ginny fired the spell, but the slight hesitation had bought Harry valuable time. He slammed into Ginny with as much energy as he had left. Her wand hand fired the spell uselessly into the sky, missing Malfoy just by inches. She fell onto the cold forest floor as her wand fell out of her hand.

Harry lost consciousness on top of her and even though her body would not obey what she was telling it to do, she could clearly see Goyle wiping the blood away from his eyes and crawling towards his wand.

Each had bought each other valuable seconds. Ginny's small hesitation had bought Harry enough time to save Malfoy's life. And Harry's redirection of the deadly spell had bought Malfoy enough time to gather his thoughts and get to his feet.

Now as Goyle crawled to his wand, Malfoy half limped, half walked over. He stepped on the wand moments before Goyle could get to it and pointed his wand at Goyle's forehead.

"It's over for you, Goyle."

Goyle froze, pale with fear as beads of blood hung on his brow. His face was already starting to bruise. He lifted his head slowly and looked Malfoy in the eye.

"I'm still winning as long as I have the Weasley. You kill me, you kill Ginny. Do it. Do it! It will be like killing her with your own hand!"

When Draco did not say or do anything except stare, Goyle pulled himself into a sitting position.

Ginny felt like screaming at the prat. Just kill Goyle! She wouldn't blame him. She did not want to be a puppet anymore. Not anymore.

"Grab your wand," Goyle instructed Ginny as he spat blood out of his mouth.

Ginny pushed Harry off of her and reached for her wand.

_No!_ she was crying in her head. _No!_

"If you don't do something, Malfoy, then I will."

Still Draco did nothing. He did not know what to do. His beautiful grey eyes darted between Goyle and Ginny, trying to come up with something that would save her.

"First off," Goyle murmured. "I will instruct her to kill Potter. I think that would please us both."

"Break the spell, Goyle, or I will kill you."

"And risk losing her forever? I don't think so."

"She would rather die than be the one who kills Potter."

"But the important question is, are you willing to kill her for what she wants?" Goyle smirked. "I bet not. So… Ginny… raise your wand and kill –"

Shock filled Goyle's eyes as his hands flew to his throat. He tried to cough but no sound came out. As realization dawned on his features, panic and fear replaced shock.

Ginny stood to the side, her wand raised and ready but did not move otherwise.

"I figured this was how you controlled Ginny," Malfoy said after a moment had passed and he knew he had guessed successfully the way to counter the puppet spell. "You used your voice to control her."

Goyle froze, unable to think of anything to do.

Just in time, Ron and Dumbledore entered the little clearing with Hermione, Cho and McGonagall right behind.

When seeing he had truly lost, Goyle slumped down, losing what little determination he had left.

"This is interesting…" Dumbledore commented a bit of surprise in his tone.

McGonagall rushed to Harry with Cho following behind to treat his wounds. Leaving Dumbledore to guard Goyle, Malfoy rushed towards Ginny. Ron was already beside her, holding her hand.

Whatever they said or did, Ginny was unresponsive. Although they had shut Goyle's voice up, his spell was not broken.

"How do we break it," Ron demanded to know. Goyle would not say, his eyes said as much, and they could not risk giving back his voice to give him a chance to use Ginny to do what he wanted.

"I've been thinking about this," Dumbledore explained. "And I believe that the way to break this spell may be as simple as how a love potion spell is broken."

"How do you break a love potion spell?" Ron wanted to know.

"If the one she loves gives her a kiss, the spell breaks," Hermione replied. "Or so they say," she added, blushing.

Dumbledore nodded. "That's why it's never wise to try to capture someone's heart with a spell."

"Well, Harry's unconscious," Ron stubbornly exclaimed loudly and pointedly meant for Draco to hear.

"He's already kissed her," Draco answered bitterly to Ron. "So obviously a kiss isn't going to work."

"Why don't you give it a shot, Malfoy?" Cho said quietly.

The group went very silent. Even Ron had nothing to say.

"I don't think it'll work. She… I'm not the one she loves."

Dumbledore lifted his arms in what appeared to be a shrug. "There are no more ideas, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yeah…" Ron blurted out, habit unable to be broken. "I have to say I agree with Malfoy on this one. Ginny doesn't even _like_ him."

"Do you have a better idea, Ronald Weasley?" McGonagall declared sharply.

"Just try," Cho said. "If you really love Ginny, I'm sure she'd return those feelings as well."

"Cho!" Ron protested.

What did he have to lose? If she did not respond to him and later the spell was broken by someone else, he would be happy for her. It would hurt but he would be happy for her. He looked at her, his heart pounding in both fear and happiness.

He reached out and gently pulled her into his arms. He looked into her beautiful doleful brown eyes, the light sprinkle of freckles on her fair skin, and the way that lock of red hair fell over her eyes. And he knew he was in love with her, and that he would always be whether she loved him back or not.

Hesitantly, he tipped her chin up and closed the distance between their lips. She always tasted like chocolate and smelled like summer. He liked that. He liked that a lot.

He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss but she was cold and passive. Ginny stood still.

The truth sank in: he was not the one, and it hurt more than anything. It hurt much worse than he had imagined. He tried to gather his composure. He should've known this was what was going to happen. He should've known that someone so beautiful would not have chosen him. He gave her one last kiss and made to pull away.

Then he felt fingers behind the nape of his neck, pulling him back. He opened his eyes in shock and met Ginny's animated ones. There were tears in her eyes as she slowly regained control of her own body. She felt them overwhelm her. She had watched him be unsure, watched the hurt play across his usually cold expression, and she had been so afraid that she would never get to tell him how much she really loved him. She had been afraid that she wouldn't be able to do this. And she kissed him like she had never done before.

"_I love you,_" she whispered to him. "_And it has always been you. Always._"

**

* * *

**

Ooda found Sly sitting on the big boulders overlooking the horizon, alone.

He agilely leapt from one stone to the other until he was sitting beside the young boy. Even without looking at him, Ooda could feel the sadness emanating from him.

"_How are you coping?_" Ooda asked quietly.

Sly sniffled and in a brave tone replied, "I'm fine. I'd like to be alone if you don't mind."

Ooda bowed his head. "_You feel it?_"

Sly closed his eyes and after a while he answered, "Yes. She's really gone. Dead… I can feel it."

"_The immortality curse has been lifted as well_."

"Yes."

Another lapse of silence passed as the two sat on the boulder, looking to the vast expanse of night sky.

"You know," Sly mumbled breaking the silence. "It's strange. After I felt her death, I realized I didn't hate her as much as I once thought."

Ooda put a paw on Sly's shoulder, comforting. "_She might have done some things wrong, but she never stopped loving you, her son._"

"I know…"

"_And that's why she left you this._" Ooda dropped the letter into Sly's lap.

Sly didn't touch the white envelop in his lap but only looked at it.

Ooda stood up and shook out his fur. "_Read it whenever you're ready to_." He gave the boy one last look and leapt away, leaving Sly alone with his thoughts.

Slowly and gingerly, Sly picked up the letter that Nillia had left him. He lay down on the rock and stared up into the sky, tears falling from his eyes.

He would read it one day…

But for now, he already knew what it was going to say. The curse was broken and he was free to live his life like he had always wished.

_I love you too…Mom…_

**

* * *

**

They were gathered in front of the train station, bags packed and waiting for the train. Most importantly, they were ready to go back home.

Ginny slipped her hand into Malfoy's and huddled closer in the early autumn cold. Draco smiled down at her. He had never been this happy in his life.

Ron stood behind them, pouting. He was still getting used to the idea that Ginny may really be in love with Malfoy. Hermione stood next to him, smiling at how happy the two were. She could never have imagined this would be how it turned out.

Harry stood on Ron's other side, leaning on a crutch with Cho beside him. He had spent a few days resting at a hospital and had only been released today. They were all taking the train on Harry's behalf since he couldn't operate a broom just yet. Harry was not at all pleased with how things turned out. He was absolutely glowering at Malfoy's back, scowling.

The large black train rumbled into the station and came to an eventual stop, hissing and whistling. The gang got their bags and started to board the train. As soon as Ginny was out of hearing range, Harry caught Draco in a steel grip by the arm.

"If you think saving Ginny and going through all that has made it alright for you and Ginny to be together, you better think again," Harry hissed.

Draco smirked. "Ginny is mine now," he said slowly for Harry's benefit. "And no matter what you do, you're not getting in between us." He shook off Harry's grip and stepped onto the train.

"What was that about?" Ginny wanted to know as he ushered her down the narrow train aisle.

"Nothing," Draco replied planting a kiss on top of her head. "We're in number 214."

"We'll be in 205 down here if you need anything!" Ron yelled from behind them. "I mean, if you need _anything_, Gin. _Any_-"

Ginny smiled back at her brother. "We'll be fine, Ron," she giggled as she pulled Draco by the shirt down the aisle.

Hermione pushed Ron into the cabin room as they were getting looks of curiosity from the other passengers. Ron tried to resist just a bit longer to watch his sister disappear into the line of passengers.

"You know you can't always be looking out for her."

"I know." Ron sighed.

Harry, on the other hand, had not given up that easily. He marched down the aisle as best as he could, pulling Cho with him. He had even fought the man at the ticket counter for the closest number to 214. He had gotten 210.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Cho muttered to herself. She watched as Ginny and Draco entered 214, closing the door.

Harry and her entered 210. It was a small room capable of seating two people with only one window. There was barely any space to move around. After Harry had put the bags under the seat, he said, "We need to do something about this situation."

"Situation?"

"He's obviously using her for something."

Cho put a hand on Harry's arm and forced him to sit down. "You know a different Malfoy than the one Ginny has come to know. And in all honesty, I don't think that he would go as far as putting his life in danger just to use Ginny."

"It must be his father or something… Lucius might be pressuring him to make a move… you know Malfoy, Cho. You know he's most likely up to something."

Cho looked doubtful. "It's true that his father is going to be a problem later on, but…" she trailed off. What if Harry was right?

"The way I see it," Harry explained his eyes flashing, "Is that his father sent him out to do something. He accomplished that… as we can see Gin is completely enamored by him. What he didn't expect was that he would actually start to like her."

"I don't know, Harry… that sounds a little…"

"Ron's coming to accept the fact, but she's my friend. I got to warn her. She doesn't need to get hurt anymore than she already has."

"I know, Harry. But have you seen Malfoy's face when he's with her? He's absolutely happy. _Glowing_ even!"

"Part act, part real."

Now Cho was slightly more convinced. Some people really did not just change overnight, and with Malfoy, one could never be too sure. "What do we do?" she asked wide-eyed.

**

* * *

**

"Do you need help with those bags?" she asked.

"What? Don't insult me, Weasley," he replied smirking. Effortlessly, he shoved them under the seats. "There. See?"

"You know you can ask me for help now and then," she whispered seductively.

"H-" He cleared his throat. "Help? What kind?"

"Like this," she mumbled as she pulled him closer, kissing his neck. She tiptoed to kiss his lips. He deepened the kiss, not letting her go.

With one hand in his now tousled hair, Ginny used the other to brush away the blond hair falling into his eyes. "I love you, Malfoy."

"I love you too," he replied huskily and kissed her again. He felt her fingers slip under his cloak to start to unbutton his shirt underneath.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. "This is a crowded train."

"I'll be quiet," she promised slyly, "…if you can."

He groaned and kissed her fingers. "Your …brother would kill me," he muttered but he did not stop.

She planted butterfly kisses along his neck and untied the string holding the cloak around his neck. The cloak slipped and fell onto the floor. She then worked on the last few buttons of his shirt, slowly and teasingly.

"You need more practice at this," he whispered into her hair.

Undoing the last button, she knelt down and wedged her fingers into his belt, tugging him closer. She kissed his stomach and felt his muscles tighten underneath her fingertips. "Nope," she replied back.

He groaned as Ginny teased him with kisses. He dug his fingers into her soft red hair, one hand on the window glass. "Stop, you're driving me crazy."

Ginny giggled and stood up, kissing his mouth. "How am I driving you crazy, Malfoy?" she whispered into his ear as she kicked off her shoes. She tiptoed on one leg and wrapped the other around his waist.

He stroked her thigh and his hand slipped under the skirt she was wearing. She gasped and he took the opportunity to smirk and explore deeper.

Her head dipped in pleasure as he mercilessly pinned her to the window, one hand dropping his pants.

Ginny playfully struggled against him but she was no match for him. He grabbed her other ankle and wrapped that leg around his waist too.

In turn, she nipped at his neck playfully sending a wave of heat and passion through him. His touch was feather-light against her, teasing and she arched into him. She could feel his arousal through the fabric between them as their hips touched and moved against each other. He touched her hair, her neck, her heaving chest, and her stomach, trying to caress every inch of her.

Lifting an eyebrow he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"No," she whispered staring into the depths of his grey eyes. "I have never been sure about anything since the moment I met you." She then sealed it with a kiss, her fingers leaving a hot trail down his throat.

He groaned. He loved her so much he wondered how it was possible.

Gently, he relieved her of the rest of her clothes and positioned himself in front of her. She let her fingers glide down his chest as he pushed into her, his mouth seizing hers in a crushing needy kiss.

She let a small whimper of pleasure as he held still, his breathing hard. He could feel her clench down on him; she was so soft against him.

Unable to hold still any longer, he pushed deeper as she muffled her cry against his neck.

"Draco!"

"I thought you were going to be quiet," he groaned as he started to move against her, taking in everything about her: her body pressed against his, her whimpers of pleasure, and her scent.

She could feel the cool window pane pressed against her back. She gave up herself entirely to him as he had his way with her.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure coursing through her body as he drove in and out, whispering her name in her hair, his fingers caressing and surprisingly gentle.

"Ginny," Malfoy groaned as her legs tightened around his waist.

They collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. He used his body to shield her against the small tumble so that she ended up on top of him. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest as she closed her eyes, living in the moment.

He was playing with her red hair that he had come to love when someone knocked on the train door.

"Tickets!" the man behind the door yelled in. "I need to see your tickets!"

He groaned. A perfectly good moment ruined. Ginny was busy scrambling off of him and pulling on her clothes, blushing. She turned and threw him his clothes.

"Hurry," she hissed at him as he lazed around.

"Help me," he whined as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

She couldn't help but grin up at him as she buttoned his shirt up. She then turned around and threw him his pants and belt.

"Open up 214!"

Ginny opened the door as soon as Malfoy was just left with adjusting the belt. She showed the man their two tickets.

Scowling, the man punched the tickets and left.

Behind him, Cho stood patiently waiting, shocking Ginny.

"Cho! What are you doing here?"

Cho hesitated and then said, "Harry wants to talk to you, Ginny."

Draco appeared at the door wearing a frown. "Absolutely not," he spat out meanly.

Ginny turned to Draco, frowning. He coughed, catching himself and his tone.

"Okay," Ginny replied to Cho. She turned to Draco and gave him a small hug. "This won't take long."

She left Cho and Draco in the room, closing the door behind her.

**

* * *

**

Harry was in room 210, sitting on the seat, and waiting for her. Ginny knocked and came in, closing the door behind her.

She took her seat across from Harry and waited for him expectantly to begin the conversation.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under her regard and cleared his throat. "We need to talk about something important."

Ginny nodded. "I'm listening, Harry."

His green eyes met her brown eyes briefly before he started to fiddle with his hands. "It's about Malfoy. I disapprove of you and him together."

"Why?"

Harry looked exasperated. "Why? Because he's a prat, that's why! He's playing you… s-spinning all these lies a-and-"

Ginny sighed and slouched in her seat. "Harry," she whispered softly. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for his lies? Is that what you think of me?"

Harry blinked. "What… no! Of course not!" He leaned forward and took her hands into his. "I'm just looking out for you, offering you a new perspective."

Ginny knew he was just trying to do what was right but she had fallen in love with Malfoy, regretted it, fought it, and ended up still in love. She had doubted and suspected him over the days they had been together, insecure and unsure. She no longer wanted to be that person. She had made a decision and she would not spend the rest of her life second guessing herself. It was too tiring. She didn't want to spend every single second of her life wondering if at one point Malfoy would get tired of her, get bored of plain Ginny Weasley, and leave. She didn't want that. She took a chance and she was going to stick by it.

"I know, Harry," she told him. "I know. But Ron has accepted it by now, you should too."

Harry muttered, "Ron's only tired of telling you for the moment…"

"No," Ginny insisted. "He's accepted. Draco has saved my life and for that I'm grateful."

"Grateful doesn't mean you need to love him! To be with him!"

Ginny tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "Grateful was the wrong word. I'm in love, Harry. I've never felt this way before. I'm happy. Won't you be happy for me too?"

Harry sighed and leaned back, exhausted with everything that had happened in the recent couple of days. "I am happy for you, Gin. You're the younger sister of my best friend. Of course I want the best for you… but Malfoy… his father… his _family_ will make your life miserable. I'm sorry to say this out loud, but once he's done with you, he'll make you miserable."

Ginny smiled kindly. "I know that."

Harry was startled. "You know it? Then… why…?"

She shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just…" she paused searching for the right words to make Harry understand. "It's just the Malfoy you know is the Malfoy _everyone_ knows… The one that I've come to know is the real Draco Malfoy underneath it all."

Harry frowned, wavering. Could it be possible? In the past few days, the prat had indeed displayed an astonishing amount of courage and kindness. Was it true?

"I can see you're still doubtful," Ginny continued. "But when it all comes down to it, this is my decision, Harry. If you are my friend, you'd accept it. I don't know if it's the right or wrong decision, but I've made it. I don't want to spend all my time wasted wondering if it was the correct one."

She stood up. "I love him that I know now. And if I somehow could see into the future and see that I did end up miserable, I would do all of this in a heartbeat. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Ginny…"

"You're a good friend, Harry," Ginny whispered. "I saw you fight that ticket seller for room 210." She giggled. "That was very thoughtful but I've made my choice. You don't need to agree or understand, but will you be happy for me at the very least?"

Harry was beat. "If he hurts you…"

"I know." Ginny flashed him a grin. "You and Ron will take care of it."

Harry ran a hand through his already tousled black hair. "I'm happy for you."

Smiling, Ginny leaned over and planted a small kiss on Harry's temple. At one time she had thought she loved him but Malfoy had shown her what love really was. She did love Harry but it was the same kind of love she felt for her brother and she understood that now.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**

* * *

**

Malfoy was attempting to pace around the little tiny train cabin.

Cho was very annoyed. Her legs were up on the seat or else he would be stomping on them. She could tell the blond Slytherin was wrought with worry.

"Can you just sit down?" Cho exclaimed after he had tripped over one of the suitcase handles. "Can't you see there's no space to do your pacing!"

Scowling, Draco plopped onto the chair opposite of Cho. "What is Potter up to?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Cho replied sweetly back.

Draco growled and stared out the window. He had no doubt that Potter was trying to convince Ginny that he was the wrong choice. He had gone through a lot and had at times wondered if he was. But when he had nearly lost Ginny, he knew deep down inside that no matter what, he'd always take care of her.

Cho remained silent on the opposite side, having nothing to say to him. She did study him now and then out of curiosity.

"What is taking so long!" he snarled. As the minutes dragged on, he became increasingly worried. He knew Ginny had her doubts about him. What if Potter managed to turn her against him? He clenched and unclenched his fist, his heart racing.

The sound of the door opening had both of them turning to look. Ginny stood at the doorway, smiling.

"All done now," she told Cho. "The announcement just went on. We're about to leave the station."

Cho stood up. "All yours," she told Ginny with a grin as she slipped out of the room.

Ginny entered and closed the door. Malfoy sat on the seat, looking expectantly at her. Was she going to tell him that she no longer wanted to be with him? The suspense was killing him.

To his surprise, Ginny curled down beside him, cuddling. She looked at his expression and said, "Why so shocked? You didn't think a few words could persuade me from coming back, did you?"

"N-No," Draco replied very unconvincingly.

Ginny giggled. "I never knew you were such a bad liar, Malfoy."

"I'm not," he protested as he wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

The train whistled twice and they felt it start moving. They watched as the station shifted and disappeared out of sight as the train pulled out of the station.

"Are you going to miss all the adventure?" Draco asked her after a while.

She sat up and looked into his grey eyes mischievously. "Miss it? I think we're already setting out on a new one."

"Which one?"

"Meeting your parents," she whispered as she gave him a kiss.

He smirked.

"Yes, that's going to be one great big adventure, alright." He leaned down and returned her kiss slowly.

"…And I'll be there with you every step of the way."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Wow, after so many years and it's finally come to a conclusion. My very first fanfic that I started has now concluded after numerous battles and such. It's almost teary-eyed. I apologize for the slow update of the last chapter as well as the length. Previously, I thought splitting it into two chapters would be good enough but now I think that maybe three chapters would have evened out the length a bit. Anyhow, what's done is done. I really hope you enjoyed this fic as much I have writing it. I've learned a lot on the way and hopefully improve on it in the future.

I'd like to give a big shout-out to all my reviewers. Thank you for your reviews. They were nice and they let me know that there were other people (besides myself, haha) that liked this story. I had always wanted to do a story on adventure of some sort, exploration or an unexplainable race of something. And here it is ;]

The Shadow Wolves are a real group who patrol on the borders stopping drug trafficking. I read their name off a Reader's Digest a loooong time ago and loved the name. So that's where it came from.  
Ooda Booda came from a reviewer's suggestion. Thank you very much for that. I liked the name and used it xD

Now what else is there… hmmm. I apologize for not delving into the kids that were living in the Wolves' Realm. I had initially wanted to make it as that if there were no Hogwarts that separated them into different Houses, all of them would have gotten very well along. That's what I was aiming for but I didn't get time to explore that concept as much as I would have liked.

Thank you once again to reviewers for the reviews, the encouragements, and the faves. It means a lot to me. And if you're one of those lurker-reader types, now's an awesome chance to drop off one last review for me to let me know how I did. Be kind, it is my first fic that I battled over the course of a few years to completion.

Now that I've completed this one, I'm spending all my energy into the second fic I have lined up. Thank you for all your support ^-^ Thank you again!

_The End_


End file.
